Entre o Amor e a Tradição
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: O exótico Sheikh Edward Bin Al Rashid de Al Fujayrah, um dos homens mais ricos do mundo árabe, se encontrava em Nova York executando uma auditória rotineira em uma de suas mais importantes filiais da América. O ato, que era apenas algo corriqueiro, se tornou muito mais, quando ele conheceu a exuberante e misteriosa jovem Isabella Swan...(o resto da sinopse na fic)
1. Chapter 1

_**Autor(a): Paula Halle**_

 _ **Beta: Tuca Albuquerque**_

 ** _Shiper: Edward & Bella_**

 ** _Gênero: Romance/ Hentai_**

 ** _Classifcação: +18_**

 ** _Sinopse:_** O exótico Sheikh Edward Bin Al Rashid de Al Fujayrah, um dos homens mais ricos do mundo árabe, se encontrava em Nova York executando uma auditória rotineira em uma de suas mais importantes filiais da América. O ato, que era apenas algo corriqueiro, se tornou muito mais, quando ele conheceu a exuberante e misteriosa jovem Isabella Swan. Uma moça simples, trabalhadora e enigmática, que escondia, em seus olhos cor de chocolate, profundos segredos... Ele, por sua vez, se viu afoito para desvendá-los um a um, e quem sabe, no percurso, conquistar mais do que a confiança daquela mulher, talvez o seu coração complacente, pois ela, fazendo absolutamente nada, já havia conquistado o dele...

* * *

 _ **Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Um**_

Olhei para os contratos sem interesse algum, os papéis em minhas mãos não prendiam a minha atenção, desejava ter optado pelo helicóptero, pois devia estar havendo uma parada ou alguma merda do tipo, o carro mal se movia.

Joguei os documentos no banco ao meu lado, relaxando contra o assento estofado, deixei a minha cabeça pender em direção ao vidro do carro, mirando um automóvel emparedado, ele se moveu dando lugar para um táxi, então notei uma jovem mulher sentada no banco traseiro.

Ela estava sentada de perfil, longos cabelos castanhos, pele pálida, sobrancelhas escuras, um nariz pequeno e arrebitado, me inclinei mais, tentando pegar outros detalhes de sua aparência, por algum motivo incerto, me senti imediatamente atraído por ela.

Sem sequer me conter, abri a porta da limusine, caminhei até o táxi da moça, abri a porta, ela se virou para mim, me encarando com uma sobrancelha arqueada e sorri.

\- Quer uma carona? – me escutei inquerir e o olhar que ela me deu, me fez sorrir mais.

\- Er... ...eu já estou em um táxi! – falou como se eu fosse um idiota, dei um pequeno sorriso e apontei para o carro atrás de mim.

\- Seria muito mais confortável lá... – ela continuou me olhando como se houvesse algo de errado comigo, por um minuto, eu achei também, mas ao ver o seu sorriso malicioso, eu mudei de ideia, eu fiz o que deveria ter feito...

\- Minha mãe sempre diz para não pegar carona com estranhos. – acabo rindo e entrando em seu táxi, ela arregala os olhos e desliza o seu corpo um pouco para o lado e assim me dando um maior espaço, sento-me ao seu lado.

\- E ela está absolutamente certa... Eu sou Edward. – ela ainda me olhava como se eu fosse _fodidamente_ louco.

\- Isabella.

\- É um prazer conhecê-la, Isabella.

\- Ok... – peguei a sua mão dando um pequeno aperto, um calor estranho correu por minha pele, me aquecendo de imediato.

Sorrindo, levei a sua mão aos lábios e dei um beijo, ela suspirou.

\- Quem é você mesmo?

\- Edward Masen. Vai entrar no carro agora?

\- Não. - riu retirando a mão da minha e lhe permiti se afastar um pouco.

\- Por que não? Aonde vai? Posso levá-la!

\- Estou indo a uma entrevista de emprego.

\- Perfeito! Eu te levo, então.

\- Não vou entrar no seu carro, caro Senhor Edward Masen.

\- Por que não?

\- Sei lá, você pode ser um psicopata. - murmurou arqueando uma sobrancelha e sorri arqueando a minha em resposta.

\- Em uma limusine? - ela olhou para o carro ao lado e deu de ombros.

\- Psicopatas pode ser ricos. - ri e ela me encarou com desconfiança, abri a boca para falar, quando ouvi uma leve batida na janela, ambos nos viramos.

\- Khay, pode voltar ao carro? - olhei para Hassan e suspirei.

\- Em um minuto. - ele me ignorou como sempre e abriu a porta do táxi.

\- Vamos nos atrasar.

\- L'na. Estou indo... - me voltei para ela que me olhava com o cenho franzido. - Devo ir...

\- Sem carona? - a olhei esperançoso.

\- Que se dane o meu compromisso.

\- Khay... - Hassan voltou a repetir e o ignorei.

\- Virá comigo, Ghazal? - ela torceu o seu lindo narizinho.

\- Gaz.. o quê?

\- Edward Masen, que Ala me proteja, se não vier te arrastarei para fora do carro.

\- L'na, Maldito seja! Estou indo! Terá que ficar para outro dia Ghazal.

\- Hein? - com um suspiro saí do táxi e olhei em sua direção mais uma vez, dessa vez com pesar. Uma pena...

\- Ma'a as-salāmah Ghazal. - voltei para a limusine.

Hassan me acompanhou sentando ao meu lado, ao invés de na frente com o motorista.

A minha atenção voltou imediatamente para o táxi dela e ela me olhava dessa vez, não sei por quanto tempo nos fitamos, e nem o porquê de não conseguirmos desviar os olhos um do outro, mas quando o trânsito finalmente começou a se mover, foi com agonia que eu vi o táxi dela partir em direção a outra rua. Ela me mirava o tempo todo, até que o seu carro sumisse de vista, com um grunhido, olhei para o meu carma pessoal.

\- Não preciso de babá.

\- Se continuar entrando em taxis e intimidando moças, precisará.

\- Não a intimidava.

\- Queria arrastá-la para o seu carro.

\- Queria ser gentil.

\- Queria fodê-la! - sorri.

\- Exatamente, por isso fui gentil. - ele riu por fim.

\- Estamos na América Khay... As mulheres não vão correr atrás de você só por ser quem é.

\- Posso usar a minha aparência, funciona tão bem quanto.

\- Sua tia não iria gostar da americana.

\- E o que a minha tia tem a ver com isso.

\- Percebi como olhava para ela, Khay, e acredite-me, foi melhor assim.

\- L'na, às vezes você me irrita.

\- Digo o mesmo.

O ignorei e agarrei os meus relatórios e voltei a lê-los, mesmo que a minha mente ainda estivesse na linda Ghazal, contudo Hassan estava certo, ela não pertencia ao meu mundo e nem eu ao dela.

Foi melhor que de nós dois, ela teve juízo para não me acompanhar.

* * *

A jovem loira abriu a porta para mim e sorri agradecido, saí da sala de reuniões com Hassan ao meu lado e fui diretamente para a minha sala.

Ao entrar, me joguei no sofá olhando para o teto.

\- Devíamos vender todas as filiais da América.

\- Tem algo contra a América?

\- Não, mas ter que vir até aqui é estressante, podemos vender, sim? - olhei esperançoso para o meu irmão, ele riu.

\- Sabe muito bem que não quer realmente fazer isso.

\- De fato não quero, mas ainda posso assustar os acionistas, não é?

\- Por mim, faça o que quiser, é tua empresa.

\- É tua também.

\- La, eu não sou um Masen.

\- Sim é... Agora não seja um dramático. - ele sorriu.

\- Pararei de ser dramático quando voltarmos a nossa casa.

\- Que Alá nos proteja, terei que aguentar os seus humores por um mês ainda, não é?

\- Eu não tenho humores?

\- Acredite-me Khay, você tem! E são terríveis! - ele rolou os olhos.

\- Se tenho humores, vou usá-los agora e o deixar trabalhar.

\- Vá, vá... - ele sorriu ao partir e com um resmungo me levantei, fui até a mesa ver os trabalhos, havia muito que fazer... Então, eu tive mesmo que me concentrar.

Embora quisesse estar em casa, eu precisava manter as empresas bem, já que provinha delas, parte do dinheiro que ajudava o meu povo.

Infelizmente, como dissera a Hassan, teríamos que passar um mês longe de casa. Fechei os olhos tentando sentir o cheiro da areia e o calor do sol em minha pele, iria ser um longo mês.

Sentindo-me um pouco claustrofóbico por ter que ficar naquela sala, saí para caminhar um pouco. A empresa de importações e exportações Masen, era antiga, pertenceu a muitas gerações de minha família, e mesmo reclamando, tinha um carinho especial por todos os prédios, cresci vindo para cá, viajando em jatos e helicópteros de uma empresa a outra, sempre com o meu pai e Hassan.

Peguei o elevador descendo para o térreo, estava no vigésimo andar ainda, quando as portas se abriram e ela entrou.

\- Ghazal? - ela piscou confusa ao me notar ali.

\- Oh, Edward Masen. - sorri.

\- Lembrou-se de meu nome. Causei uma boa impressão, então! - ela riu.

\- Seria difícil me esquecer de nosso encontro, mas vejo que não se lembra do meu. - murmurou entrando no elevador e sorri.

\- Eu lembro Ghazal.

\- Então? - me olhou com expectativa, enquanto apertava o botão para o décimo andar.

\- Isabella. - ela piscou um pouco, e em seguida, sorriu timidamente.

\- Realmente se lembrou.

\- Nunca esqueceria Ghazal.

\- O que diabos é Ghazal? - ri.

\- Gazela.

\- Eu me pareço com uma gazela? - torceu o bonito narizinho.

\- Sim, bonita, delicada, imponente, é de fato, uma Ghazal.

\- Ok, e huh, gazela então... Já fui chamada de coisas piores. - sorri, ela era muito divertida.

\- Então o que faz aqui Ghazal?

\- Entrevista de emprego... Eu já fiz e agora tenho que ir ao RH. Você trabalha aqui?

\- Pode se dizer que sim. Que posição vai trabalhar? - ela mordeu o lábio me avaliando.

\- Faxineira. - falou por fim.

\- O quê? - ela empinou o queixo me desafiando a dizer algo, rapidamente sorri tentando disfarçar o choque.

Essa moça não tinha jeito de faxineira, ela estava mais para o status de princesa, mas o que eu sabia, acabei de conhecê-la.

Antes que qualquer de um nós falássemos algo, as portas se abriram, ela me deu um sorriso tímido.

\- Adeus Edward Masen. - e saiu.

Inferno!

Será que Alá queria dizer algo? Era a segunda vez que ele a colocava em meu caminho.

A porta começou a se fechar e rapidamente apertei o botão para que abrissem de novo, era de fato um sinal e eu seria um tolo em ignorá-lo. Rindo, corri até ela e ao alcançá-la, andei mais devagar para ficar ao seu lado.

\- Então Ghazal, o que acha de eu levá-la para jantar? - ela parou de andar e me deu mais um daqueles olhares, como se eu fosse um louco.

\- Sou a faxineira e você é um dos executivos. O que quer de mim Edward Masen?

\- Como sabe que sou um executivo? - deu de ombros.

\- Pelas roupas, são obviamente caras.

Hmmm, de fato elas eram, mas ainda não entendi o que a incomodava.

\- Então isso é um _não_? - ela riu.

\- Você é persistente, hein?

\- Esse sou eu... Então jantar?

\- Creio que seja melhor não... Se, se irritar comigo, poderá me demitir e eu preciso muito desse emprego.

\- Eu nunca faria tal coisa, usar a minha posição para prejudicá-la seria um ato vergonhoso, traria desonra para a minha família.

\- Então tá...

\- Isso foi um sim?

\- Não.

\- Então foi um não?

\- Não. - ela sorriu e quis beijá-la.

Ela estava me deixando louco, da melhor maneira possível.

Parou de andar quando chegamos à porta do RH, vi que vários funcionários nos olhavam com curiosidade, mas pouco me importei, me importava com ela.

\- Vamos Ghazal, será só um jantar. - ela mordeu o lábio delicioso, cheio, vermelho, como uma deliciosa ameixa.

\- Por que quer jantar comigo?

\- Para conhecê-la melhor, é claro.

\- E depois?

\- Depois?

\- Sim, me conhecerá melhor, me seduzirá e quando eu estiver apaixonada, irá me chutar? - ao terminar de falar, vi um lampejo de dor em seus olhos e amaldiçoei-me baixinho, era bem óbvio que ela já passara por aquilo.

\- Entendo...

\- Realmente? - sorri.

\- Sim Ghazal, eu lhe deixarei em paz, por enquanto.

\- O que isso quer dizer? - mostrei o meu melhor sorriso.

\- Ma'a as-salāmah Ghazal. - desejei antes de ir, ela ficou parada a porta, e em seguida, sorriu.

\- Adeus Sr. Masen.

\- Até breve Ghazal.

Rindo, ela entrou na sala e sorri enquanto voltava para o elevador.

Mocinha bem difícil, Hassan estava certo.

Aquilo iria acabar mal, era óbvio que eu estava mais do que interessado na americana, ela não era como os casos passageiros que tive no passado.

Afinal, eu era um Sheik na América, rico e de boa aparência, claro que me diverti nas visitas anteriores, tanto na América quanto em outros países que visitei. Mas com a bela Ghazal, eu queria mais do que me divertir.

Ela realmente mexia comigo.

E aquilo só me arranjaria problemas. Na verdade, seria um pandemônio se eu voltasse para a casa com uma garota na bagagem, mas maldito seja, eu poderia ver-me exatamente fazendo aquilo...

Ao voltar para a minha sala, sorri ao ver Hassan andando de um lado para o outro.

\- Ah, vejo que se recuperou de seus humores.

\- L'na, maldita seja! Onde estava?

\- Parece que não...

\- Khay, eu juro por Alá, um dia ainda me matará do coração. - ri indo até a minha mesa e me sentando.

\- Você se preocupa demais.

\- Me preocupo na medida certa, ao contrário de você que não se preocupa com nada.

\- Hey, eu preocupo com muitas coisas!

\- Diga uma então?

\- Você! - isso o fez se calar, por um minuto.

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Me preocupo que esteja na idade de se casar e venha fugido disso.

\- Não tenho preocupações com esse assunto.

\- Mas deveria ter, não quero que acabe velho e sozinho, além de com um monte de gatos. - ele bufou em uma risada.

\- Onde ouviste tamanho disparate?

\- Em algum desses programas americanos, não quero que fique para titio. - isso o fez rir abertamente.

\- L'na, não precisa temer o meu futuro Khay, mas sim o seu.

\- O meu? Ele parece muito bom para mim.

\- Ainda não é casado. - bufei.

\- Eu sei, e ao contrário de você, Sr. Resmungão, eu me casaria, se encontrasse a mulher certa.

\- Sua tia joga milhares de mulheres todos os dias para você.

\- Ela é sua tia também. - o corrigi, Hassan estalou a língua.

\- Só por falta de opção.

\- Queria pensar como você, quem sabe não ficava mais inclinado a chutar a bruxa velha. - ele rolou os olhos.

\- Como se tivesse coragem.

\- Pior que tem razão. L'na, vou ter que aguentá-la até a minha morte, o meu único consolo é que você terá também, já que se recusa a se casar.

\- Não me recuso, só não encontrei a mulher certa.

\- Bem, como você mesmo ressaltou, a minha tia desfila milhares de mulheres, nenhuma lhe interessa?

\- Elas foram escolhidas para você Khay.

\- Com se eu fosse me casar com uma das bonecas, que a minha tia escolheu. - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- E as quer jogar para mim?

\- Eu não sei! Você pode ter um gosto mais simples do que o meu. - dei de ombros o que o fez sorrir.

\- Me comove como você se preocupa comigo!

\- Somos irmãos, alguém tem que se preocupar. - ele sorriu.

Ele foi se sentar, continuei analisando os documentos, ficamos vários minutos em silêncio, cada um preso em seus pensamentos. Mas, mais uma vez, eu não conseguia me concentrar, acho que seria melhor voltarmos ao hotel.

Chega de trabalho por hoje.

\- Vamos Hassan. - me levantei agarrando o meu terno, que havia retirado e o recoloquei.

\- Quer voltar para o hotel?

\- Qualquer lugar.

Ele assentiu e juntos fomos para o elevador. Hassan apertou o botão e fiquei esperando a porta se abrir, estávamos esperando, quando vi uma moça de uniforme cinza e azul passar por nós, ela usava uma toca para esconder os cabelos, quando passou por nos empurrando um carrinho de limpeza, sorri ao reconhecê-la.

\- Ghazal. - ela arregalou os olhos e ri me aproximando.

\- O que está fazendo? - meio guinchou, meio gritou e sorri.

\- Lhe dando um "oi"! Não pode?

\- Huh, eu acho que sim, se não se importar.

\- Com o que eu me importaria?

\- Sou a faxineira.

\- Uma muito bonita, por sinal! - ela riu.

\- Preciso ir.

\- Ah que lastima, mas a verei em breve.

\- Bem, trabalhamos no mesmo prédio.

\- Sim, trabalhamos. - murmurei com um grande sorriso.

Sou um idiota.

Trabalhamos no mesmo prédio, e como sou o chefe, posso descobrir mais sobre ela, me dando um olhar desconfiado, sorri, mais normalmente, dessa vez, só para acalmá-la.

\- Bem, eu preciso ir Ghazal.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Ma'a as-salāmah. - ela sorriu.

\- O que isso quer dizer?

\- Vá em paz.

\- É árabe?

\- Sim, sou árabe.

\- Tem certeza? - ri.

\- É claro, pelo menos é o que todo mundo gosta de me lembrar. - dei um olhar aguçado para Hassan que estava estranhamente quieto e austero, enquanto falava com Isabella.

\- Tudo bem, Sheik, nos vemos por aí, e huh, Ma'a as-salāmah. - murmurou não perfeitamente, mas muito bem para a sua primeira vez.

Tentei não me atentar ao fato de ela me chamar de Sheik, ela sabia, ou só estava me zoando por eu ser árabe? (...) Com os americanos, era sempre difícil dizer...

\- Até Isabella. - ela arregalou os olhos com a menção de seu nome, mas em seguida, sorriu satisfeita e partiu.

Voltei para o lado de Hassan, juntos esperamos o elevador.

Ele se manteve em silêncio até chegarmos ao carro, e ao contrário de se sentar na frente como sempre fazia, sentou-se ao meu lado.

\- Me vigiando, para que eu não aborde mais moças em taxis? - ele estalou a língua.

\- La, só curioso, na verdade.

\- Sobre?

\- A moça...

\- O que tem ela? - perguntei defensivamente e ele riu.

\- Gosta dela Khay?

\- Bem é claro, ela é linda e muito desconfiada.

\- Diz isso porque não quis subir no carro com você?

\- É claro, sem contar que quando a vi mais cedo, recusou veemente o meu convite para jantar.

\- A viu antes, imaginei, já que não parecia tão surpreso ao vê-la de uniforme.

\- Sim, depois que saiu da sala, saí para tomar um ar e nos encontramos.

\- E o que pensa de tudo isso?

\- Que ela é extraordinária e quero devorá-la. - ele bufou.

\- E depois?

\- Depois?

\- Edward, eu sei que gosta de brincar, mas não é um homem qualquer. É o Sheik de nosso povo, eles o amam, o respeitam e esperam vê-lo casado em breve, mas com uma de nós.

\- E se não puder fazê-lo? - soltando um longo suspiro, ele sorriu.

\- Então se case com a americana, terá o meu apoio. - sorri.

\- Obrigado Hassan, é um bom irmão, mas não creio que me casarei com ela, ela sequer fala comigo.

\- Será uma questão de tempo, a moça está interessada, mas deve estar assustada com a sua pessoa. - fiz uma careta.

 **\- Não sabia que eu assustava as mulheres...**

\- Algumas não estão acostumadas com um homem como você.

Tentei negar ou argumentar, mas ele tinha razão, eu podia desdenhar, brincar e o que for, mas em meus olhos, em cada traço meu, eu era o filho do Sheikh Mohammed Bin Al Rashid, Sheikh Edward bin Al Rashid de Al Fujayrah. E eu tinha grandes responsabilidades, não só com meu povo, como com o meu nome.

\- Acha que estou errado, que devo esquecer tudo sobre ela e voltar para casa e me casar com uma das escolhas de minha tia?

\- Não Khay, acho que deve se casar por amor.

\- Amor. - desdenhei.

Nem sabia se existia.

\- Sim, assim como seu pai e nossa mãe.

\- Ele era seu pai também. - resmunguei e Hassan sorriu.

\- Sim, e sua maior realização foi se casar com uma inglesa.

\- Minha tia ficaria louca se eu me cassasse com uma americana. - ri baixinho.

\- De acordo com ela, elas são piores que as inglesas.

 **\- L'na, agora que me deu vontade de fazê-lo.**

* * *

 **N/A: UHUH mais uma fic \o/**

 **E finalmente, finalmente temos o nosso primeiro, e único Sheikward \o/**

 **E o que será que vira dessa nova aventura?**

 **Estou curiosa pra saber e vocês \o/**

 **kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

 **Então as postagens aqui serão todas as terças ok**

 **Ah algumas coisas a dizer**

 **Como Edward e Hassan são árabes, vão ter algumas palavrinhas em Árabes, algumas que vão aparecer muito são**

 **Khay, que siginifica irmão**

 **La - significa não**

 **E L'na, é um xingo, maldito seja praticamente.**

 **O que aparecerão mais creio que são essas, mas terão outras, mas a Bella fara Edward dizer pra nós o que significa.**

 **E sobre o nome do Edward, ser Edward mesmo, e a aparência dele ser mais inglesa, irão saber ao longo da fic. Assim como saberemos por que o Hassan não se considera um Masen, e por que ele se chama Masen as vezes.**

 **Muitas coisas serão reveladas com o tempo ok**

 **Então vão ler para ter suas perguntas respondidas ;)**

 **Então me digam o que acharam, se devo continuar, se vale a pena ler mais desse sheik ;)**

 **fuiiiiiiiii**

 **.**

 **N/B** : Mais uma aventura deliciosa da cabecinha de nossa DIVA... Quem será esse tal SHEIKWARD, um cara do bem ou nem tanto? E o que será que Isabella esconde? Hummmm... Só acompanhando e comentando mundo... _"Óia nós aqui través!"_

 _ **TUCA**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo Dois**

\- Aqui está, Senhor!- agradeci com um gesto e agarrei a sacola com entusiasmo, assim que a Secretária colocou na minha mesa.

\- Obrigado.

\- Deseja algo mais?

\- Não, não, pode ir almoçar. - ela assentiu e saiu.

Sorrindo, abri a sacola e tirei os binóculos, corri para a janela, assim que os ajustei bem, ri baixinho.

Isso! Eu sabia que aquela era uma boa ideia.

\- Para que os binóculos? - Hassan perguntou de seu lugar no sofá, de onde lia o jornal.

\- Ah? - me virei para ele, meio irritado.

Eu só teria uma hora, ele tinha mesmo que atrapalhar?

\- Os binóculos, Khay?

\- Ah, uh, sabe, às vezes fico meio entediado aqui em cima, então pensei em usar os binóculos para ver o céu, ou os pássaros...

Sabia que estava balbuciando, e Hassan, sempre, eu disse sempre, sabia quando eu estava falando merda. Ele veio até mim e arrancou os binóculos de minha mão e olhou para baixo, depois bufou.

\- Sério Edward?

\- O quê? Só estou admirando a rua.

\- E, talvez, uma certa Ghazal?

\- Oh, ela está ali? - ele riu.

\- Não teria sido mais fácil um telescópio?

\- Na verdade sim, mas achei que seria estranho.

\- Sim, porque usar binóculos não é nada estranho!

\- Exatamente... - rolando os olhos, ele me devolveu os meus binóculos e voltou para o sofá.

\- Ainda não entendo porque você simplesmente não vai até lá falar com ela.

\- Eu vou, em breve...

\- Vá agora.

\- La, eu não quero atrapalhar o almoço da moça.

\- Duvido que atrapalhe... Aqui, leve um doce. - ele tirou do bolso alguns bombons e jogou para mim.

Quase deixei os binóculos cair, mas os agarrei.

\- Huh, não que esteja reclamando, mas por que tem doces no seu bolso?

\- Eu gosto de doces.

\- Certo, mas não dê a nenhuma criança, não quero ter que ir te buscar na cadeia.

\- Hahaha, tão espirituoso! Vá logo Khay, o tempo está passando, creio que ela só tenha uma hora de almoço.

Enfiei os doces no bolso e olhei mais uma vez pelos binóculos, não dava para vê-la com perfeição, mas eu conseguia vê-la, mesmo que parcamente.

Fazia poucos dias que havia ido a um almoço chato com alguns acionistas, naquela ocasião, eu a vi sentada na fonte em frente à empresa, comendo um sanduiche, quis me aproximar e convidá-la para se juntar a nós, mas como ela estava de uniforme, temi que se chateasse, então fui embora.

Felizmente, agora eu sabia onde ela almoçava... Infelizmente, não era um lugar que eu pudesse aparecer sem deixar muito óbvio que eu estivesse ali por ela.

\- O tempo está passando... **-** Hassan murmurou e grunhindo saí correndo, o ouvi rir, mas o ignorei.

Idiota!

Claro que assim que saí de minha sala, eu caminhei o mais rápido que pude, porém só cheguei até o elevador. Ignorei os funcionários que acenavam me chamando para vir conversar, eu só acenava fingindo que eles só estavam me cumprimentando.

Quando finalmente cheguei às portas de metal, apertei o botão várias vezes e esperei, em poucos segundos, as portas se abriram, eu sorri satisfeito ao entrar, havia conseguido chegar até o elevador sem ser barrado pelos gaviões que queriam uma chance de falar comigo ou dar ideias, ou qualquer besteira assim.

Apertei o botão do térreo e esperei pacientemente o elevador chegar, quando as portas finalmente se abriram, eu estava uma pilha de nervos, quem diria que falar com uma garota seria tão estressante.

Em casa, eu não tinha problema algum em falar com as milhares de pretendentes que a minha tia arrumava para eu conhecer, devia ser porque elas não significavam nada para mim, já a minha Ghazal realmente me intrigava.

Caminhei pelo saguão a passos rápidos e ao sair para a rua, olhei freneticamente para a fonte, sim ela ainda está lá, respirando fundo, tentei me acalmar e fui até ela, o mais relaxado que pude.

Ao parar ao seu lado, era como se todo o meu nervosismo fosse infundado, sem nem pensar duas vezes, me sentei esticando as pernas e sorri preguiçosamente.

\- Olá Ghazal... - a ouvi suspirar e me olhar de lado.

\- Edward, o que faz aqui?

\- Estava passando, lhe vi comendo e pensei em convidá-la para almoçar.

\- Eu já estou almoçando.

\- Almoçar comigo será melhor.

\- Por que você quer se intrometer em tudo o que eu faço? - resmungou, mas eu podia ver o humor em seus olhos e sorri.

\- Porque eu faço tudo melhor.

\- Eu imagino... Mas mesmo assim obrigada... O meu almoço já está quase no fim.

\- Então amanhã?

\- O que tem amanhã?

\- Almoce comigo, amanhã...

\- Não sei se é uma boa ideia...

\- É uma ótima ideia... Por que ela não é boa?

\- Nem te conheço.

\- Então é imperativo que almoce comigo, para me conhecer o mais rápido possível. - ela riu e o meu corpo todo formigou com o som.

\- Você é persistente!

\- E você é difícil, mas vale a pena, Ghazal. Vamos... Almoce comigo!

\- Amanhã?

\- Sim.

\- Está bem, mas com uma condição.

\- Qualquer coisa!

\- Nada de lugares sofisticados.

\- Oh, uh, então onde eu devo levá-la? - torci o nariz, eu só conhecia lugares sofisticados e caros.

\- Surpreenda-me! - sorriu se levantando e a imitei.

\- Certo, uh, eu serei surpreendente.

\- Aposto que sim...

Ela já estava começando a ir, quando agarrei o seu pulso, a minha pele formigou mais uma vez com o calor de sua pele em contato com a minha.

\- Espere...

\- O quê? - com a minha mão livre, a enfiei no bolso e lhe entreguei o bombom, ela sorriu.

\- Para adoçar o seu dia...

\- Isso foi extremamente brega, mas muito doce de sua parte.

\- A que horas devemos nos encontrar amanhã?

\- O meu almoço é às uma, não se atrase, só tenho uma hora.

\- Estarei aqui! - ela sorriu e se desvencilhou de mim. - Ma'a as-salāmah Ghazal! - falei um pouco alto e a vi torcer o narizinho em confusão, enquanto me fitava, só parando quando ela chegou às portas e sumiu dentro do prédio.

Sorrindo, voltei para dentro também, muito satisfeito comigo mesmo.

Apertei a mão, ainda a sentindo formigar e sorri.

Aquela mulher ainda seria minha...

Só não sabia o que fazer com ela, quando de fato acontecesse.

[...]

Olhei mais uma vez entre a pilha de documentos em minha mesa e o meu celular, eu estava em uma dúvida cruel, trabalho ou mulher?

Era quase uma batalha épica em minha mente, eu já a estava batalhando à uma hora.

O que era mais importante? Era hora de decidir.

E a decisão era óbvia.

A mulher venceu...

Agarrei o celular e comecei a pesquisar os restaurantes próximos ao trabalho.

Tinha que ser perto, já que só tínhamos uma hora, nada sofisticado, o que limitava muito a minha busca. Grunhindo, deixei o celular na mesa e cruzei os braços.

Por que ela tinha que dificultar tanto as coisas?

Era só me deixar levá-la para almoçar, em um lugar chique e pronto!

\- Khay, por que parece que você está fazendo uma birra? - Hassan que havia saído para o almoço, voltava e tomava o seu lugar no sofá, novamente.

\- L'na, maldita seja! É culpa dela.

\- De quem?

\- Da mulher.

\- Alguma em especifico, ou todas de modo geral? - bufei descruzando os braços, enfiando as mãos no cabelo e puxando um pouco.

\- Da Ghazal...

\- Oh, não deu certo? – ele murmurou com pesar, eu bufei.

\- Ela aceitou almoçar comigo.

\- Isso é bom!

\- Mas não poderá ser em um lugar sofisticado, além de ter que ser perto do trabalho, já que ela só tem uma hora.

\- Ah, isso vai ser mais complicado...

\- Exatamente! E esse celular inútil não ajuda em nada.

\- Isso é porque você não sabe mexer.

\- Eu sei... - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e grunhi. – Ok, não sei, sou uma merda com essas malditas coisas.

Ele riu.

\- Não se preocupe Khay, vou te ajudar. - lhe entreguei o celular e ele negou.

\- Eu sei de um lugar bom para almoçar com a sua Ghazal.

\- Realmente?

\- Na'am, eu acabei de vir de lá. Iria levá-lo comigo, se não tivesse um compromisso inadiável. - piscou e bufei.

\- Hassan, pelo amor de Alá, fale logo!

\- Acalme-se homem! É um lugar bem tranquilo, sem muita frescura e fica há cinco minutos daqui.

\- Perfeito! Vou ligar para fazer as reservas e...

\- Não há necessidade! Não é esse tipo de lugar.

\- Então eu só apareço?

\- Sim.

\- Como um Mc Donald's? - ele riu, com certeza, da minha careta.

\- O que há de errado com o Mc Donald's?

\- Nada... Eu amo um Bic Mac, mas nem fudendo iria entrar em um para pegar um.

\- Às vezes você é um esnobe Khay.

\- Só realista, já viu as filas? - resmunguei e ele riu.

\- Ah, nisso tenho que concordar. Mas não se preocupe, não há filas.

\- Certo. Tem certeza que é um bom lugar?

\- Sim... Boa comida, bem tranquilo e não é muito sofisticado.

\- Que tipo de comida eles servem?

\- Árabe.

\- Por que não disse antes?

\- Porque você não perguntou.

Rolei os olhos e me concentrei em meus papeis.

Agora que já tinha uma opção, poderia me concentrar melhor no trabalho, ou tentar, afinal, amanhã eu finalmente iria sair com Isabella.

E quem sabe o encanto que ela colocou em mim acabaria de uma vez, ou pioraria, as duas opções eram possíveis. Eu temia que a segunda fosse a mais acertada.

Vendo que eu ainda não estava trabalhando, Hassan puxou a cadeira de frente para a mesa e agarrou um punhado de contratos.

Sorri, e passei a trabalhar.

Meu Khay era tão bom no negocio quanto eu, na verdade, ele era melhor, mas insistia que a empresa era minha e ele não queria se meter. Eu achava que já havia passado da hora de ele se meter e assumir um cargo na empresa.

Não importava o que ele dizia ou pensava, era tanto dele quanto minha.

Eu só tinha que enfiar a ideia na sua cabeça grande.

Iria ser difícil...

Passamos o resto da tarde revisando alguns relatórios e contratos, quando acabou o expediente, ainda ficamos mais algumas horas na empresa, quando finalmente saímos, já passava das onze.

Entrei no carro, acompanhado de Hassan, ele decidiu sentar atrás comigo, ainda lia alguns relatórios, quando senti um cutucão em meu braço.

\- L'na! O quê? - ele apontou para fora da janela.

O carro estava parado, acredito que pelo sinal estar fechado. Hassan apontou para fora e suspirei ao ver Isabella, andando na calçada ao nosso lado.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes, saí do carro e caminhei até emparelhar com ela.

\- Ghazal! - ela parou de andar e me olhou com a boca aberta.

\- Edward? - olhou em volta e torceu o nariz ao ver o meu carro, o motorista o parou ao meio fio, quando eu saí.

\- Olá, indo para casa?

\- Sim, eu, huh, o que faz aqui?

\- Indo pra casa, também. Quer uma carona? - dei um grande sorriso, sorriso esse que morreu, quando ela negou fortemente o meu convite.

\- Não!

\- Por que não? Eu já não sou um estranho.

\- Acredite-me, você sempre será estranho.

Céus! Se entrar em um táxi de outros, uma única vez, já era ser considerado um esquisito, imagina o que mais seria?

\- Outras mulheres achariam romântico. - resmunguei e ela sorriu.

\- Outras mulheres são tão estranhas quanto você.

\- Ghazal, você acaba com a minha autoestima. - ela suspirou.

\- Perdoe-me, ainda assim, não precisa me dar uma carona.

\- Vamos! Eu insisto! Hassan estará conosco o tempo todo, eu me comportarei.

\- E eu devo confiar em huh, Hassan por quê?

\- Ele é um chato que adora mandar em mim.

\- Um segurança?

\- Pior, o meu irmão mais velho.

\- São irmãos?

\- Na'am.

\- E o que isso quer dizer?

\- Sim, nos somos. Por quê?

\- Não são nada parecidos.

\- Sério, às vezes, olhar para ele é como olhar para um espelho. - ela riu e mais uma vez o som me fez formigar, da melhor maneira, é claro.

\- Você é tão cheio de mistérios.

\- Lhe revelarei alguns durante o almoço.

\- Ah sim, nosso almoço. Já sabe onde me levar?

\- De fato sim, tenho um ótimo lugar.

\- Estou ansiosa para vê-lo.

\- E eu para levar você. - sorrimos, mas o som de uma buzina nos fez pular um pouco.

\- Vamos Khay, está tarde.

\- Viu? Eu lhe disse, ele adora mandar em mim. - ela sorriu.

\- Então, obedeça ao seu irmão, e volte para o carro.

\- Não sem você.

\- Pode me dar uma carona até o metrô?

\- Mas...

\- Até o metrô, ou não terá almoço.

\- L'na, você não joga limpo Ghazal!

\- Nunca disse que jogava. – ela sorriu, eu suspirei, colocando uma mão na base de suas costas, guiando-a até o carro.

Ela entrou primeiro, eu a segui, ela se sentou no banco em frente e sentei-me ao lado de Hassan, ficamos nos olhando alguns minutos até ouvirmos o telefone do carro.

Atendi, era o motorista, eu o avisei que deixaríamos a Senhorita no metrô.

Assim que desliguei, vi que ela olhava entre Hassan e a mim com curiosidade, com certeza, tentando achar alguma semelhança entre nós.

O que seria difícil, Hassan e eu éramos praticamente como o dia e a noite, embora ambos tivéssemos a pele bronzeada, era aí que as nossas semelhanças acabavam. Os meus olhos eram verdes, os dele eram negros, assim como os cabelos, já os meus um ruivo acobreado, como o de minha mãe.

Hassan era o epítome do homem árabe.

Eu já era uma mistura, meio árabe, meio inglês. Mas não mudava quem eu fosse, ou quem deveria ser.

\- Isabella conheça o meu irmão, Hassan.

\- É um prazer Senhorita!

\- Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella.

\- Bella, então.

\- Eu também posso te chamar de Bella?

\- Achei que fosse Ghazal.

Sorri abertamente, assim como ela.

\- Então, são irmãos?

\- Na'am. - afirmei e ela torceu o nariz arrebitado adoravelmente.

Mais uma vez senti o impulso de beijá-lo.

Mas me contive, a muito custo.

\- Diga-me Bella, sempre morou em Nova York?

\- Não, morava em Washington.

\- E o que a trouxe a cidade?

\- Alguns assuntos importantes.

\- Que seriam?

\- Meus assuntos...

\- E por que não quer revelá-los?

\- E por que quer tanto saber sobre eles?

Olhei entre Hassan e Isabella, e grunhi.

Qual era a do interrogatório, e por que ela parecia tão na defensiva?

Seria assim no nosso encontro também?

O carro parou de repente, logo o motorista veio abrir a porta.

\- Já chegamos Senhor.

\- Certo...

Saí e ajudei Isabella, e em seguida, ficamos parados em frente ao carro como dois idiotas, uma mecha de seu cabelo escuro caiu em frente ao seu rosto, sem pensar muito, peguei a mecha e coloquei atrás de sua orelha.

Isabella sorriu, as suas bochechas um pouco rosadas.

\- Obrigada pela carona.

\- Foi um prazer.

Ela mordeu o lábio, e inconscientemente, me inclinei em sua direção, sorrindo ela se afastou.

\- Devo ir...

\- Ma'as-salama!

\- Huh, o que isso quer dizer?

\- Adeus!

\- Oh, certo, Ma'as-salama!

Ela se foi e a vi entrando no metro.

O meu desejo era segui-la, para ter certeza que chegaria bem em casa, mas me forcei a entrar no carro, suspirei ao me sentar.

Rapidamente, o carro voltou a rodar e olhei para Hassan.

\- A sua Ghazal, é cheia de mistérios.

\- Ela é fechada, é só...

\- Creio que há mais. Mas esperaremos para ver.

\- Sim, esperaremos.

Só esperava que não demorasse muito para que ela me revelasse os seus mistérios.

[...]

Saí para a rua e sorri ao ver Isabella. Ela estava linda, vestia uma saia um pouco rodada e uma bonita blusa branca, além de calçar saltos. Ao me aproximar, ela sorriu, as suas bochechas ficaram rosadas mais uma vez, os meus dedos formigavam para tocá-la, mas me contive.

\- Ghazal...

\- Edward.

\- Está muito bonita. - o rosado em suas bochechas se aprofundou, me movi desconfortavelmente.

\- Sim? Eu não sabia se cumpriria a sua promessa, então... - ela deixou as palavras no ar e bufei.

\- Isabella, eu sou um homem de palavra!

\- É bom saber. Mas não o conheço bem, lembra?

\- Sim, sim, então está na hora de conhecer.

\- Hmmm, conhecendo o verdadeiro Edward Masen, eu mal posso esperar... - sorri e sem esperar que ela agisse, peguei a sua mão e coloquei na dobra de meu braço, então comecei a andar.

Ela me seguiu.

\- Sem carro?

\- Nada de carro, ou irmãos chatos, só nós.

\- Isso parece bom.

Caminhamos alguns minutos e chegamos ao restaurante que Hassan indicou.

Ficava em uma esquina um pouco escondido, mas ele estava certo, era pequeno, simples, mas perfeito.

\- Huh, comida árabe?

\- Você não gosta?

\- Na verdade, creio que nunca comi.

\- Bem, então devemos corrigir essa blasfêmia imediatamente. - brinquei e ela sorriu.

\- Sim devemos...

Ainda sorrindo, entramos e pedimos uma mesa para o atendente, ele chamou um garçom, que nos guiou para uma mesa no fundo e nos entregou os menus.

Isabella olhava as opções, enquanto eu só conseguia olhar para ela.

O que essa mulher fazia comigo?

Por que eu não conseguia tirá-la de minha cabeça?

\- Edward? - ela chamou e imagino que não era a primeira vez, então forcei um sorriso.

\- Perdoe-me, eu estava longe.

\- Não quer mais almoçar? Podemos ir...

\- L'na, perdoe-me, não quero cancelar o nosso almoço. Quero muito estar aqui com você, Isabella.

\- Sabe, quase ninguém me chama de Isabella.

\- Prefere Bella, sim?

\- Sim prefiro, mas o que quero dizer, é que gosto quando você fala Isabella.

\- Então falarei mais vezes, Ghazal.

\- Também gosto desse apelido.

\- Não faz jus a sua beleza, mas é tão bom quanto.

\- Quem é você Edward Masen? - ela murmurou me olhando atentamente e sorri.

\- Aceite mais de meus convites que logo saberá... - ela riu.

\- Tentador. Agora o que você sugere? - me entregou o cardápio e sorri.

 **Era hora de mostrar a ela, um pouco das maravilhas de meu país, e quem sabe, se ela fosse sortuda, poderia até chegar a conhecê-lo um dia... Mas por hoje, ela conheceria um pouco de nossa culinária apenas...**

* * *

 **N/A:Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervoooooooooooooooooo**

 **Antes**

 **Dedicando o capítulo para** Dnz Graffitty, feliz aniversario "atrasado" kkkk parabéns \o/

 **Agora**

 **Ameiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii os coments, me animaram muito a escrever mais *.***

 **entao ai vai mais um capitulo do sheikward**

 **acham que ele vai conseguir conquistar a Bella pelo estomago? kkkkk**

 **Por que na paquera ta dificil :p**

 **kkkkk**

 **bora comentar e me digam \o/**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Chamei o garçom e pedi como entrada _tabule_ , seguido do prato principal, _arroz pilaf_ com cordeiro assado. A sobremesa, nós ainda iríamos pensar.

\- Traga um Château, sim?

\- Imediatamente, Senhor. - assim que ele se afastou, ela me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- O quê? Você prefere um Chardonnay? - ela riu.

\- Achei que seria um almoço sem extravagâncias.

\- Ghazal, um bom vinho não é extravagância, é uma necessidade.

\- Huh, eu não sou muito fã de vinhos.

\- Já provou uma Château?

\- Definitivamente, não!

\- Experimente então, se não gostar, pode pedir outra coisa, sim?

\- Certo, vou experimentar. ..

\- Boa garota, agora me fale de você.

\- O que sobre mim?

\- Qualquer coisa... Quantos anos você tem? Sempre morou em Nova York? Mora com os seus pais? Tem irmãos e...

\- Woah! Calma aí, quantas perguntas!

\- Só quero conhecê-la melhor...

\- Certo, deixe-me ver... - antes que ela falasse algo, o garçom voltou com o nosso vinho e partiu.

Vi que Isabella olhava hesitante para o copo, ao pegá-lo, deu uma leve cheiradinha, ato que me fez sorrir, adorável, ela suspirou e tomou um pequeno gole.

Os seus olhos se arregalaram e as bochechas coraram

\- É bom...

\- Sabia que iria gostar. - sorri e ela deu mais um gole, em seguida, colocou a taça sobre a mesa.

\- Onde estávamos?

\- Iria me contar os segredos de Isabella. - ela riu, aquele era o som mais gostoso que já ouvi, me inclinei em sua direção ansioso para estar mais próximo dela.

\- Não bebi o suficiente para derramar os meus segredos.

\- Oh, está bem... Então me conte sobre você.

\- Huh, qual era a primeira pergunta... Ah, sim... Eu tenho 21, nem sempre morei aqui, moro com a minha mãe e sem irmãos. Sua vez!

\- Minha?

\- Sim, me diga os seus segredos Sheik. - sorri.

\- Bem, tenho 28, sempre morei em Al Fujayrah. Não é um lugar muito grande, mas é próspera e belíssima, moro com a minha tia e Hassan, que é o meu irmão, se bem se lembra.

\- Aé irmãos. Ainda é difícil de acreditar.

\- Por que? Não vê que ele me chama de Khay, o tempo todo. - ela riu e me deu mais um daqueles olhares como se eu fosse um idiota.

\- Eu não falo árabe, Edward.

\- Ah, sim, perdoe-me. Enfim, algo mais que queira saber?

\- Onde estão os seus pais?

\- Faleceram há alguns anos... - ela suspirou e para a minha surpresa, pegou a minha mão.

\- Eu sinto muito, perdi o meu pai, também... – a sua voz ficou fraquinha e entrelacei os nossos dedos.

\- Lamento Ghazal.

\- Está tudo bem, já faz um tempo agora.

\- A dor ainda continua... Não importa quanto tempo se passe. - sussurrei e ela assentiu.

\- Sim, eu... - antes que ela falasse, o garçom trouxe a nossa comida.

Afastamos as nossas mãos e passamos a comer. Isabella apreciou muito a comida e mal tivemos a chance de conversar mais.

Tomamos mais duas taças de vinho com o almoço e ao acabarmos, sugeri a sobremesa.

\- Huh, doces... Os doces árabes são bons?

\- Os melhores, mas sou meio tendencioso, não é? Vou deixar você experimentar.

Pedi _Baklava,_ o meu doce favorito.

Quando o garçom trouxe os doces em forma de triângulo, feitos de maça fina e recheados com frutas secas e mel embebido, Isabella os olhou com ceticismo.

\- É bom?

\- É o meu favorito. - ela sorriu.

\- Então devo experimentá-lo.

\- Com certeza deve!

Ela riu e pegou um, dando uma pequena mordida.

Sorri, ela fez isso com toda a comida, dava pequenas mordidas para experimentar, uma vez que gostasse, ia com tudo, mas só se gostasse.

Felizmente, ela gostou de tudo.

\- Hummm é bom. - gemeu e comeu o resto, lambendo os dedos, me movi desconfortável.

\- Eu lhe disse! - murmurei ainda olhando para os seus lábios carnudos e deliciosos...

\- Não vai comer? - ela já havia pegado mais um, pisquei me concentrando no prato e não nela.

\- Claro...

Dividimos os Baklava, quando sobrou apenas um, ambos nos entreolhamos.

\- É o meu doce favorito... - a lembrei e ela sorriu.

\- É a minha primeira vez o comendo...

\- Eu estou longe de casa... - ela estreitou os olhos.

\- Eu duvido que eu vá comer isso de novo...

Ambos rimos, esticamos a mão ao mesmo tempo.

\- Edward, seja um cavalheiro!

\- Não existe cavalheirismo com um delicioso _Baklava._ \- ela riu, eu sorri encantado.

Não me importaria em passar o dia fazendo-a rir e sorrir de volta, o som era delicioso, sem contar que o seu rosto se transforma adoravelmente, ela parecia mais jovem e inocente.

\- Ainda assim, eu comerei o último.

\- Não, eu não abrirei mão dele! - ambos estreitamos os olhos.

\- Eu até posso abrir mão dele, com uma condição... - ela se afastou um pouco me olhando desconfiada.

\- Me dará um beijo...

\- Não! - guinchou se afastando mais e suspirei.

\- Certo... Você não beija no primeiro encontro?

\- O que... - ela engasgou e sorri.

\- Então, me dará um segundo encontro?

\- Ah...

\- Vamos Ghazal, sei que quer... - ela acabou por sorrir, pegou o Baklava e o enfiou na boca.

Sorri e pedi a conta. Bella pediu licença para ir ao banheiro, enquanto ela estava lá, paguei e pedi alguns _Baklavas_ para viagem.

Quando ela voltou, me levantei com a minha pequena caixinha e a vi olhar curiosa para ela.

\- O que tem aí?

\- Uma coisa...

\- Que coisa?

\- Quem sabe se eu ganhar aquele beijo, eu não lhe revele. E até, divida com você? - ela rolou os olhos e saiu... Nós caminhamos tranquilamente de volta para o escritório.

\- Então, há alguma dançarina do ventre te esperando em Al Furraja? - ri.

\- Al Fujayrah. - a corrigi e ela bufou.

\- Que seja! Há?

\- Não... A minha tia Amani, me apresenta algumas moças com certa frequência, mas não me interessei por nenhuma delas.

\- As mulheres árabes são bonitas?

\- São lindas, mas nenhuma delas despertou o meu interesse.

\- Huh, então nada de esposas, ou noivas, nem amantes ou namorada? - franzi as sobrancelhas diante da pergunta.

\- Não tenho nada disso. E quanto a você Ghazal?

\- Eu?

\- Sim, algum marido ou noivo, quem sabe um amante ou namorado? - ela riu.

\- Nada dessas coisas.

\- Então por que não quer me beijar? – nós já estávamos quase no prédio, quando ela suspirou e parou de andar, eu logo a imitei.

Ela ficou de frente para mim, me encarando.

\- Sou Isabella Swan, tenho 21, sou uma faxineira, moro no Brooklin, pago aluguel de um apartamento do tamanho de um ovo, não tenho carro e quase não tenho grana. O que você quer de mim, Edward? - sorri e me inclinei até a minha testa estar quase colada na dela.

Ela suspirou com a nossa proximidade, mas não se afastou, só ficou me olhando com os seus grandes olhos castanhos e esperando uma resposta.

\- Quero você... - ela engasgou e se afastou.

\- A mim? - sorri e entreguei a caixinha para ela, que pegou me olhando confusa.

\- Sim Ghazal, só a você. - pisquei e comecei a me afastar indo em direção as portas.

Entrei no prédio e respirei fundo algumas vezes, em seguida, sorri.

Ela, em breve, seria minha.

E mais uma vez, não fazia ideia do que fazer com ela, quando ela fosse.

[...]

Entrei em minha sala e vi os binóculos sobre a mesa, estreitei os olhos. Hassan lia o jornal no sofá, parecendo muito ocupado.

Aquele mentiroso...

\- Boa tarde, Hassan.

\- Ah, Edward já voltou? - abaixou o jornal, o dobrando e me olhou de esguelha.

\- Sim, e você fez o quê hoje?

\- Nada demais, comi e li um pouco, organizei os seus contratos... Ah, e como foi o almoço?

\- Muito bom. Excelente comida.

\- Sim, eles são muito bons lá, e huh, como foi com a moça?

\- Ótimo.

\- Como pode ter sido ótimo, nem a beijou...

\- Ahaa! Eu sabia que estava me espionando.

\- O queeê? - ele guinchou e apontei para os binóculos sobre a mesa. - L'na. Esqueci-me de guardar!

Ri e sentei no sofá, o olhei com um sorriso.

\- Ela é perfeita! Bonita e divertida, um pouco fechada, mas com o tempo ela se abre pra mim.

\- Isso é bom, quando vai vê-la de novo?

\- Não faço ideia.

\- Como?

\- Eu lhe disse que ela é fechada. Tenho a impressão de que algum idiota a usou, por isso ela se recusa a confiar em mim.

\- Huh, vai ser mais complicado conquistá-la, então.

\- Sim, mas ela vale à pena!

\- Então tem o meu apoio Khay. O que fará agora?

\- Ainda não decidi, mas a quero Hassan, e a terei!

\- E depois?

\- Não faço a mínima ideia, acho que descobrirei quando chegar o momento.

A secretaria bateu na porta e com um suspiro voltei ao trabalho. Mesmo a minha mente ainda estando em Isabella.

Ah Ghazal, o que vou fazer com você?

[...]

Passaram-se alguns dias sem que eu a visse. Não a avistei nos corredores e nem mesmo almoçando na fonte, estava começando a me preocupar, ao ponto de eu ligar para o RH, somente para saber se ela ainda trabalhava na empresa.

E sim, ela trabalhava.

Então só tinha um motivo para que eu não a visse mais.

Ela está me evitando.

L'na. Maldita seja!

Já fazia quase uma semana desde o nosso encontro. Eu estava começando a ficar irritado com o seu sumiço.

Por que ela me evita tão descaradamente?

Hassan não estava me ajudando, ele dizia que quando fosse à hora nos encontraríamos de novo. Que eu tinha que ser paciente, e mais um monte de blá, blá, blás...

Nada que me interessasse ou fizesse com que eu me acalmasse.

Aproveitei que Hassan havia ido buscar o nosso almoço e saí de minha sala para tomar um pouco de ar.

Ao invés de ir para o térreo, fui para o último andar, tomar um pouco de vento no telhado.

Ao chegar à porta de incêndio, subi as escadas que davam para a saída e assim que abri a porta, congelei ao ver uma mulher sentada no chão.

Devagar me aproximei, mas o barulho de meu sapato chamou a sua atenção e ela se virou me encarando, eu engasguei.

\- Ghazal?! - ela suspirou e virou o rosto rapidamente.

Mas eu pude ver muito bem o olho meio arroxeado, me aproximei mais dela, porém ela rapidamente se levantou e colocou óculos escuros.

\- Olá sheik... – grunhi, cheguei mais perto e arranquei os óculos.

\- L'na. Quem fez isso com você?

\- Do que está falando?

\- Isabella! - a olhei estupefato, peguei o seu rosto em minhas mãos, sem querer, toquei em seu rosto e ela estremeceu.

\- Eu bati a cara em uma porta... - murmurou e neguei.

\- Você mente! Diga-me Ghazal! Ou que Alá nós proteja! Eu irei fazer um inferno até descobrir! - ela grunhiu e se afastou de mim.

\- Isso não é de sua conta, Edward. Eu não tenho que lhe dizer nada sobre isso!

\- O quê?! Claro que tem!

\- Não, eu não tenho! Você não é nada meu... Os meus problemas não são de sua conta.

\- L'na, tão teimosa. Eu quero que eles sejam. - ela me encarou por alguns segundos que pareceram horas e quando os seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, ela tampou o rosto com as mãos e ofegou, o meu coração se partiu...

Sem pensar duas vezes, a puxei para os meus braços, os seus ombros tremiam com o choro e a apertei mais contra o meu peito.

\- Me deixe cuidar de você Ghazal. - ela fungou, em seguida, passou os braços em volta de mim.

Ela chorou baixinho abraçada a mim, a sua cabeça deitada em meu peito e lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo por sua bochecha. Beijei o topo de sua cabeça e toquei o seu rosto ferido com cuidado.

\- Ficará tudo bem, Ghazal. - ela me olhou e franziu o cenho.

\- O que quer de mim, Edward?

\- Só você... - deu um pequeno suspiro.

\- Por que eu?

\- E por que não? - ela mordeu o lábio me avaliando, em seguida, sorriu.

\- Ainda vamos sair para jantar?

\- Quando quiser... Eu ainda terei o meu beijo? - ela riu baixinho.

\- Quando quiser... - repetiu e voltou a deitar a cabeça em meu peito.

Sorri para mim mesmo, abracei-a um pouquinho mais apertado, mas ela não pareceu se importar, já que sorriu e me abraçou de volta.

Quando ela estava mais calma, se afastou de mim, eu não queria que ela fosse e nem ela parecia querer, mas ainda assim, nos afastamos relutantes.

Ela se virou, agarrou os óculos que eu havia jogado e os colocou de volta, torci o nariz não gostando de não ver o seu lindo rosto.

Ela se abaixou e vi que pegava alguns papeis.

\- Era aqui que estava almoçando todos os dias?

\- Não queria que você me visse assim... - murmurou terminando de limpar a sua bagunça, quando se voltou para mim, parecia tão perdida, que só quis abraçá-la mais um pouco.

\- Pensei que estava me evitando...

\- Eu estava...

\- Mas não porque não gostasse de mim...

\- Não, não por isso.

\- Então gosta de mim?

\- Eu não disse isso.

\- Então não gosta?

\- Também não disse isso.

\- L'na, você é difícil, Ghazal.

\- O que significa isso?

\- O quê?

\- L'na? - tentou repetir e sorri.

\- É como um xingo.

\- Sério?

\- Sim... Maldição! Maldito seja! É tudo a mesma coisa.

\- Ah entendi, a sua língua é tão diferente.

\- Quer aprendê-la?

\- Não sei se conseguiria.

\- Acho que você consegue qualquer coisa que quiser. - ela sorriu.

\- Nem tudo...

\- O que você quer? É só pedir e será seu. - dando um longo suspiro, ela me olhou, e mais uma vez, o meu coração se partiu, ela parecia, tão perdida.

\- Queria não ter que voltar para casa. - estreitei os olhos.

\- Quem fez isso com você, Isabella?

\- Eu bati com o rosto na porta... - falou rapidamente e evitou os meus olhos.

\- Certo... Não quer me dizer...

\- Desculpe-me Edward, eu... - ergui a mão a calando.

\- Só seja honesta comigo em uma coisa e prometo não perguntar mais.

\- Tudo bem... - me olhou ansiosamente e suspirei.

\- Foi um namorado ou ex-amante?

\- Não, não, eu lhe disse não tenho ninguém. Eu... - ela se calou e me olhou como se me implorasse para deixar para lá.

\- Bem, posso aceitar isso, por enquanto. Mas você virá comigo.

\- Para onde?

\- Minha casa.

\- O quê?

\- Não sei o que aconteceu com você, Ghazal, mas Alá é a minha testemunha, não deixarei mais que aconteça.

\- Não, não posso ir com você. - guinchou e bufei.

\- Por quê? Você obviamente não está bem em sua própria casa, já que está caindo e batendo o rosto em portas.

\- Eu...

\- Nada de discussão. Ficará comigo por uns dias.

\- Mas, huh...

\- Se está preocupada com a sua virtude, não precisa. Hassan estará conosco e eu ainda tenho uma governanta que cuida da casa, ela nunca me deixa fazer besteiras.

\- O seu irmão não se incomodará?

\- Não, Hassan me apoia! Ele sabe que me preocupo com você. - ela sorriu um pouquinho.

\- Oh Edward, o que farei com você? - sorri maliciosamente.

\- O que quiser, sou todo seu. - ela riu.

\- Bom saber, eu preciso voltar ao trabalho.

\- Não, vamos para a minha casa agora.

\- Edward, eu preciso desse trabalho. Não posso perdê-lo.

\- Você não vai, eu lhe garanto. Mas você precisa descansar e colocar um pouco de gelo em seu olho.

\- Por que está sendo tão bom para mim?

\- Porque gosto de você, sabe disso, Ghazal.

\- Mas o que isso significa Edward? Serei um caso? Você me quer por um tempo, aí voltará para a sua Al Furaja, depois se casará com uma moça bonita que a sua tia escolher?

\- Primeiro, é Al Fujayrah. E segundo, eu ainda vou ficar aqui por um mês, você poderá me seduzir e conquistar, assim quem sabe eu não a leve comigo? - movi as sobrancelhas e ela riu.

\- Você é doido!

\- Sou realista Ghazal, e fácil me seduzir, só para você saber...

\- É bom saber!

Agarrei a sua mão e comecei a puxá-la para fora do telhado, no caminho, saquei o celular e pedi ao motorista para me esperar no estacionamento do subsolo.

Em seguida, chamei Hassan.

\- Khay, onde está?

\- Desculpe-me Hassan, eu encontrei com Isabella e ela precisa de mim. Eu a estou levando para casa, pode cancelar os meus compromissos de hoje? Porém se for algo muito importante você poderia me representar?

\- Eu?

\- Sim, você é o rosto da família tanto quanto eu.

\- L'na! Sabia que usaria isso contra mim um dia.

Sorri, apertei o botão para o estacionamento.

Isabella estava quietinha todo o caminho e a deixei.

\- Preciso ir Khay. - desliguei antes que ele reclamasse mais.

Ao chegarmos ao térreo, a minha limusine já esperava por nós, ajudei Isabella a entrar e ela sorriu em agradecimento.

Pedi ao motorista que nos levasse para casa, durante a maior parte do caminho ficamos em silêncio, quando não estava mais suportando, falei a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça.

\- Enfim, consegui colocá-la em meu carro. - ela olhou em volta e para mim, em seguida, riu.

\- É parece que a sua persistência valeu a pena, afinal.

Sorrimos, mas voltamos ao silêncio.

Como o meu prédio não ficava longe da empresa, chegamos rapidamente.

Ajudei-a sair, guiei-a para os elevadores, apertei o botão para a cobertura, ao chegarmos e as portas se abrirem, dando diretamente em minha sala, vi Isabella olhar o ambiente com a boca aberta.

Sorri, era realmente uma sala impressionante, decorada com cores vibrantes como na minha terra, mas ao mesmo tempo moderno como qualquer outro apartamento em Nova York.

\- Você gosta, Ghazal?

\- É incrível!

\- A minha casa é a sua casa. - ela sorriu.

\- Ah, já em casa Sheik?

\- Sim, precisei sair mais cedo.

\- E o Sr. Hassan?

\- Ficou para cuidar das emergências para mim, essa é... - olhei para Isabella e vi que ela me olhava com o cenho franzido. - O quê?

\- Por - por que ela te chamou de Sheik? - abri e fechei a boca, em seguida, sorri.

\- Bem...

\- Oh Meu Deus! Você é mesmo um sheik?

\- Bem... - ela se afastou de mim, me olhando horrorizada e muito vermelha.

 **L'na! Será que aquele pequeno detalhe iria atrapalhar as coisas entre nós?**

* * *

 **N/A: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

 **Eita, será que isso vai atrapalhar? Um detalhezinho pequenininho ne :p**

 **Agora o que será que aconteceu com a Bella OO**

 **QUem ta cuirosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? Eu to kkkkkk**

 **Vou acabar apanhando aqui hehe**

 **Então vão ler e comentar, por que os comentários estão divasticos \o/**

 **Agora me vou \o/**

 **.**

 **N/B: Lascou-se!**

 **TUCA**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Isabella ainda me olhava com a boca aberta e grunhi.

Ela já me evitava por eu ser um homem rico, agora que ela não iria mais falar comigo mesmo.

Apressadamente peguei a sua mão e a puxei para pertinho de mim.

\- Escute Ghazal, sei que está surpresa, mas ainda sou o mesmo homem.

\- Mas... huh é um Sheik... - murmurou tentando se afastar, mas coloquei a minha outra mão sobre a sua não lhe dando a chance de se afastar.

-E por que isso é ruim?

\- Não é ruim, é só...

\- Diga-me... - ela deu um suspiro e quando me olhou parecia tão perdida que quis abraçá-la e nunca mais soltá-la.

\- É muita coisa acontecendo, os meus problemas e você... Eu só não sei o que pensar...

\- Só pense em como está feliz por ter me conhecido. - ela acabou por sorrir e deu um passo para mais perto de mim.

\- Embora isso possa fazer o seu ego ir até as estrelas, eu realmente estou feliz por ter te conhecido.

\- Vou ganhar aquele beijo, agora?

\- Não!

\- Com licença Sheikh. - ambos nos viramos para Esme que me olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Bella se afastou de mim aproveitando a minha distração e olhei feio para Esme.

\- L'na, o quê?

\- Acredito que a moça queira descansar e não ser intimidada.

\- Eu não a intimido! - resmunguei e ela bufou.

\- Que seja! Você está oprimindo a pobre moça, e pelo seu rosto, ela já teve o suficiente por uma semana. Que tal um banho e comer algo querida?

Bella sorriu.

\- Isso seria bom, mas não quero incomodar. Só queria uma pausa e huh, o Sheik sugeriu que eu o viesse, e agora parece ridículo, eu vir até a casa de um Sheik para isso, e...

\- Eu entendi meu bem. - Esme a interrompeu, o que foi bom, pois estava começando a me preocupar com a quantidade de palavras que estavam saindo de uma vez de sua boca.

Esme se aproximou dela e a abraçou pelos ombros, enquanto a guiava para o andar de cima.

\- Venha querida, eu sei exatamente do que precisa.

Tentei segui-las, mas mal dei um passo, Esme se virou me olhando e parei imediatamente.

Sorri, mas ela negou e partiu com Bella.

\- L'na, maldita seja!

Com um grunhido, caí no primeiro assento disponível e esperei.

Quando Esme finalmente voltou para sala, quase uma hora depois, levantei de um pulo.

\- Onde ela está? - ela parou me olhando com uma carranca e ergueu uma mão me parando.

\- Antes tenho uma pergunta.

\- O que é?

\- Foi você quem fez isso com ela Sheikh? Porque se foi, que o seu Alá te proteja... - grunhi a interrompendo.

\- Vou perdoar essa sua afronta porque vejo que se preocupa com Isabella, mas não ouse me ofender novamente Esme, você não iria gostar das consequências. - ela estreitou os olhos pra mim e estreitei de volta, dando um suspiro ela assentiu.

\- Perdoe-me Sheikh, não foi a minha intenção questionar a sua honra.

\- Está tudo bem. Onde ela está? - voltei a perguntar.

\- Deitada, vou lhe preparar algo para ela comer.

\- Esme, espere, ela está bem? Onde a colocou? Ah, eu preciso que arranje roupas para ela e...

\- Calma Sheikh, a sua Isabella está bem. Ela tomou um banho e emprestei algumas roupas minhas. Coloquei-a no quarto do fim do corredor.

\- É o meu quarto! - guinchei e ela torceu o nariz.

\- Huh, ela não é a sua amante? Onde mais a colocaria?

\- L'na, não, não, ela é uma amiga, uma hospede.

\- Oh! - Esme corou um pouco.

\- Eu sinto muito Sheikh, vou desfazer o meu erro imediatamente. - ela já estava se afastando quando chamei.

\- Não, agora deixe. Eu lidarei com a situação mais tarde, deixe-a dormir.

\- Como quiser Sheikh.

\- Pode lhe comprar algumas roupas, ela ficará por alguns dias.

\- É claro!

Levantei-me, tirei o meu cartão e lhe entreguei.

\- Compre-lhe tudo.

\- Sim Sheikh.

Ela saiu da sala e olhei para as escadas.

Isabella estava em meu quarto...

Em minha cama...

Hesitei por um momento, mas em seguida estava correndo pelas escadas.

Eu precisava vê-la.

Segui diretamente para o meu quarto e abri a porta lentamente.

Sorri ao vê-la enrolada nos lençóis vermelhos, calmamente sentei na beirada da cama e a olhei com cuidado.

Tão bonita e inocente.

Ouvi-a fungar e rapidamente fui até ela, grunhi ao vê-la de olhos abertos.

Os seus grandes olhos em mim, pareciam um pouco assustados.

\- L'na... - praguejei, o que a fez sorrir um pouco.

\- Você fala muito isso.

\- Eu tenho uma boca suja. - ela deu uma risadinha suave que foi direto para o meu pau.

Retirando os meus sapatos, deitei-me ao lado dela e ela ficou me olhando.

\- O que foi?

\- Eu nunca conheci um Sheik de verdade. - ri.

\- Bem, agora conhece.

\- Você não parece um Sheik árabe.

\- Eu sei, eu pareço muito com a minha mãe.

\- A sua mãe?

\- Ela era inglesa, a cor de meus olhos e cabelos, eu puxei para ela.

Ela assentiu, em seguida, esticou a mão em minha direção, mas parou, pensei que ela iria se afastar e fechei os olhos.

Mas os abri quando senti a sua pequena mão em meus cabelos, pisquei a mirando e a vi mordendo o lábio, enquanto ela fitava concentrada, o meu cabelo, suspirei aproveitando o seu carinho.

\- Sheik? - abri os olhos e ela me encarava, havia deixado a sua mão cair.

\- Sim...

\- Obrigada...

\- Pelo quê?

\- Por se preocupar comigo.

\- Como se eu pudesse fazer de outra forma... - ela sorriu e bocejou.

\- Sheik?

\- Sim... - sorri.

\- Esse é o seu quarto?

\- Talvez... - ela riu e fechou os olhos.

\- Eu não vou dormir com você.

\- Eu imaginei.

\- Nem vou te beijar.

\- Também já esperava por isso. - ela suspirou e quando me olhou, as suas grandes orbes me avaliaram por um longo tempo, em seguida, ela sorriu.

\- Mas posso mudar de ideia, quando tivermos aquele jantar. – o meu sorriso devia rachar o meu rosto de tão grande.

\- Posso levá-la aonde eu quiser?

\- Acho que sim, já que o fiz escolher um lugar mais simples, é a sua vez de optar.

\- Ah... - mal abri a boca, ela falou de novo me interrompendo.

\- Mas tenha em mente que sou uma moça simples, sim? Eu não sou como você.

Sem me conter, ergui a mão e toquei a sua bochecha, ela piscou, em seguida, sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que as suas bochechas adquiriram um suave tom rosado.

\- Tem razão, não é como eu, você é melhor...

Ela sorriu e para a minha completa surpresa, se aproximou mais de mim e encostou a cabeça em meu peito, engoli em seco, mas já que ela estava deixando, puxei-a para os meus braços.

Isabella hesitou por um segundo, porém logo estava me abraçando de volta.

Fiquei quietinho, assim como ela, e com o tempo, ouvi o seu suave suspiro, quando finalmente a olhei, ela dormia.

Sem me conter, toquei a sua bochecha, sentindo a maciez de sua pele, tracei o meu dedo pelos seus contornos, as suas bonitas sobrancelhas escuras, o seu nariz pequeno e arrebitado, os seus lábios carnudos... Ela era toda linda.

Eu nunca quis algo como queria aquela moça.

Mas as coisas eram mais complicadas agora, seja quem fosse que tivesse feito aquilo com o rosto dela, fazia parte da vida dela. Eu acreditei quando ela jurou que não era um amante ou ex-namorado, mas isso não queria dizer nada de bom, na verdade, só deixava tudo pior.

\- O que vou fazer com você, Ghazal? - murmurei para mim mesmo e fechei os olhos.

* * *

Abri os olhos, de repente, ao sentir que alguém tremia ao meu lado, me virei e lembrei-me de Isabella, ela parecia em pânico e em seu sono, agitada e respirando pesadamente, rapidamente a puxei para os meus braços e afaguei o seu cabelo sedoso, ela suspirou começando a se acalmar, então, ela se aconchegou mais a mim.

Sorri feliz, sorriso esse que morreu quando a porta se abriu, pois de repente, Hassan entrou com uma careta feia em sua face.

\- Me deve uma Khay, esses seus acionistas são uns inúteis. Como era mesmo a sua ideia sobre vender a filial... - ele parou de falar quando se aproximou da cama e viu que estava acompanhado.

\- Olá Khay.

\- L'na! O que ela faz em sua cama?

\- Nada, só dormindo.

Ele olhou de mim pra ela, em seguida, arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Pensei que ela ficaria no quarto de hospedes, quando a convidou, não no seu.

\- Esme a colocou aqui.

\- E por que ela faria isso?

\- Ela, huh, ela pensou que Isabella fosse a minha amante. – as minhas orelhas se avermelharam e Hassan piscou por um momento, em seguida, começou a rir.

Grunhindo, me desvencilhei de Isabella com cuidado, fui até ele o empurrando para fora do quarto, antes que as suas risadas a acordassem.

Assim que estávamos fora, encostei a porta e o encarei.

\- Isso não é engraçado!

\- Na verdade, é muito engraçado!

\- Não! É uma confusão... Alguém bateu nela, ela não me conta quem foi. Esme até achou que fui eu, e...

\- Como assim alguém bateu nela?

\- Não viu o olho da moça?

\- Não, afinal você só me ligou me avisando que estava partindo.

\- Ah sim, havia me esquecido. Bem, seja como for, alguém bateu nela, e que Alá nós proteja se descobrir quem, pois o moerei de pancadas.

\- Eu ajudarei! - jurou Hassan e sorri.

\- Obrigado Khay!

\- Mas o que fará agora?

\- Huh... Eu a convidei para passar uns dias aqui conosco.

\- Isso é bom, mas em algum momento ela voltará a sua própria casa.

\- Não se eu conseguir convencê-la a viver conosco permanentemente.

\- Khay, não conseguiu nem convencê-la a entrar no carro...

\- L'na! Por que ela tem que ser tão teimosa?! - ele sorriu e colocou uma mão em meu ombro.

\- Edward, nem sempre as coisas são como queremos.

\- Em casa, elas são.

\- Mas não estamos em casa... Ela não é uma de nós para te venerar. - torci o nariz, não queria que ela me venerasse... Só que gostasse um pouquinho de mim.

\- Eu não quero a devoção dela.

\- Quer o que dela, então?

\- Fazer parte de sua vida.

\- Você já faz.

\- Mas como um mero amigo, eu quero mais que isso...

\- Tem certeza? Seria um grande passo... Sei que já falamos disso, mas se essa moça sofreu abuso, o passo que dará será muito maior.

\- Ela vale a pena.

\- Então, tem o meu apoio Khay.

\- Obrigado Hassan.

\- Com isso decidido, vamos ver se Esme já preparou o quarto para a nossa hospede.

\- Ela pode ficar com o meu. - me apressei em dizer, ele só assentiu.

\- Ótimo! Então veremos um quarto para você.

\- Mas, huh, nós podemos dividir... - sorri e ele bufou.

\- Se quiser que essa moça acredite em suas boas intenções, não poderá se impor a ela. Você tem que ser o seu lugar seguro, não o homem intimidante que a oprime.

Grunhindo passei as mãos pelo cabelo.

\- Quem diria que arrumar uma namorada podia ser tão trabalhoso. - ele riu.

\- As coisas seriam diferentes se tivesse escolhido uma das jovens que Amani escolheu para você.

\- La, seria um desastre.

\- Também acho, mas com certeza seria mais fácil, seja quem fosse a tal moça, ela lamberia o chão que você pisasse.

\- E qual a graça disso? - Hassan riu.

\- Então não reclame da teimosia da sua Ghazal, porque com certeza, é uma das razões que te atraem a ela.

\- Eu admito, eu gosto da teimosia.

Ambos sorrimos.

\- Ah, aí estão vocês! - nos voltamos ao som da voz de Esme.

\- Esme! - Hassan a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e ela sorriu.

Eu suspeitava que ela tivesse uma quedinha pelo meu irmão, e eu seria de total apoio se ele apreciasse uma mulher mais velha, mas ele não dava sinal de gostar, uma pena, seria engraçado como o inferno.

Mas ainda assim era engraçado como ele se mantinha todo sério com ela, porque ele sabia muito bem, da quedinha dela por ele.

\- Estava nos procurando?

\- Sim, eu já arrumei o quarto para a moça, também fiz as compras que pediu.

\- Obrigado Esme, algo mais?

\- Servirei o jantar em poucos minutos.

\- Já desceremos. - falou Hassan, e com um suspiro contente, ela partiu.

Olhei para Hassan, ele bufou.

\- La, não comece!

\- Não ia dizer nada...

\- Sim iria, e não comece! - pediu e me calei.

Contudo ele podia ver o meu sorriso, o que só o fez grunhir e se afastar, acabei rindo e o segui, ele me ignorou a maior parte do caminho, o que só me fez rir baixinho. Pobre Hassan...

* * *

Já passava de uma da manhã, grunhi jogando sobre o sofá os relatórios, o infeliz do Hassan trouxe um pouco de trabalho para casa.

Esfreguei os olhos e bocejei alto, quando ergui a cabeça congelei ao ver Isabella, ela estava enrolada em um enorme edredom e parecendo ansiosa.

\- Ghazal?! - ela forçou um sorriso, mas não se moveu.

Rapidamente tirei os meus relatórios e os joguei no chão ao lado do sofá, então bati no lugar ao meu lado.

\- Venha Ghazal, me faça companhia. - ela hesitou por um minuto, mas logo se sentou me olhando com cautela.

Usando o edredom como uma proteção, ela o apertou firmemente em volta de si.

\- Isabella está tudo bem?

\- Acho que sim.

\- Não gostou do novo quarto? - deu de ombros.

\- É tão bom quanto o outro. Por... ...por que me trocou de quarto?

Suspirei, assim que terminamos de jantar Hassan me convenceu a levá-la para o seu próprio quarto, e não forçá-la a minha presença. Como ela ainda dormia foi fácil carregá-la de um quarto para o outro.

\- Só pensamos que se sentiria mais confortável.

\- Nós?

\- Huh, Hassan e eu, não queríamos que se sentisse constrangida ou oprimida. É minha convidada e quero que se sinta bem vinda.

Ela sorriu fracamente.

\- Obrigada.

Ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo, quando eu estava cansado, e pronto para dar boa noite, ou dizer qualquer coisa, ela me surpreendeu pegando a minha mão e olhando para baixo.

\- Sei que não tenho sido fácil, mas obrigada por estar aqui por mim. - bufei e ela me olhou ansiosa.

\- Não há nada a agradecer. É um prazer tê-la aqui.

\- E o seu irmão não se importa que eu esteja aqui?

\- La, ele ficou feliz em ter uma convidada, somos muito sozinhos.

\- La? O que é isso?

\- Uh, quer dizer "não".

\- Oh, às vezes você deixa escapar uma palavra aqui e outra ali, por isso fico perdida. - sorri.

\- Precisa ver quanto estou em casa, falo e quando de repente solto alguma palavra em inglês, todos me olham confusos. - ela sorriu e se inclinou mais em direção a mim.

\- Como é huh, o seu país?

\- É maravilhoso! Os desertos, os Oasis e a cidade... É tudo de tirar o fôlego.

\- Gostaria de ver algum dia.

\- Você irá!

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri.

Rolando os olhos ela se aconchegou melhor no sofá.

\- Então você é realmente um Sheik? - ela finalmente tocou no assunto e suspirei.

\- Sim, Sheikh Edward Bin Al Rashid, de Al Fujayrah.

\- Isso é meio incrível, você é como um Presidente?

\- Huh, algo como isso, eu suponho, embora seja só um título e eu não pratique, ou mesmo seja casado.

\- O que o casamento tem a ver com isso?

\- Para ser considerado um Sheikh, você deve se casar. Mas a minha situação é meio que especial.

\- Como assim?

\- Veja, o meu avô era um Sheikh. Ele guiava o povo, os ajudava. Ele fez de Al Fujayrah, um bom lugar para viver. Ele era casado com uma boa mulher, e o povo os amava e respeitava. O meu pai seria um Sheikh, ele estudou e se preparou a sua vida toda para isso. Ele conhecia as jovens que um dia poderiam ser a sua futura esposa e ele estava pronto para assumir o seu dever, até que em uma das viagens para as empresas da família, na Inglaterra, ele conheceu a minha mãe Elizabeth.

\- Então eles se casaram? - ela o olhava com olhos sonhadores e ele teve que rir.

\- É claro! Ambos eram muito apaixonados, o meu pai a idolatrava... Era bonito ver a sua devoção e amor, por isso, mesmo a contra gosto, o meu avô aceitou a escolha de meu pai. Ele foi aceito com um Sheikh e estava pronto para assumir quando o meu avô partisse, o que foi logo. Eu tinha dois anos, eu creio. Não lembro muito dele.

\- Ele deve ter sido um bom homem.

\- Ele era justo. - ela assentiu.

\- Então o que exatamente faz um Sheik?

\- Uh, ele seria quase como uma entidade religiosa, ele pode guiar o povo tanto espiritualmente como em bens, ele os ajuda com os problemas e cuida de seu país.

\- Você faz isso?

\- Bem, às vezes o povo vem a mim... Eu confesso que mesmo tendo estudado, creio que não seja muito bom na parte da espiritualidade, cá entre nós, Hassan é melhor que eu nisso, então, normalmente jogo essa responsabilidade pra ele. - Ela riu.

\- Pobre Hassan.

Ela não fazia ideia.

\- Enfim, eu ajudo o meu povo com melhorias, Escolas, Hospitais... ...o que eu puder fazer por Al Fujayrah nesse quesito, eu farei de bom grado.

\- Isso é muito legal de sua parte. - dei de ombros e sorri um pouco.

\- Eu creio que sim. Al Fujayrah é bonita e próspera, mesmo sendo menor em comparação aos outros estados de meu país, é um bom lugar para se viver.

Ela sorriu, em seguida, mordeu o lábio.

\- Posso... ...uh, fazer mais uma pergunta?

\- Pergunte o que quiser Ghazal?

\- É verdade que você pode ter mais de uma esposa? – o meu rosto aqueceu violentamente e pigarreei.

\- Hein? - ela bufou.

\- Eu me lembro de ter lido em algum lugar sobre isso, e já vi filmes também. Você tem um harém?

\- O quê? Não, não, claro que não!

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim Isabella, eu acho que lembraria se tivesse algumas mulheres em minha casa, sem roupa... - ela acabou por rir.

\- Desculpe-me é que sei tão pouco sobre o seu país, ou suas huh, tradições.

\- Uh, está tudo bem. Então, há algo mais que queira saber? - grunhi e ela sorriu.

\- Outra hora, quem sabe...

Assenti, respirando mais aliviado, aquilo era lá coisa para ela perguntar! O bom é que com a história do harém, ela se esqueceu sobre as esposas.

Iria ser um problema futuramente, eu já podia sentir...

\- O que estava fazendo? - ela voltou e percebi que apontava para os meus relatórios no chão.

\- Trabalho, nunca acaba. - grunhi mais uma vez e ela sorriu.

\- Deixe-me ver.

Dei de ombros, soltei a sua mão e lhe entreguei um dos relatórios.

Ela o olhou com curiosidade por alguns minutos, em seguida, de volta para mim.

\- Só tem que lê-los?

\- Em parte, devo ver também se tudo está em ordem em casa sessão da empresa.

\- Até das faxineiras? - sorri.

\- É claro, todo empregado da empresa é valioso. Não importa se a sua tarefa é grande ou pequena, todos têm valor e merecem ser reconhecidos.

Ela mordeu o lábio, mas eu podia ver o seu pequeno sorriso, enquanto assentia.

-Uh, posso, posso ler com você?

\- É claro!

Ambos ficamos em silêncio enquanto líamos os relatórios, eu não fazia a mínima ideia de se ela entendia alguma coisa, mas de uma coisa eu sabia...

Era a primeira vez em dias que eu realmente estava conseguindo me concentrar no trabalho. O que era estranho, já que o maior causador da minha distração era a mulher ao meu lado.

 **Ou talvez, fosse justamente aquele o problema, a mulher em questão, nunca esteve ao meu lado, até agora...**

* * *

 **N/A: Oieee pervaaas \o/**

 **vorteeei, ou melhor a Tuca voltou ne kkkkkk**

 **Eu me aproveitei da viagem dela pra tirar uma folguinho :p rsrs**

 **Então, estamos de volta e aqui está mais um capítulo do sheikward \o/**

 **Agora bora ler e comentar muitãooo que arrazaram nos coments anteriores**

 **Agora sobre o Sheikh, eu tava lendo sobre o Assunto, e a definição de sheik é bem interessante**

 **Expliquei um pouquinho no cap, mas vou ler mais e vou colocando mais coisas na fic**

 **Afinal Fanfic é Cultura u.u kkkkkk**

 **Ah uma coisa que todo mundo ta me deixando doidaaaaaaaaaaaaa é sobre o Hassan.**

 **Quado eu tive a ideia da fic, o Hassan, era pra ser moreno, com cabelos e olhos escuros, e completamente Árabe.**

 **Mas de tanto me falarem e acabaram colocando na minha cabeça.**

 **O Hassan é o Emmett Ok**

 **Seu nome é Hassan Emmett** **Al Rashid**

 **Com isso dito, vão ler \o/**

 **.**

 **N/B** – Oiiiiiiiiiii pervas(os), VOLTEI! E a minha mala veio cheia de magia, tudo importado de um certo Harry Porter... OPS, saga errada... O que quero dizer é que com o "balançar" da varinha, pode até aparecer um "semnocãoward"... Quem duvida? OPS fic errada...Er, o Sheikh, ah? Esposas, hein? E agora, como ele vai convencê-la? Só esperando mesmo para ver... Até logo mais com o Cowboy! Enquanto isso, que tal um montão de comentários, hein?

 **TUCA**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Ao entrar na sala, parei abruptamente, ao ouvir as risadas. Era de Hassan em companhia de Isabella.

A minha Isabella?

L'na! Do que eles riam, afinal?

Apressadamente, aproximei-me deles, já pronto para pedir uma explicação, mas parei quando ela me encarou com um bonito sorriso.

Ela estava linda vestida com as roupas que Esme lhe comprara. Eram roupas simples, mas deveras bonitas. Os cabelos de Bella estavam soltos, emoldurando o seu belo rosto, embora machucado, ela continuava tão formosa como sempre.

\- Bom dia Edward! - pisquei por um minuto quando ela continuou me olhando, esperando por uma resposta e pigarreei.

\- Sabah el-kheir Ghazal! - ela torceu o seu lindo narizinho e olhou para Hassan.

\- Ele disse "bom dia!".

\- Ah, uh sabah el-kheir... - sorriu de volta e sem pensar, sentei-me ao seu lado no sofá e peguei a sua delicada mão.

-Então, dormiu bem? - ela corou um pouco, e o meu sorriso aumentou.

Com certeza, se lembrando de que adormeceu enquanto eu lia os meus relatórios, já imaginando que eu a carreguei para o seu quarto.

\- Sim, como uma pedra.

\- Isso é bom, fico feliz que tenha ficado.

\- Eu queria ir trabalhar, na verdade, mas perdi a hora... Espero que o meu chefe não me demita.

\- Eu nunca te demitiria. - ela riu.

\- Eu digo o meu chefe das faxineiras.

\- Oh! Esse chefe...

\- Sim, eu liguei assim que eu acordei, explicando que não estava muito bem e ele entendeu. Mas amanhã não posso faltar. A propósito, usei o seu telefone, se não se importa...

\- Claro que não! Já disse que a casa é sua. - ela sorriu agradecida. - Você já comeu?

\- Sim, tomei café com Hassan.

\- Hassan? - resmunguei olhando feio para o meu irmão, que simplesmente sorriu.

\- Ah finalmente se lembrou de que estou aqui! Sabah el-kheir, Khay. - fiz uma careta.

\- Uh, eu... ...vou tomar café. - falei abruptamente e me levantei.

Notei Isabella me fitar com a testa franzida, mas saí rapidamente da sala.

Mal dei alguns passos, uma mão agarrou o meu braço e parei olhando para o meu irmão.

\- O quê?

\- Não há porque ter ciúmes, Khay. Ela é a sua Ghazal. Mas se ela é sua, em breve espero que ela seja a minha ikhet.

\- A consideraria sua irmã?

\- Se você a considerasse a sua esposa um dia, com certeza.

Acalmando-me e deixando a birra de lado, o olhei com cautela.

\- Acha possível?

\- Está apaixonado por ela?

\- Talvez, eu não sei, é tudo tão novo. Gosto dela, ficar perto dela me trás uma paz que nunca havia sentido antes, mas não quero precipitar nada, l'na, eu nem a beijei ainda.

Sorrindo, Hassan colocou o braço em volta de meus ombros e começou a me guiar de volta para a sala.

\- Então passe mais tempo com ela, em vez de fazer uma tempestade por nada.

\- Eu não fiz...

\- Sim fez! Você deixou a moça confusa e preocupada. Lembre-se, seja quem for que a machucou, faz parte da vida dela, e deve ser alguém instável que não lhe trás segurança, por isso ela aceitou vir com você. Ela se sente segura contigo. Não a faça mudar de opinião, deixando com que o seu temperamento tome o melhor de você.

\- Certo, eu posso fazer isso.

\- Eu sei que pode! Agora vá para lá, a sua Ghazal comeu pouco, pedirei a Esme que lhes envie um grande café para dividir com ela.

Assenti, mas antes de entrar na sala, me voltei para ele e o puxei para um abraço. Ele riu e me abraçou de volta.

\- Obrigado Hassan.

\- És o meu irmãozinho... - sorri e mais determinado, retornei para a sala.

Encontrei-a no mesmo lugar, mas ao invés de alegre, como estava antes, agora ela me parecia ansiosa e deveras preocupada. Resmunguei baixinho, já que fui o único que a fez se sentir assim. Tomei o lugar ao seu lado.

\- Edward, já comeu?

\- Na verdade, resolvi comer aqui com você.

\- Eu, huh, já comi. - murmurou, voltei a me sentar ao seu lado e peguei a sua mão.

\- Então me faça companhia, se não quiser comer nada.

\- Ok.

Ficamos em um silêncio um pouco constrangedor, nenhum de nós sabendo o que dizer ou fazer, mas quando ela começou a tirar a mão da minha, agarrei os seus dedos, não a deixando se afastar.

\- Me perdoe Isabella.

\- Hmmm, pelo quê?

\- Por como agi a pouco, às vezes, eu sou meio temperamental e impulsivo. - ela relaxou.

\- Só meio? - sorri e puxei a sua mão para perto de minha boca e beijei os seus dedos.

\- Muito... Pode-se assim dizer, às vezes ajo como uma criancinha mimada.

\- Você é mimado! - fiz um bico.

\- Agora isso não é muito gentil, Ghazal. - ela riu e para a minha completa alegria, se aproximou mais e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro, enquanto me fitava.

Nossa brincadeira parecia ter acabado, porque ela me olhava séria.

\- Estou feliz que aceitei vir com você.

\- Realmente?

\- Sim, eu, o que aconteceu com o meu rosto, não foi à primeira vez... Mas temo que não seja a última, contudo, não há como evitar... Ainda assim, é bom ter uma pausa de tudo aquilo.

\- Quem fez isso com você Ghazal? - pedi mais uma vez, o meu dedo contornou a área machucada e ele fechou os olhos suspirando baixinho.

Quando os abriu me encarando, havia tanta tristeza em seus olhos bonitos que só queria abraçá-la e nunca mais soltá-la.

\- Não importa, não foi por mal...

\- Isabella, não o defenda! Quem fez algo assim, machucar alguém tão bonita quando você, é no mínimo, uma pessoa cruel.

\- Me acha bonita, hein? – ela tentou brincar, eu suspirei me afastando e peguei o seu rosto entre as minhas mãos.

\- É uma das mulheres mais deslumbrantes que já vi, e olha que já viajei, praticamente, o mundo todo, então sei que nenhuma se compara a você. – as suas bochechas ficaram extremamente quentes sob as minhas mãos e sorri.

\- Se continuar dizendo coisas como essa, eu vou acabar acreditando.

\- Essa é a ideia!

Ouvimos o barulho de passos, e a contra gosto, eu a soltei e me ajeitei no sofá, ela sorriu um pouquinho, mas fez o mesmo.

Esme acabou entrando, carregando uma grande bandeja com um enorme café da manhã, sorri agradecido, então ela se retirou rapidamente.

\- Me acompanha?

\- Já comi.

\- Coma mais.

Ela olhou para a bandeja ansiosamente e sorri.

Sem esperar por ela, escorreguei para o chão e usando a mesa de centro como um suporte, eu passei a comer, levou alguns minutos, mas ela acabou por escorregar se sentando ao meu lado, pegando um pão doce e depois comendo.

Tomamos o café em silêncio. Eu fiquei feliz ao ver que ela comeu bem, às vezes ela parecia tão magra, que era bom poder ajudá-la a ter mais carne em seus ossos.

Ao terminarmos ficamos sentados e calados, mas dessa vez, não era desconfortável, era certo. E quanto mais o tempo passava, mas a vontade eu ficava em estar perto dela.

Infelizmente um telefonema do trabalho cortou o nosso momento, eu tive que me afastar para atendê-lo.

Assim que acabei a chamada, veio outra e mais outra, eu tive que me trancar no escritório para trabalhar por algumas horas.

Quando saí, já passava muito da hora do almoço, eu estava perto da hora do jantar. Embora estivesse morrendo de fome, iria esperar o jantar, ou iria acabar estragando o apetite. Então fui à busca de Isabella.

Ela não estava na sala, e nem em seu quarto, voltei para o andar de baixo e procurei em outros cômodos. Acabei por achá-la na cozinha com Esme.

Fiquei um pouco surpreso ao ver que ela cortava legumes, enquanto as duas conversavam animadamente, nem prestando atenção ao seu redor.

\- O que estamos olhando? - olhei para o lado e Hassan observava a cena com curiosidade.

\- Isabella está ajudando Esme.

\- Isso é bom. - me voltei para ele.

\- Ela é uma convidada em nossa casa e não uma empregada. - murmurei baixo e ele suspirou.

\- Ela não é como você e eu Khay, e nem como as mulheres que conheceu, ela é simples, e com certeza, na casa dela cozinha.

\- Uh, então não devo interferir?

\- Com certeza não deve.

\- L'na, por que ela não pode simplesmente ler um livro ou ver TV, como qualquer um? - ele riu.

\- Te incomoda que ela seja simples?

\- Não... Mas como poderei tratá-la como uma princesa se ela faz essas coisas? - resmunguei e ele rolou os olhos, colocou a mão nos meus ombros, me guiando para longe das duas.

Assim que estávamos de volta para a sala, ele me empurrou para o sofá e tomou o assento em minha frente.

\- Sei que está preocupado com a sua Ghazal, mas temos um problema mais urgente.

\- O que houve?

\- É Amani.

\- O que ela quer?

\- Eu temo que quando voltarmos você estará comprometido.

\- O quê?

\- Ela está resoluta em te achar uma esposa adequada.

\- Eu já achei uma... - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri.

\- Porque eu tenho a impressão de que isso será pior do que quando os seus pais se casaram.

\- Nossos pais! E claro, que será! Amani, não é fácil.

\- Nenhum pouco.

\- Por que ela lhe contou isso?

\- Ela ainda espera que eu busque aprovação dela e esperava que eu não lhe contasse sobre isso.

\- Nossa tia não o conhece, então.

\- Ela nunca fez questão, Khay. - ele murmurou amargamente e grunhi.

\- O que vou fazer? Não quero me casar com as moças sem cérebro que Amani, com certeza, vai arrumar para mim.

\- Como sabe que elas serão sem cérebro?

\- Porque Amani nunca me arranjaria uma esposa que ela não pudesse manipular.

\- Isso é verdade.

Ambos suspiramos, em seguida, nos olhamos sorrindo.

\- Olá rapazes! - Isabella murmurou entrando na sala e se sentando ao meu lado.

\- Bella.

\- Ghazal. - a cumprimentamos e instintivamente coloquei o meu braço sobre os seus ombros, ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e quando arqueei uma de volta, ela acabou por se aconchegar contra mim.

\- Do que falavam?

\- Nossa tia Amani.

\- Ah, ela é legal?

\- Não! - Hassan falou rapidamente e vi Isabella rir.

\- Eu, huh, posso fazer uma pergunta ou duas?

\- É claro. - falamos ao mesmo tempo, ela assentiu satisfeita.

\- O que quer saber?

\- Por que quando nos conhecemos, você se apresentou como Edward Masen? Hasan e você são mesmo irmãos? Porque não se parecem em nada.

\- Você tem um bocado de perguntas. - ela deu de ombros com um sorriso tímido.

\- Não precisa responder se não quiser, eu só estava curiosa, isso é tudo.

\- Não tem problema Ghazal. É normal ser curiosa, ainda mais em nossa família tão confusa.

Hassan assentiu, em acordo.

\- Bem, Masen é o sobrenome de minha mãe. Eu havia lhe dito que ela era inglesa, então quando viajamos, prefiro dar esse sobrenome. É mais fácil de pronunciar e não deixa tão em evidência o meu status de Sheikh.

\- Entendo, faz sentido. E Hasan? - ela olhou para ele, eu olhei também.

A história era dele. Eu não a contaria se ele não quisesse.

\- Eu não sou realmente irmão de Edward. Elizabeth me adotou.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Ela me encontrou morando na rua, morrendo de fome. Ela me pegou e disse que eu era dela, e assim eu fui.

\- Quantos anos você tinha?

\- Seis.

\- Oh, sério?

\- Sim, ela foi como um anjo em minha vida.

\- E os seus pais verdadeiros? - ele deu de ombros. Eu passei a falar, para que ela não perturbasse Hassan. Eu sabia que o assunto dos seus verdadeiros pais não era a mais feliz das conversas, então não era de nossa conta.

\- Como ele só sabia que se chamava Hassan, a minha mãe o nomeou de Hassan Emmett. - ele acabou por sorrir, com certeza, se lembrando de minha mãe.

Se havia um filho que idolatrava a mãe, aquele seria Hassan, pena que teve tão pouco tempo com ela.

\- E o seu pai?

\- Huh, ele foi mais difícil de convencer, mas ele amava Hassan.

\- Amava? – o meu irmão bufou e grunhi.

\- Claro que amava! Ele só não era tão aberto em demonstrações de afeto como a minha mãe.

\- Acho que sim.

\- Ele o fez seu herdeiro, tanto quanto eu Hassan! Não questione o amor de nosso pai por ti. - ele rolou os olhos, mas vi que sorria um pouco.

\- Quantos anos tinham, sabe quando huh, os seus pais...

\- Eu tinha 10, Hassan 16.

\- Deve ter sido difícil.

\- Não faz ideia, mas tínhamos um ao outro.

\- E a sua tia? – Isabella nos fez lembrar e ambos grunhimos.

\- Amani não gostava de minha mãe, então ela não gostou muito quando ela trouxe Hassan para viver conosco.

\- Mas a opinião de seu pai era a que importava, não é?

\- Sim, ele aceitou Hassan, então isso era tudo o que importava.

\- Mas assim que os nossos pais foram enterrados, ela já estava tentando me chutar para fora da casa.

\- O quê? - Isabella parecia tão indignada como eu me senti naquele dia.

Mal tínhamos acabado de enterrar os meus pais, eu estava assustado e triste, e a minha tia, queria mandar o meu irmão e melhor amigo embora.

Naquele momento, eu era filho de meu pai.

\- Ouso dizer, que a birra que fiz foi lendária. - Hassan riu, Isabella me olhou como se eu fosse algum tipo de herói.

\- Isso foi, achei que ele iria quebrar a casa toda.

\- Bem, ela não podia se livrar de meu irmão. - resmunguei, senti a mão de Isabella apertar a minha delicadamente e entrelacei os nossos dedos.

\- A sua tia parece ser uma mulher desagradável. - ela murmurou por fim, Hassan bufou.

\- Isso ela é!

\- Ela é muito rígida. Focada nas tradições... Eu a entendo! Não a apoio claro, mas entendo... Só queria que ela entendesse, que às vezes, o amor é mais importante que a tradição.

\- Hmmm, ainda assim, não tenho vontade alguma de conhecê-la.

\- E faz muito bem... - Hassan parou de falar ao ver o meu olhar irritado e suspirou. - Mas ela está melhor agora... Entendeu que, apesar de tudo, Edward e eu somos irmãos.

\- Huh isso é bom...

\- O jantar está pronto. - Esme anunciou e todos nos levantamos.

Ainda com os dedos unidos, a guiei para a mesa e a ajudei com a sua cadeira. Isabella agradeceu, enquanto se sentava, e então, eu tomei o meu lugar.

Hassan sentou do meu outro lado e comemos em silêncio.

Isabella parecia um pouco preocupada com todas as respostas que lhe havíamos dado. Fato que estava me deixando preocupado.

E se tudo o que contamos foi demais?

Será que Amani estragaria tudo, sem nem estar presente?

Ao terminarmos, Esme ofereceu a sobremesa e um café, mas ela negou ambos e subiu para o seu quarto. Olhei ansiosamente para o meu irmão.

\- Acha que a assustamos?

\- Não creio, mas é muita coisa para assimilar.

\- Huh, acho que devo ir vê-la?

\- Sim.

\- Sério? - ele riu.

\- Edward, você deve vê-la. Só não deve se impor, sabe, você tem que deixar que ela tenha a opção de dizer não.

\- Mas por que ela iria dizer não?

\- Não digo que ela vá, mas é importante que ela tenha essa opção. É o que lhe dá segurança.

Assenti entendendo.

Sem pensar em mais nada, corri para cima. Ao bater na porta dela, Bella abriu me olhando ansiosamente.

\- Olá!

\- Oi...

\- Posso entrar? - ela mordeu o lábio e suspirei.

Odiava quando Hassan estava certo. Por que será que ele tinha que ser tão sabido?

\- Pode dize não se quiser... Só gostaria de conversar um pouco, contudo se não quiser, não se preocupe, mas se quiser, quero muito conversar... Todavia entendo se não quiser, porque é perfeitamente normal, se não quiser... - parei de falar quando as suas pequenas mãos agarraram a gola da minha camisa, ela me puxou para baixo, para poder colar os seus lábios nos meus.

Ofeguei contra a sua boca, mas antes que eu a provasse mais um pouco, ela se afastou e pigarreou tirando as mãos de mim, para depois me dar passagem.

\- Você pode entrar...

\- Ok. - guinchei e ela sorriu.

Assim que entrei em seu quarto, ela fechou a porta encostando-se a mesma. Bella me olhou com cautela.

\- Então, sobre o que quer falar?

\- Me beijou? – as suas bochechas escureceram, mas ela sorriu.

\- Era disso que queria falar?

\- Sim... Não! Quer dizer, não foi por isso que vim, mas você me beijou!

\- Você não calava a boca.

\- Me beijou para que eu me calasse?

\- Funcionou, não é? - acabei por rir e me aproximei dela. Isabella mordeu o lábio, ainda encostando-se à porta.

\- Mas não foi um beijo completo.

\- Não era para ser... Era só pra você calar a boca, mesmo.

\- Então não terão outros?

\- Hoje não. - parei de me aproximar.

\- Por quê?

\- Você disse que veio conversar.

\- Bem, sim...

\- Precisamos falar.

\- Sim precisamos. Mas precisamos nos beijar também. - ela riu.

\- Não precisamos, não!

\- Eu acho que precisamos, sabe, para deixar as coisas certas.

\- _Falando_ também, as coisas se acertam muito bem.

\- Eu acho que _beijando_ se acertam melhor ainda.

\- Não vou te beijar de novo.

\- Então, eu vou te beijar.

\- Não é uma boa ideia.

\- Por quê? Eu beijo extremamente bem. - ela sorriu.

\- Por isso que é uma péssima ideia.

\- Desde quando, se ter uma ótima habilidade em beijar, é uma coisa ruim?

\- Quando elas vão me fazer ficar sobre o seu poder, por exemplo...

\- E ficar sobre o meu poder é ruim?

\- Depende...

\- Do quê?

\- O que faria comigo? - me aproximei dela colocando as mãos ao lado de sua cabeça e a prendendo entre mim e a porta.

\- A faria minha...

\- Não sei se isso é uma coisa boa.

\- Acredite-me, é uma coisa ótima... - ela suspirou.

\- Eu quero acreditar, mas você é um Sheikh.

\- Esqueça isso, esqueça tudo... Eu sou só Edward.

\- Queria que fosse tão simples.

\- É simples Ghazal, basta você querer. Você quer?

\- Ser beijada?

\- Ser minha?

\- E qual a diferença?

\- Bem, eu posso te beijar e você pode partir, mas se for minha, nunca vou te deixar partir.

\- Posso pensar nisso...

\- É claro, mas eu posso te ajudar a pensar?

\- Como?

\- Sabe, dando uma pequena amostra do que vai ganhar se for minha.

\- E o que seria? - ela sorria agora, com certeza, sabendo que eu iria ter o meu beijo... Sorrindo também, me aproximei mais ainda, os meus lábios quase tocando os dela.

\- Um beijo... Só um, e vou sair e não te incomodar mais... Hoje... - ela riu e colocou as mãozinhas em meu rosto.

\- Um beijo só? Acha que só um vai me convencer?

\- Eu disse que beijo extremamente bem.

\- Só um...

\- É o suficiente... - sussurrei escovando os meus lábios nos dela, ela suspirou, deslizando as mãos para o meu pescoço. Aproveitando a sua rendição, eu empurrei o meu corpo de encontro ao dela e devorei a sua boca.

 **Esse seria o beijo da vida dela, então seria bom eu caprichar bastante!**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervo \o/**

 **Amandooo seu amor pelo sheik e Hassan me deixam super feliz *.***

 **Agora só deixando uma coisa clara, não TEM nada acontecendo ou vai acontecer entre Esme e Hassan, uma mulher pode ter uma quedinha por alguém e não quer dizer nada mais, e sobre outros personagens ainda não sei quando vão aparecer, e se vão, no momento é só quem ta ai mesmo kkk**

 **Agora, Sheikh ta quase conseguindo a Bella, sera que o beijo dele sera o suficiente? sera que ele é mesmo um otimo beijador? kkkkkk**

 **Saberemos no proximo cap ;)**

 **Amando os coments, e vcs são divasticas agora vão ler que eu vou terminar de aproveitar o resto da minha folga.**

 **fuiii...**

 **N/B...** Aiaiaia, já quero um SHEIK desses para mim... Comments please!

 **TUCA**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Quando os nossos lábios se conectaram, foi algo instantâneo, ali eu soube que ela era a mulher certa para mim. Embora eu tenha começado com calma, simplesmente sugando o seu lábio inferior, em seguida, o superior, tipo, só para deixá-la mais rendida a mim, mas no momento em que eu a beijei, realmente a beijei, provando os seus lábios, sugando a sua língua foi como fogo...

O meu corpo inteiro parecia que ia entrar em combustão, eu nunca havia sentido nada assim, tanto que me senti consumido, querendo mais, precisando de mais, então peguei o que queria.

Prensei-a contra a porta e o meu corpo, lhe beijei, chupei o seu lábio, suguei a sua língua, provei o seu sabor, e a teria consumido por inteiro, se não precisássemos respirar. Quando me afastei, ambos nos encaramos ofegantes.

Queria beijá-la mais, puxá-la para os meus braços e beijá-la a noite toda, a vida toda.

Mas lhe fiz uma promessa, então, com toda a força que tinha... E olha que deve ter sido muita, eu me afastei.

Ela me encarou colada a porta.

\- Bem, agora que deixei o meu ponto claro, creio que deva ir.

Ela assentiu, mas não se moveu, ficou encostada na porta, olhando pra mim com os lábios entre abertos, as bochechas coradas, os olhos escuros e brilhantes.

L'na, eu a queria!

Mas me controlei, e a muito custo, sorri e fiz um gesto para a porta.

\- Vai me deixar sair? Ou quer que eu fique? - um homem podia sonhar, não é?

\- Melhor ir...

\- Então, deve se afastar da porta, Ghazal. - ela piscou, em seguida, parecendo um pouco instável nos pés, se afastou da porta e me deu passagem.

\- Huh, eu me vou agora.

\- Ok...

\- Está tarde e temos que trabalhar amanhã.

\- Sim, trabalhar...

\- É trabalhar.

Sim, eu estava protelando, mas quem sabe se eu enrolasse mais um pouco, ela não mudaria de ideia, mas parecia que não iria mesmo acontecer, então com um suspiro, abri a porta e comecei a sair.

\- Tesbah Ala Kheer, Ghazal.

\- O que isso quer dizer?

\- Boa noite. - ela sorriu.

\- Repita pra mim...

Falei mais devagar e ela assentiu em concentração, em seguida, murmurou.

\- Tesbah Ala Kheer, Sheik. - me encolhi um pouco com o título, será que isso ainda estava entre nós? Mas ao olhar para ela, vi que sorria.

Ah, ela estava apenas me provocando.

Isso era bom.

Sorri de volta, usando as minhas últimas forças, saí do quarto e andei o mais rápido possível para longe.

Só parando quando entrei em meu quarto, logo fechando a porta. Respirei fundo algumas vezes, mas sorri.

A noite não acabou como eu queria, mas estavam se encaminhando, afinal consegui o meu beijo.

Ainda sorrindo, tirei as minhas roupas e fui me preparar para dormir.

Depois de um banho frio, voltei para o quarto enrolado na toalha e secando os cabelos com a outra, parei abruptamente ao ver Isabella em minha cama.

\- Ghazal?!

\- Cadê as suas roupas? - ela meio guinchou, meio gemeu, mas eu sorri.

\- Eu estava tomando banho.

\- Oh, eu... Eu pensei, quer dizer, eu achei... - ela se embaralhava com as palavras e vi que olhava o meu corpo o apreciando.

\- Há algo que precise? - murmurei, tentando não sorrir muito.

Mas estava difícil.

Ela estava em meu quarto, ela queria ser minha, tinha que querer.

\- Acho que é melhor você se vestir primeiro.

\- Huh, tem certeza? Estou muito bem assim. - ela engoliu em seco e olhou para o meu peito, depois de volta para mim, o seu rosto todo vermelho.

\- Deve se vestir.

\- Bem, se você faz questão.

Fui até o closet, peguei uma cueca boxer, estiquei a minha mão para pegar o meu pijama de seda, mas pensei melhor.

Era hora de lutar pelo que eu queria e aquilo significava usar as armas que tinha.

Se eu me orgulho disso? Com certeza!

Espere, o que o Hassan diria?

Pra ir fundo!

Decidido, saí do closet só com a boxer na mão, e de costas para ela, deixei que a toalha caísse... Ouvi-a ofegar, mas nem dei atenção, vesti a cueca e quando me voltei para ela, o seu rosto estava mais vermelho ainda.

Sorrindo, fui até a cama e deitei a olhando.

\- Então, sobre o que quer conversar Ghazal?

\- Não ia se vestir?

\- Estou vestido.

\- Não está não!

Olhei para o meu corpo e de volta para ela.

\- Sim estou!

\- Mas, e os resto de suas roupas, sabe, camiseta, calças, er roupas... – ela se enrolou... ...se repetiu e eu sorri.

\- Ghazal, em consideração a você, eu vesti a cueca, já que eu durmo nu.

Era mentira, mas ela não precisava saber daquilo.

\- Oh, ok, eu, huh, acho que é melhor conversarmos amanhã então, não quero atrapalhar o seu sono. Então, eu vou... Isso, eu vou e nos falaremos amanhã... - ela começou a levantar da cama, mas rapidamente a puxei de volta.

Ela caiu no colchão com um ofego e sorrindo, subi em cima dela.

\- Não vá ainda...

\- Mas ia dormir?

\- Não estou realmente com sono Ghazal... Agora me diga, por que veio aqui?

\- Eu não sei, eu... ...eu só... - ela suspirou e afaguei o seu bonito rosto corado.

\- Quer outro beijo? - movi as sobrancelhas o que a fez rir e relaxar um pouco.

\- Não! - arqueei uma sobrancelha e ela mordeu o lábio. - Talvez...

\- Eu quero outro beijo, quero vários, na verdade.

\- Só beijo, né? - ela murmurou e franzi a testa.

\- Você é virgem Ghazal? - sussurrei e foi à vez dela sorrir.

\- Não... - sussurrou de volta, e embora fosse um alivio, ainda assim era um pesar, por algum motivo eu queria ser o seu primeiro homem.

\- Hmmm, entendo... - meio resmunguei e foi à vez dela franzir a testa.

\- Por que isso é ruim?

\- Não, é bom, quer dizer, é ok, só, por algum motivo estranho queria ser o seu primeiro homem.

\- É muito presunçoso de sua parte, achar que vou transar com você.

\- Só estou usando uma cueca e você está na minha cama. - ambos sorrimos.

\- Mas não vim aqui para transar.

\- Uma lástima. Então por que está aqui Isabella? - ela suspirou, em seguida, ergueu a sua mão e tocou o meu rosto.

\- Eu pensei, eu queria ficar com você. Amanhã tenho que voltar para a minha casa, e para o meu trabalho. Sabe, para a vida real, mas eu queria que a minha última noite de conto de fadas, durasse um pouco mais. Isso faz sentido?

\- Ela pode durar para sempre, se você quiser.

\- Eu ainda não estou pronta para isso.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu... ...eu já me machuquei antes Edward, um homem que fingiu me amar, me enganou, não quero passar por aquilo de novo.

\- Você me ofende me comparando a esse homem, Ghazal. - ela suspirou.

\- Eu sei, mas você não pode esperar que eu não tivesse medo, quando já fui enganada antes... O homem era como você.

\- Como eu?

\- Sim, sabe, bonito, rico e parecia não se importar que eu fosse uma pessoa simples e que trabalhasse como faxineira.

\- Huh, e o que aconteceu?

\- Ele era casado. Ele nunca me quis ou me amou... Eu só servi para brincar.

\- Eu entendo Ghazal, de verdade, mas você tem que entender uma coisa também, eu não sou como os homens americanos, embora pela minha aparência você não o dissesse. Eu ainda sou um homem do Oriente. As minhas intenções para com você não são fúteis, eu tenho honra, se eu lhe ofereço mais, eu pretendo lhe dar mais.

\- Eu quero tanto acreditar, Edward. - ela sussurrou, os seus olhos brilhantes com lágrimas.

\- Ghazal, eu sei que é difícil, mas tem que confiar em mim.

\- Eu tento, mas sempre que estou quase, vem àquela voz na minha cabeça e me manda fugir, tomar cuidado, não quero me machucar de novo. - engoli com força e a abracei, nos rolei na cama e a deixei deitada em cima de mim.

\- Esqueça essa vozinha, e se concentre na minha, ou na de Hassan. Ele é praticamente a minha consciência. - ela riu baixinho.

\- Nisso eu acredito.

\- Então o deixe ser a sua consciência também, com certeza, ele diria para você ficar comigo e fazer sexo selvagem.

\- Eu tenho quase certeza que ele não diria isso. - ela bufou, depois deu uma risada e sorri.

\- Ele diria, mas não com essas palavras, você só precisaria ler nas entrelinhas.

\- Aposto que na maioria dos conselhos dele, você lê nas "entrelinhas" e faz o que quiser no final.

\- Praticamente isso... - ela riu e deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

Sorri afagando o seu cabelo sedoso e beijei a sua testa. Isabella suspirou baixinho e se aconchegou mais a mim, eu sorri fechando os olhos.

Só aproveitando o momento, eu a tinha em meus braços, e se dependesse de mim, eu a teria sempre, mas eu tinha um árduo caminho pela frente. Alguém já machucou a minha Ghazal, e ainda tinha alguém em sua vida que a prejudicava, eu praticamente teria que enfrentar dois monstros para que ela pudesse ser só minha.

O monstro mental seria o mais difícil. Tentar convencê-la de que eu sou em nada como o homem de seu passado, vai ser difícil. Talvez se eu demonstrasse o meu afeto em público, ela veria que não tenho falsas intenções para com ela. Teria que falar com Hassan, ele, com certeza, saberia o que fazer.

Já o monstro físico iria ser mais fácil. Só teria que dar uma boa surra no infeliz e levá-la para longe dele, para sempre. Iria mostrar para ela que eu a protegeria, que poderia ser o seu porto seguro.

Ao ouvi-la ressonar baixinho, sorri.

Ela dormia.

Aconcheguei-me melhor em meus braços, abraçando-a forte e adormeci.

[...]

Entrei na empresa como um lunático, Hassan ao meu lado, ele parecia preocupado, assim como eu. Claro que a preocupação dele era comigo, imagino que ele temia que eu fizesse uma cena.

E era bem possível.

Já que eu estava preocupado com Isabella.

Ela sairá da cama bem cedo e fora embora de casa.

Nem Esme, ou Hassan viram quando ela se foi.

Ela saiu ao raiar do dia, não levou nada do que lhe comprei.

E pra completar, eu não tinha o número de seu celular, não sabia nem mesmo onde ela morava, eu sabia apenas o local em que ela trabalhava.

\- Mais uma vez, seria errado eu pedir para acessar as informações pessoais dela?

\- Sim, seria Khay.

\- L'na! Mas e se ela estiver em perigo, ou machucada, ou doente, ou...

\- ...na casa dela, se preparando para mais um dia de trabalho. - Hassan completou e grunhi.

\- OK, ok, mas se ela sumir de novo, eu vou acessar as suas informações para achar o seu endereço.

\- É justo!

Assenti, comecei a seguir em direção a minha sala, quando vi uma moça empurrando o carrinho de limpeza, parei abruptadamente ao reconhecer Isabella.

Ela estava com o cabelo longo transado e vestia o seu uniforme.

\- Ghazal! - ofeguei e ela olhou para cima com os olhos arregalados.

Sem pensar duas vezes, fui até ela e a abracei apertado, ela enrijeceu por um momento, mas em seguida relaxou e me deixou abraçá-la, senti-a enterrar o rosto em meu peito e suspirei de alivio.

Ela está bem e comigo.

Depois de alguns momentos, ela ficou rígida de novo e percebi que estávamos no saguão da empresa. Ela era a faxineira e estava sendo abraçada pelo chefe.

Bem, nem ligo!

Mas ela ligava, pois se afastou de mim me dando um sorriso hesitante.

\- Olá Sheik.

\- Não me venha com "olá sheik", foi embora, sem nem dizer adeus.

\- Desculpe-me, mas eu precisava voltar para a realidade.

\- L'na! Maldita seja essa realidade! É bom você vir a minha sala na hora do almoço, ou farei uma cena aqui mesmo.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e arqueei a minha em retorno.

Ao perceber que eu não desistiria, ela assentiu.

\- Estarei lá às 1h... - ouvimos um pigarro forçado, ambos nos voltamos para Hassan.

\- Creio que devemos ir Khay, ou as pessoas começaram a falar.

\- Na'am, vamos logo então.

Começamos a nos afastar. Isabella estava no mesmo lugar e notei que corava enquanto várias pessoas a olhavam com curiosidade.

\- L'na! Bando de curiosos. - resmunguei entrando no elevador. Hassan me deu um olhar irritado.

\- O quê? - perguntei defensivamente e ele suspirou.

\- Edward, tem que se controlar, ou vai assustá-la.

\- Desde quando abraçar uma mulher a assustaria? Devia era deixá-la feliz!

\- Não quando ela tem tantos problemas... Você vai oprimi-la e ela fugirá de você.

\- Acha mesmo?

\- É possível. Já lhe disse, deve ser o porto seguro da moça, e não o cara assustador.

\- L'na! Odeio quando você faz sentido.

\- Isso quer dizer, sempre?

\- Exatamente! - ele riu.

Eu o ignorei o resto do caminho.

Ao chegarmos à sala, passei as próximas horas concentrado no trabalho, ou fingindo, e quando faltava pouco para às 1h da tarde, eu já estava uma pilha de nervos.

\- Você deixou avisado que Isabella viria, não é? - Hassan que estava sentado no seu lugar habitual assentiu.

\- Na'am Khay.

\- Certo! Ninguém vai barrá-la não é?

\- La Khay.

\- Bom, muito bom... Ela não está demorando muito? Acho que deveria ir atrás dela, eu devo? Devo?

\- L'na! Edward sente-se e fique quieto.

\- Mas...

\- Ela virá! Agora se sente e espere.

Grunhindo e resmungando, me sentei... Já estava batendo o pé impaciente. Hassan já se preparava para me dar outra bronca quando ouve uma batida na porta, me levantei de um pulo.

Praticamente corri até a porta, mas ao chegar nela, respirei fundo algumas vezes, em seguida a abri.

\- Ghazal... - parei de falar ao ver que não era ela.

\- Huh? - a secretaria me olhava com os olhos arregalados e confusos.

\- L'na! O que foi?

\- Te-tenho uma mensagem para o Senhor.

\- Mensagem? - ela esticou um papel para mim, em seguida, saiu correndo.

Abri rapidamente a mensagem e grunhi com as breves palavras.

 _ **Edward,**_

 _ **Eu fui demitida e guiada para fora da empresa.**_

 _ **Eu não tenho um telefone, mas falo com você em breve.**_

 _ **Isabella.**_

\- O que houve? - Hassan se aproximou e tirou a nota de minha mão. Eu estava vermelho de raiva com certeza.

Mas eu não iria fazer uma cena, vou respirar fundo e olhar para Hassan, com certeza, ele saberá o que fazer. Mas o meu irmão que ficou mais vermelho ainda e parecia a ponto de explodir.

\- L'na! O que significa isso?

\- Como vou saber?

\- Vou ligar para o RH.

\- Sério?

\- Oh sério, vamos descobrir onde a sua Ghazal mora. Descobrir o que aconteceu, porque aquela pobre moça não merecia ser demitida.

Aquele era o meu irmão.

Geralmente ele era calmo, mas quando estava realmente irritado, era melhor sair de perto, ou iria sobrar até pra quem não sabia o que estivesse acontecendo.

Com uma rápida ligação, tínhamos o endereço e telefone de Isabella, em poucos minutos, estávamos na limusine, sendo levados para o Broklin.

\- O que o pessoal do RH disse sobre Isabella? - perguntei assim que o carro começou a andar e Hassan suspirou irritado.

\- Ao que parece, ela foi demitida por comportamento indevido.

\- Então é minha culpa? - resmunguei e ele me olhou com cautela.

\- Um pouco. Ainda assim, eles não tinham o direito de mandá-la embora, quando você foi o único a ter um comportamento indevido. Mas é claro, que eles nunca iriam advertir o Dono da empresa, então foram atrás dos mais fracos.

L'na!

Será que Isabella estava com raiva de mim?

\- Ela deve me odiar. - resmunguei enterrando o rosto entre as mãos, e senti a mão de Hassan em meu ombro.

\- Duvido muito Khay. Ela lhe mandou uma nota, se estivesse com raiva, não teria dito nada. - tirei as mãos do rosto e o olhei com cautela.

\- Acha mesmo?

\- Não se preocupe Khay, tudo dará certo.

Eu esperava que sim, o carro parou e ao olhar para fora fiz uma careta.

O lugar não era dos mais agradáveis, lojas meio acabadas, assim como prédios, algumas pessoas na rua mal vestidas, além de pichações muito ofensivas nos muros e lixo nas vias.

\- Já chegamos Senhor. - falou o motorista, ambos saímos do carro.

\- Huh, acha que é seguro deixar o carro aqui? - sussurrei para Hassan que olhou de esguelha para alguns rapazes que estavam nos encarando, enquanto saímos do carro.

\- Creio que não, mas que escolha nós teríamos?

Assentindo, chamei um dos rapazes. Tirei do bolso uma nota de 100.

\- Pode, por favor, vigiar o carro para mim, quando voltar, lhe darei mais uma dessas pra você. - ele pegou a nota com os olhos arregalados.

\- Pode deixar mano!

\- Huh, obrigado mano. E se seus amigos ajudarem, eu darei uma para cada um.

\- Sem problema! - sorrindo para Hassan, fui em direção ao prédio com ele em meu encalço.

O prédio velho não tinha elevador, mas pelo menos ela morava no terceiro andar, então subimos as escadas.

Ao chegarmos ao 3B, bati na porta, ouvimos alguns resmungos e palavrões, em seguida, a porta foi aberta por uma mulher, ela aparentava já ter uns 40 e tantos anos, talvez mais velha, pois parecia muito desgastada.

Quando jovem, com certeza, fora muito bonita. Cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, mas agora, tinha orelhas sob os olhos, estava desarrumada e descabelada e cheirava a álcool. Com certeza, estava bêbada.

\- O quê? - grunhiu e dei um passo para trás para me afastar do cheiro ofensivo.

\- Procuramos por Isabella Swan? - ela gemeu.

\- O que aquela puta aprontou agora?

\- Perdão? - murmurei começando a ficar irritado, ela simplesmente bufou.

\- Isabella, você tem visitas, vadia. - gritou deixando a porta aberta, a mulher voltou para dentro. Nós a vimos cair em um sofá sujo e estragado com o estofamento saindo do tecido, agarrando uma garrafa de uísque barato, tomou um longo gole.

\- Quem é que está aí? - ouvi a voz de Isabella. Eu respirei aliviado, por saber que ela estava bem.

Tão bem, quanto alguém poderia ficar vivendo com essa mulher horrível daquelas.

Quando ela chegou à porta e nos viu, os seus olhos se arregalaram, ela tentou fechar a porta, mas coloquei a mão na frente, mantendo-a aberta.

\- Edward, o que faz aqui?

\- Achei que iria a minha sala às 1h.

\- E só porque não fui, você veio até a minha casa?

\- Eu precisei Ghazal. O que aconteceu?

\- Eu...

\- Bells, eu estou com fome, vá fazer comida pra mim. - a voz desagradável a interrompeu e grunhi.

\- Quem é essa mulher Isabella?

\- Minha mãe... - sussurrou e me encolhi.

\- Essa é a sua mãe?

\- Sim, eu... huh, eu... - ela murmurou em uma perda de palavras.

\- Isabella já disse que estou com fome, vá fazer algo para mim, sua inútil. - estremeci e olhei rapidamente para Hassan que me olhava consternado.

E de repente, um sentimento horrível me tomou e engoli em seco, e embora eu tivesse que perguntar, eu já sabia a resposta.

\- Isabella, foi a sua mãe quem te bateu? - ela estremeceu levemente, mas sem olhar para mim, assentiu.

 **L'na! Eu iria matar aquela mulher. E que se foda o bom senso! Sabia muito bem que Hassan me ajudaria.**

* * *

 **N/A;. Oláaaaaaaaaa povo pervoooo \o/**

 **Bora comentar muitãoooo**

 **Que esse sheik é muito rejeitado pobrezinho kkkkk**

 **Povo pervo, amandooo seu amor pelo Edward e o Hassan *.***

 **Adorando os coments e vamos comentar mais pra me animar a escrever**

 **agora deixa eu ir que tenho uma pilhaaaa de roupa pra passar :'(**

 **fuiiiii**

 **.**

 **N/B** – É e tem neguinho por aí que ainda reclama da vida... O que acharam?

 **TUCA**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

A minha mandíbula estava cerrada enquanto olhava para Isabella. Ela parecia tão envergonhada e deveras aflita, que isso era a única coisa que me segurava onde eu estava, pois eu estava por um fio de entrar e esganar aquela mulher que se dizia mãe de minha Ghazal.

\- Acho melhor vocês irem... - ela começou falando baixinho e a minha raiva aumentou.

\- L'na! Nem pensar que vamos embora e deixar você aqui com essa mulher.

\- Edward, eu não...

\- Não discuta comigo Ghazal... ...ou que Alá nos proteja, pois ele sabe do que sou capaz.

\- Edward, você não pode vir aqui e tentar concertar a minha vida.

Era isso que eu estava fazendo?

Bem, em parte, mas ela sabia que eu queria lhe dar mais também.

\- Quero ajudá-la Isabella, me deixe cuidar de você.

\- Eu não sei se posso... - sussurrou e sem poder me conter mais, eu a puxei para os meus braços. Ela suspirou contra o meu peito.

\- Vamos para casa comigo Ghazal, vou cuidar de você.

\- Mas e se você enjoar de mim? Essa, apesar de tudo, é a minha casa... Se não me quiser mais, não terei para onde ir. - grunhindo segurei o seu rosto.

\- Escute bem Isabella, eu juro pela minha honra, que nunca lhe deixarei desamparada, você ficando comigo ou não, eu cuidarei de você.

\- Não posso aceitar isso.

\- Você pode e vai! Não vou deixar você viver com essa mulher nem mais um minuto, não sei qual o problema dela, mas chega de você ser o seu saco de pancadas. - ela fungou e uma lágrima deslizou por sua bochecha.

\- Às vezes acho que estou sonhando. - sussurrou e sorri.

\- Um sonho bom, sim?

\- Muito bom... – sorrindo, encostei a testa na dela e sussurrei só para ela.

\- Se tiver sorte, em breve, será um sonho erótico. - ela começou a rir, sorri me afastando.

\- Porra Isabella! Pare de ser uma puta e vá fazer a minha comida, depois você dá para os seus amigos. - a mulher ofensiva voltou.

Com um suspiro, Isabella se voltou para ela.

\- Não farei nada, estou indo embora.

Isso!

\- Pra onde? Você não tem nada, nem ninguém.

\- Tem a mim. - ela me ignorou.

\- Deixe de ser ridícula! Entre Isabella! Esses homens só querem uma transa fácil.

\- Hey...

Grunhindo, Hassan entrou na minha frente e de Isabella e nos empurrou para trás, ficando na nossa frente protetoramente.

\- Que Alá me proteja! Eu nunca bati em uma mulher, mas abriria uma exceção para a Senhora, se continuar falando.

Ela ofegou, olhou para Isabella em busca de ajuda, entretanto escondi-a mais atrás de mim.

Se dependesse de mim, minha Ghazal nunca mais chegaria perto daquela mulher horrorosa.

\- Ótimo! Agora que tenho a sua atenção, escute bem... Isabella está partindo daqui e não voltará mais, ela está deixando esse buraco e você para sempre. Ela vai ter uma vida melhor, pessoas que realmente a amam e se importam com ela. E se algum dia você foi uma mãe de verdade para ela, você vai calar a boca e nos deixar em paz. Fui claro? - ela assentiu e deu um passo para trás.

De repente, ele se voltou para nós.

\- Há algo que queira dessa casa Isabella?

\- Huh? - ela me olhou e suspirei.

\- Pegue os seus documentos e algo mais que seja importante para você. Quanto as roupas e o resto, você não precisa nem se preocupar, eu comprarei tudo novo.

Ela assentiu e correu para dentro.

Hassan e eu continuamos na porta observando a mãe de Isabella, que se sentou novamente no sofá, encarando a garrafa de bebida com um olhar perdido.

\- Shukran Khay. - ele assentiu.

\- De nada, mas não precisa, só fiz o meu dever de irmão.

Trocamos um sorriso triste, em seguida, vimos Isabella voltando com uma pequena mochila. Ela olhava cautelosa para a mãe, contudo respirou fundo e marchou até nós determinada.

\- Pronta? - ela deu uma última olhada para trás e assentiu.

\- Vamos... - agarrando a sua mão, eu a levei antes que ela mudasse de ideia e começasse a pensar na loucura que estava fazendo.

Mas estava decido em não deixá-la pensar assim.

Ela estava fazendo o certo. Quanto mais longe ela ficasse daquela mulher, melhor seria para ela.

Ao chegarmos à rua, procurei pelo carro, havia cinco garotos o vigiando como se fossem pequenos seguranças, todos com os braços cruzados e parecendo ameaçadores. Segurei a risada, enquanto nos aproximávamos e assenti em aprovação.

\- Muito bem! Ótimo trabalho rapazes!

Tirei a carteira e dei o dinheiro prometido a eles, que agradeceram e saíram correndo.

Abri a porta para Isabella, que me fitou confusa, mas ela entrou prontamente, logo, segui-a.

\- Me sentarei à frente Khay. - Hassan avisou pronto para fechar a porta.

\- Shukran. - ele assentiu e fechou a porta.

Era o seu jeito de nos dar privacidade.

\- O que isso quer dizer? - olhei para Isabella.

\- Shukran?

\- Sim?

\- Obrigado. - o carro começou a se mover e ela anuiu.

\- Shukran Edward.

\- De nada, mas pelo quê?

\- Por ter vindo atrás de mim. Achei... Eu pensei que você que tinha mandado me demitirem...

\- L'na! Eu nunca faria isso.

\- Eu sei, por isso mandei a mensagem, quis lhe dar o beneficio da duvida. Mas ao chegar a minha casa, longe de você e de tudo, eu comecei a pensar que você que tivesse me mandado embora... Sabe, um jeito fácil e rápido de se livrar de mim.

\- Isabella, eu não sou _aquele_ homem.

\- Eu sei agora... E embora eu achasse que o amava, eu percebo agora que era só deslumbramento, sabe, por alguém tão rico e bonito ter reparado em mim.

\- Bem, ele foi um idiota, se não percebeu a mulher extraordinária que você é... Mas a perda dele é o meu ganho... Então vamos ser felizes que ele já saiu de sua vida. - ela sorriu.

Um pouco hesitante, mas determinada, ela se aproximou de mim, deitando a cabeça em meu ombro, sorri e passei os braços pelos seus, puxando-a para mais perto.

Fizemos o resto da viagem em silêncio, cada um preso aos seus pensamentos, ao chegarmos a minha casa, Hassan abriu a porta para nós, saímos de mãos dadas.

Guiei-a para dentro do prédio com Hassan ao nosso lado, ao chegarmos ao meu andar, Esme estava sentada no sofá lendo uma revista, mas se levantou abruptamente quando nos viu.

\- Sheikh? Sr. Hassan? Está tudo bem?

\- Agora está Esme. E Isabella morará conosco de agora em diante. - ela olhou para nós três e sorriu.

\- É claro! Está com fome querida? - Isabella me olhou ansiosa e sorri.

\- Essa é a sua casa agora.

\- Minha casa?

\- Sua. - repeti e ela assentiu.

\- Sim, eu estou faminta.

\- Esplêndido! Eu estava a ponto de tirar um bolo do forno. Venha comigo.

Assim que elas sumiram de vista, caí no assento mais próximo com um suspiro.

\- Que dia! - Hassan pegou a cadeira ao meu lado.

\- Pelo menos, a sua Ghazal está em segurança aqui em casa.

\- Na'am... Por um momento, eu quis esganar aquela mulher.

\- Você não era o único, Khay.

\- Como alguém pode tratar o próprio filho daquele jeito? E as coisas que ela dizia...

\- Nem todos têm a sorte de ter tido pais como os nossos Khay.

Assenti, embora fosse duro admitir, nem todos os pais eram como os nossos.

Nós tivemos muita sorte na vida, o fato triste, foi que eles foram tirados de nós tão cedo.

\- Vou subir um pouco, preciso pensar. - murmurei ficando de pé, Hassan me olhou preocupado.

\- Tudo bem Khay?

\- Só foi um dia muito cheio. - ele assentiu e relaxou no sofá pegando a revista que Esme havia deixado.

Sorri enquanto subia, ao entrar no quarto, tirei as roupas e fui tomar um banho quente. Que dia estressante...

Fiquei um bom tempo de baixo da água, para relaxar os músculos e tirar um pouco da tensão.

Ao sair, enrolei uma toalha na cintura e com outra nas mãos, fui secando o meu cabelo. Voltei para o quarto, mas parei abruptamente, ao ver Isabella deitada em minha cama.

\- Ghazal? - ela sorriu fracamente.

\- Oi Sheik...

Ela estava deitada e coberta, os seus braços nus, então reparei na pilha de roupas ao lado da cama.

L'na!

\- Está nua? - guinchei e ela sorriu um pouco mais confiante dessa vez.

\- Sim...

\- L'na... Por quê?

\- Huh? Para... ...para ficarmos juntos... - ela parecia nervosa.

E embora tudo o que eu quisesse fosse saltar em cima dela e fazê-la minha, me segurei no lugar.

\- Mas por que agora?

\- E por que não? Eu já moro em sua casa mesmo... Pra isso faltava pouco, então vamos logo acabar com isso.

\- É isso o que quer Ghazal? Acabar logo com isso?

\- EU...

\- Porque não é isso o que eu quero. Quero você toda Isabella, de corpo e alma, não quero o seu corpo como gratidão... Eu te ajudei porque me importo e me preocupo com você.

\- Mas eu tenho que pagar de algum modo... - grunhiu se sentando, mantendo as cobertas sobre os seios, graças a Alá, pois eu não era tão forte assim.

\- Então depois de mim, vai agradecer a Hassan indo para a cama dele também? - resmunguei e ela ficou vermelha.

\- Claro que não! Como pode pensar isso?

\- Bem, você está na minha cama me oferecendo sexo como gratidão. - se possível, o seu rubor ficou mais forte.

\- Não é isso o que você quer?

Irritado me aproximei da cama e sentei-me perto dela.

\- Por que você não entende Ghazal?

\- Não entendo o quê?

\- Que quero te amar... Quero cuidar de você, e quem sabe um dia me casar com você. Quero ser, como vocês americanos assim o dizem, o seu namorado. - ela suspirou.

\- Quer tudo isso?

\- Na'am, mas não quero a sua gratidão. Se isso é tudo o que sente por mim, por favor, me diga logo e não a importunarei mais. Seremos amigos, mas ainda assim a ajudarei. - ela fungou, em seguida, estava em meus braços.

Eu abracei-a, e tive que segurar o meu pau duro entre as coxas, pois as minhas mãos estavam bem nas suas deliciosas costas nuas.

\- Me desculpe Edward.

\- Não há nada para se desculpar. - ela me olhou tristemente, limpei uma de suas lágrimas errantes com os meus polegares.

\- É só que todos sempre querem algo de mim... Você é tão bom pra mim, mas não quer nada, e eu... ...eu não sei o que fazer ou como agir.

\- Só quero cuidar de você. Eu posso?

\- Pode...

Ficamos em silêncio, por alguns minutos, quando ela começou a se afastar, segurando os lençóis em frente ao peito.

\- Então, huh, não quer transar?

\- Ah quero! Quero muito, muito, muito mesmo, mas não hoje.

\- Por quê?

\- Não assim. Já lhe disse Isabella, quero mais.

\- Então, vamos ser huh, namorados?

\- Podemos começar assim, o que acha?

\- Parece bom. Pode, huh, pode se virar para que eu vista as minhas roupas.

\- Não...

\- Edward! - guinchou e sorri.

\- Bem, você me viu me trocando esses dias, é justo que eu a veja também.

\- Aquilo foi diferente, você se mostrou porque quis.

\- Nem ligo!

Ela estreitou os olhos em minha direção e sorri mais.

Empinando o queixo, ela se deitou, puxou as roupas do chão e com um pouco de dificuldade, se vestiu debaixo das cobertas.

L'na!

\- Muito esperta...

Ela empurrou os lençóis para longe e se levantou sorrindo presunçosamente.

Trapaceira!

\- Então eu vou agora.

\- Está bem, mas pode ficar para apreciar o show, se quiser.

\- Que show? - me levantei e ameacei tirar a toalha.

Ela guinchou e correu para fora do quarto.

Ri enquanto terminava de me secar, vesti uma calça de moletom cinza e uma camiseta branca, depois desci.

Ao chegar à sala, Isabella estava no sofá lendo um jornal. Hassan em uma poltrona ainda lendo a revista. Fui em direção dela e sentei ao seu lado, beijando a sua bochecha.

Ela sorriu ficando toda corada e bonita, mas tentou esconder enquanto lia o noticiário, ato que só a deixava mais linda.

Olhei por cima de seu ombro, ela lia os classificados.

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Procurando trabalho...

\- Não precisa de um trabalho.

\- Claro que preciso! Não é só porque vou ficar em sua casa que quer dizer que vou ficar com as pernas voltadas para o ar, o dia todo.

\- Mas a minha namorada não precisa trabalhar.

\- E desde quando, ser a namorada de alguém, faz de você um desocupado?

\- Desde que o seu namorado é um Sheikh. - ela grunhiu e rangi de volta.

\- Eu vou trabalhar!

\- Não há necessidade!

\- Sim há! Não vou me aproveitar de você.

\- Não está se aproveitando, eu estou cuidando de você.

\- Edward, eu sou a sua namorada, não a sua filha.

\- Acredite, eu sei! Mas eu sou um homem honrado, e é o meu dever cuidar de minha mulher.

\- Eu ainda não sou a sua mulher. No momento, só a sua namorada e vou trabalhar.

\- Com licença?

\- O quê? - gritamos olhando para Hassan que arqueou uma sobrancelha para nós, ambos grunhimos um pedido de desculpas e ele assentiu satisfeito.

\- Bem, vendo o conflito de vocês, eu sei de um trabalho que Isabella poderá fazer e que apaziguará ambos.

\- Que trabalho?

\- É, que trabalho é esse?

\- Ela será a minha assistente pessoal.

\- O quê? Nem pensar, ela deveria ser a minha assistente.

\- Acredite-me não é uma boa ideia.

\- Por quê?

\- Além do óbvio? Ora, você não aceita bem ordens. Sem contar que pelo que eu pude entender, vocês dois estão comprometidos... E isso nunca acaba bem, afinal, quando parceiros trabalhando juntos é sempre um mau negócio.

Abri e fechei a boca, em seguida, fitei Isabella.

\- Você quer o trabalho?

\- Quero...

\- Então você o terá. - ela sorriu.

\- Shukran.

\- Muito bem, Ghazal.

\- O jantar está servido. - Esme chamou, me levantei pegando a sua mão, o que a fez sorrir e entrelaçar os nossos dedos.

Parece que as coisas finalmente estavam se encaixando.

[...]

Estava andando de um lado para o outro em minha sala, além de irritado, por Hassan não ter me deixado demitir o infeliz que demitiu Isabella.

Ele preferiu ir conversar com o homem sem mim, eu era uma das partes envolvidas, eu deveria estar lá, caramba!

L'na!

Mas não, ele tinha medo que eu extrapolasse.

Como se eu extrapolasse com facilidade.

Ok, eu já fiz algumas coisas por impulso, mas nem sempre.

Tá, na maioria das vezes, mas eu posso me controlar, se eu quiser.

A quem eu quero enganar, eu teria pulado no pescoço do homem e esganado o infeliz, assim que colocasse os meus olhos nele.

Com um resmungo, me sentei em minha mesa e tentei trabalhar, mas era difícil me concentrar, ainda assim tentei, e por um par de horas, reli a mesma folha milhares de vezes.

Quando eles finalmente voltaram, sorri aliviado. Isabella parecia bem, já Hassan bem irritado.

\- O que houve?

\- Seu irmão é incrível.

\- L'na! - ele resmungou e olhei de um para o outro.

\- O que houve? - repeti já irritado por ser deixado de fora.

\- O meu ex-chefe, não estava nem um pouco arrependido de ter me demitido. Ele ficou foi irritado quando me viu e huh, me chamou de umas coisas feias.

\- O quê?

\- Eu já o demiti Khay.

\- Oh, isso é bom, o que aconteceu?

\- Bem, quando ele me ofendeu, Hassan deu um chega pra lá nele, foi incrível.

Sorri satisfeito, era bom que ela já admirava Hassan assim como eu, o meu irmão era incrível.

\- Ele com certeza é!

Ele grunhiu e foi para o seu lugar no sofá.

Sorrindo, peguei a mão de Isabella, me sentei e puxei-a para o meu colo. Ela sorriu, passando os braços pelos meus ombros.

\- Você tinha que ter estado lá Edward... Foi maravilhoso, ainda mais, porque ele era um tirano.

\- Como?

\- Eu não quis lhe contar antes porque, huh, eu era nova na empresa e ele está aqui há anos, não queria prejudicar ninguém, sabe? Mas ele não era um cara legal.

\- Então que bom que nos livramos deles.

\- Mas agora temos que arrumarem outro substituto. - murmurou Hassan, Isabella pigarreou para chamar a nossa atenção.

\- Então huh, se me permitem dar uma sugestão, deveriam nomear a Sra. Coppe, para ser a nova chefa.

\- Quem é essa Sra. Coppe?

\- Huh, é uma das faxineiras, a mais antiga, na verdade. Ela é meio que é a chefe no coração de todas, sabe... Quando tínhamos um problema, ou alguma menina tinha médico, ou precisa sair mais cedo, sempre falávamos com ela, e ela transmitia ao Sr. Stones.

\- Por que não diziam diretamente a ele?

\- Porque tínhamos medo, pois ele é ofensivo... - ela resmungou e ri.

\- Hassan pode ver se a Sra. Coppe tem interesse na vaga?

\- É claro! Vamos Isabella.

Ela começou a se levantar, mas a segurei.

\- Por que ela tem que ir com você?

\- Porque ela é a minha assistente pessoal.

\- Oh... - Isabella riu, pegou o meu rosto e me deu um beijo estalado.

\- Mais tarde estaremos tendo um encontro.

\- Ah é? Onde?

\- Em um lugar bonito e chique, de sua escolha, Depois, você irá me levar para casa... Então, deixarei você chegar à primeira, segunda e terceira base... - pontuou cada palavra sobre base com um beijo.

\- Huh, isso parece muito bom. - ela sorriu mais.

\- Ótimo! Agora preciso ir... Esteja bonito para mim mais tarde. - ri quando ela saltou do meu colo e vi Hassan me olhando com um sorriso.

Assim que eles se foram, sorri abertamente.

Isabella parecia finalmente ter me aceitado. E ela também parecia mais feliz, mais alegre. Imagino que deixar a casa de sua mãe tenha tido um grande impacto nela, ela com certeza, estava mais leve.

Chamei a minha secretaria, que veio rapidamente.

\- Srta. Denali, por favor, faça reservas para mim em um ótimo restaurante. Um lugar bem romântico.

\- Claro, Senhor. Para hoje?

\- Sim, ah, e pode me tirar uma duvida? - ela hesitou por um momento.

\- Claro...

\- O que significaria deixar o seu namorado chegar à primeira, segunda e terceira base? - ela ficou muito vermelha.

\- Huh, eu...

\- Eu a ofendi? - me apressei em me desculpar, afinal, tudo o que eu menos precisava era que a minha secretaria me denunciasse por assédio.

\- Não, não, é bem, é uma analogia no basebol para namorar... As primeiras bases são beijar e tocar sem roupa. - ela corou mais ainda.

\- Oh, interessante, nunca tinha ouvido o termo. - ela riu ainda mais vermelha.

\- Sim, bem, é uma coisa americana.

\- Eu vejo... Obrigado por me dizer, e me desculpe se a ofendi.

\- Não, não, está tudo bem. - ela já estava saindo, quando a chamei mais uma vez. - Sim?

\- Há uma quarta base? - ela riu mais relaxada dessa vez.

\- Não, em seguida e o " _home run_ ".

\- " _Home run"_?

\- Sim sabe, quando o jogador de basebol faz a jogada perfeita, então a bola saí pra fora do estádio...

\- Ah, e o que significa essa analogia?

\- Bem, é tudo...

\- Bom saber...

\- Vou, huh fazer as reservas.

\- Sim, sim, obrigado Srta. Denali.

Assim que ela saiu, sorri.

Muito interessantes essas analogias, eu esperava que Isabella me deixasse fazer o tal do " _home run,_ " muito em breve.

 **Afinal, eu sou um ótimo jogador...**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaa povo pervoooooo**

 **Mais um cap do sheikward**

 **E ele finalmente está conseguindo alguma coisa \o/**

 **Agora eles são namorados? será que vai dar certo?**

 **E o Hassan é DIVO u.u**

 **Sou fá dele kkkk**

 **Agora, bora comentar**

 **amandooo seus coments divasticooos**

 **Agora vou dormir \o/**

 **ok não dormir ler kkkkk**

 **mas no processo vou acabar dormindo :p**

 **beijocas e até terça que vem \o/**

 **N/B** – heyyyyy, psiuuuu! Eu amo baseball viu?!

 **TUCA**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Olhei-me no espelho mais uma vez com uma careta, a gravata estava ok, mas eu parecia tão... ...tão sério com ela.

Queria que Isabella relaxasse quando estivesse a minha volta, não queria deixá-la nervosa.

Hesitei por um momento, mas em seguida, tirei-a, sorri satisfeito com o resultado, estava muito casual para o meu gosto, mas estava bom, chique, mas sem exagero.

Respirei mais uma vez, era agora...

Peguei a rosa que comprei para ela no caminho de casa, então marchei para o seu quarto, dei uma rápida batida na porta, enquanto esperava nervosamente que ela a abrisse, poucos minutos depois, ela apareceu sorrindo amplamente.

\- Edward...

\- Ghazal!

\- Está bonito. - sorri satisfeito por ter me decidido em tirar a gravata. Passei a apreciar a sua bela forma, ela usava um bonito vestido preto, amarrado no pescoço, que era bem colado ao seu corpo, nos seios e na cintura, mas soltinho em baixo. O vestido batia um pouco acima dos joelhos, o que me dava uma boa visão de suas lindas pernas.

O seu longo cabelo estava solto, emoldurando o seu lindo rosto, ela deu uma voltinha para que eu pudesse apreciar melhor o modelo, o vestido deixava as suas costas nuas da melhor maneira.

E ao notar os altos saltos pretos, gemi em apreciação.

\- Está deslumbrante. - ela corou um pouco, mas sorriu.

\- Obrigada.

\- Ah... - estiquei a rosa para ela, que suspirou a pegando e levando ao nariz.

\- É linda, Edward.

\- Assim como você... - rindo fracamente, ela se aproximou de mim, beijando o meu pescoço demoradamente.

\- Você é um doce.

\- Huh, obrigado, eu acho. - murmurei ainda meio surpreso com o beijo.

\- Já podemos ir?

\- Ah sim, sim, temos reservas no Carbone.

\- Parece incrível, Edward. - sorri e peguei a sua mão, entrelaçando os nossos dedos.

\- Vamos então!

Guiei-a pela escada até o lado de fora, o carro já esperava por nós, ajudei-a a entrar e a segui.

Assim que o carro começou a partir, nos encaramos com sorrisos bobos. Eu podia só ficar olhando pra ela para sempre. Mas precisávamos conversar, nos conhecer melhor, afinal, aquele era o propósito de se ter um encontro.

\- Me diga Isabella, como foi o seu dia? - ela sorriu.

\- Foi bom... Hassan é divertido, ele é fechado às vezes, mas de vez em quando, se solta um pouco, sem contar que fez o possível para que eu ficasse à vontade.

\- Que bom! Fico feliz que goste de meu irmão.

\- E se eu não gostasse?

\- Bem, iria fazê-la ver a razão. - ela riu, mas em seguida, me olhou com curiosidade.

\- É por isso que nunca se casou?

\- Por isso o quê?

\- Por causa de Hassan? As moças que conheceu não o aceitavam?

\- Em parte... Quando eu me casar, quero que a noiva ame o meu irmão, ele faz parte de minha vida e qualquer mulher que for estar comigo, terá que aceitar Hassan também. Mas uma das partes é que nunca me senti inclinado a me casar com as moças que Amani escolheu.

\- Amani é a sua tia, certo?

\- Sim, ela nos criou depois da morte de nossos pais. Ela é boa, sabe, mas muito exigente. Principalmente com Hassan, imagine eu um jovem de 10 anos, tendo que me impor com a minha tia, para deixar o meu irmão em paz.

\- Deve ter sido difícil...

\- Muito, eu acreditava, e acredito até hoje, que Hassan devia ser o Sheikh, que ele devia ser o herdeiro, porque para mim, ele é o meu irmão. Mas Amani foi contra quando sugeri e Hassan também recusou.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque ele é assim, ele tem essa ideia na cabeça de que ele não é realmente um Al Rashid legítimo, por isso não teria direito a nada.

\- Mas ele ainda se considera o seu irmão?

\- Sim, mas não quer usufruir de seus direitos como filho mais velho.

\- Em outras palavras, um cabeça dura!

\- Exatamente, assim como resto da família. - ela sorriu.

O carro parou e o motorista saiu para abrir a porta para nós, ajudei Isabella, a sua mão em meu braço, enquanto a guiava para a entrada.

Por fora, parecia simples e aconchegante, não havia bagunça na frente, como em alguns restaurantes que eram frequentados por atores e modelos, aquele parecia ser um lugar calmo e sofisticado.

Ao entrarmos, a Hostess nos recebeu, deu-nos boas vindas e pediu pelos nossos nomes.

\- Edward Masen.

\- Ah sim, nós estamos muito feliz em recebê-lo, Sr. Masen. Acompanhem-me, por favor, a mesa de vocês já está pronta.

O seguimos enquanto dávamos uma boa olhada no lugar, e como pedi a Srta. Denali, lá era um bonito restaurante com um ar muito romântico, o ambiente era meio escuro, as paredes de tijolo vermelho, outras de madeira escura, alguns bonitos candelabros que iluminavam em lugares estratégicos, dando um ar secreto e agradável ao lugar. Havia mesas grandes para muitos convidados e nos cantos, algumas mais discretas, ele nos levou até uma dessas mesas, ajudei Isabella com o seu acento e passei para o meu.

\- Eis o cardápio... Em breve o garçom virá atendê-los, sim?

\- Obrigado.

Assim que ele se afastou, peguei a mão de Isabella sobre a mesa e ela deixou de olhar em volta, ela sorriu virando as nossas mãos para entrelaçar os nossos dedos.

\- É lindo aqui Edward.

\- Sim, espero que esteja gostando.

\- Estou adorando.

Logo o nosso garçom chegou e soltamos as mãos, pedi a carta de vinhos, enquanto eu escolhia um, Isabella olhava o menu.

\- Vamos querer uma garrafa de Heitz Cabernet Sauvignon, Napa Valley CA.

\- Já escolheram o que vão comer, Senhor? - olhei para Isabella que olhava confusa o menu e sorri.

\- Ainda estamos decidindo, só o vinho por hora.

Assentindo, ele se afastou, agarrei a mão de Isabella.

\- Qual o problema? - ela me olhou mordendo o lábio inferior.

\- Está tudo em italiano... - dei uma rápida olhada no menu.

\- L'na. Posso... huh posso escolher para você?

\- Você fala italiano?

\- _Sì, e molto bene!_ \- ela riu.

\- O que isso quer dizer?

\- Sim, falo muito bem.

\- Certo... Então escolha algo para mim. - sorrindo peguei o menu de suas mãos.

\- Huh, que tal um _Minestrone_ para começar?

\- Isso é sopa NÉ?

\- Sim Ghazal, é muito boa.

\- E para o prato principal?

\- Deixe-me ver... Você prefere carne, frango ou peixe? Ah, e há as massas, também.

\- Massa.

\- Ok... Que tal _L_ _obster_ _R_ _avioli._

\- Ah, eu gosto de ravióli.

\- Perfeito!

\- E você vai comer o que?

Dei uma rápida olhada no cardápio.

\- Veal Parmesan.

\- É bom?

\- Deixarei você provar o meu, sim?

Ela sorriu, o garçom voltou com o nosso vinho e nos serviu, fiz o pedido, a sopa para entrada, em seguida, os pratos principais.

Assim que ele se foi, Isabella provou o vinho e seus olhos brilharam.

\- É bom.

\- Sim, muito. Agora me conte mais sobre você Ghazal.

\- Eu?

\- Sim, sei pouquíssimo sobre você.

\- Huh, não há muito pra saber.

\- Sempre há. Como foi a sua infância?

\- Oh, foi boa. Vivia com o meu pai Charlie.

\- E sua, huh, aquela mulher? - ela riu.

\- Minha mãe nos deixou quando eu tinha dois anos, ela não queria ser mãe, queria viajar pelo mundo e fazer coisas melhores com o seu tempo do que trocar fraldas.

\- Hmmm... - murmurei, embora quisesse cada vez mais esganar aquela mulher.

Isabella deu de ombros como se não fosse grande coisa.

\- Mas o meu pai era incrível, divertido e amigo, eu adorava ficar com ele.

\- E cadê ele?

\- Faleceu... Eu te disse.

\- Ah é, quantos anos você tinha?

\- 14... Os meus pais não tinham parentes vivos, então ou eu iria viver com a minha mãe, ou iria para um orfanato.

\- Então escolheu a sua mãe?

\- Sim.

\- E como ela acabou daquele jeito?

\- Ao que parece, o sonho dela de viajar pelo mundo não deu certo. Ela foi roubada por um de seus namorados fracassados e começou a beber. Quando fui morar com ela, Renée estava frustrada, pois estava no mesmo lugar em que antes, talvez até pior... Ela não tinha uma casa descente, não tinha dinheiro, e mais uma vez, estava presa a mim.

\- E seu pai? Não lhe deixou nada?

\- Tínhamos uma casa em Forks. Eu queria ter ficado lá, mas não deixaram, e eu... ...eu esperava que quando ficasse mais velha pudesse voltar pra casa e viver em Forks.

\- E o que aconteceu?

\- Sabe, os meus pais nunca se divorciaram oficialmente. Renée era dona de tudo, assim como eu, então ela vendeu a casa, pegou o dinheiro do seguro de Charlie e torrou em bebidas, drogas e deu a maior parte para o vagabundo que ela dormia na época.

\- E ninguém fez nada? Ou disse nada?

\- Eu não tinha ninguém para olhar por mim Edward, era só eu, a única pessoa que eu tinha, estava mais preocupada com os problemas dela. Sem contar que ela é a minha mãe, enquanto ela roubava tudo o que meu pai deixou para mim, todos só pensavam que ela estava vendendo a casa e pegando o dinheiro para cuidar de mim.

\- Eu sinto muito Ghazal.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, e ficou quietinha.

Havia tanta tristeza em seu olhar, que eu queria nada mais, que abraçá-la bem apertado, fazer toda a sua dor e o seu passado sumirem.

Abri a boca para falar algo, qualquer coisa, mas a nossa comida chegou. Então a fechei e passei a saborear o nosso delicioso jantar.

A conversa que se seguiu foi mais light.

Falamos sobre gostos pessoais, tentando nos conhecer melhor.

Músicas, filmes, livros e arte, tínhamos gostos semelhantes, o que era bom.

\- E qual sua cor favorita? - cortei um pedaço da minha _Veal Parmesan,_ e estiquei o garfo para ela, Isabella sorriu e provou.

\- Muito bom... Acho que verde.

\- Por causa dos meus belos olhos? - bati os cílios, ato que a fez rir alto e tampar a boca quando algumas pessoas olharam em nossa direção.

\- Não seja bobo! Pelas árvores, a grama, enfim, a natureza.

\- Então não acha os meus olhos bonitos.

\- Eles são lindos. E qual a sua cor favorita?

\- Hmmm, laranja.

\- Por que laranja?

\- Porque me lembra de casa.

\- Ah é?

\- Sim.

\- Quando você vai voltar? - ela perguntou de repente, o que me fez ficar um pouco rígido.

\- Em algumas semanas. - ela assentiu e empurrou a comida em seu prato, suspirando peguei a sua mão. - Não pense no futuro Ghazal, e sim no presente.

\- E o que tem no presente de bom?

\- Nós... - ela sorriu um pouco.

\- Nós?

\- Isso! Agora que tal sobremesa?

\- Não, vamos para casa.

\- Para as bases? - ela riu.

\- Sim.

Rapidamente pedi a conta, e em tempo recorde, estávamos dentro do carro.

Ainda murmurei um vai rápido para o motorista, querendo chegar a casa e desfrutar deliciosamente de minha Ghazal.

O caminho até em casa foi cheio de tensão, ambos ficamos em silêncio com as mãos entrelaçadas, cheios de pensamentos e ansiedade, pelo menos eu estava assim.

Ao chegarmos, fomos para o nosso andar, quando as portas se abriram na sala, a casa estava vazia ao que parecia.

\- Quer huh, beber algo?

\- Não. Vamos subir.

\- Ok.

Sorrindo, ela subiu as escadas e a segui hipnotizado pelo balanço dos seus quadris. Quando chegamos ao corredor, ela caminhou em direção ao seu quarto, ela abriu a porta e ficou me esperando.

\- Você vem?

\- É claro.

Assim que entrei, ela fechou a porta e pegou a minha mão, me levando para a cama, me empurrou e caí sentado, em seguida, me erguendo um pouco, sentei-a em meu colo.

Engoli em seco, os meus olhos disparando em suas coxas, nos seus lábios, e claro, os peitos que estavam bem na minha cara.

\- Eu queria te agradecer pelo jantar. Eu adorei.

\- Adorei passar um tempo com você Ghazal.

\- Foi ótimo. Mas agora eu quero mais.

\- Mais?

\- Sim, mais...

\- Certo, e o que esse mais seria... - ela me calou esmagando os seus lábios nos meus, o que me fez gemer, e dessa vez, sem hesitação, agarrei a sua bundinha e apertei.

Ela gemeu contra a minha boca, mas não quebrou o beijo, na verdade, aprofundou-o, a sua boca devorando a minha.

Os nossos beijos ficaram intensos assim como os toques, senti-a desabotoando a minha camisa e me livrei do terno, para poder ajudá-la melhor, quando a camisa ficou aberta, ela passou a acariciar o meu peito, esfregando os meus mamilos, me deixando em ponto de bala.

Afastei a boca da dela para respirar e ela passou a beijar a minha garganta e a mordiscar a minha pele, aproveitei para afastar o seu cabelo e desfazer o nó de seu vestido, ela suspirou quando ele caiu revelando os seus seios e se afastou.

\- Já estamos em qual base? - ela acabou por rir, pegou as minhas mãos e a colocou nos seus seios.

\- Terceira...

Gemendo ao sentir o peso dos seus deliciosos seios em minhas mãos, esfreguei os mamilos com o polegar algumas vezes, os deixando duros e excitados, em seguida, me inclinei para beijá-los.

Isabella arfou agarrando os meus ombros, mas não me afastou, na verdade, deixou que eu me deleitasse com os seus peitos, o que aproveitei muito, já que chupei, lambi, mordi e mamei neles. Ela rebolava em meu colo, esfregando a sua entrada contra o meu pau duro.

Querendo mais, nos virei na cama, o que a fez ofegar e lambendo os lábios, terminei de tirar o seu vestido, fiquei olhando para ela em sua minúscula calcinha vermelha, e a agarrei dando um forte puxão. Isabella arfou quando a peça rasgou em seu corpo.

\- Edward...

\- Por Alá, você é deslumbrante.

Ela suspirou, os seus peito e rosto ficando rosados, o que a deixava mais sexy e fez o meu pau se contorcer.

\- Quero prová-la Ghazal.

\- Me... ...me provar?

\- Sim, me deixe... ...deixe-me lamber a sua buceta, até você gozar em meu rosto.

\- Jesus... - ela gemeu.

\- Me deixe provar o seu néctar Ghazal?

\- Sim... - murmurou ofegante, e sem me conter mais, abri as suas pernas. Ajoelhando-me no chão, agarrei a sua bunda e a puxei para a beirada da cama.

Lambi os lábios vendo o seu sexo nu, a sua buceta rosada brilhava com a sua excitação.

Puxe-a mais para a beirada, apertando a sua bundinha, enterrei o meu rosto em sua entrada.

Isabella gritou ao toque de minha língua, e os seus sons de prazer só me faziam mais excitado, o que me fez provar dela com mais insistência.

Lambi-a, chupei-a e beijei-a... A sua buceta era o meu doce favorito e eu me deleitei nela, provando, degustando e apreciando.

Chupei o seu clitóris, empurrei a minha língua em sua entrada, a cada minuto ela ficava mais e mais molhada, ela gemia, mais e mais alto, eu só queria arrancar as minhas calças e a fuder, deixando-a sem sentido.

Mas antes, eu teria que fazê-la gozar, eu precisava provar do seu mel, senti-la se desfazer só com a minha boca.

O que não demorou muito, quando voltei a brincar com o seu clitóris, ela já tremia e ao mordê-lo, Isabella gritou, então teve a sua liberação agarrando o meu cabelo no processo, foi doloroso e delicioso ao mesmo tempo.

E como eu lhe disse, eu a provei.

Eu lambi todo o seu néctar, me aprazendo com o seu sabor e querendo mais e mais.

\- Edward... - ela suspirou o meu nome, e a contra gosto, me afastei de sua deliciosa buceta.

\- Sim?

\- Venha aqui...

Pediu e rastejei pelo seu corpo e ao encará-la, ela agarrou o meu rosto e me beijou profundamente, gemi ao saber que ela estava se provando na minha língua, o meu pau ficou mais duro ainda.

Quando nos afastamos, ela sorria bobamente e ri.

\- Você é deliciosa Ghazal.

\- Obrigada...

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns instantes, ela parecia incerta do que fazer a seguir e sorri.

Parece que não teria o meu _home run_ hoje.

\- Posso dormir com você?

\- Dormir?

\- Só dormir... - ela sorriu.

\- Eu gostaria disso.

Afastei-me dela e retirei as minhas roupas, ela suspirou quando empurrei a cueca para baixo, revelando a minha ereção.

Sorrindo, subi na cama, levando-a comigo e a puxei para os meus braços.

\- Você... uh... quer... uh... - ri e beijei a sua testa.

\- Só quero te abraçar Ghazal.

Ela sorriu e ficou de costas, empurrei o meu pau duro entre as suas coxas e ela gemeu, mas ela ficou quietinha, eu ri.

Provocadora...

Contudo, eu poderia dormir duro todo dia que não me importaria, ainda mais se eu pudesse dormir abraçado com ela.

Puxei os lençóis sobre nós e a abracei. Nós ficamos deitados de conchinha, esfreguei o meu pau entre as suas coxas.

\- Edward?

\- Huh?

\- Obrigada.

\- Pelo quê Ghazal?

\- Por ficar comigo.

\- Não há nenhum outro lugar que eu queira ir.

\- E desculpe...

\- Pelo quê?

\- Por te deixar duro. – ri, beijei o seu pescoço e acariciei os seus seios.

\- Não se preocupe Isabella. Vale à pena, se eu puder passar todas as noites com você. - ela suspirou, agarrou a minha mão e levou aos lábios beijando a palma.

O seu gesto foi doce, eu estava preste a dizer boa noite, quando ela lambeu a palma e a levou até a cabeça do meu pau e a esfregou nele.

Grunhi e sem pensar comecei a me mover, me esfregando contra as suas coxas, e para ajudar, ela me apertava, sem deixar de esfregar a mão na cabeça do meu pau.

Não demorou muito para que eu viesse com força e ouvi Isabella suspirar.

\- Isso foi sexy.

\- Com certeza foi.

\- Agora podemos dormir.

O meu pau amolecido ainda estava entre as suas deliciosas coxas, eu ri.

\- Sim, agora podemos...

Notei Isabella tirar a fronha de um dos travesseiros e imagino que estivesse limpando a minha bagunça, em seguida, jogou-a no chão, bocejou se aconchegando mais a mim.

Sorri abraçando-a e fechei os olhos.

Aquela, com certeza, fora a terceira a base, mas eu ainda estava ansioso por um _home run,_ quem sabe na parte da manhã, se eu tivesse sorte, eu não chegasse lá...

 **Um homem pode sonhar, afinal...**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervo**

 **Eita será que o sheik vai fazer um home rum no proximo capitulo?**

 **O que vocês acham?**

 **Amando esses dois, era fofos, agora são pervos kkkkk**

 **E a Renée mo vaca ne u.u**

 **Não gosto dela, mulher maligna e vcs?**

 **Bora comentar muitãoooooooo povo pervo**

 **Por que até agora seus coments estão divasticos, e quero mais deles \o/ kkkk**

 **Bjss e nos vemos terça que vem, ou no humanward :p**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Um barulho terrivelmente irritante me acordou, bocejei alto, olhando em volta para tentar achar a fonte do alarme, a coisa não parava de tocar, de repente, Isabella estava sobre mim, meio subindo em meu corpo para chegar não sei onde, mas ela colocou um fim naquele som infernal, depois o seu corpo caiu sobre o meu e sorri.

\- Sabah el-kheir... - ela olhou para baixo, sorri mais, o que a fez corar, tentando sair de cima de mim, mas não deixei, abracei-a e nos virei na cama, ficando sobre ela.

\- Edward...

\- Vai há algum lugar Ghazal? - ela suspirou, mas por fim, passou os braços em volta de meu pescoço.

\- Desculpe te acordar, eu uh, só queria desligar o alarme.

\- Eu não me importo realmente. - ela riu.

\- Que bom! Agora o que foi que você disse?

\- Quando?

\- A primeira coisa quando acordou...

\- Ah sim, bom dia.

\- Me ensine a dizer.

\- Sabah el-kheir. - repeti lentamente para que ela pegasse o som e o modo de falar.

\- Sabah el-kheir sheik. - sussurrou.

\- Muito bem Ghazal! Você é uma ótima aluna.

\- Vai ser o meu professor de árabe?

\- Uh, só se tivermos as aulas nus. - ela corou violentamente.

\- Não prestaríamos atenção alguma nas aulas.

\- Pelo contrário, lhe ensinaria as partes do corpo e depois mais algumas coisinhas...

\- Eu duvido muito que essas coisinhas fossem em árabe.

\- Eu sou árabe, então essas coisinhas contam como aprender árabe. - ela riu.

\- Você é terrível! - acariciei o seu rosto, me deleitando com o seu bonito sorriso, os seus pequenos rubores... Ela realmente era de tirar o fôlego.

\- E você é linda... - tomei os seus lábios nos meus em um beijo urgente, mas o barulho irritante do alarme voltou a tocar.

Ela me empurrou para chegar ao alarme, ergui o meu corpo para facilitar, mas assim que o som ofensivo se foi, eu estava sobre ela mais uma vez, sorrindo, ela tentou me empurrar.

\- Edward se levante! Eu preciso trabalhar.

\- Ah, por isso esse alarme?

\- Sim, agora saia de cima de mim.

\- Esqueça o trabalho, esqueça tudo, vamos passar o dia na cama.

\- Mesmo isso sendo deveras tentador, mesmo assim, eu terei que recusar. Temos que trabalhar.

\- Por quê? - resmunguei como uma criança birrenta, mas ela nem ligou, só me empurrou de cima dela e dessa vez, eu deixei caindo para o lado.

\- Porque sim! Agora seja bonzinho e poderá tomar banho comigo.

Eu estava de pé em um pulo, já a puxando para fora da cama. Isabella riu, mas me seguiu para o banheiro, podia ver que ela estava um pouco constrangida por estar nua, mas ainda assim, me deixou levá-la para o banheiro.

Soltei a sua mão para ligar o chuveiro, em seguida, estávamos dentro. O meu pau ficou instantaneamente duro, ao ver a água caindo sobre o seu corpo... Ela esfregou os seus seios e quando empurrou o cabelo para trás, eles saltaram da maneira mais sexy possível.

\- Você não vai se juntar a mim? - ela chamou, rapidamente fiz o meu caminho até ela, abraçando-a.

\- Você está me deixando louco Ghazal.

\- E isso é ruim?

\- Pelo contrário, é muito bom. - ela riu e me empurrou levemente, quando me afastei, ela pegou o sabão líquido, espremeu uma generosa quantidade em suas mãos, fez espuma, depois começou a me lavar.

Grunhi jogando a cabeça para trás, as suas pequenas mãos esfregavam o meu peito, pescoço e braços, depois voltou para o meu peito e foi descendo e descendo...

\- Isabella... - adverti, mas me calei quando ela se ajoelhou e lavou as minhas pernas, em seguida, o meu pau.

Porraaaaaa...

Eu estava tão duro, as suas carícias estavam me levando à loucura.

\- Entre embaixo da água. - ela ordenou, fiz o que ela disse e deixei a água lavar o sabão. Isabella voltou a me esfregar e quando a espuma se foi, a sua boca estava em mim.

Quase caí com a súbita mudança, mas me firmei e tentei me concentrar em não gozar como um adolescente, porém a sua boca quente, me chupando e lambendo estava acabando com a minha sanidade, era bom demais.

\- L'na... - grunhi ao sentir ela me tomar profundamente, o meu pau batendo em sua garganta, contudo quando ela passou a acariciar as minhas bolas, foi a minha perdição, eu mal tive tempo de avisá-la, o meu pau se contraiu e vim em sua boca.

Vi os seus olhos se arregalarem em surpresa, mas mesmo assim, ela engoliu tudo e me lambeu me deixando limpo, em seguida, lavou o meu pênis mais uma vez, eu a ajudei a se levantar.

\- Agora vou lavar as suas costas.

Gemendo, agarrei-a empurrando-a contra a parede, beijando a sua boca com urgência, quando me afastei, ela me encarava ofegante.

\- Que se dane as minhas costas! Vamos logo para o _home run_. - ela riu e passou os braços em volta de meu pescoço.

\- Iremos em breve... Mas não agora.

\- Por quê? - voltei a choramingar como um menininho mimado, o que a fez rir. Os seus lábios começarem um caminho delicioso e torturante em minha mandíbula.

\- Porque quero te conhecer melhor antes.

\- Já não me conhece?

\- Não. E quero que me conheça também. Não só a minha vida de merda, mas as partes boas e quero conhecer as suas.

Suspirando, eu assenti, soltei-a para pegar o sabão líquido, ela sorriu e veio ansiosamente para mim, para que eu a lavasse.

[...]

Estava terminando de colocar a gravata quando ouvi uma batida na porta, resmunguei um entre, e sorri para o meu irmão.

\- Sabah el-kheir Khay.

\- Sabah el-kheir. - murmurei de volta, ainda dando o nó na gravata.

Hassan foi até a cama e sentou me olhando com curiosidade.

\- O quê?

\- Dormiu com a sua Ghazal?

\- Infelizmente só dormimos mesmo. Bem quase... - ele riu.

\- Vejo que o seu relacionamento com ela está indo bem.

\- Estamos nos entendendo melhor, conhecendo um ao outro.

\- Isso é ótimo Khay! Então, em breve a poderei chamar de ikhet?

\- Quem sabe... No momento, a minha maior preocupação e decidir como a convencerei a ir para casa com a gente.

\- É uma grande decisão. Acha que ela aceitará?

\- Eu não faço a menor ideia. Honestamente, eu nem sei como perguntar isso a ela.

\- Saberá quando for à hora.

\- E se ela não me quiser?

\- Ela não estaria com você aqui, se não te quisesse.

\- Sim, tem razão, mas ainda assim, ir para Al Fujayrah conosco é um grande passo.

\- Sim é, entretanto se ela te amar, ela te seguirá.

\- Mas e se for muito para ela?

\- Então, talvez devêssemos considerar viver na America.

\- Nós?

\- Sim, nós Khay. - sorri mais aliviado.

Era bom saber que o que fosse que o destino decidisse por mim, Hassan sempre estaria comigo.

Ouvi outra batida na porta e ambos murmuramos um entre, Isabella colocou a cabeça para dentro e sorriu.

\- Ah, aí estão vocês! Esme mandou vir tomar café.

\- Estamos indo Ghazal. - dei o último nó na gravata e sorri satisfeito para a minha imagem no espelho.

Hassan se levantou da cama.

\- Sabah el-kheir ikhet. - ela franziu a sobrancelha confusa, mas em seguida deu de ombros.

-Sabah el-kheir Hassan.

\- Muito bem. - ele elogiou.

Ela sorriu muito satisfeita consigo mesma, nós três descemos para comer.

O resto da manhã passou sem problemas.

Comemos e saímos para o trabalho.

Infelizmente, Hassan passou o dia fazendo alguma coisa, então manteve Isabella longe de mim, a maior parte do dia.

Assim, para passar o tempo, eu tive que realmente me concentrar no trabalho.

Os dois apareceram por volta das cinco, perto da hora de irmos. Hassan nos deixou a sós, e rapidamente, convenci Isabella a se sentar em meu colo.

Abracei-a apertado, dando beijos ocasionais em seu pescoço, enquanto ela me contava sobre o seu dia.

\- ...e depois, ele me ensinou um pouco sobre o seu trabalho e o que você faz. Além disso, conheci melhor a empresa... - e ela continuou a falar, eu só conseguia olhar para ela.

A cada dia, a cada minuto na presença dela, na companhia dela, só ficava mais claro para mim que eu estava apaixonado por ela, e a caminho de amá-la...

Eu nunca havia sentido por alguém, o que sentia por ela.

Aquele querer, aquela necessidade, todo o desespero em almejar que ela fosse só minha e de mais ninguém. Além de claro, a preocupação com o seu bem estar, querer que ela sempre ficasse bem e feliz, se aquilo não fosse amor, eu não sabia o que seria.

Sabendo que estava cada vez mais perto de amar aquela mulher e ao mesmo tempo mais perto de perdê-la para sempre, o meu coração se apertou e doeu com a ideia de não ter Isabella em minha vida.

Eu precisava dela, necessitava, eu a amava.

Tinha que amar...

Ela era minha, em meu coração, ela era tudo para mim, mas eu queria ser para ela também. Eu precisava de seu amor.

Que ela me amasse.

Mas o nosso tempo estava acabando, em alguns dias, eu voltaria para casa e Isabella ficaria... Mas eu não poderia deixar...

\- Venha para Al Fujayrah, comigo? - falei de repente, interrompendo-a, Isabella me olhou com os olhos arregalados e confusos.

\- Como?

\- Eu partirei em alguns dias Ghazal, e quero que venha comigo.

\- Para Al Fujayrah?

\- Sim.

\- Eu... huh...

\- Por que não? O que te segura aqui?

Ela afastou os olhos do meu e olhou para longe, o meu coração estava disparado e eu prendi a respiração esperando a sua resposta, quando ela finalmente olhou para mim, ela parecia tão triste que só pude abraçá-la, ela enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço ficando quietinha.

\- Venha comigo Ghazal. Deixe-me cuidar de você, me deixe amá-la. - ela suspirou e me encarou.

\- Me ama?

\- Estou perto disso. E você? - ela sorriu fraquinho.

\- Eu também, mas tenho medo.

\- Do quê?

\- Do seu mundo. É muito grande...

\- Não, ele é perfeito pra nós. - ela sorriu um pouco maior dessa vez.

\- Queria que fosse assim tão fácil...

\- É fácil, basta você querer.

\- E o que aconteceria quando eu fosse com você?

\- Como assim?

\- Eu serei a sua amante?

\- No começo talvez, mas eu espero que seja mais, em breve.

\- Mais?

\- Sim, a minha noiva, e quem sabe esposa.

\- Sério?

\- Eu quero ficar com você Isabella. Por que é tão difícil para você acreditar em mim?

\- Porque essas coisas não acontecem comigo, Edward. Tudo, desde que te conheci parece um sonho, eu estou temendo o dia em que eu acordar...

\- L'na. Nada disso é sonho! É tudo real... Nós somos reais, eu e você. Venha comigo Ghazal, seja minha!

\- E se não der certo?

\- Por que não daria?

\- Eu só me preocupo, eu vou estar em um país estranho. Onde não conheceria ninguém além de você e Hassan, e sei que lá não é o lugar em que as mulheres sejam muito consideradas...

Soltei um longo suspiro.

\- Escute Isabella, nós vamos dar certo! Somos destinados a ficar juntos. Mas se por acaso não der, você voltará para a America, ficará na minha casa e ainda terá o trabalho na empresa, até se estabelecer ou decidir o que quer... Terá sempre onde ficar e trabalhar.

\- Faria isso por mim?

\- Faria qualquer coisa por você Ghazal.

\- Eu posso pensar?

\- É claro. - ela suspirou e voltou a deitar a cabeça em meu ombro.

\- Edward?

\- Sim.

\- Me ensine a dizer algo em árabe.

\- O quê?

\- Sei lá, qualquer coisa. Gosto de aprender a sua língua, de aprender mais sobre você. - sorri e beijei a sua testa, já sabendo as palavras perfeitas para ensiná-la.

\- Ana lik ya habibi.

\- Pode repetir? - ela ficou ereta, me observando enquanto eu dizia as palavras mais algumas vezes.

\- Ana lik ya habibi. - repetiu por fim e sorri satisfeito. - O que significa?

\- Não lhe direi... - ela riu.

\- Tem que me dizer.

\- Não, mas deve sempre dizer somente para mim.

\- Posso dizê-las a Hassan?

\- Claro que não! - ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Me ensinou a dizer, " _vou te dar um boquete_ "? - engasguei com a risada, em seguida, comecei a rir, ela bufou, mas sorria.

\- Não, não é isso! - falei entre risadas.

\- Então o que é?

\- Eu sou sua, meu amor. - ela suspirou.

\- Por que me ensinou a dizer isso?

\- Porque você é... Só não sabe ainda.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas a porta foi aberta e Hassan nos olhou atentamente.

\- Interrompo?

\- Não... Já vamos? - Isabella saltou de meu colo, eu segui o seu exemplo, me levantando também.

\- Sim, melhor irmos. Estou cansado.

Dando o dia por encerrado, peguei as minhas coisas e saímos. Isabella estava um pouco calada, fato que me deixou preocupado. Será que o meu convite foi demais?

Eu a queria comigo.

Ela preferia que eu a deixasse quando partisse?

Céus, relacionamentos eram muito complicados.

Mas valiam à pena, se fosse para ter Isabella para sempre comigo.

Ao chegarmos a casa, ela foi direto para o seu quarto. Hassan me olhou confuso e dei de ombros.

Fui para a sala, pegar algo para beber e ele me seguiu.

\- O que houve?

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Isabella veio calada todo o caminho. Você parece que foi chutado nas bolas.

\- Uh, algo como isso...

\- Khay, o que aconteceu?

\- Eu pedi que ela viesse conosco.

\- Para Al Fujayrah?

\- Sim.

\- E ela?

\- Disse que tem medo.

\- É compreensível.

\- Mesmo?

\- Khay, você está pedindo para que ela mude a sua vida inteira por você. Mude de país, de tradições... Será uma grande reviravolta e o fato de ela ser mulher não ajuda. Pois se você decidir que não a quer, o que ela terá?

\- Ela me disse isso... Eu prometi que se não desse certo, eu a traria de volta e ela teria o seu trabalho na empresa e poderia ficar na casa.

\- Fez muito bem. É bom ela saber que terá opções, que não estará presa a você.

\- Mas acha que ela vai decidir por ir comigo?

\- Isso eu não posso lhe dizer Khay. É com ela... Mas pense pelo lado bom...

\- E qual é?

\- Ela está considerando isso tudo.

\- Como sabe? Ela não disse nada desde que saímos da empresa.

\- Exatamente por isso. Ela está tentando pensar, decidir sobre o que seria melhor a fazer, por isso o silêncio.

\- Certo... Então, vou deixá-la pensar.

\- Faz bem!

Depois das palavras de Hassan, comecei a me sentir melhor, mais confiante. Lógico que tudo passou quando Esme anunciou o jantar e não vi Isabella à mesa. Esme avisou que ela não quis descer, disse que ela estaria cansada.

Olhei para o meu irmão que me sorriu tranquilizador, mas isso era a última coisa que sentia.

Ela estava me evitando...

Podia até estar fazendo as malas.

Merda, eu e a minha boca grande.

Porque eu fui falar? Eu deveria ter esperado até ela estar louquinha por mim.

Agora eu poderia perdê-la, e nem tive a chance de fazer o bendito _home run._

L'na!

Depois do jantar, que só empurrei pra lá e pra cá, eu resolvi me deitar, não estava com humor pra conversar.

Todavia ao chegar ao corredor, ao invés de ir pro meu quarto, fui para o de Isabella. Eu precisava convencê-la, provar que pertencíamos um ao outro.

Bati na porta, mas não houve resposta, então abri a porta assim mesmo, porém o quarto estava vazio. Sentindo-me ansioso e com um mau pressentimento, corri para o meu quarto.

Céus... Ela se foi...

Com certeza aproveitou o jantar e partiu, contudo ela que pensasse que eu fosse desistir dela, eu nunca...

A minha mente ficou em branco quando abri a porta e vi que Isabella estava deitada nua em minha cama.

\- L'na. - grunhi e rapidamente fechei a porta.

Ela sorriu.

\- Ana lik ya habibi. - ela sussurrou e o meu pau endureceu na hora.

\- Ghazal.

\- Eu quero ir para Al Fujayrah.

\- Quer?

\- Ana lik ya habibi Sheik. - ela repetiu abrindo os braços e sorri.

 **Ela era minha e se dependesse de mim não sairíamos daquela cama pelos próximos dias, até que ela tivesse certeza a quem ela pertencia.**

* * *

 **N/A: olaa povo pervoooo**

 **Adorando o amor de vcs pelo sheikward**

 **Vcs são divasticas, agora com certeza ele vai marca o home rum kkkkk**

 **Bella finalmente ta se rendendo \o/**

 **Agora me vou q to morrida**

 **Bjss e comentem muitãoooooooo**

 **Fui**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Caminhei lentamente em direção à cama, sem deixar de olhá-la.

Então, subi na cama de joelhos rastejando por seu corpo, quando pairei sobre ela, Isabella sorriu passando os braços em volta de meu pescoço.

\- Ana lik ya habibi! - sussurrou puxando-me para baixo e sorri.

Acariciei o seu bonito rosto antes de pressionar os meus lábios nos dela... ...primeiro, delicadamente, mas quando o meu corpo encostou-se ao dela, eu pude sentir cada curva macia de seu corpo, mesmo através de minhas roupas, foi como se a minha pele se incendiasse, então passei a beijá-la com ardor.

Tomei a sua boca, sugando a sua língua, ela gemeu contra os meus lábios e me abraçou com os seus braços e pernas. L'na! Ela estava molhada e pude sentir conforme ela se esfregava em mim.

Tão bom...

\- Edward... - ela choramingou contra a minha boca, entendendo muito bem o que ela queria, me afastei, ficando de joelhos entre as suas coxas.

\- Ah ghazal... Quando eu terminar com você, nunca mais terá duvidas. - sussurrei já tirando a gravata e a camisa.

\- Duvidas? - ela suspirou mordendo o lábio e sorri.

\- Sim, você terá certeza que pertence a mim.

Ela engoliu em seco e só ficou olhando nos meus olhos.

Levantei-me da cama para me livrar das calças e cueca, o meu pênis saltou livre e o acariciei olhando pra ela.

\- Venha Sheik... - ela abriu os braços de novo e mais uma vez, eu fui de bom grado.

Ambos suspiramos quando os nossos corpos nus se tocaram.

A sua pele macia e cheia de curvas de encontro com a minha, me fez duro e desejando mais e mais a minha Ghazal.

\- Você é tão linda Isabella... - sussurrei antes de começar a beijá-la.

Mas não fiquei muito tempo em sua boca, embora pudesse beijá-la para sempre, eu queria mesmo era prová-la todinha.

Então ao deixar a sua boca, passei a explorar o seu corpo, beijando e lambendo o seu pescoço, descendo os meus lábios mais e mais até chegar aos seus lindos seios, local em que provei os mamilos, os chupando e mordendo. Isabella se contorcia e suspirava em baixo de mim, as suas mãos em meus cabelos, puxando-os enquanto ela pedia por mais.

Depois de dar a devida atenção aos seus lindos seios, desci mais os beijos... Beijei, chupei e mordisquei as suas costelas e desci para o estomago, até chegar à melhor parte, a sua deliciosa buceta.

Abri as suas coxas e beijei o interior delas, Isabella grunhiu e como ainda tinha as mãos em meus cabelos, tentou empurrar a minha cabeça para a sua necessitada buceta. Lambi os meus lábios, mas não a deixei comandar, era a minha vez de mandar nela, no seu corpo, na sua alma.

Tirei as suas mãos de meu cabelo e as segurei ao lado de seu corpo, ela suspirou me olhando e sorri antes de enterrar o rosto em sua necessitada vagina. Isabella gritou com o primeiro toque de minha língua.

Lambi-a com deleite, gemendo no sabor de sua excitação.

Mas eu queria mais que prová-la, eu queria devastá-la.

E foi o que fiz. Eu a burilei, eu a chupei, e sem vergonha alguma, eu a fodi com a minha língua. Isabella suspirava e gemia empurrando cada vez mais a sua buceta em minha boca, até que tive que soltar suas mãos e agarrar sua bunda, para que eu pudesse chupá-la da maneira certa.

Quando senti que ela estava próxima de vir, inclusive já podia sentir os tremores de sua buceta, eu me afastei lambendo os lábios.

\- Você é deliciosa... - murmurei pairando sobre ela, Isabella me encarava ofegante e com o rosto corado.

Sorrindo, esmaguei os meus lábios nos dela, beijando-a com urgência. Ela chupou a minha língua, provando o seu próprio gosto e aquilo foi a minha perdição.

O meu pau estava tão duro, que eu viria em breve, mas eu queria vir dentro dela. Para marcá-la como minha.

Agarrei a sua coxa a abrindo para mim e sem deixar de beijá-la, empurrei para dentro dela. Isabella arfou, afastando a boca da minha e sorri entrando cada vez mais.

L'na, ela era tão apertada.

\- Edward... - choramingou agarrando os meus ombros, eu sorri empurrando mais, tomando-a por inteiro.

\- Sim, Ghazal, me diga o que quer...

\- Você e só você... - suspirou cravando as unhas em meus ombros, eu gemi e saí dela quase todo, só pra voltar empurrando com força.

\- Sou todo seu, Isabella, sempre seu... - jurei tomando os seus lábios, em seguida, a fodendo com vontade.

O meu pau entrava e saia, o som de nossos corpos se chocando e o da sua buceta molhada me tomando, me faziam cada vez mais e mais excitado... A sensação de suas paredes espremendo o meu pau era deliciosa. E sem vergonha alguma, eu viria em breve, como um adolescente desajeitado.

Mas eu precisava que ela viesse também, eu tinha que sentir o seu prazer antes de ter o meu, então afastei a boca da dela e passei a beijar o seu pescoço, fui descendo e descendo, até chegar aos seus seios e tomei um mamilo na boca.

\- Oh meu... - Isabella gritou cravando as unhas com mais força, enquanto enrolava as suas pernas em meus quadris.

A sua buceta ficou mais aberta e pude ir mais fundo, sentir mais dela.

\- Edward...

\- Por Alá Ghazal, venha pra mim...

\- Estou quase... Oh meu... - mordi o seu mamilo, o chupando em seguida, passei para o outro seio, ela suspirou arqueando o seu corpo de encontro ao meu.

Sentindo as minhas bolas pulsando e sabendo que estava cada vez mais perto, levei a minha mão ao seu clitóris e belisquei-o, ao mesmo tempo em que mordia o seu outro mamilo.

\- Ahh... - ela gritou, senti o seu corpo se convulsionar e a sua buceta piscando.

Por Alá, ela estava em seu limite...

Ela veio com força, pois a sua buceta pulsou tão forte, quase esmagando o meu pau, estava tão apertada que era difícil de me mover. Empurrei mais forte, gemendo a cada arremetida, depois de duas ou três bombadas, eu vim com abandono dentro dela.

O meu corpo caiu sobre o dela, senti-a me abraçar com os braços e pernas, enterrei o meu rosto em seus peitos, querendo nada mais do que passar a noite ali. Mas sabia que o meu peso a machucaria, então com um pouco de dificuldade, eu nos virei a deixando sobre mim.

Ficamos em silêncio alguns minutos, respirando com dificuldade, os nossos corpos moles recuperando a força, mas sem deixar de sorrir, pelo menos eu, como um idiota. Afinal agora ela era minha.

De corpo e alma...

\- UAU! - ela falou depois de alguns minutos e sorri.

\- Tudo bem ghazal?

\- Isso foi incrível!

\- Eu disse que seria... - ela riu baixinho e virou a cabeça para me fitar.

\- Obrigada por não desistir de mim.

\- Você vale à pena, Ghazal. - ela sorriu e se aconchegou a mim.

Sorri também e puxei os lençóis sobre nós.

Estávamos uma bagunça, suados e um pouquinho sujos pela nossa atividade, mas nem liguei.

Tudo que eu queria agora era passar a noite com Isabella em meus braços.

E ela parecia não se importar também, pois adormeceu em poucos minutos agarrada a mim.

[...]

Mirei Isabella do outro lado da mesa, ela bebia o seu suco, tentando esconder o sorriso, já eu sorria abertamente fitando-a, ela corou e sorri mais.

Tão bonita... Com certeza, ela estava se lembrando de nossa noite e de como lhe acordei um pouco depois, querendo mais dela... Ah, e nessa manhã também.

Agora que eu a tinha, queria aproveitar cada momento para fazê-la minha.

\- Edward? - Hassan estalou o dedo na minha cara, me afastei encarando-o.

\- O quê?

\- Perguntei se vai à empresa comigo e Isabella?

\- Ah, huh, claro.

\- Certo. Isabella está pronta? - ela estava corada, com certeza, tão distraída quanto eu.

\- Sim, sim, vou huh, só escovar os dentes.

Ele assentiu e ficamos olhando enquanto ela ia, eu não parava de observar o balanço de seus quadris, já imaginando ela de quatro enquanto a fodia por trás...

\- Ai... - resmunguei ao levar um tapa na nuca, olhei feio para Hassan. - Por que fez isso?

\- Transou com ela?

\- Bem, sim.

\- L'na. Por que fez isso Khay?

\- Uh, porque eu sou louco por ela, e a queria. Você sabe disso.

\- Sim, mas se tem sentimento pela moça, devia mantê-la pura até o casamento.

\- Mas não sei quando vamos nos casar.

\- Como assim não sabe? Ela não vai pra Al Fujayrah conosco?

\- Vai.

\- Então, ela será a sua esposa.

\- Na verdade, não... Ela vai só como a minha amante mesmo... - mal terminei de falar levei outro tapa na nuca.

\- Hassan pare de fazer isso!

\- Então pare de ser idiota.

\- Por que sou um idiota?

\- Você quer levar essa pobre moça ao nosso país, e não vai nem lhe dar a proteção de seu nome?

\- Uh...

\- Edward, se a levar como amante, ela será considerada pior que um camelo.

\- Hey, isso...

\- Não me diga _isso_... Sabe muito bem que a nossa mãe não era muito considerada por ser inglesa... Mesmo ela tendo a proteção do nome de nosso pai, ela demorou a conseguir a aprovação e respeito do povo. Se levar Isabella conosco, somente como uma amante, você a perderá para sempre.

\- L'na!

Ele estava certo, é claro, eu não podia levar Isabella como amante. Não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando fiz tal proposta. Precisava, eu tinha...

\- O que vou fazer?

\- Vai se casar com ela.

\- Vou?

\- Sim, case no civil e lhe dê o seu nome e a sua proteção. Quando chegarmos a Al Fujayrah, vocês se casarão, como se devem, como um Sheik deve se casar.

\- Isso é bom, mas e o tempo que lhe prometi?

\- Bom, arrumar um grande casamento leva tempo, você terá esse tempo. Vocês dois terão.

\- Certo! Isso é bom. Eu só preciso convencê-la agora.

\- Acredito que não será tão difícil.

\- Eu espero. Obrigado Khay.

\- Pelo quê?

\- Por não me deixar estragar tudo, às vezes fico tão ansioso que ajo por impulso.

\- É para isso que servem os irmãos.

Sorrimos, Isabella se juntou a nós poucos minutos depois.

\- Vamos?

Todos nos levantamos, mas Hassan negou.

\- Na verdade, eu acabei de me lembrar de que preciso pegar uns documentos. Por que não vão na frente?

\- Posso te esperar... - Isabella começou, mas ele negou.

\- Não precisa ikhet, vá à frente com Edward e conversem. - ele me olhou atentamente e assenti entendendo.

Sim, precisávamos conversar urgentemente.

\- Se tem certeza...

\- Sim, sim, devem ir. - ele se despediu, já subindo para o seu quarto e me virei para Isabella sorrindo.

\- Pronta Ghazal?

\- Claro!

Peguei a sua mão entrelaçando os nossos dedos e levei-a para o carro.

Abri a porta da limusine para ela, entrei em seguida. Fechei o visor que nos separava do motorista e me virei para Isabella.

\- Ghazal...

Mal abri a boca, ela estava me beijando.

Os seus lábios macios moldados aos meus, a sua pequena e doce língua em minha boca, tudo voou da minha mente e só a beijei de volta, provando o seu sabor, me deleitando com o calor de seu corpo colado ao meu.

E assim como o beijo, antes que eu percebesse, Isabella estava montada em meu colo, se esfregando em mim, sem vergonha alguma.

\- L'na, o que deu em você, Ghazal? - murmurei com um sorriso, ela deu de ombro e passou a beijar o meu pescoço.

\- Só quero estar perto de você.

\- Isso é ótimo, mas...

\- Ah espere, eu quero fazer uma coisa por você. - falou toda sorridente, e ri.

\- O quê?

Rapidamente, ela se ajoelhou no chão no carro ficando entre as minhas pernas e começou a abrir as minhas calças.

\- O que está fazendo? - guinchei e ela riu mais.

\- Vou lhe dar um boquete.

\- L'na. Aqui? No carro?

Sorrindo, ela terminou de abrir as minhas calças, já puxando o meu pau para fora, que ficou muito duro, assim que a ouviu dizer que iria me dar um boquete.

Sim, o meu pau tem uma mente própria.

\- Hmmm, você já está pronto para mim... - sussurrou me olhando e gemi.

\- Ghazal, não precisa...

\- Eu quero. Quero muito. Deixe-me Sheik...

Por Alá! Eu viria em breve, só de ouvi-la falando assim.

Assenti, ela sorriu abertamente. Em seguida, lambeu os lábios e abaixou a cabeça provando o meu pau.

Arfei, com o calor de sua boca envolvendo o meu membro, os seus lábios macios o envolveram, no começo só a cabeça, a chupando, mas em seguida, tomando mais dele, o engolindo cada vez mais e mais.

E o que não cabia em sua deliciosa boca, ela envolvia com a mão, o massageando e apertando. E a junção dos dois era deliciosa.

\- Ghazal, isso é maravilhoso. - ela me olhou sem tirar o meu pau da boca e gemi.

Só de olhar pra ela, eu estava perto de vir.

O meu pau pulsava, as minhas bolas inchavam e ela estava me deixando louco.

Ela me tirou da boca e sugou as minhas bolas, joguei a cabeça para trás perdido no prazer, em seguida, ela começou a me lamber, como se eu fosse um sorvete, podia ver o seu sorriso presunçoso, sabendo muito bem que me tinha de joelhos por ela.

Mas quando ela voltou a me chupar, me sugando e mamando o meu pau, eu agarrei o seu cabelo.

\- Vou vir... - imaginei que ela se afastaria, mas ela só sorriu e me chupou mais forte, ao mesmo tempo em que a sua mão esfregava as minhas bolas.

E aquilo foi a minha perdição, o meu pau se contraiu, as minhas bolas pulsaram e eu vim forte, gritando e gemendo, enquanto o meu sêmen era derramado em sua boca. Ela me bebeu todo, fiquei mole sobre o acento, ainda não acreditando que só recebi um boquete na limusine.

Senti-a guardar o meu pau e fechar as minhas calças, ela o beijou sobre a calça, em seguida se sentou ao meu lado, deitando a cabeça em meu ombro e sorrindo docemente para mim.

\- Você gostou?

\- Se eu gostei? Foi incrível! - ela riu.

\- Achei que você merecia por ser um namorado tão bom.

\- Eu sou um bom namorado?

\- Você é maravilhoso!

\- Você que é maravilhosa Isabella. Tenho tanta sorte em lhe ter em minha vida.

\- Você sempre diz as coisas mais doces.

\- Vou dizer umas safadas para você, mais tarde. - ela riu ficando vermelha.

Como ela ainda podia ficar corada depois de ter me chupado? Ela não parecia nenhum pouco inocente com o meu pau na boca. E agora aqui estava ela, me olhando com os seus lindos olhos e bochechas rosadas, como uma menininha envergonhada.

Ela é perfeita...

\- Por que não diz agora? - mordeu o lábio e ri.

\- Mais tarde Ghazal... Já estamos quase chegando à empresa e eu queria falar uma coisa com você antes.

\- Tudo bem. O que é?

\- Huh, é sobre a nossa ida para Al Fujayrah.

\- Não quer que eu vá mais? - ela começou a se afastar e a puxei para os meus braços.

\- Não, quer dizer sim... L'na, sim eu quero! Eu quero muito! Mas não podemos ir como amantes.

\- Como assim?

\- Você estava certa, o meu país não é o mais indicado para mulheres. Elas não têm tanto valor quanto tem no seu. E se eu te levar como a minha amante, você será desprezada, e eu nunca poderia fazer isso com você Isabella.

\- Tudo bem. Então não quer que eu vá mais...

\- Não, eu quero que você vá!

\- Como a sua namorada?

\- Também não, um namoro também não seria muito bem visto.

\- Eu não entendo Edward, quer que eu vá como?

\- Como a minha esposa.

Isabella ofegou me encarando como se eu fosse um louco.

 **E eu até podia ser, mas se era loucura querer essa mulher como minha, eu seria um louco a qualquer hora do dia.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Oláaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervo

Amandoooooo os coments, vocês arrasam! \o/

Finalmente o Hassan colocou um pouco de juízo na cabeça desse Sheik u.u

Onde já se viu NE? Tem que se casar isso sim!

Agora, será que Bella vai aceitar?

EU já tinha me casado no primeiro capítulo \o/ kkkkkkkkkkk

E vocês?

Agora, deixe-me ir que tô cansada, mas antes queria responder a um coment, o da leitora Bree Tanner.

Eu achei que estava escrevendo bem a fic, mas você me deixou curiosa sobre essas fics que disse que abordam o tema melhor do que eu, pode me passá-las? Sério, eu gostaria de lê-las, quem sabe elas não me ajudam a escrever melhor, né? E sobre o negócio de "ah, aproveita a história e deixa rolar", eu acredito que eu tô lendo pra me divertir, assim como tô escrevendo pra me divertir. Lógico que se fosse à vida real, seria diferente. Mas é uma fic, então as coisas vão rolar como eu achar mais legal. Quando se lê ou se escreve uma história, se tem que deixar a imaginação rolar solta, se a sua não rola solta, acho que as minhas fics não são pra você. Uma pena, mas procure umas fics que façam você mais feliz sim! BELEZA? ;)

Agora me vou, beijo povo pervo e nos vemos no próximo cap \o/!

 **N/B** – Galera, eu peço mil desculpas por ontem e até por hoje, porque betei mega rápido. Terei Colação de Grau hoje e tive Conselho de Classe toda à manhã... Ossos de uma Diretora de Escola, fazer o quê?! Se Bella não quiser casar, eu caso! Pronto aceitei! ... Gostar ou não gostar de algo é muito relativo, pois como pessoas diferentes, tendemos a perceber o mundo de forma diferente... Críticas sempre nos engradece e nos possibilitam uma reflexão... Chacota, depreciação e comparações sem base valida, é apenas uma forma de mostrar o quanto invejamos a capacidade de alguém... Como já disse um dia Shakespeare... " _Ser ou não ser, eis a questão"!_ Pois é FALEI!

 **TUCA** a atrasada! **;)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

\- Edward…

\- Espere, espere... Antes que você negue, deixe-me te explicar, eu sei que tudo isso é precipitado, nós nos conhecemos só há algumas semanas, mas o que eu sinto por você, eu nunca senti por outra, Isabella... Eu sei que você acha que é loucura, mas nós pertencemos um ao outro.

\- Eu sinto isso também...

\- Então me ouça, sei que estou mudando tudo o que lhe disse antes, mas você tem razão, no meu país a situação das mulheres não é fácil. E se a levar como minha amante, mesmo como minha noiva, você será desprezada e nem terá uma chance.

\- Então, seria melhor eu nem ir… - ela começou e agarrei as suas mãos, eu tinha que convencê-la a me dar uma chance.

\- Case-se comigo Ghazal, me deixe cuidar e amar você. Dê-me a chance de fazê-la feliz, sei que seremos felizes em Al Fujayrah, mas temos que ir casados, assim você terá a proteção de meu nome.

\- Mas não é muito cedo? Conhecemos-nos não tem nem um mês, já moramos juntos e agora casamento e…

\- Eu sei Ghazal, mas nós nos pertencemos, por favor, nos dê uma chance.

\- Casar é um grande passo, e se fizermos e ao chegar a sua casa eu odiar? E se eu não me encaixar? E se…

\- Isabella, não pense nos " _e se_ ", pense no que queremos. Eu quero você!

\- Também te quero, mas… - a interrompi mais uma vez, já desesperado para que ela me aceitasse.

\- Ouça-me, teremos um casamento simples só no civil, somente para que você tenha o meu nome, mas em casa, iremos ter um grande casamento, digno de um Sheik e todos esses preparativos, levam tempo, então teremos esse tempo para nos decidirmos.

\- E se eu engravidar?

\- Como?

\- Eu vejo filmes Edward, você vai enjoar de mim, me chutar pra fora e me tirar o meu bebê.

OK eu já vi esse filme também.

Mas eu não era assim, como ela poderia pensar que eu faria aquilo com ela?

Mas ao olhar para o seu rosto, podia ver em seus olhos, ela só temia o futuro. E era duro, mas tinha que me lembrar de que Isabella não tinha mais nada, nem ninguém, somente a mim.

\- Isabella, eu prometo a você, no momento em que você quiser partir de Al Fujayrah você irá... A minha promessa antiga ainda vale, terá onde morar e trabalhar.

\- E os filhos?

\- Embora isso vá partir o meu coração, você nunca será separada de seu filho. Se quiser ir, você irá...

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim, mas já vou avisando, se prepare para me ter implorando pra você ficar. - ela sorriu e um pouco de seu medo começou a sumir.

\- São grandes promessas.

\- Eu juro pela minha honra Ghazal, irei cumprir todas.

Ela me olhou ansiosamente, podia ver em seus olhos, ela lutava pelo que ela queria e o que ela achava certo.

\- Posso lhe dizer um ditado árabe, Isabella?

\- Claro.

\- " _Deixe o seu coração seguir à sua frente e procure alcançá-lo..."._

\- Gostei, se aplica a nós.

\- Sim. Vamos seguir os nossos corações Ghazal.

\- Eu gostaria de seguir o meu coração, mesmo que ele saiba que isso é uma loucura. - sorrindo levei as suas mãos aos lábios.

\- Então se case comigo, Ghazal.

\- Tem um anel aí?

\- L'na! Esqueci-me do maldito anel. - ela riu e sentou no meu colo.

\- Não preciso de um anel Edward.

\- Sim precisa. Irei buscar um agora mesmo e… - ela me surpreendeu, me abraçando pelo pescoço e esmagando os seus lábios nos meus.

Sorri contra os seus lábios, ela riu sem afastar a boca da minha e nos beijamos meio desajeitados.

Mas nem nos importamos. Ela iria ser a minha esposa.

Ela me aceitou.

Quando nos afastamos, ainda sorriamos, pois era impossível parar. Levei as suas mãos mais uma vez aos lábios e beijei os seus dedos um a um.

\- Será feliz Ghazal, isso lhe prometo. Vou lhe dar o mundo.

Ela tirou uma das mãos da minha e acariciou a minha bochecha, me inclinei diante de seu toque, querendo nada mais do que estar mais e mais próximo a ela.

\- Só quero ser feliz Sheik.

\- Então você será! Farei o possível e impossível para isso.

\- Só não quebre o meu coração.

\- Nunca! - lhe jurei.

Eu cumpriria aquela promessa até o fim de meus dias.

Senti o carro parando, ao olhar pela janela e ver a empresa, ambos suspiramos.

\- Hora de enfrentar a realidade... - ela murmurou e saiu do carro sem esperar pelo motorista, segui-a e segurei a sua mão, beijando-a.

\- Não pense assim Ghazal, a nossa realidade é maravilhosa.

\- Ah é?

\- Claro! Você será a esposa de um Sheik, que é lindo de morrer e excelente na cama, se me permite dizer.

Ela riu e para a minha surpresa e deleite, me abraçou no meio da rua bem em frente à empresa.

\- Tão modesto o meu Sheik!

\- É uma das minhas muitas qualidades. Você tem muita sorte Ghazal, vai se casar com um homem cheio de ótimas qualidades.

\- Sim tenho muita sorte. - suspirou deitando a cabeça em meu ombro e sorrindo.

Beijei a sua testa.

\- Vamos Isabella, ainda temos tempo até Hassan chegar, eu posso lhe mostrar mais algumas qualidades.

Ela riu se afastando, mas não a deixei ir muito longe, passei o braço em volta de sua cintura e a guiei para dentro do prédio.

Vi algumas pessoas nos dando vários olhares e sorri orgulhoso de que ela fosse minha.

Porém, eu sabia que a insistência no olhar, era porque era a primeira vez que demonstrávamos afeto em público. Fora o abraço que lhe dei um dia, aquele que a fez ser demitida. Contudo aquele nem contava...

A guiei para o meu andar e fomos para a minha sala, ganhando olhares curiosos de todos os funcionários, exceto de minha secretária, ela parecia feliz por mim.

Assim que fechei a porta, Isabella suspirou caindo no sofá mais próximo.

\- Nossa! Eu me senti como uma celebridade, todos olhando cada movimento meu. - ela estremeceu, eu sorri sentando-me ao seu lado.

\- Perdoe-me Ghazal.

\- Por quê? Você não fez nada...

\- Não devia ter a abraçado na frente de todos.

\- Fala de agora ou quando perdi o emprego?

\- Agora você é minha, mas antes eu não tinha o direito, sinto muito.

\- Tá tudo bem... Sei que você não fez por má intenção.

\- Você é um anjo. - peguei o seu rosto, beijando-a.

Ela sorriu contra os meus lábios, o que me fez sorrir também antes de aprofundar o beijo. Gememos na boca um do outro, nos provando, nos deleitando... Ansioso por mais que beijá-la, a empurrei para trás, deitando sobre ela, querendo sentir o seu corpo macio contra o meu.

Minha mão já estava em suas coxas, subindo a sua saia, quando a porta se abriu. Isabella guinchou me empurrando de cima dela e grunhi ao cair no chão.

\- L'na! - xinguei me sentando, olhei para Hassan que nos fitava divertido.

\- Khay, Isabella, interrompo?

\- Sim, agora parta!- ele riu.

\- Prefiro ficar. E não deve ser tão afoito, outra pessoa poderia ter entrado na sala.

\- Estávamos comemorando o nosso noivado.

\- Estão noivos?

\- Na'am. - falei com orgulho, Isabella sorriu corada ainda, tão linda.

\- Bem vinda à família Ikhet! - Isabella se levantou e ganhou um abraço apertado de Hassan.

\- O que significa isso? Já me chamou assim várias vezes.

\- Irmã.

\- Já me considera uma irmã? - sussurrou com os olhos brilhantes e Hassan sorriu.

\- Sim Isabella, é minha Ikhet agora. Já era antes, mas agora será oficial.

\- Oh, obrigada... Posso lhe chamar de huh, khay?

\- É claro Ikhet.

\- Ok, Khay.

Ele riu e veio me abraçar.

\- Mabruk Khay.

\- Shucran. - agradeci e olhei para minha Ghazal. - Agora temos que oficializar o casamento. Eu vou anunciar para todo mundo...

\- Melhor não, quanto menos alarido sobre o seu casamento melhor.

\- Fala de Amani?

\- Sim, ela poderia tentar impedir, se já chegar casado lá, ela terá que aceitar, todos terão, assim como fez o pai.

\- Você não odeia estar sempre certo? Porque eu odeio!

\- Na verdade, não.

Isabella riu e fui até ela, a puxando para os meus braços e beijei a sua testa.

\- Está feliz Ghazal?

\- Muito!

\- Ótimo, já estou cumprindo as minhas promessas. - ela sorriu e me abraçou.

\- Bom, já que está tudo acertado entre vocês, vamos deixar Edward trabalhar, enquanto vamos ao cartório para acertar a data.

\- Ah, eu queria ir também.

\- Não! Você tem trabalho a fazer!

\- L'na, maldito seja!

Isabella ria enquanto ela ficava nas pontas dos pés para beijar o meu queixo e mandíbula, querendo um pouquinho mais, eu abracei a sua cintura e a ergui na minha altura, beijei os seus lábios até ela ficar sem fôlego.

\- Prometo lhe compensar mais tarde.

\- Irá viver no pecado comigo Ghazal?

\- Um pouquinho... - ri e a coloquei no chão dando um beijo rápido em sua boca linda.

\- Vamos Ikhet, deixe o seu Aris.

\- Aris?

\- É, noivo! - expliquei e ela sorriu.

\- Gostei, até breve Aris.

\- Ma'a as-salāmah Arus.

\- E Arus?

\- É noiva.

\- Ah, gostei mais ainda. - ri e dei mais um beijo nela.

Assim que ela e Hassan saíram, eu fiz a minha secretaria ir me comprar o anel de noivado mais bonito e extravagante, e claro, o mais caro que ela pudesse achar para a minha Ghazal, então mergulhei no trabalho.

Quanto antes eu acabasse, mais cedo eu estaria com Isabella.

[...]

Ao chegar a casa, eu estava quase quicando de excitação, não tinha visto Isabella o dia todo.

E estava além de animado para lhe dar o seu anel.

Ao entrar, sorri ao vê-la falando animadamente com Esme sobre o casamento. Hassan lia um livro no sofá, mas podia ver o seu sorriso ao ouvir as duas tagarelando.

\- Boa noite a todos! - murmurei fazendo a minha presença conhecida, assim que Isabella me viu, saltou de seu lugar vindo me abraçar.

\- Boa noite Aris!

\- Uma ótima noite Arus. – beijei a sua testa, a abraçando somente com um braço, usei o outro para alcançar o meu bolso. - Tenho um presente para você.

\- Ok. -tirei a caixinha com o anel e lhe entreguei.

\- Abra Ghazal. - ela pegou com dedos trêmulos e depois de um momento, abriu soltando um suspiro.

\- É lindo!

\- Assim como você.

Tirei o anel da almofadinha e coloquei em seu dedo.

\- Lindo... - sussurrei beijando a sua mão.

Esme veio nos abraçar, assim como Hassan.

Nós resolvemos abrir um champanhe para comemorar, eu não poderia estar mais feliz, a minha Ghazal iria ser minha. Diante de Deus e Allah.

Depois de alguns brindes e tomarmos umas taças, Esme nos serviu o jantar.

Comemos fazendo planos para o casamento e o futuro.

Podia ver que Isabella estava bem mais animada com a ideia, mais feliz também.

E se dependesse de mim, ela sempre estaria assim.

Mais tarde, já no quarto, Isabella deitou na cama admirando o seu anel, enquanto fui tomar um banho, ao voltar para o quarto, sorri, encontrando-a na mesma posição.

Tirei a toalha vestindo uma cueca boxer e me deitei ao seu lado.

\- Tudo bem Ghazal? - ela me olhou com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Tudo sim... É só que está realmente acontecendo e é um pouco rápido.

\- É o tempo certo. Você gostou de seu anel?

\- Ele é lindo, meio grande e exagerada essa pedra né? Mas gostei.

Ri pegando a sua mão e beijando o anel.

\- Esse na verdade, é provisório, o seu anel mesmo está em casa.

\- Oh, terei dois anéis, então?

\- Sim, queria lhe dar um, mas o anel verdadeiro que pertencia a minha mãe, esse será o seu anel de casamento.

\- Mal posso esperar para vê-lo.

\- E eu para vê-la usando.

Ela me deu um beijinho rápido e se levantou.

\- Vou tomar banho.

\- Tudo bem.

Antes de ir, voltou para cama e pairou sobre mim.

\- Me espere nu... – gemi, a puxei para a cama, ela caiu rindo, então foi a minha vez de pairar sobre ela.

\- Menina atrevida, agora não vai mais tomar banho algum, vai ser a minha escrava.

\- Hmmm, eu gosto disso, vou ser uma das suas odaliscas? - moveu as sobrancelhas me fazendo rir.

\- Vou te comprar uma daquelas roupas, vai dançar pra mim Ghazal?

\- É claro!

Allah que me ajude, essa mulher será a minha perdição.

Cortei o seu sorriso com um beijo urgente. Ela gemeu me abraçando pelo pescoço, provei a sua boca com rapidez, assim como as minhas mãos que se livravam de suas roupas, tocando e beijando cada pedaço de pele descoberta.

Beijei o seu corpo acendendo a sua paixão, e quando ela estava pronta para mim, retirei a cueca e a penetrei.

Isabella gritou cravando as unhas em minhas costas, enquanto eu a possuía, a penetrando com investidas lentas e profundas.

Fazendo amor com o seu corpo.

Tomando-a e recebendo-a de corpo e alma.

A minha Ghazal me pertencia, eu queria deixar bem claro o quanto.

\- Edward... - ela choramingou o meu nome, enrolando as pernas em meus quadris e grunhi, pois fui mais fundo dentro dela.

\- L'na... - gemi aumentando as minhas investidas, dessa vez, indo mais forte, mais rápido.

\- Sim, Sim, sim... - gritou arranhando as minhas costas, e sem deixar de meter nela, passei a beijar os seus seios.

Chupar e mordiscar os seus mamilos, ela arfou, se arqueando mais contra mim e a sua buceta piscava me apertando, ela estava perto, muito perto.

Então mordi o seu mamilo, ao mesmo tempo em que belisquei o seu clitóris e ela se desfez em meus braços da maneira mais deliciosa que já vi.

O seu orgasmo trouxe o meu e me desfiz também, caindo sobre ela com o rosto enterrado em seus deliciosos seios.

Depois de um tempo, senti as suas mãozinhas no meu cabelo e sorri de olhos fechados, só aproveitando o seu carinho.

Ouvi-a murmurar algo, mas não deu pra entender o quê...

\- O que disse? - ela corou um pouco.

\- Achei que estava dormindo.

\- Ainda não. Vou lhe dar aquele banho primeiro. - ela riu e beijou a minha testa.

\- Hmmm, eu gostaria disso, pois estou imunda.

\- Já vou resolver o seu problema.

Ela riu saindo da cama, correndo para o banheiro, rindo corri atrás dela.

Ainda estava intrigado com o que ela dissera, mas esperaria ela querer me contar.

[...]

As semanas seguintes foram extremamente agitadas.

Hassan e Isabella se apressaram para resolver os problemas com o casamento, documentação e outras coisas necessárias.

Eu estava atolado de trabalho, só podendo ver a minha Arus, à noite.

Se o casamento não fosse tão importante para fazê-la minha, eu já a teria arrastado para casa e nos trancado lá.

Mas fora isso, foi bom também.

Isabella e eu estávamos mais próximos.

Assim como ela e Hassan.

Eles já verdadeiramente se amavam como irmãos. E aquilo enchia o meu coração de alegria, porque eu nunca poderia me casar com uma mulher que não o amasse e o aceitasse.

Hassan era mais que o meu irmão, era o meu melhor amigo, e quase pai, pois ele sempre esteve ao meu lado.

Éramos um pacote só, e qualquer pessoa que fizesse parte da nossa vida, teria que aceitar isso. Onde um fosse o outro estaria.

A viagem de volta para Al Fujayrah estava marcada para poucos dias, Hassan já havia comprado uma passagem para Isabella e ela estava muito ansiosa para viajar.

Assim como para se casar.

Já eu, mal podia esperar para ter Isabella como minha e para lhe mostrar o meu lar.

Quando o dia do casamento chegou, estávamos além de animados.

Esme ajudou Isabella a se arrumar, enquanto eu estava com Hassan arrumando a minha gravata.

\- Como estou? - perguntei e ele riu.

\- Todo torto. - ele me ajudou e suspirei.

\- Estou nervoso.

\- Um nervoso bom ou ruim.

\- Um bom...

\- Isso é bom Khay. Finalmente a sua ghazal será realmente sua.

\- Sim, e isso é apavorante! É incrível também, mas tenho medo de que ela não goste de Al Fujayrah.

\- Faremos o possível para ela se sentir em casa lá.

\- Eu lhe prometi que se ela quisesse partir, eu deixaria...

\- É um bom homem por lhe prometer isso. - assenti.

\- Lhe prometi também, que se ela tiver um filho meu, eu a deixaria ir com a criança.

\- Com o seu filho?

\- Sim, fiz mal?

\- Não, fizeste bem. Mas poderá cumprir essa promessa?

\- Eu irei, mesmo que me doa... Nunca a forçaria a viver comigo.

\- Estou muito orgulhoso de você Khay.

\- Agora é a sua vez de me fazer uma promessa.

\- Qualquer coisa por você, irmão.

\- Se chegarmos a esse extremo, e ela partir com um filho meu, eu preciso que venha com ela. Que cuide dela e do meu filho.

\- Eu lhe prometo.

Sorri mais verdadeiramente dessa vez.

\- Estou pronto agora.

Ambos sorrimos e fomos para a sala, ao entrarmos ri ao ver Isabella usando um bonito vestido branco, era curto, batia em seus joelhos, com mangas e rendado ou tricotado, o seu cabelo estava para trás com um arco branco.

\- Como estou?

\- Muito linda!

\- Obrigada... - me aproximei dela pegando as suas mãos e beijando os seus dedos.

\- Está feliz Ghazal?

\- É claro! E você?

\- Extremamente.

Ambos sorrimos entrelaçando os nossos dedos e saímos acompanhados de Hassan e Esme, ela seria uma das testemunhas, sem contar que Isabella e eu a adorávamos e queríamos que ela fizesse parte do nosso dia especial.

Ao chegar ao Cartório, havia vários outros casais esperando.

Achei um banco e sentei-me puxando Isabella para o meu colo. Passei os braços em volta dela, apoiando o meu queixo em seu ombro e ficamos apreciando o local.

Ouvi um barulho de flash e ri ao ver Esme tirando uma foto nossa.

Senti Isabella suspirar e a olhei.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Sim, só pensando...

\- No quê?

\- Em minha mãe, o meu pai, os seus pais... É triste que nenhum deles esteja aqui para nós ver casando.

\- Sim, é...

E realmente era...

O meu peito doía, só de saber que a minha mãe nunca conheceria a minha Ghazal, que o meu pai nunca abençoaria a nossa união.

Aquele de fato, era um momento agridoce. Eu estava imensamente feliz, mas triste também.

\- Eu quero me despedir dela Edward. - ela falou de repente e a olhei confuso.

\- De quem?

\- De minha mãe.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu sei que vou ficar com você, duvido que eu volte, e só quero, sabe, dizer adeus a essa parte de minha vida.

\- Se você acha que precisa...

\- Eu preciso.

\- Posso ir com você?

\- Eu gostaria muito.

Beijei a sua bochecha e ela deitou no meu peito.

\- Está na hora. - Hassan nos chamou.

E ambos assentimos.

\- Estamos prontos!

\- Sim, muito prontos! - Isabella murmurou e sorri.

Finalmente havia chegado o momento...

 **A nossa vida juntos estava prestes a começar, e que Allah nos ajudasse, para que tudo durasse por muitos e muitos anos... E por que não, para sempre...**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaa povo pervooooo.**

 **Tinha SUMIDO mas voltei \o/**

 **Semana passada foi DUMAL**

 **Um monte de coisas ruins aconteceram e fiquei meio triste e depre, e só queria dormir :'(**

 **Mas essa semana to melhor uhuh \o/**

 **E com capítulos**

 **Então vamos comentar muitão que esses pervos vão casar *.***

 **E acho que no próximo ja vão pra Al... pra casa do Edward, ainda num sei falar aquele nome kkkkk**

 **Ai vamos conhecer a Amani**

 **Medoooooooooooooo**

 **E vamos conhecer mais alguns personagens :)**

 **Então bora comentar \o/**

 **Quem vocês acham que vai aparecer lá em Al... na casa do Edward?**

 **Fuiiiiiiiiiiii**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Olhei para o lixo nos corredores com desgosto, Isabella entrelaçou os nossos dedos, parecendo não notar nada na sua frente, exceto a porta de sua antiga casa. Com certeza, ela devia vislumbrar a sua antiga vida.

Aquilo que poderia ter sido, se não tivéssemos nos encontrado...

Tremo só de pensar.

Nós iríamos partir no dia seguinte, ela acreditava que aquele seria o melhor momento para se despedir de sua mãe.

Por mim, nunca mais voltaríamos naquele lugar horroroso, mas ela precisava dar esse ponto final naquele capitulo de sua vida, então, eu estava aqui com ela, sempre estaria com ela.

\- Não vai bater? - ela olhou pra mim e sorriu fracamente.

\- Tenho medo...

\- Do quê? Nunca permitirei que alguém te faça o mal...

\- Eu sei, mas ainda assim, tenho medo de quem vou ver quando abrir a porta.

\- Tinha esse medo antes?

\- Todos os dias...

\- Podemos ir embora, então?

\- Não, eu preciso vê-la, nem que seja uma última vez.

\- Está bem, se é disso que precisa...

Ela assentiu e respirando fundo bateu, esperamos e não veio ninguém, bateu mais uma vez e nada.

\- Só abra...

Ela engoliu com força e tentou a maçaneta, a porta estava aberta, conforme ela a empurrava, nós tínhamos um vislumbre da sala, ambos engasgamos.

A mãe de Isabella estava caída no sofá com a cara enterrada no próprio vômito, o cheiro empesteava o apartamento. Colocamos a mão sobre a boca e olhamos em volta.

Havia móveis jogados e sujeira por toda parte, Isabella deu um passo para dentro e a segui, embora quisesse era correr na direção oposta.

Ao entrarmos o cheiro parecia piorar e não era só o cheiro de vômito e sujeira, era algo mais, algo que me fez gelar e olhar em pânico para Isabella, pois havia lágrimas em seus olhos, e assim como eu, ela já havia percebido.

Era o cheiro de morte...

\- Ghazal...

Ela me ignorou indo até a sua mãe, perto dela, ignorou o cheiro e a sujeira e se ajoelhou ao lado da mãe, tirando o seu cabelo do rosto.

Queria correr até ela, levá-la nos braços e afastá-la daquele lugar horrível, mas eu tinha que deixá-la se despedir. Então só me afastei um pouco, indo até a porta para respirar, liguei para a Polícia e a Emergência.

Liguei para Hassan também, Isabella iria precisar de todos nós naquele momento.

Quando voltei a olhar para a sala, Isabella estava sentada no chão com as mãos no rosto e os ombros tremendo, podia ouvir os seus soluços, tão doloridos que faziam o meu coração doer.

Ignorando o mau cheiro e o resto, atravessei o cômodo, peguei a minha Ghazal e a levei para o corredor, sentei no chão e a embalei em meus braços a deixando chorar.

Ficamos abraçados por um longo tempo, quando finalmente os seus soluços se acalmaram, ela me olhou com os olhos cheio de lágrimas e as bochechas manchadas.

\- Minha mãe morreu...

\- Eu sinto muito amor...

\- Eu não queria isso, eu juro, eu só queria mais...

\- Isabella isso não é culpa sua. Ela fez isso com ela mesma.

\- Mas se eu estivesse aqui...

\- Hey, você não poderia cuidar dela 24 horas por dia. Ela era adulta, ela era a sua mãe e não ao contrário, ela sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Beber foi decisão dela, não sua.

\- Mas...

\- Sem "mas", foi escolha dela Isabella, nunca sua. Assim como foi escolha dela te bater, beber e ser uma péssima mãe. Você é uma boa filha. Escolheu viver e não se afundar na autopiedade como ela.

\- Então por que ainda sinto que a culpa é minha, que se estivesse aqui ela ainda estaria viva?

\- Se você estivesse aqui ela até poderia estar viva, mas você estaria morta Ghazal, um dia ela iria te bater de verdade e ninguém estaria aqui para te salvar.

Ela suspirou e colocou a cabeça em meu ombro e me olhou com pesar.

\- Eu queria negar, dizer que você não conhecia a minha mãe, mas isso poderia acontecer mesmo... - sussurrou enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, me inclinei beijando as suas lágrimas e sussurrando palavras calmantes em seu ouvido.

Quando a Polícia e a Emergência chegaram, Renée Swan foi declarada morta e o seu corpo levado, eu ainda estava no chão com Isabella enquanto a Polícia fazia algumas perguntas. Passei o meu endereço e telefone.

Hassan surgiu de repente todo suado e ofegante.

\- Ikhet?

\- Minha mãe morreu Khay.

\- Sinto muito querida. - ele se ajoelhou na nossa frente e pegou as mãos dela entre as suas e beijou os seus dedos.

Ela chorou mais e ele a puxou para os seus braços, abraçando-a apertado.

Ambos trocamos olhares sabendo, que os próximos dias seriam difíceis para a nossa Isabella.

\- Senhor? - o Policial me chamou. Deixei-a com Hassan e me levantei.

\- Sim.

\- Venha comigo, por favor.

Afastamo-nos de Isabella, quando estávamos longe o suficiente para ela não ouvir.

\- O que houve?

\- Pelo que pudemos averiguar até agora, temo que a mulher tenha sido espancada antes de morrer.

\- Ela foi assassinada?

\- Não sabemos ainda, tudo indica que ela engasgou com o próprio vômito, mas ainda assim, há marcas em seu corpo.

\- L'na!

\- Perdão?

\- Nada, nada. Já tem uma ideia de quem possa ter sido?

\- Não! Gostaríamos de falar com a filha da vítima, mas posso ver como ela está abalada, ela pode ir amanhã à Delegacia?

\- Acredito que sim.

\- Ótimo!

\- Ah, eu vou cuidar do enterro e essas coisas, poderia me avisar quando o corpo vai ser liberado?

\- É claro.

Troquei mais algumas informações com o Policial, em seguida voltei para Isabella e Hassan. Ele ainda a embalava sussurrando palavras em árabe.

Ao me aproximar, ele se levantou.

\- Tudo certo?

\- Sim, já podemos ir.

Ele assentiu e me entregou a minha Ghazal.

Descemos as escadas indo para o carro. Hassan pagou os meninos que pedi que vigiassem o carro e partimos.

Isabella ficou em silêncio todo o caminho, fato que estava começando a me preocupar. Eu troquei alguns olhares com Hassan, que parecia tão preocupado quanto eu.

Ao chegarmos, carreguei Isabella diretamente para o meu quarto, sem esperar por ninguém.

Precisava ficar quietinho abraçado a minha Ghazal.

Deitei-a na cama, tirei os seus sapatos e roupa, depois me juntei a ela.

\- Tudo bem Ghazal?

\- Não. Mas vai ficar...

\- Vai?

\- Com o tempo, eu acho...

\- Então durma, para que o tempo passe mais rápido. - ela sorriu um pouquinho e se ajeitou em meu peito.

\- Obrigada Edward...

\- Pelo quê, amor?

\- Por ficar comigo. Por não me deixar lá.

\- Nunca! O seu lugar é comigo, sempre. - ela fungou e me abraçou apertado, beijei a sua testa e a agarrei em um abraço de morte.

Seriam dias difíceis, mas eu cuidaria dela.

[...]

Infelizmente, tivemos que adiar nossa viagem alguns dias.

Isabella teve que ir a delegacia, e contou sobre o namorado de sua mãe, Phil, com certeza, fora ele quem a espancou.

Ele seria preso, é claro.

Mas fora isso, como a sua mãe havia bebido até morrer, ela não foi considerada assassinada, então pode ser enterrada sem grandes problemas.

Juntamente a Hassan cuidamos do enterro e velório, e tudo mais que a mãe de Isabella precisasse.

Como ambas não tinham mais ninguém, o velório e enterro foi somente nós três, e claro, Esme, que se tornou muito ligada à Isabella nos dias que vieram.

Esme havia perdido a sua família, ela parecia compreender a dor de Isabella melhor que eu e Hassan.

Imagino que porque Esme teve um marido abusivo, felizmente a história dela foi melhor, foi ele quem sucumbiu às bebidas e drogas e ela conseguiu se salvar antes que fosse tarde demais.

Conforme os dias passavam, Isabella parecia mais triste e desanimada, então resolvi que estava na hora de voltarmos para casa, acho que no fundo o que ela precisava era sair daquela cidade, para esquecer e curar.

Então quando anunciei que nós iríamos embora, em dois dias, ela até que pareceu animada.

Arrumamos as malas, nos despedimos de Esme, pois chegara a hora de partir.

De começar a nossa vida.

[...]

Isabella apertou a minha mão com força, conforme o avião decolava, sorrindo peguei a sua mão, levando-a aos lábios e beijei os seus dedos frios.

Quando o avião já estava no ar, ela respirou fundo, parecendo bem mais aliviada.

\- Não fique nervosa.

\- Não posso evitar, nunca voei antes.

\- Então por que tinha um passaporte? - deu de ombros.

\- Eu sempre quis viajar, mas nunca tive tempo ou dinheiro, contudo fiz o passaporte pra quando surgisse à oportunidade, eu estivesse pronta. - sorri e beijei o seu dedo, onde descansava a sua aliança.

\- Muito esperta Ghazal. E agora que sei do seu desejo, viajaremos o mundo todo na nossa lua de mel.

\- Achei que já estivéssemos em lua de mel. - piscou e ri.

Com certeza nós estávamos... Depois de legalizarmos a nossa união, em um cartório, ato que foi bem rápida e simples, nós corremos para a casa e consumamos o casamento muitas e muitas vezes, só saindo no quarto no dia seguinte.

Foi muito fofo ver Isabella toda vermelha, quando Esme lhe disse que ela perdeu o bolo que tinha feito para o nosso casamento.

Foram dias tão bons, até tudo desandar, mas as coisas iriam se ajeitar em breve.

\- Sim, estamos Ghazal, mas depois do nosso grande casamento, vamos ter uma grande lua de mel.

\- Ok, parece bom.

\- Agora descanse são muitas horas de voo.

\- Quantas mais ou menos?

\- Umas 17 horas.

\- Ai Meu Deus! - ela gritou e vários passageiros no olharam, inclusive Hassan que já estava quase dormindo?

\- Algo errado Ikhet? - perguntou da cadeira ao lado da nossa, a única coisa que nos separava dele era o corredor.

\- São 17 horas de voo...

\- Ah, não trouxe um livro?

\- Livro? Livro, eu...

\- Calma Ghazal, quando perceber, nós já estaremos em casa.

Ela me lançou um olhar irritado, agarrou a minha maleta de viagem e pegou um livro.

\- Vou ler esse.

\- Ghazal...

\- Shiii... - mandou e ri enquanto via-a franzir a testa. - Está em árabe!

\- Sim, e eu só tenho esse.

\- Merda! - resmungou e sorriu, ajeitei as cadeiras para que ela apoiasse a cabeça em meu peito e alisei o seu cabelo.

\- Durma Ghazal, o tempo passará mais rápido.

Ela suspirou e relaxou contra mim, dando um demorado bocejo, passei a massagear o seu couro cabeludo e ela suspirou contente.

\- Você é um ótimo marido, sabia?

\- É claro que eu sou. - ela riu, e se virou para mim.

\- Obrigada por esses dias, sei que estava meio depressiva, mas obrigada por ficar ao meu lado.

\- Não havia outro lugar onde eu quisesse estar.

\- Você é o melhor. - me deu um beijo rápido e voltou a deitar.

Sorrindo, continuei massageando o seu couro cabeludo, em poucos minutos ela estava dormindo.

Deixando uma mão livre, peguei o meu livro. Li enquanto ela ressonava ao meu lado, Hassan também dormia, em pouco tempo eu os acompanhava.

Acordei algum tempo depois, com Isabella e Hassan conversando animadamente, sorri, mas continuei quietinho.

\- Então vocês podem ter mais de uma esposa?

\- É claro, mas tem condições e limitações, é claro.

\- E quais são?

\- A primeira esposa tem que concordar, é claro.

\- Gostei disso, então se eu bater o pé, ele não pode casar?

\- Sim, mas se você não lhe der filhos, aí ele pode recorrer e conseguir se casar de novo.

\- Hmmm, e o que mais?

\- Ah, ele tem que ter dinheiro para prover cada esposa e filho que vier a ter, poderá ter até 4 esposas.

\- Ai céus!

\- Não se preocupe Ikhet, Edward só tem olhos pra você.

\- Eu sei, mas ainda assim é preocupante saber que se ele quiser pode ter mais mulheres.

\- Não há nada para se preocupar.

\- Há muito! Mas vou tentar me preocupar só quando chegar a hora. Fale-me sobre a sua tia.

\- Amani?

\- Isso, acha que ela gostará de mim?

\- Amani, te odiará!

\- L'na Hassan! - grunhi me sentando, quase derrubando Isabella.

\- Edward! - guinchou se agarrando a mim.

\- Desculpe...

\- Quer que eu minta para ela?

\- Não, mas também não precisava assustá-la.

\- Não foi minha intenção, Ikhet.

\- Eu sei, mas seria bom eu tivesse noção sobre isso, pra já ficar preparada. - ele assentiu e ambos me olharam, rolei os olhos para eles.

\- Estão exagerando. Amani a tratará bem, afinal você é minha esposa.

Do jeito que eles me olharam, nenhum deles acreditava nisso, e honestamente, nem eu.

Como ainda tínhamos mais algumas horas de voo, passamos dizendo a Isabella sobre a nossa casa e a cidade.

Ela estava começando a ficar animada com a viagem e ansiosa para chegar.

Quando finalmente o avião pousou, as nossas bundas estavam até quadradas de tanto ficar sentados.

Quando saímos do aeroporto de Dubai, já havia um carro esperando por nós.

De carro até Al Fujayrah seria cerca de duas horas e meia, Isabella olhava as paisagem encantada, enquanto Hassan e eu estávamos felizes por estar em casa.

Finalmente...

Viajar era bom, mas voltar para casa era sempre o céu.

Al Fujayrah entrou em vistas, eu suspirei de contentamento, vendo o meu povo, os meus irmãos na praça, no mercado, o meu sorriso aumentou ainda mais quando a minha casa entrou em vista. Grande e imponente, um verdadeiro palácio árabe.

-Wow! Moramos ali? - Isabella me olhou e ri.

\- Sim Ghazal, não é maravilhoso?

\- Parece o palácio de Alladin.

\- De quem?

Quem era aquele tal de Alladin? E por que ele estava apresentando o seu palácio para a minha Ghazal?

Hassan riu.

\- É um desenho. Aquele da lâmpada. - ela falou e tentei lembrar, mas não me veio à mente nada.

\- Huh, eu creio que ainda não o tenha visto.

\- Vou procurar na internet para vermos. Tem internet aqui, não é?

\- É claro.

Ela apareceu aliviada e ri.

Quando o carro parou, Hassan saiu e o segui, logo segurei a mão de Isabella e a ajudei.

\- O que acha Ghazal?

\- É lindo!

Levei-a pelos degraus, e assim que atingimos a entrada, as portas se abriram, e eu sorri para Amani.

A minha tia era verdadeiramente uma mulher do oriente, com longos cabelos negros, a pele escura, além dos bonitos olhos negros, exatamente como os de meu pai.

\- Tia!

\- Ibnee. - Hassan se retesou, eu forcei um sorriso.

Ainda não gostava quando ela me chamava assim.

\- Amani. - grunhi e ela nem se importou, me abraçou apertado, em seguida começou a me puxar para dentro, ignorando Hassan e Isabella.

L'na!

Soltando-me dela, me voltei para o meu irmão.

\- Vamos Hassan, estamos em casa! - ele sorriu.

\- Sim, finalmente!

\- Ah é, ele voltou, imaginei que ficaria por lá Hassan.

\- Essa é a casa dele tia.

\- É claro. Venham, tenho uma surpresa para ti Ibnee.

\- Espere, eu também tenho uma para ti, tia.

\- Oh, e qual seria?

Fui até Isabella e pegando pela sua mão, levei-a até minha tia.

\- Amani, essa é a minha esposa, Isabella. - ela empalideceu e olhou com horror entre mim e Isabella.

\- Edward o que você fez?

\- Eu me casei.

\- Com uma indigna?

\- Uma, o quê? - Isabella arqueou a sobrancelha e gemi.

\- L'na, não fale de minha esposa assim tia.

\- Mas...

\- Vamos, venha Isabella, venha conhecer a sua nova casa.

Ela forçou um sorriso, mas me seguiu mesmo assim, ao entrarmos, paramos abruptadamente, ao ver uma bonita jovem de pele dourada, olhos amendoados e um longo cabelo negro, ela era extremamente bonita e sorriu calorosamente.

\- Meu Sheikh! - sussurrou baixando os olhos, em um gesto de humildade.

Olhei confuso para ela e para as outras pessoas na entrada.

Quem era aquela moça? E por que eu tinha um péssimo pressentimento sobre ela?

\- Quem é essa? - foi Hassan quem perguntou e Amani o ignorou.

\- Rosalina, venha aqui conhecer o meu sobrinho o Sheik de Al Fujayrah.

A moça bateu os seus longos cílios e veio rapidamente até nós, mas para a surpresa de todos, ela foi para Hassan.

\- Meu Sheikh, é uma honra conhecê-lo!

\- Ah... - ele a encarou com a boca aberta e olhou para mim, que tentei não rir.

Já Amani, parecia que iria desmaiar.

\- Mal posso esperar para nos casarmos.

Dessa vez a boca de todos se caíram.

\- Casar?

\- Sim, a sua tia já aceitou o noivado com os meus pais em seu nome. - ela disse com um sorriso e olhei para Amani.

\- Aceitou um casamento em meu nome?

\- Bem, é claro, ela é perfeita para ser esposa do Sheikh. Mas Rosalina querida, o seu noivo é Edward.

\- Edward? - ela olhou confusa entre nós, eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, ela negou. - Esse homem não é o Sheikh, ele nem é do oriente.

Amani gemeu, Hassan e eu começamos a rir.

\- Onde arrumou essa moça?

\- Er... ... a sua família acabou de vir de Damman , querida esse aqui é o Sheik Edward Bin Al Rashid, esse outro é o irmão bastardo, um indigno.

\- L'na, não fale assim de meu irmão.

\- Eu estou um pouco confusa. - murmurou Rosalina, e para a minha surpresa, Isabella sorriu e foi até ela.

\- Venha querida, eu vou lhe explicar as coisas.

As duas se afastaram e sorri.

A minha Ghazal era maravilhosa.

Voltei-me para Amani, que olhava irritada para onde as moças foram.

\- Amani, temos muito a conversar.

\- Ah sim temos, o que lhe deu na cabeça para se casar com aquela mulher?

\- Digo o mesmo, o que lhe deu na cabeça para arranjar o meu casamento sem me consultar?

\- Mas vai gostar dessa Edward, ela é perfeita.

\- Não me importo, já estou casado. E assim vou ficar! Agora dê um jeito na confusão que armou e se livre dessa mulher.

\- Não posso, já dei a minha palavra, ela tem que casar com um Al Rashid.

\- Então ela que case com o Hassan.

\- O quê? - ele guinchou e Amani gritou, enquanto eu sorri.

 **Era a solução perfeita. E a moça já gostava dele mesmo, agora só precisava convencer Hassan sobre isso.**

* * *

 **N/A: pobre Hassan ficou noivo e nem tava sabendo kkkkkkk**

 **O que acharam da Rosalina kkkkkk OO**

 **Gente postando rapidinho q to mo mal esses dias**

 **To meio gripada e nos dias DUMAL**

 **Então vou descansar**

 **Amando os coments, vcs são divasticooooooo**

 **Agora me vou fuiiiii**

 **Ah e um feliz ano novo pra todas \o/**

 **N/B** – Eita que agora nem Hassan escapa!

Queridas pervas, Deus a abençoe a todas e que o Ano Novo seja de muitas realizações, saúde e alegrias!

 **TUCA**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

\- Na verdade, essa é uma excelente ideia. - falei cada vez mais me aquecendo para a ideia.

\- Não é não! Nem conheço a moça!

\- E ela está aqui para se casar com você Edward.

\- Não! Você disse que ela estava aqui para se casar com um Al Rashid. Hassan é tanto Al Rachid quanto eu.

\- Ele é um indigno, nunca será um Al Rashid. - suspirando me voltei para Hassan, falar com Amani, sempre seria inútil.

\- Gostou da moça Khay?

\- Não falei com ela, mal a conheço. Como posso gostar ou desgostar dela?

\- Então está decidido! Ela pode ficar para que Hassan a conheça melhor.

\- Ela não vai se casar com ele, e sim com você, Edward.

\- Amani, eu já sou casado. Eu amo a minha esposa, não quero nada com essa moça. Você a enfiou na minha casa sem a minha permissão. Eu poderia mandar vocês duas embora, mas por respeito a sua posição como minha tia, eu vou perdoá-la, contudo não haverá uma próxima, tia. Não ouse tramar pelas minhas costas de novo, ou a mandarei para o mais longe possível.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e assentindo timidamente.

L'na! Maldita seja a hora que resolvi voltar para casa.

Deveríamos ter ficado na América, pois lá, por essa hora, eu estaria abraçadinho a minha Ghazal, só pensando em como seria a próxima vez que fizéssemos amor.

\- Vou procurar Isabella...

Saí antes que ela falasse mais, e eu deixasse o meu temperamento dominar e a mandasse embora. Querendo ou não, Amani era tudo o que nos restava da família.

Caminhei para fora da entrada, indo em direção as escadas, mas parei ao som de risadas. Segui o som e achei Isabella acompanhada da moça, ambas estava no jardim lateral, sentadas na beirada de uma fonte sorrindo.

\- Ele é realmente bonito. - murmurou Rosalina, fazendo Isabella sorrir.

\- Sim ele é, e você realmente gostou dele?

\- Muito. Confesso que fiquei aliviada em saber que o Sheikh já está casado.

\- Isso é bom, Rosalina.

\- Sim, mas agora terei que partir, sem a chance de conhecê-lo melhor.

\- Posso pedir a Edward que lhe deixe ficar aqui uns dias a mais...

\- Faria isso por mim?

\- É claro! Agora que sei que não está interessada em meu Sheik. - ela riu.

\- Obrigada Bella, gostaria muito de me casar com um homem bonito como ele.

\- Bem, vamos fazer o possível para que ele enxergue como você é bonita.

Ambas sorriram cúmplices, eu ri fazendo a minha presença conhecida.

\- Moças...

\- Edward, venha conhecer Rosalina. - Isabella chamou me alcançando e passei o braço em volta de sua cintura.

\- Perdoe-me pela explosão de mais cedo, Rosalina.

\- Está tudo bem, lamento muito a confusão, tanto eu quanto os meus pais não fazíamos ideia de que você não tinha conhecimento dos planos de Amani.

\- Não há problema, mas como acordos foram feitos, mesmo que eu não estivesse ciente deles, pelo que entendi... Você deve se casar com um Al Rashid, e como eu já estou casado...

\- Quer que seja a segunda esposa? - ela perguntou claramente chateada e grunhi.

\- Segunda esposa? Vai fazer isso? - Isabella começou a se afastar de mim, mas a abracei mais forte, não permitindo nenhum espaço entre nós.

\- Escute Ghazal, eu posso tomar outra esposa, mas não pretendo. O meu único desejo é me casar com você, só você...

\- Quantas esposas pretende ter? Não minta para mim.

\- Só você!

\- Ai Meu Deus! Eu sabia que essa era uma péssima ideia. Eu devia... - rapidamente peguei o seu rosto entre as minhas mãos, para que ela me encarasse, para que me escutasse.

\- Ghazal, me escute, sim eu posso ter mais de uma esposa, mas não desejo isso, tudo o que mais quero é você. Já discutimos isso, nunca tomarei outra esposa.

\- Mas, tem certeza? - ri e encostei a minha testa na ela.

\- Isabella, não se preocupe, eu não posso me casar a não ser que você concorde.

\- Realmente?

\- Sim amor, e mais uma vez, não desejo me casar com mais ninguém. - ela respirou fundo algumas vezes.

\- Sim, você está certo. Desculpe-me...

\- Está tudo bem amor, mas nunca mais duvide de nós, eu lhe fiz uma promessa, lembra? Vou cuidar de você.

\- Eu sei, eu só, entrei em pânico por um minuto ou dois. - ri e beijei a sua testa.

\- Já que estamos resolvidos, vamos cuidar da situação de Rosalina.

\- Creio que seja melhor eu partir. - ela finalmente se pronunciou e vi Isabella começar a negar, mas falei antes.

\- Na verdade, como eu estava dizendo antes, como já estou casado e não pretendo tomar outra esposa... - Isabella corou um pouco, mas contive a risada. - Espero que fique para que possa conhecer melhor Hassan.

\- Hassan? - as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Sim, acredito que será um bom acordo se vocês dois concordarem em se casar. Claro que não os obrigarei, mas gostaria que estendesse a sua estadia em nossa casa, para que se conheçam melhor. E se os seus pais fizerem muita questão que se case com um Al Rashid, Hassan tomará o meu lugar.

\- Entendo, e ele huh, está bem com essa decisão?

\- É claro!

Sorri abertamente e Isabella me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, mas a ignorei.

Os sentimentos de Hassan eram confusos ainda. Isso se ele tivesse algum pela moça.

\- Se é assim, ficarei feliz em ficar.

\- Esplêndido!

\- Sim, maravilhoso. - murmurou Isabella me olhando com desconfiança.

Essa mulher podia ver através das minhas besteiras, e isso nunca seri bom.

[...]

Depois de deixarmos Rosalina, guiei Isabella até o nosso quarto, mostrei alguns cômodos da casa que ficavam no caminho, mas depois teria que lhe dar um passeio completo, entretanto, por hora, só queria levá-la para cama.

Enquanto caminhávamos, vi que olhava, já, para o lugar com os olhos arregalados.

\- Você gosta Ghazal?

\- É tão bonito, colorido, vibrante. - ri e levei as suas mãos aos lábios.

\- Sim, espere até ver tudo, vai amar!

\- Já sei que vou... Então vamos dividir o quarto, não é?

\- É claro! Mas se você quiser posso designar uma ala só para você.

\- Uma ala?

\- Sim, o seu próprio espaço, é feito isso quanto se tem mais de uma esposa.

\- Eu quero ficar com você!

\- Perfeito, eu já estava pronto para fazer um escândalo se você quisesse a sua própria ala. - ela riu.

Chegamos ao quarto, abri as portas duplas, ela suspirou olhando para a enorme cama dossel com cortinas transparentes e coloridas, o quarto era muito espaçoso e havia até dois ambientes, do outro lado algumas poltronas e sofás de descanso.

\- É maravilhoso.

\- Que bom que gosta Ghazal.

\- Eu amei isso. - rindo ela tirou os sapatos, correu e pulou na cama.

Sorrindo tirei os meus e fui até ela, me deitando ao seu lado.

\- Cama muito confortável. - ri e deitei de costas com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

\- É uma ótima cama.

\- Uma cama maravilhosa... - a ouvi murmurar, em seguida ela estava sentada em meu estomago.

\- Deseja algo Ghazal?

\- Você...

\- Só seu... - sorrindo ela se inclinou sobre mim, me beijando, foi um beijo rápido, mas logo ela voltou a ficar ereta, tirou a blusa a jogando pelo quarto.

Gemi vendo os seus seios, mesmo cobertos pelo sutiã, eles eram impressionantes, mas o mais impressionante foi quando ela tirou o sutiã também.

\- Você é perfeita Ghazal.

\- Perfeita para você. - sussurrou se abaixando para me beijar novamente e aproveitou para se livrar da minha camisa.

Enquanto os seus lábios devoravam os meus, deslizei as mãos por suas costas, até chegar a sua bunda, comecei a empurrar para baixo as suas calças, foi um pouco complicado, mas consegui.

Ela afastou a boca da minha sorrindo, e agora que o meu tórax estava nu, passou a distribuir beijos por meu peito, parando nos meus mamilos, os chupando e mordendo.

Arfei apertando a sua bunda, ela desceu mais e mais os seus beijos, pelo meu estômago e costelas, até chegar as minhas calças, gemi alto quando ela beijou o meu pau sobre o tecido.

\- Isabella. – grunhi, ela sorriu abrindo as minhas calças e me deixando mais a vontade.

Lentamente ela tirou o meu pau para fora e gemi, sorrindo ela abaixou a cabeça e me tomou na sua boca quente e molhada.

Joguei a cabeça para trás perdido no prazer que minha Ghazal provocava com lambidas e chupadas, por Allá, era incrível!

\- L'na... - grunhi quando ela me chupou com força, quase me fazendo vir em sua boca.

De repente, ela se afastou, ficando de pé sobre o colchão, terminou de retirar a sua calcinha e ficou sobre mim, levando as mãos aos seus quadris, ajudei-a a se posicionar, Isabella agarrou o meu pau e o levou para dentro dela.

Ambos arfamos quando nos unimos, a sua buceta quente e apertada me engolindo, esmagando o meu pau deliciosamente, em seu aperto.

Ela começou a se mover sobre mim, lentamente a principio, mas logo ela estava pulando, os seus seios balançando deliciosamente, enquanto tomava o seu prazer, querendo a sentir gozar no meu pau, levei as mãos aos seus seios e os apertei, em seguida belisquei os mamilos.

\- Ai meu Deus... - ela gritou se movendo mais rápido, e eu fiz o mesmo, querendo nada mais do que a sentir vindo em todo meu pau.

Sentei-me indo mais fundo em sua buceta, abracei-a e tomei os seus lábios. Isabella gemeu na minha boca me abraçando pelos ombros, cravando as unhas em minha pele. L'na! Aquilo só me fazia mais e mais excitado.

Virei-nos na cama ficando sobre ela e agarrando as suas mãos, as levei sobre a sua cabeça, a prendendo com uma mão e com a outra provoquei o seu clitóris, ela gemeu e gritou, enquanto eu a fodia forte, quando veio, o pulsar de sua buceta, desencadeou o meu próprio orgasmo, ambos gritamos e gememos enquanto vínhamos nos desfazendo nos braços um do outro.

Virei-nos para o lado para que ela ficasse em cima de mim, sorri a abraçando, Isabella bocejou e deitou a cabeça em meu peito, adormecendo imediatamente.

Ri e beijei a sua testa.

A minha moça não era uma Ghazal, estava mais pra uma leoa.

[...]

Entrei na ala de minha mãe e sorri ao ver Hassan lá, tocando em um dos diários de nossa mãe.

\- Khay... - ele ergueu a cabeça quando me viu e sorriu.

\- Edward.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Eu não sei... - suspirando fui até ele, me sentando na cadeira próxima a sua.

\- Perdoe-me...

\- Pelo quê?

\- Eu não devia ter sugerido que se cassasse com a moça. Eu entrei em pânico com medo de perder Isabella. - ele sorriu fracamente.

\- Está tudo bem, ela é uma moça muito bonita.

\- Sim ela é. E realmente gosta de você.

\- Ela nem me conhece.

\- Bem, eu também mal conhecia Isabella, mas eu sabia que ela era tudo para mim.

\- Você a ama... - ele murmurou e gemi.

\- Como?

\- Não tente negar, você disse a Amani.

\- Disse? - ele riu.

\- Sim, disse que amava a sua esposa.

\- L'na! Como não percebi isso.

\- Realmente a ama, não é?

\- Sim.

Eu realmente, verdadeiramente era apaixonado por Isabella. Aconteceu tão de repente que nem havia percebido. Mas estava lá o tempo todo, essa necessidade de cuidar dela, de protegê-la, de querer ela sempre perto, a necessidade de tocá-la, nem que fosse só por um segundo, para saber que ela era real.

Que era minha...

Sim, eu a amava! Amava-a tanto que todas as minhas promessas de antes teriam que ser mudadas.

Se Isabella não se adaptasse, se não gostasse daqui, ela poderia partir sim, mas eu iria com ela, eu a seguiria até o fim do mundo se ela me deixasse.

\- Khay?

\- Eu realmente a amo...

\- Isso é bom. - ele sorriu, eu fiz o mesmo, mas em seguida, o medo me dominou.

\- Mas e se ela não me amar de volta?

\- Claro que ela ama.

\- Como sabe?

\- Pelo jeito que ela olha para você.

Hmmm, teria que prestar mais atenção, e claro, confessar os meus sentimentos.

Agora que eu sabia, que eu tinha certeza deles... ...seria difícil mantê-los escondidos, eu tinha que lhe dizer tudo, que me declarar.

\- Vai dizer a ela?

\- É claro!

\- Faz bem.

\- E você Khay? Vai tentar conhecer melhor Rosalina?

\- Eu não sei, como disse ela é uma moça bonita, mas era pra ser sua.

\- Ela não pareceu me querer. - ele riu, com certeza, se lembrando da cara de Amani, quando a moça veio toda feliz assumindo que Hassan que era o seu futuro marido.

\- Bem, eu posso tentar conhecê-la melhor.

\- É um bom plano. Ela vai passar um tempo conosco.

\- Sim?

\- Fará bem para Isabella ter uma amiga ao redor, e o melhor, terá a chance de se conhecerem melhor.

\- Parece bom.

\- Se não quiser, a mandarei embora imediatamente. - me apressei em dizer e ele sorriu.

\- Ela pode ficar Khay, não me incomoda em nada.

\- Se tem certeza...

\- Eu tenho. Agora me diga como Bella está. Ela tem gostado de sua nova casa?

\- Ela gostou muito do quarto. - ele riu.

\- Foi só o que mostrou a ela?

\- Basicamente...

\- Pobre moça, mais tarde eu lhe mostrarei tudo. Onde ela está agora?

\- Tirando um cochilo. Eu a esgotei... - movi as sobrancelhas o fazendo rir.

Conversamos mais um pouco, quando a porta se abriu e alguém colocou a cabeça para dentro, sorri ao ver Rosalina, ambos nos levantamos.

\- Desculpem, interrompo? - olhei para Hassan, que sorriu abertamente para ela.

\- É claro que não, por favor, entre.

Ela sorriu e ajeitou o seu vestido.

\- Que belo lugar.

\- Era a sala de nossa mãe. - falou Hassan indo até ela e pegando a sua mão e a guiou para uma cadeira perto de nós.

\- Obrigada. - ela se sentou e olhou em volta. - Maravilhosa, a sua mãe era do ocidente, sim?

\- Sim, era inglesa. - murmurei, e ela sorriu.

\- E a sua esposa é americana. - dei de ombros.

\- Às vezes, a vida nos leva exatamente, onde deveríamos estar...

\- Eu acredito nisso também. - ela olhou para Hassan batendo os cílios, eu tive que esconder a risada, ele assentiu e pigarreou.

\- Sim, sim, diga-me Rosalina, fala inglês muito bem. - ela sorriu abertamente.

\- Meu pai fez questão que eu fosse estudada, ele não queria que eu fosse ignorante. Ensinou-me a ler e escrever em inglês.

\- Ele fez bem, uma mulher culta é mais valorosa do que uma simplória, que só se importa com casamentos e riqueza.

\- Ah, mas eu me importo com casamentos e riqueza. - ambos sorriram, e sem deixá-los perceber, saí da sala para que eles tivessem a oportunidade de se conhecer melhor.

Ao caminhar pelo corredor, achei um dos criados e pedi que levasse um lanche ao meu quarto, com certeza Isabella estaria faminta.

Mal cheguei ao meu quarto, fui abordado por Amani, ela me olhou de cima a baixo com uma carranca.

\- Ibnee, o que deu em você para trazer essa indigna aqui?

\- L'na! Ela é minha esposa Amani, e eu a amo.

\- Mas Ibnee...

\- Por Allá, pare de me chamar assim. Não é minha mãe. - ela me olhou tristemente e grunhi.

\- Perdoe-me Amani, mas preferia que não me chamasse assim, sabe disso. Ofende a memória de minha mãe e magoa Hassan.

\- Hassan, Hassan, por que sempre esse maldito tem que estar entre nós?

\- Não fale assim de meu irmão, sabe que o amo.

\- Ele não é seu irmão!

\- Sim é, e sempre será e já está na hora de você aceitar, Amani.

\- Nunca! Que Allá me perdoe, mas só serei feliz no dia em que aquele indigno for expulso dessa casa com nada, além da roupa do corpo.

\- Então temo que você nunca seja feliz tia, pois enquanto eu viver Hassan viverá aqui e terá tudo o que um filho de Sheikh Mohammed Bin Al Rashid tem por direito.

Ela ficou vermelha, arqueei uma sobrancelha.

Aquela era uma velha discussão, e sempre acabava igual.

Hassan era meu irmão, e sempre seria. Um dia eu espero que Amani entenda isso e aceite.

Pois Allá como minha testemunha, ninguém iria machucar o meu irmão, sem que viesse a sofrer altas consequências.

Cansado suspirei.

\- Tia, eu fiz uma longa viagem... Tudo o que quero agora é descansar com a minha esposa.

\- Mas...

Sem esperar por sua resposta, comecei a me afastar, mas parei.

\- Ah mande chamar Jaspar para mim.

\- O que quer com ele?

Sorri.

\- Oficializar o meu casamento diante do meu povo. Todos devem saber que eu resolvi me casar.

\- Vai realmente se casar diante de todos com aquela mulher?

\- Sim Amani. Já estamos casados de acordo com as leis americanas. Mas quero me casar de acordo com as nossas leis. Isabella levará o meu nome.

\- Isso é um absurdo!

\- Mas é a minha decisão, e espero que aceite-a. Porém se não poder, irei entender.

\- Está cometendo um erro Edward, devia se casar com Rosalina, alguém de seu povo.

\- Estou fazendo o que o meu coração manda, Amani.

\- O seu coração é tão tolo quanto o de seu pai.

 **Imagino que era para ser uma ofensa, mas para mim foi o melhor dos elogios, se casar com Isabella era ser tolo, eu seria um tolo a qualquer hora do dia.**

* * *

 **N/A: oi povo pervo postando rapidinho q to mo cansada**

 **Mas amandooo os coments vcs são divasticas \o/**

 **E agora Hassan vai se apaixonar por Rosalina kkkkkk**

 **Alguém maia percebeu que Rosalina é a Rosie?**

 **Agora me vou fuiiiii**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Com um suspiro, peguei as suas mãos entre as minhas.

\- Escute Amani, você é minha tia e eu te amo, mas eu sou quem governo a minha vida, não você! Eu decido como devo viver, onde morar e, principalmente, com quem eu me casaria... Não você... Nem mesmo o meu povo poderia decidir a minha vida por mim.

\- Vai desistir de tudo por essa mulher?

\- Talvez, se eu precisar. Eu a amo Amani, e vou onde ela for.

\- Igualzinho ao seu pai. Não pensava em mais nada além da indigna com quem se casou.

\- L'na! Não fale de minha mãe assim.

\- Aasef, eu sinto, mas não pode me fazer aceitá-la.

\- Não farei! Assim como o meu pai nunca a fez aceitar a minha mãe. Mas nem por isso, deveria desrespeitar a minha mãe, ou a minha esposa.

\- Irá mesmo manter o casamento com a moça?

\- Sim, a amo, e nada me fará desistir dela.

\- Entendo... - ela assentiu e começou a se afastar, tendo um mau pressentimento, chamei-a de volta.

\- Amani? Irá me apoiar?

\- Não nisso Ibnee.

Grunhi enquanto ela partia e voltei para o meu quarto.

Precisava abraçar a minha Ghazal, assim tudo ficaria melhor.

Ao chegar ao quarto, sorri ao vê-la enrolada no lençol, olhando todas as pequenas coisas no quarto com muito interesse. Lá havia fotos, bugigangas, tudo parecia lhe interessar, fechei a porta e ela se virou sorrindo.

\- Voltou?

\- Perdoe-me pela demora, estava resolvendo alguns assuntos.

Ela suspirou e veio até mim, ficando de frente, ajudou-me a tirar a minha camisa, em seguida deu a volta, subindo na cama ficando atrás de mim. Já ia lhe perguntar o que ela estava fazendo, mas me calei quando ela começou a massagear os meus ombros.

\- Meu pobre Sheik, tão tenso.

Gemi baixinho perdido no prazer de suas pequenas mãos, amassando os meus músculos, ela me dava um beijinho ocasional, o que só fazia tudo melhor e melhor.

\- Então, você conseguiu resolver as coisas? - ela perguntou depois de alguns minutos, sem parar sua massagem.

\- Algumas... Hassan parece inclinado a conhecer Rosalina.

\- Isso é bom.

\- Sim, o meu irmão merece alguma felicidade, e se essa moça for capaz de fazer isso, ela terá a minha eterna gratidão.

\- Eu acredito que ela goste dele.

\- Sim, eu também. Mas espero que Hassan goste dela. Eu nunca a imporia ao meu irmão, se ele não vir a amá-la, ela partirá...

\- Você é um bom irmão.

\- Eu aprendi com o melhor. - senti outro beijo em meu ombro, em seguida ela voltou com a massagem.

\- E quanto a sua tia?

\- L'na! Amani é impossível, às vezes. Mas eu não devia me surpreender, ela agiu do mesmo jeito com a minha mãe.

\- Por quê? Ela tem algum motivo para ser tão amargurada, ou esse é simplesmente o jeito dela?

\- É difícil dizer, eu só tinha 10 quando os meus pais morreram, Amani era a minha única família, além do Hassan, então não é como se ela revelasse os seus problemas para mim.

\- Acha que Hassan sabe qual o problema dela?

\- Talvez, mas ele nunca me disse nada. Talvez ela só seja muito apegada as nossas tradições... É difícil dizer com Amani, ela se fecha muito.

\- Hmmm, posso perguntar uma coisa?

\- Qualquer coisa.

\- Quando chegamos, ela te chamou, Ibi... eu não lembro, mas percebi que chateou Hassan. Por quê?

\- Foi Ibnee.

\- Isso, o quer dizer?

\- Filho.

\- Oh, isso é estranho... Por que o chama assim?

\- Ela me vê como um filho, mas eu me lembro de minha mãe, sabe, de seu rosto, os seus sorrisos, a sua voz dizendo Ibnee, então, eu não posso ser o filho de Amani, me incomoda. Já Hassan, assim como eu, lhe dói ouvir essas palavras da boca de outra mulher. Elas pertenciam a nossa mãe.

\- Entendo, sinto muito.

\- Está tudo bem Ghazal, tem um tempo agora.

\- A dor não é menor, você não pensa tanto nela, mas ainda está lá.

\- Fala de seu pai? - ela suspirou e me abraçou pelos ombros, deitando a cabeça em meu pescoço.

\- Sim, eu ainda sinto falta dele como uma louca.

\- Sinto falta de meus pais o tempo todo.

\- Mas devemos pensar que eles estão em um lugar melhor, muito mais felizes e em paz.

\- É um bom modo de ver as coisas.

\- Sim, um muito bom. Não é assim que você vê?

\- Será agora.

Ficamos quietinhos por um momento, quando ouve uma batida na porta. Com um suspiro me afastei, peguei um robe no armário e o vesti indo até a porta.

\- Sim? - olhei irritado para Hassan que sorria.

\- Vim buscar a minha Ikhet para conhecer a sua nova casa.

\- Mais tarde, estávamos conversando e...

\- Já estou indo Khay. - ela gritou ao fundo me ignorando e grunhi.

L'na!

Ela não podia conhecer a casa outra hora? Eu tinha planos muito mais divertidos do que um tour bobo...

\- Isso tem que ser agora?

\- Sim, a moça precisa conhecer mais do que só o seu quarto.

\- É um quarto muito bom.

\- Eu sei que é, mas ela é sua esposa, não sua amante, tem que conhecer a sua casa, onde viverão e como tudo funciona.

\- L'na!

\- Que bom que concorda.

\- Isso não fui eu concordando...

\- Sim foi, sabe que estou certo.

\- Mas... - mal terminei de falar, Isabella apareceu toda sorridente.

\- Estou pronta!

\- Está linda Ikhet, conseguiu descansar?

\- Sim, tirei um cochilo, estou bem melhor.

\- Excelente, vamos então. - ele estendeu o braço e ela o pegou.

\- Hey!? - resmunguei e ela riu e o soltou.

\- Desculpe amor. - me deu um beijo estalado na boca e foi embora com Hassan.

Ainda olhei atônito para onde eles foram, mas em seguida ri.

Era bom saber que eles se davam tão bem.

Já conformado que perdi a minha Ghazal por algumas horas, fui cuidar de outros assuntos.

Voltei para o quarto para me vestir.

Assim que cheguei ao meu escritório, tratei de ligar para Jaspar e Alina, precisava resolver os principais problemas primeiro.

Anunciar o meu casamento e arranjar roupas adequadas para Isabella.

As que compramos em Nova York, só serviriam para quando viajássemos para outros lugares, em casa ela teria que se vestir de acordo como uma esposa de um Sheikh.

Assim que terminei as minhas ligações, voltei para a sala e pedi um café. Ah que saudade do café turco, os americanos não sabem fazer um café como o nosso. Não eram ruins os que eu provei, mas nada iguais.

Estava na minha segunda xícara de café quando Rosalina entrou na sala.

\- Rosalina.

\- Meu sheik, perdoe-me, estava huh, procurando por Hassan ou Isabella? - sorri e fiz um gesto para que se sentasse comigo.

\- Café?

\- Sim, obrigada. - a servi, e voltei a bebericar o meu.

\- Hassan está mostrando a casa a ela.

\- Oh, é muito gentil da parte dele... - murmurou parecendo confusa e dei de ombros.

\- Eles são irmãos.

\- Não... ...huh, não teme deixá-los sozinhos? - ri, porque era impossível não o fazer.

\- Hassan e Isabella? Claro que não!

\- Mas são homem e mulher.

\- São irmãos.

\- Não de sangue. O meu pai nunca me permitiria andar por qualquer lugar com um homem que não fosse nada meu.

\- Então por que ficou com Hassan na sala de minha mãe?

\- Não o vi saindo, mas assim que percebi que nós estávamos sozinhos, eu me apressei em sair.

\- Entendo. Mas está sozinha comigo agora.

\- Não conta, como o dono da casa, você praticamente se torna o meu guardião e protetor, além disso, nós estamos em uma área aberta.

\- Você é boa!

Ela riu e bebeu o seu café.

\- Bem, sei que devia seguir mais os costumes, mas com uma mãe inglesa, era um pouco difícil, eu sigo, é claro, e respeito quem eu sou e a minha herança, mas ainda assim, não sigo todos.

\- Creio que é compreensível. E vejo que confia em seu irmão e em sua esposa.

\- Com a minha vida. Eles são tudo para mim.

\- Mesmo a sua tia?

\- Amani é diferente. Ela me criou quando os meus pais morreram, mas ainda assim ela nunca foi uma mãe, eu não pude sentir aquele amor por ela, e nem ela demonstrou por mim... Ela sentia como obrigação, entende?

\- Sim. Era o dever de ela cuidar de você.

\- Exatamente. Ela foi uma boa tia, mas não era para ela que eu corria quando algo me chateava, era para Hassan.

\- Às vezes é difícil de acreditar que não são irmãos, o elo entre vocês é muito forte.

\- Mas somos irmãos. - ela sorriu.

\- Sim são. Perdoe-me...

\- Não tem problema.

Voltamos a tomar o nosso café em silêncio, quando uma ideia me iluminou.

\- Rosalina, posso lhe pedir um favor?

\- É claro.

\- Chamei Alina, para vir amanhã, ela vai tirar as medidas de Isabella para fazer um vestuário completo, poderia ajudá-la?

\- Será um prazer.

\- Obrigado.

\- Sheikh? - me virei e uma das moças que trabalhava na casa me olhava com a cabeça baixa.

\- Na'am?

\- Seu convidado chegou.

\- Mande-o entrar.

\- Na'am sheikh.

Assim que a moça se foi me levantei.

\- Deve ser Jaspar.

\- Deseja que saia?

\- Não, pode ficar Rosalina.

Poucos minutos depois o meu bom amigo Jaspar entrou.

\- Edward. - ele me cumprimentou com um abraço, sorri ao nos afastarmos.

\- Salaam Jaspar, tem um tempo, sim?

\- Salaam meu amigo! Um muito longo. Soube que estava na America, teve uma boa viagem?

\- Foi muito boa.

\- Trouxe alguma lembrancinha?

\- Algumas. - eu ri, mal sabia ele.

\- Que bom, então por que me chamou? Só pra conversar ou tem algo para mim.

\- Na verdade, tenho algo.

\- Diga então.

Indiquei o sofá e pedi mais café, vi que ele olhava para Rosalina com curiosidade.

\- Ah, perdão essa é Rosalina. Rosalina esse é Jaspar, um grande amigo meu.

\- Olá.

\- É um prazer senhorita.

Depois de se cumprimentarem ele se voltou para mim.

\- Então, o que posso fazer por você meu amigo?

\- Eu me casei. - ele olhou para Rosalina significativamente e ri. - Não, Rosalina é noiva de Hassan.

\- Oh, não sabia que o seu irmão estava noivo, na verdade, certa vez Hassan me disse que nunca se casaria, pois preferia ter suas b... - ele parou de falar e olhou para Rosalina que havia arregalado os olhos.

\- Muito obrigada Jaspar.

\- Desculpe...

\- Não dê atenção a ele Rosalina. Hassan deve ter dito isso quando éramos mais novos, sim?

\- É claro... - murmurou, mas não parecia muito convencida.

L'na!

Olhei feio para Jaspar que teve a decência de ficar envergonhado.

\- Como estava dizendo, eu me casei, com uma americana.

\- Oh, por essa não esperava.

\- Na'am, nós nos casamos no civil em Nova York, mas quero um casamento aqui no religioso.

\- Bem, estava falando sério quando disse que trouxe algumas lembrancinhas da América. Amani, com certeza, não gostou.

\- Não, ela não gostou nadinha.

\- Imagino. Então quer que faça um anúncio?

\- Sim, quero um grande casamento, todos serão convidados.

\- Muito bom, posso trazer o fotógrafo amanhã?

\- Pode! Quanto antes anunciarmos o casamento, melhor.

Jaspar assentiu e começou a fazer algumas anotações.

Ele era um tipo de publicitário, faria a notícia de meu casamento ser espalhada da forma certa.

O som de risos, nos fez virar a cabeça e sorri ao ver Isabella ao lado de Hassan.

\- Khay. - ele me cumprimentou.

Isabella sorriu, mas o seu sorriso passou para uma careta.

\- Se divertiu conhecendo a sua nova casa? - ela parou de olhar para as minhas roupas e se voltou para mim.

\- Ah sim, foi ótimo, essa casa é um palácio, dá medo de toca em tudo que parece que vai quebrar.

\- É a sua casa, pode quebrar tudo e compraremos novos.

\- Bom saber, pois meio que quebrei um vaso lá em cima. - ri.

\- Não tem problema. Compraremos mil vasos se isso lhe agradar.

\- Ok.

\- Então fora o seu pequeno incidente, gostou da casa?

\- Sim, é muito... - ela grunhiu, imaginado que não aguentando mais – O que está usando? - olhei para baixo e ri.

\- Uma túnica. - ela se aproximou de mim e cochichou no meu ouvido.

\- Parece um vestido. - ri.

\- Mas não é... É um traje comum para homens.

\- Tem certeza? Parece um pijama, e esse robe?

\- Sim Ghazal, eu tenho. Esse é um **Bisht.**

\- Ok então... Ainda parece pijama.

Sorrindo, ajeitei o meu manto e peguei a sua mão.

\- Venha conhecer o meu bom amigo Jaspar.

\- Claro.

\- Jaspar essa é Isabella, a minha habibiti arus.

\- Prazer Isabella.

\- Prazer. - ela murmurou me olhando.

\- O quê?

\- Do que me chamou? - ri.

\- Querida noiva.

\- Oh, ok, gostei. Como digo querido? Do mesmo jeito?

\- Não, o certo é habíb.

\- Habíb.

\- Habibiti.

Ela sorriu, levei as suas mãos aos lábios.

\- Por Allá! Vocês serão um casal dos sonhos, todos vão amá-los.

\- Hein?

\- Jaspar vai noticiar o nosso noivado.

\- Ah, como assim noticiar?

\- Farei um anúncio que nos casaremos. Amanhã ele virá tirar fotos nossas e depois qualquer notícia positiva sobre o nosso casamento, ele publicará.

\- Ele é um jornalista?

\- Mais como um publicitário.

\- Entendo. E vamos tirar fotos amanhã?

\- Sim.

\- E você estará vestido assim?

\- É claro.

\- Então não posso tirar essas fotos.

\- Por que não?

\- Por que eu sou muito ocidental. - resmungou e saiu da sala.

L'na.

\- A fará tirar fotos com as suas roupas americanas Khay?

\- Claro que não! Alina virá amanhã logo cedo para tirar as suas medidas e encomendarei um guarda-roupa completo para ela.

\- Muito bom.

Hassan foi cumprimentar Jaspar e sem me despedir, corri para cima. Encontrei o vaso quebrado e ri, imaginei que Isabella tinha ido para o nosso quarto, ao chegar lá, bati levemente na porta e entrei, ela estava sentada na cama, parecendo arrasada.

\- Ghazal o que houve? - ela ergueu os olhos e deu de ombros.

Suspirando fui até ela e a puxei para o meu colo.

\- Me diga Ghazal, o que a aflige? Deixe-me cuidar de você. - ela suspirou e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro, enquanto me olhava.

\- Eu quero causar uma boa impressão ao seu povo.

\- E você vai.

\- Não com roupas ocidentais.

\- E é por isso que amanhã, logo cedo, alguém virá tirar as suas medidas e você terá roupas apropriadas.

\- Oh, verdade?

\- É claro.

\- Parece bom.

\- Ainda algo a incomoda! O que é?

\- Nada... - desviou os olhos e grunhi pegando o seu queixo para que ela me olhasse.

\- Isabella, o que houve? - ela suspirou.

\- Enquanto caminhávamos Hassan e eu, encontramos Amani.

\- L'na.

\- Sim, com certeza foi um "L'na" dos grandes.

\- Ela ofendeu?

\- Não, só disse a verdade.

\- Que verdade?

\- Que eu nunca vou me adaptar, sempre serei uma mulher do ocidente, e que ninguém ia me aceitar como a sua esposa.

Amani estava começando a me irritar, iria ter outra conversa com ela.

\- Isso é besteira Ghazal, a minha mãe era inglesa, e foi muito amada pelo nosso povo.

\- Hassan disse isso também.

\- Viu? Então por que se chateou?

\- Quando disse que íamos tirar fotos, com você vestido assim, quando eu só tenho roupas normais, me senti fora do lugar.

\- Isso é bobagem Ghazal, mas nunca iria expor você dessa maneira.

\- Eu sei, perdoe-me pela birra.

\- Eu faço algumas, não vejo porque você não poderia.

Rindo ela deitou a cabeça em meu ombro.

Beijei a sua testa. Ambos sorrimos.

Ela nunca esteve mais bonita e minha.

\- Ana Habebik ya habibi. - ela sorriu mais.

\- O que isso quer dizer?

\- Outro dia eu te conto. - ela estreitou os olhos e sorri.

Em breve eu lhe diria, eu esperava que ela pudesse me dizer de volta.

\- Não vai me dizer?

\- Não. - ela suspirou.

\- Nem se eu for muito persuasiva?

\- O quanto persuasiva? - ela riu e saiu do meu colo, balançando os quadris começou a tirar as roupas e gemi.

\- Então meu Sheik, vai me contar agora?

\- Não.

\- Tem certeza? - ela tirou a blusa ficando só de sutiã e gemi.

\- Ghazal...

Sorrindo, ela tirou a calça e dançou na minha frente, tentei abraçá-la, mas ela negou se afastando.

\- Não Senhor! Só pode tocar quando eu disser.

\- Mas...

\- Vai dizer agora? - grunhi quando ela levou as mãos atrás das costas, soltou o sutiã e o deixou deslizar por seus braços.

Os seus lindos seios balançaram livres me fazendo gemer alto, ela riu e virou de costas brincando com as laterais da calcinha enquanto rebolava.

\- Por Allá, está me matando...

\- Quer me tocar? - ela olhou por sobre os ombros, com um sorriso travesso.

\- Muito.

\- Então traduz o que disse.

\- Não, mais pra frente. - fez um biquinho.

\- Me diz Edward.

\- Não.

Ela estreitou os olhos e sorri, mas o meu sorriso morreu quando ela veio em minha direção, me empurrou na cama e se sentou bem em cima do meu pau.

\- Oh...

\- Acho que preciso ser mais persuasiva.

\- Com certeza. – rindo, ela se esfregou em mim e começou a rebolar e a me provocar. Eu estava no meu limite já, ergui uma mão em direção ao seu seio direito e ganhei uma tapa.

\- Nada de tocar, até me dizer.

\- Mas... ...não é justo. - ela sorriu e se esfregou mais em mim, já podia sentir o meu pau vazando e mordi o lábio para não gritar.

\- Hmmm, queria tanto ser fodida por meu Sheik.

\- L'na.

\- Mas já que ele não quer.

\- Eu quero. - quase gritei, e ela se inclinou, os seus peitos esfregando contra o meu.

\- Então me diga. - sussurrou puxando o meu lábio inferior entre os dentes e quase vim.

\- Ghazal... - choraminguei, ela suspirou começando a se afastar.

Não ela não poderia ir.

\- Eu te amo! - gritei e ela congelou em cima de mim.

Aproveitei a sua distração e nos virei, ficando sobre ela.

Eu a vi engolir com força e me encarar.

\- Me ama?

\- Ana Habebik ya habibi. - repeti e ela suspirou.

\- Nem sei o que dizer.

Foi a minha vez de estreitar os olhos.

\- Acho que sei o que tem que dizer.

\- Ah é?

\- Sim, e acho que é a minha vez de ser persuasivo. – os seus olhos brilharam e ela corou deliciosamente.

\- Acho que terá que ser muitooo persuasivo.

\- Ah, eu vou ser Ghazal, e quando eu terminar vai saber exatamente o que me dizer.

Ela ofegou e sorri maliciosamente.

 **Não sairíamos daquela cama até que ela dissesse que me amava... Era uma promessa...**

* * *

 **N/A: Oi povooooooooooo pervooooooooooooooo \o/**

 **Mais um capítulo e o Sheik ja confessou seu amor *.***

 **Só falta a Bellinha, alguem acha que Edward será persuasivo o suficiente? kkkkk**

 **Caraaaaaaa Amani é chata em, num se manca**

 **Alguem arruma um chá de se mancol pra essa chata u.u**

 **Ah sobre os nomes, eu mudei, pq achei que ficavam mais oriente :p**

 **Assim como eu mudei no alienward u.u, então vai ser assim e pronto :p**

 **Amandoooooo os coments, vcs são divasticaaaaaas**

 **E nos vemos semana que vem \o/**

 **fuiiiiiii povo pervoooo dormir kkkk**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Sorrindo, ergui as suas mãos para cima, as segurei com uma mão, com a outra, comecei a passear pelo seu corpo, Isabella suspirou e mordeu o lábio me fazendo grunhir.

\- Só me provocando, hein? – Ela riu ofegante, eu sorri deslizando a minha mão por seus seios e as suas costelas, indo por seu estomago, até chegar a sua calcinha molhada de me provocar.

Sorrindo, acariciei-a por cima do pano úmido, em seguida o arranquei com um puxão, ela arfou enquanto via-me jogar fora o pedaço de pano inútil e tocar o seu centro com toda a minha mão.

Ela estremeceu, deliciosamente, eu deslizei mais a mão para o interior de suas coxas, abrindo-a para mim... Eu provoquei o seu clitóris com o polegar e observei o seu rosto enquanto empurrava um dedo em seu calor.

\- Ahh... – Isabella arfou fechando os olhos, em seguida mordendo o lábio inferior, sorrindo ao senti-la molhada, empurrei mais um dedo, a alargando, a excitando para mim.

\- Tão pronta para mim...

\- Edward... – meio suspirou, meio implorou, o meu sorriso se tornou maior.

\- Pronta para admitir Ghazal? – piscando confusa, ela me olhou por um momento, imagino que tentando se lembrar do que estava falando e sorri.

Era bom saber que eu causava aquele efeito nela.

Pois ela causava muito mais em mim, o meu pau que antes já estava duro, só com as provocações dela, agora estava a ponto de explodir.

Era melhor eu tirar uma confissão rápida dela, ou viria sem nenhum estimulo, só de vê-la se contorcer em meus braços. Se bem que isso já era estimulo o suficiente, quando se tratava de Isabella.

\- Vamos Ghazal, algumas palavrinhas sua e eu te fuderei gostoso.

Ela soltou um lamurio, enquanto tentava fechar as coxas, mas não deixei, empurrei um terceiro dedo que a fez gritar.

Tão sexy...

Esfreguei o seu clitóris, enquanto empurrava os dedos lentamente, os rodeando e curvando, ela suspirava e ofegava, mas não falava nada.

L'na!

Preciso de mais persuasão.

Olhei para o seu corpo, e os seus lindos seios nus, com os mamilos rosados durinhos me chamando, e passei a lambê-los.

\- Edward... – ela gritou quando puxei o mamilo com os dentes.

\- Hmmm, embora adore ouvir você gritar o meu nome, hoje quero que grite outra coisa... – Olhei para ela, esperando, mas ela somente me olhava ofegante.

Sorri, e passei a chupar e lamber o outro seio, ah, e claro, mordiscar.

Ela se contorcia e gemia, eu já podia sentir o seu clitóris pulsando e a sua buceta começando a me apertar, então parei de tocá-la.

\- Edward?!

\- Pronta para dizer amor? – Ela mordeu o lábio e sorri. – Eu vejo.

Lambi os meus dedos molhados de sua buceta e a vi engolir com força, enquanto me observava.

\- Edward?

\- Sim habibiti?

\- Não vai continuar?

\- Estou decidindo ainda.

\- Decidindo?

Soltei as suas mãos e deitei de lado, observando-a, ela virou a cabeça para mim, enquanto me olhava ansiosamente, os seus seios estavam piscando de duros, e ela apertava as coxas, imagino que muito ansiosa para ter o meu pau dentro de si.

\- Sim, ainda não decidi o que fazer a seguir. – Murmurei passando o dedo em seu mamilo e ela suspirou quando o esfreguei.

\- Me foda...

\- Ainda não disse o que eu quero ouvir.

\- Quer dizer que não vai me fuder até eu dizer?

\- Essa é a ideia!

\- E se eu não disser hoje. – suspirei.

\- Seria uma lástima para ambos Ghazal.

\- Argh. Você é mau!

Rindo, fui pra cima dela pegando-a de surpresa e lambi os lábios.

\- Não faz ideia do quanto Ghazal. – pisquei antes de deslizar pelo seu corpo até chegar ao seu centro e empurrar as suas pernas abertas para que eu ficasse entre elas.

\- Edward... – suspirou e sorri, colocando as suas pernas sobre os meus ombros, a deixando mais aberta.

Gemi baixinho com a visão de sua linda e rosada buceta e empurrei o meu rosto nela.

\- Ahh... – ela arfou conforme eu a lambia, a chupava e provocava a sua buceta.

Empurrando a minha língua em seu centro, chupando o seu clitóris, mordiscando, e sempre que a sentia próxima de vir, eu parava dando beijos no interior de suas coxas, e assim que ela estava mais calma, eu voltava a provocar o seu centro.

Fiquei nisso por algum tempo, provando e parando, sentindo a sua entrada se contrair e o clitóris pulsar, mas não a deixando vir.

Sabia que quando a fudesse, ambos não duraríamos nem um minuto, mas isso era o que ela ganhava por me provocar.

Estava pronto para voltar a lambê-la, mas ela agarrou o meu cabelo me parando.

\- Sim habibiti?

\- Venha aqui... – pediu com a voz rouca de tanto gritar o meu nome e por mais, então sorri.

Subi até ficar pairando sobre ela, o meu pau se esfregando em sua buceta, doido para entrar, mas me contive.

Ainda não.

\- Sim Ghazal? – ela riu e passou os braços em volta de meu pescoço.

\- Você não joga limpo!

\- Foi você quem começou.

\- Eu sei, e mereço isso, mas chega de brincar, preciso de você.

\- Também preciso de você. – sorrindo, ela colocou as pernas em volta de mim, se abrindo mais e o meu pau quase escorregou para dentro dela.

\- Eu sei meu Sheik, por isso que te amo. – parei de pensar se a fudia ou não e olhei para ela.

\- Ama? – ela rolou os olhos.

\- Como não amaria? Você fez tanto por mim Edward. Mas o mais importante, você me deu um motivo para viver. Antes eu só existia, cuidando de minha mãe e trabalhava muito, essas coisas... Eu realmente não vivia, pelo menos não até você.

Toquei o seu rosto afastando o cabelo suado da testa e a beijei, ela suspirou contra a minha boca e sorri me afastando.

\- Você também me deu vida Ghazal. Propósito!

\- E qual o seu propósito agora?

\- Te fuder por horas... – ela riu.

\- Algo mais?

\- Te amar para sempre.

\- Você tem ótimos propósitos na vida.

Rindo, eu guiei o meu pau muito necessitado para a sua buceta, e sem enrolar mais, só empurrei para dentro dela. Metendo até as bolas.

Isabella gritou cravando as unhas em minhas costas, mas nem me importei. Eu estava nela, afundado em seu calor molhado, tão bom, deliciosamente bom.

Então passei a fodê-la, rápido e forte, já tínhamos tido provocações demais, ambos só precisávamos gozar.

\- Mais, mais... – ela gemia afundando cada vez mais as unhas em mim e lhe dei mais.

Dei-lhe tudo!

Quando viemos, ambos gritamos, caí molemente sobre ela, precisava sair, ou a esmagaria, mas os meus ossos se sentiam como geleia, e ela na verdade, nem parecia se importar, pois só me abraçava.

Depois de um tempinho, desenterrei o meu rosto de seus deliciosos peitos e olhei pra ela com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Ghazal?

\- Sim, meu Sheik. – brincou me fazendo sorrir.

\- Estou te machucando?

\- Não.

\- Posso ficar aqui então?

\- Você deve ficar bem onde está.

Sorrindo a abracei pela cintura e enterrei o meu rosto de volta em seus seios deliciosos e dormi.

[...]

Abri um olho, meio confuso olhando em volta e sorri ao ver Isabella me fitando.

\- Sabah el-kheir habibiti. – ela sorriu.

\- Oi. – rindo a puxei para os meus braços e beijei o seu nariz arrebitado, em seguida os seus lábios carnudos.

\- Dormiu bem Ghazal?

\- Sim, embora no meio da noite, você realmente estivesse me esmagando, mas te empurrei para o lado.

\- Desculpe-me amor, vou tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez.

\- Já planeja uma próxima?

\- Na verdade, quero uma próxima agora. – ela riu me abraçando e passamos a nos beijar.

Os seus lábios colados aos meus, a sua língua enrolada na minha, o seu sabor...

Um barulho alto me fez me afastar dela, olhei-a e ela estava com as suas bochechas vermelhas.

\- O que foi isso? – ela corou mais ainda, se aquilo fosse possível.

\- Meu estomago, estou com fome.

\- L'na! Mil perdões Ghazal, ontem eu me empolguei tanto que esqueci completamente que nem jantamos.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu me empolguei também.

\- Por que não desceu para comer? Não precisava me esperar.

\- Huh... – estranhando o seu nervosismo, soltei-a me sentando e ela fez o mesmo.

\- O que há Isabella?

\- Eu não sabia se seria uma boa ideia ir lá para baixo sozinha. Na sua casa, em Nova York, era só Esme, eu, você e o Hassan. Já aqui, tem os empregados e a sua tia... – ela nem preciso dizer mais nada, soltei um suspiro e peguei as suas mãos nas minhas beijando os seus dedos.

\- Perdoe-me Isabella, tenho sido um péssimo marido.

\- Não... – neguei não querendo que ela justificasse os meus erros.

\- Sim fui, está em um lugar novo e não conhece ninguém... Seria o meu dever fazer com que se sentisse à vontade. E até agora não fiz nada para isso.

\- Não é grande coisa, Edward.

\- É sim! Venha, vamos tomar um banho e nós trocar.

\- OK.

Saí da cama a levando comigo, embora eu quisesse nada mais do que me aproveitar da minha esposinha no banho, só tomamos banho mesmo.

Uma lastima.

Mas sempre teríamos o "mais tarde".

Vestimo-nos e descemos. Bella encarava a minha roupa com desconfiança ainda e ri.

\- Logo se acostumará Ghazal.

\- Eu espero que sim... – beijei os seus dedos, então fomos para a sala de jantar, local em que o café estava posto.

Isabella parou abruptamente, imagino que ao ver Amani à mesa, mas ainda com a sua mão na minha, a levei para o seu lugar, ao meu lado, e sentei-me a cabeceira da mesa.

\- Tia.

\- Ibenee

\- Huh... – Isabella olhou de mim para Amani, em seguida forçou um sorriso. – Devo lhe chamar de Tia?

\- Sim.

\- Não!

Olhei feio para ela, que bufou em seguida forçou um sorriso e se voltou para Isabella.

\- É claro Isabella, pode me chamar de tia, sim.

\- Certo.

Começamos a comer em silêncio, podia sentir que Isabella não estava confortável, eu estava prestes a pedir a Amani que saísse quando ela falou.

\- Então, terão um casamento aqui, não é?

\- Sim. – falei hesitante e ela sorriu e se voltou para Isabella.

\- Então minha querida que tal eu lhe ajudar com os preparativos?

\- Oh, eu... – ela olhou para mim hesitante e sorri.

Era uma ótima ideia.

Amani iria acabar vendo como Isabella era maravilhosa, e assim, elas acabariam se dando bem.

\- Eu acho uma excelente ideia. E quando a você Ghazal?

\- Acho que sim, se você acha que é boa... – murmurou e não gostei muito de seu sorriso, deu pra ver que era forçado.

L'na!

\- Então vamos começar hoje mesmo, que tal?

\- Ah, sim eu...

\- Agora não dá tia. Alina está vindo para tirar as medidas de Isabella.

\- Para quê?

\- Ora, ela precisa de roupas.

\- Ela tem roupas.

\- Mas precisa de roupas de uma esposa de um Sheik. – pisquei e ela sorriu para mim, de forma muito mais verdadeira agora.

\- Não vejo a hora.

\- Esplêndido! Na verdade, ela chegará em breve, devemos ir.

\- Mas... – me levantei e estendi a mão a Isabella.

Vi que ela olhou para oseu prato intocado, mas mesmo assim pegou a minha mão.

Assim que nos afastamos da sala de jantar comecei a correr a levando comigo.

\- Onde estamos indo? – ela ria, mas não diminuía o passo.

\- Já vai ver.

Levei-a pelo corredor e chegamos a grande cozinha. Isabella arregalou os olhos em confusão. Fui até o cozinheiro que sorriu a me ver.

Ele disparou a falar em árabe.

Sorri e assenti, mas observava Isabella que olhava para a sua boca e franzia as sobrancelhas.

Murmurei alguns pedidos, ele assentiu e rapidamente fomos levados para uma mesa no canto onde alguns empregados comiam e sorriram para mim.

Hassan e eu passamos boa parte da nossa infância, nos escondendo na cozinha para roubar algumas guloseimas, nos ver ali era absolutamente normal.

\- O que fazemos aqui?

\- Vamos comer Ghazal.

\- Aqui?

\- E por que não? Prefere a sala de jantar?

\- Nenhum pouco!

O café foi colocado na nossa frente e Isabella comeu com vontade. Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, somente comendo e apreciando a companhia um do outro.

\- O que ele disse para você?

\- Quem?

\- O cozinheiro.

\- Ah, só estava me cumprimentando, pela chegada, e claro, pelo casamento. Disse que você é a mais bela flor do deserto. – ela sorriu corando.

\- Por que parece que você é muito familiar a cozinha?

\- Deve ser porque sou mesmo... Hassan e eu sempre preferimos ter nossas refeições aqui. Às vezes, Amani batia o pé e comíamos à mesa, mas sempre tínhamos que vir para a sobremesa ou só pra ficar aqui.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque é cheio.

\- De quê?

\- Pessoas, risadas, movimentos... Sabe, como uma grande família.

\- Legal. Era isso que vocês queriam... Uma grande família?

\- Sim, mas mamãe não podia mais ter filhos, e papai se recusava a casar novamente, mesmo com Amani e o meu avô insistindo, então éramos somente nós. E quando os nossos pais morreram, só ficou tudo mais e mais silencioso.

Ela pegou minha mão sobre a mesa dando um gentil aperto e sorri.

Quando estávamos quase terminando Hassan se sentou ao meu lado.

\- Khay, Ikhet.

\- Hassan veio tomar o café conosco? – Isabella sorriu, ele riu assentindo.

\- Sim, se não incomodo, mas não podia ficar na mesa com a cara emburrada de Amani. – ri.

\- Tão perverso Khay.

\- Não me repreenda quando você está aqui.

\- Isabella não estava confortável lá. – ele olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ela suspirou.

\- Ela foi rude com você?

\- Não, ela só, eu, ela me olha como se eu não fosse digna...

\- L'na, você é! – me apressei em dizer, ela assentiu, mas deu de ombros.

\- Deve ser da minha cabeça, eu não sei. É só como ela faz eu me sentir, como se esse não fosse o meu lugar e nunca deverá ser...

\- O seu lugar é onde eu estiver Ghazal, assim como o meu é onde você for.

\- Eu sei, mas ainda assim...

\- Vou dizer a ela que Rosalina a ajudará com os preparativos.

\- Não, estou sendo boba, será bom para mim e Amani. Quem sabe não acabamos nos aproximando? – ela forçou um sorriso, Hassan e eu nos entreolhamos.

\- Será um casamento interessante, então. – foi tudo o que ele pode dizer, eu não disse nada.

Tinha a impressão de que aquilo daria muito, muito errado.

Antes que me aprofundasse mais no assunto, um dos criados se aproximou avisando que Alina estava ali.

\- Ah, Alina chegou.

\- Ótimo, estou curiosa para ver as roupas.

O cozinheiro colocou um prato na frente de Hassan que o agradeceu e sorriu para nós.

\- Irei me encontrar com vocês depois.

Assentimos e fomos para a sala de visitas. Ao chegarmos, sorri para a pequena mulher, ela sorriu de volta.

\- Meu Sheikh.

\- Alina...

Ela disparou a falar em árabe e sorri. Falei-lhe que Isabella não entendia a língua ainda. Que era americana.

Os seus olhos se arregalaram e ela olhou com surpresa para Isabella.

\- O quê?

\- Ela nunca viu uma americana.

\- Oh, ok.

\- Olá Isabella, sou Alina, muito bom conhecê-la.

\- Sim, é um prazer. – ela assentiu.

\- Não falo a sua língua _muito bom._

\- Muito bem.

\- Sim, muito _bom_. – Isabella bufou e ri.

\- Perdoe Alina, ela não tem muita prática, quem sabe não pode ajudá-la?

\- Acho que sim.

\- Maravilhoso. Que tal eu deixá-las sozinhas?

\- Parece bom.

\- Quer que chame Rosalina para lhe ajudar?

\- Sim, por favor.

Assenti e já estava saindo quando Isabella me chamou.

\- Sim?

\- Não se esqueceu de nada?

\- Não que eu me lembre. – ela bufou e veio até mim passando os braços em volta de meu pescoço e ficando na ponta dos pés.

\- Te amo Habíb. – fez um biquinho e sorri me inclinando para beijá-la.

\- 'Anā uĥibbuk. – sussurrei contra os seus lábios a fazendo sorrir bobamente.

Ouvimos um suspiro e sorri mais.

Um Sheikh não beijava a sua esposa em público, mas só de olhar para aqueles lábios vermelhos e deliciosos, eu nem ligava para as tradições, eu só queria beijá-la mais.

Eu estava em sérios problemas com a minha mulher, e eu não me importava nenhum pouco.

Com um suspiro, eu as deixei e fui atrás de meus afazeres.

Já estava em casa há dois dias, e tudo o que eu pensava era em Isabella.

Eu tinha deveres com o meu povo, com o meu lar.

Mas eles todos eram facilmente esquecidos quando se tratava de Isabella.

Estava quase chegando ao meu escritório quando fui abordado por Amani.

\- Tia.

\- Edward, eu quero falar com você sobre o casamento e os preparativos e...

\- Não tia, deve falar com Isabella, ela é a noiva.

\- Mas...

\- Não, eu sei muito bem, que não foi gentil com ela ontem, você a magoou. Então espero que tente fazer as pazes com ela, e a ajude de verdade. Essa moça teve uma vida muito triste e o meu único desejo é que ela tenha só felicidade de agora em diante. Então, o seu casamento será grandioso, nada menos que isso.

\- Mas ela é uma simplória do ocidente, não tem nada a ver com o nosso povo ou as nossas tradições.

\- Não me importo! Eu a amo e ela me ama de volta! Ela aceitou quem eu sou e o meu mundo, e faremos o impossível para ela se sentir em casa.

\- Edward, ela...

\- Chega Amani! Eu vou escarar a situação de ontem como a sua primeira advertência.

\- Como?

\- Isabella é minha esposa, você terá que aceitar esse fato. Ela não será desprezada ou destratada. Não sob o meu teto, muito menos por minha própria tia.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Como disse, ontem foi a sua primeira advertência, mais duas e por mais que me parta o coração, você será mandada embora dessa casa.

\- Edward? Prefere aquela mulher a sua tia? Eu sou a sua única parente de sangue!

\- Ela é o amor de minha vida, tia. Ela é tudo, e se você não aceitar isso, será melhor que parta para sempre...

\- Não, não, eu prometo que me comportarei.

\- Bem, espero que sim. Não quero fazer isso Amani, mas farei. Faria qualquer coisa por Isabella.

\- Eu vejo... Vou ver com ela sobre o casamento. – murmurou se afastando e suspirei.

Isso foi difícil...

Mas necessário!

Amani tinha que entender de uma vez por todas.

Isabella veio para ficar, e se ela tivesse que ir, eu iria logo em seguida.

 **No momento em que ela disse** _ **sim**_ **para mim, tornamo-nos um, e nada iria me separar dela...**

* * *

 **N/A: Sheikward cada vez mais inlove *.***

 **Amandoooooo e vcs?**

 **Esse sheikward é muito bom em persuasão em kkkk**

 **Se bem que eu nem me importava de ser persuadida por ele u.u**

 **agora essa Amani num presta, só digo isso u.u**

 **E quem ja adorou a Alina?**

 **Vamos ter Rosalina, e Alina e Bella no próximo cap, e vermos um pouco sobre as roupas das mulheres árabes**

 **Curiosas e vcs?**

 **Bora comentar povo pervo e ate semana que vem \o/**

 **fuiii**

 **N/B –** Será que aquela mulher vai aprontar com a Ghazal? Espero que não, mas duvido... Vamos comentar?!

 **TUCA**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Por Allá, Amani ainda me deixaria doido!

Assim que ela saiu, fui à busca de Rosalina. Isabella precisaria de amigas naquele momento. Alguém que a aconselhasse e a ajudasse, eu tinha a impressão que aquela moça seria uma boa influência para a minha Ghazal.

Subi as escadas em direção aos quartos e a encontrei deixando o seu.

\- Rosalina, procurava por ti.

\- Meu Sheik, algo em que possa lhe ajudar?

\- Sim, sim, veja, a costureira está com Isabella. Você faria a gentileza de acompanhá-las?

\- Seria um prazer.

\- Excelente! Tenho alguns negócios a tratar... As mulheres se encontram na sala, sim?

\- Irei para lá imediatamente.

\- Muito obrigado.

Rosalina sorriu para mim, em seguida desceu rapidamente, aproveitei para ir ao escritório, precisa resolver alguns assuntos, o meu povo estava sendo muito negligenciado devido a minha ausência.

Isabella era o meu tudo, mas eu tinha um importante dever para com o meu povo, também.

Ao entrar na sala, que um dia fora do meu pai e do meu avô antes disso, sorri vendo os móveis e objetos familiares.

Sentei-me atrás da cadeira e passei a trabalhar, precisava entrar em contato com Jamer, o meu secretário e que exercia o cargo de administrador em minha ausência. Ele ficava encarregado dos assuntos mais importantes enquanto eu estivesse fora. Na verdade, era estranho ele não ter aparecido ainda.

Mal peguei o telefone para ligar, a porta se abriu e sorri para Hassan.

\- Khay, é aqui que se esconde?

\- Me escondo? Do que deveria me esconder?

\- Das mulheres, é claro!

Ri e coloquei o telefone de volta no gancho.

\- Elas estão se divertindo?

\- Acredito que sim, já que a sala está coberta de seda, icharb, **Cirwal** e o que mais uma jovem esposa mulçumana precisaria.

\- Isso é bom. Isabella precisa do vestuário completo.

\- E com certeza ela o terá.

\- Huh, Amani estava com elas? – ele franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto tomava um assento em frente à mesa.

\- Não, ela deveria estar?

\- Não, não, não, o melhor é que ela não esteja. E por que não me contou sobre ontem?

\- Ontem?

\- Sim, Amani destratou Isabella.

\- Temo que sim... Perdoe-me Khay, não foi a minha intenção de lhe esconder. Pois é como Amani sempre me trata, contudo defendi a honra de minha ikhet, então não houve dano algum.

\- Sim eu soube. Mesmo assim, não gosto de saber que qualquer um de vocês foi destratado por Amani.

\- Eu já estou acostumado khay, não é grande coisa.

\- Sim é! Você é parte dessa família, tanto quanto ela. Não importa o que ela diga. Você é um Al Rashid tanto quanto eu.

\- Sei que fala com o coração Edward, mas ela não me vê assim, e muitos de nosso povo também.

\- Pouco me importa, você é meu irmão! E continuará sendo até o fim!

\- Shukran, Khay. Sua opinião é a única que importa para mim.

Sabia que ele mentia... Que lhe doía o desdém de nossa tia, e às vezes, até de nosso povo, mas o que mais eu podia fazer, além de dar o meu amor e devoção de irmão, porque era tudo o que eu poderia oferecer. Se dependesse de mim, faria todos amar e respeitar ao meu irmão, mas infelizmente não depende.

\- Então o que está fazendo? – suspirei, sabia muito bem que ele estava cansado do assunto, então dei de ombros.

Se ele não queria mais falar, não falaríamos mais.

\- Ia ligar para Jamer, ele não veio desde que chegamos, quero um relatório de como foram às coisas em nossa ausência.

\- Sim, estranho ele não ter aparecido ainda, já tem dois dias que chegamos. Ele não sabia da nossa chegada?

\- Eu liguei para a sua casa e pedi Amani que o avisasse.

\- Huh, quer que vá atrás dele?

\- Ligarei primeiro, se não tivermos uma resposta iremos os dois atrás dele.

Ele assentiu e voltei a agarrar o telefone discando o número de Jamer. Depois de dois toques o telefone foi atendido e um Jamer ofegante atendeu.

\- Na'am?

\- Jamer? É Edward...

\- Meu Sheikh, a que devo a honra?

\- Cheguei já tem dois dias Jamer, quando se apresentará para o trabalho?

\- Mil perdoes meu Sheikh, acreditei que quisesse descansar alguns dias antes de voltar ao trabalho.

\- Não! Temos muito trabalho a fazer. Venha imediatamente, traga os relatórios de tudo o que foi dito e feito durante a minha ausência.

\- Imediatamente.

Assim que desliguei olhei para Hassan que me olhava com curiosidade.

\- Então?

\- Ele achou que eu queria descansar.

\- Estranho...

\- Sim.

\- Confia em Jamer, Khay?

\- Confiava, agora não tenho mais tanta certeza.

\- Melhor revisar bem as coisas, só para ter certeza de que ele agiu certo em sua ausência.

\- L'na! Isso era tudo o que eu precisava agora, um funcionário desleal. – esfreguei a nuca com irritação e ele suspirou.

\- Talvez ele só esteja ficando relaxado.

\- Eu espero... Agora me conte... Como vão as coisas com Rosalina?

\- Rosalina? – ele murmurou se movendo desconfortável e sorri.

\- Sim, sua Arus!

\- L'na, ela não, bem nós, eu não fiz... Não temos nenhum compromisso ainda.

\- E por que não? Achei que gostasse dela.

\- Bem sim, ela é muito bonita e gentil.

\- E gosta de você.

\- Creio que sim.

\- Então, o que o impede? Não gosta dela? Você a vê como a uma irmã?

\- Não, acho-a muito atraente.

\- Então?

\- Eu não sei dizer Khay, ela é bonita sim e uma boa moça, mas é uma grande decisão.

\- É claro, mas pelo menos tem mostrado interesse em um relacionamento com ela?

\- Huh, não exatamente.

\- Como assim?

\- Conversamos bastante, é claro, e ela é uma moça muito inteligente, fato que me agrada em uma futura esposa, mas ainda assim, ela foi escolha de Amani... ...para você.

\- Ah, isso o incomoda?

\- Um pouco.

\- Não vejo o porquê disso... Rosalina mostrou interesse em ti, desde que o viu.

\- Sim. Ainda assim, o fato de Amani a ter escolhido me incomoda profundamente.

\- Se isso for um problema, poderemos enviar a moça para a casa dela...

\- Não, não, eu não quero que ela vá.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim. Já estou me acostumando com a moça.

\- Entendo. Se você tem certeza, ela poderá ficar mais alguns dias.

\- Sim é uma ótima ideia, em alguns dias terei certeza.

\- Está bem, só não iluda a pobre moça.

\- L'na, me ofende Khay! Tenho nada mais que profundo respeito por Rosalina.

\- Me alegro em ouvir isso, espero que os seus sentimentos por ela floresçam antes de sua partida.

Ele assentiu em acordo.

Com aquele assunto resolvido, passei a cuidar dos meus assuntos, enquanto esperávamos Jamer. Com a ajuda de Hassan passamos a revisar a contabilidade, tudo parecia em ordem, mas era sempre bom olhar mais a fundo.

Mas antes que tivéssemos a chance, ouvimos uma batida.

\- Entre... – murmurei sem erguer a cabeça.

\- Meu Sheikh? – a voz de Jamer me fez olhá-lo e sorri forçadamente.

Se duvidasse, o homem estava mais gordo desde a última vez que o vi, usava a sua túnica clara, como de costume e tinha o cabelo e a barba cumpridos, os seus olhos escuros sempre tão sem brilho, o deixando apagado, mais do que o normal.

\- Jamer, onde esteve?

\- Perdão meu Sheikh, queria ter estado aqui, mas a sua tia Amani, insistiu que eu tirasse alguns dias de folga, disse que estaria muito ocupado com as suas bodas iminentes.

\- L'na, Amani está passando dos limites, se intrometendo nos meus assuntos assim, isso não é um bom sinal.

\- Imagino que ela esperava que se casasse com Rosalina.

\- É o que parece. Lamento interromper a sua folga Jamer, mas temos trabalho a fazer.

\- É claro meu Sheikh.

Passamos a tratar de negócios, teria que fazer uma visita ao poço de petróleo, assim como ao mercado e ao shopping que estávamos construindo, além das novas habitações que a minha empresa estava disponibilizando para os mais necessitados.

Já havia passado algumas horas quando houve mais uma batida na porta, todos nós viramos quando eu murmurei um "entre", então ofeguei ao ver Isabella entrando na sala.

\- Edward eu... – ela começou, mas parou ao ver que todos a olhavam.

Ela estava linda trajando uma bonita túnica rosa clara com detalhes dourados e pequenas franjas nas mangas, além de uma Cirwal mais escuras por baixo e uma bonita icharb salmão cobrindo os seus cabelos.

\- Huh, atrapalho? – ela murmurou e sorri me levantando.

\- Está maravilhosa Ghazal. – ela sorriu, os seus olhos brilhando.

\- Mesmo? Alina e Rosalina disseram que estava bem, mas queria a sua opinião antes. Estão boas para as fotos?

\- Perfeitas! – peguei o seu rosto entre as mãos, beijando os seus lábios demoradamente.

Quando me afastei ela sorria corada.

\- Obrigada.

\- Venha, deixe-me apresentá-la ao meu administrador. Jamer, essa é a minha esposa Isabella.

\- Huh, achei que fosse Rosalina o nome de sua noiva...

\- Houve um mal entendido.

\- É claro...

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo.

\- Igualmente Senhora.

Ele assentiu respeitosamente e voltou ao seu trabalho. Aproveitei para levá-la para fora da sala.

\- Está linda Ghazal.

\- Sim?

\- Deslumbrante!

\- Mesmo? Tem tanta roupa, mal me vê...

\- Mas esse é o mistério, o que nos deixa acordado a noite imaginando o quão bonita você deve ser sem todas essas roupas.

\- Hmmm que Sheik curioso você é.

\- Não faz ideia Ghazal. – ela riu e lhe dei mais um beijo.

Isabella aproveitou para passar os braços em volta do meu pescoço, me beijando.

\- Então mais tarde vai desvendar o mistério?

\- Com certeza vou Ghazal. Com certeza!

Trocamos mais alguns beijos, em seguida ela se recostou em mim.

\- Tenho que ir...

\- Onde?

\- As meninas ainda estão lá embaixo.

\- É mesmo. Vou com você.

\- Por quê?

\- Quero ver se elas estão tratando a minha mulher como uma princesa.

\- E o seu trabalho?

\- Pode esperar um pouco. – ela riu, mas entrelaçou os dedos com os meus e me levou para a sala.

Ao chegarmos, Hassan estava certo, era uma explosão de cores por toda parte.

\- Nossa, vocês têm se divertido mesmo, hein?

\- Sim muito. – ela retirou a sua icharb, agarrando uma azul escura e colocando em volta da cabeça, cobrindo a testa, os lábios e o narizinho, deixando só os seus lindos olhos escuros a mostra. – O que acha meu Sheik?

\- Muito misteriosa. – ela deu uma risadinha feliz, eu a puxei para os meus braços retirando a sua icharb e beijando os seus lábios. – Muito tentadora.

\- Meu Sheikh? – chamou alguém e relutantemente soltei Isabella, que estava toda corada e risonha, além de absolutamente deslumbrante.

\- Sim? – me voltei para Alina e Rosalina que sorriam nos olhando.

\- Bella não _olha_ muito _bom?_

\- Muito bem, Alina. – explicou Rosalina e ela assentiu.

\- Bella não _olha_ muito bem? – repetiu e ri.

\- Sim, ela está maravilhosa, está fazendo um excelente trabalho Alina.

 **-** Shukran. – assenti e voltei a fitar Isabella.

Ela parecia tão feliz, talvez os meus medos fossem bobos afinal, ela iria se adaptar muito bem.

\- Então, escolheu muitas coisas?

\- Algumas! Alina tirou as minhas medidas e fará mais, mas já escolhi uns quatro modelos.

\- Só quatro?

\- Não é o suficiente?

\- Huh, sim, mas não quer mais?

\- Oh, eu... ...eu não sei, bem... – suspirando peguei as suas mãos beijando os seus dedinhos.

\- Alina, você trouxe poucas opções para a minha esposa? – ela me olhou com olhos arregalados.

\- La, Aasef meu Sheikh, mas a moça difícil de comprar, muito _economiza._

 **-** Eu vejo... – olhei para Isabella que sorriu fracamente.

 **-** Aasef? – ri e voltei a beijar os seus dedinhos.

\- Às vezes acho que não entende a situação Ghazal.

\- A situação?

\- Eu não sou só rico Habibiti, sou podre de rico, e tudo o que é meu é seu.

\- Eu entendo Edward, mas não quero abusar. – bufei.

\- Você deve abusar, é o seu dever como esposa. – ela estreitou os olhos e sorri.

\- Sério?

\- Na'am.

\- Ok, eu quero tudo o que Alina trouxe e ainda vou escolher mais uns dez modelos. – empinou o narizinho e sorri.

\- Excelente, ouviu a minha esposa Alina.

\- Na'am sheikh.

\- Espera, o quê? Não, eu estava brincando... – Isabella começou desesperada e ri segurando os seus ombros.

\- Eu não brinco quando se trata de sua felicidade e bem estar.

\- O que gastar milhares de dólares em roupas tem a ver com a minha felicidade?

\- Faz parte do meu mundo agora Ghazal. Uma esposa deve se vestir extremamente bem, não quero que fique envergonhada ou se sinta rejeitada.

\- Fariam isso?

\- Se a visse com as suas roupas antigas, sim.

\- Então não posso usar mais nada da minha antiga vida?

\- É claro que pode. Em casa. Mas fora deve se vestir com respeito.

\- Respeito?

\- Sim, as nossas roupas não servem para esconder o corpo, mas sim como uma forma de respeito ao povo ao nosso redor.

\- Huh, não havia pensado assim, gostei.

\- Que bom. Devo voltar se quero meu trabalho feito antes de Jaspar chegue.

\- Claro. Vou huh escolher os meus milhares de túnicas e icharb.

\- Ah sim, e pegue a azul, adoraria vê-la usando somente ela e nada mais... ...à noite.

\- Edward! – ela sussurrou sem fôlego e ri.

\- Até mais tarde Habibiti.

\- Até mais Habíb.

Sorri assentindo.

\- Senhoritas, se me dão licença.

Assim que saí do cômodo pude ouvir as risadinhas e sorri, embora eu devesse ir, me deixei ficar e sem vergonha alguma, escutei a conversa delas.

\- O Sheikh é um homem muito apaixonado. – murmurou Rosalina.

\- Sim, muito. – elas voltaram a explodir em risadinhas.

\- E muito formoso, sim? Como se conheceram Bella?

\- Na rua, ele estava em seu carro e eu em um táxi, ele me viu e veio atrás de mim.

\- Por Allá, mesmo?

\- Sim, sabe o mais estranho é que eu nunca pego táxi. É muito caro, mas naquele dia, eu estava muito atrasada, ia para uma entrevista de trabalho e precisava muito do emprego, por isso estava no táxi.

\- Foi o destino que os uniu.

\- Sim, eu também acho. E mesmo depois, quando eu não quis a sua carona e só pensei que eu nunca mais veria aquele lindo homem novamente, eu acabei por ir trabalhar na empresa dele.

\- Que romântico! Iria trabalhar lá de quê? Secretaria? – perguntou Rosalina e Isabella riu.

\- Deus não, faxineira. – ouvi as duas moças engasgando e minha Ghazal rindo.

\- Não é tão romântico hein?

\- Ele não se importou?

\- Não.

\- O Sheikh é um homem muito valoroso, por isso o nosso povo o ama tanto.

\- E o seu irmão? – Rosalie voltou a perguntar e Alina riu.

\- Está interessada em Hassan moça?

\- Bem, o Sheikh deseja que nos casemos.

\- E vocês seriam um excelente casal. – se apressou em dizer Isabella e bufei.

\- Confesso que gosto dele, é muito bonito claro, e bom, além de gentil e inteligente, mas ao mesmo tempo fechado.

\- Creio que por causa de sua origem.

\- Origem?

\- Bem, como já deve saber, ele não é filho legítimo do falecido Sheikh.

\- Sim, soube.

\- Ele veio das ruas, só era um menino quando a esposa do Sheikh o adotou e fez dele o seu filho. Difícil saber o que esse pobre menino passou antes de vir para cá. Deve ter sido difícil sair da pobreza absoluta e entrar nesse mundo de luxo e riqueza.

\- Mas ele fez muito bem.

\- Tudo graças à esposa do Sheikh. Não havia mulher mais bondosa.

\- Ela o amou como filho. – murmurou Isabella.

\- Sim o amava, nunca fez distinção entre os meninos, o Sheikh fazia, assim como a tia.

\- Amani?

\- Essa mesmo. Uma cobra, sempre reclamando e reclamando. – Alina resmungou e as meninas riram.

\- Amani é difícil. – Rosalina tentou suavizar, eu suponho.

\- Uma cobra eu repito, má e cruel, além de grosseira.

\- Nossa, por que diz isso?

\- Não, não, não... Não devo difamar a família do Sheikh, sim? Voltemos às roupas.

\- O que está fazendo? – quase enfartei quando Hassan sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

\- Quer me matar do coração?

\- É o que ganha por bisbilhotar.

\- Eu não estava bisbilhotando.

\- Sim estava Khay.

\- L'na, talvez um pouquinho. – ele riu e colocou o braço em volta de meu ombro.

\- Venha, vamos voltar ao trabalho.

\- Mas...

Ele me ignorou ainda, me levando para cima e suspirei com pesar.

Ele tinha razão, ainda havia muito trabalho a ser feito.

Bisbilhotaria em outro momento.

[...]

\- Está muito bonita hoje, Alina.

\- Não, não, não! Faça o seu trabalha Jaspar, e pare de distrair as moças presentes.

\- Só quero distrair você.

\- Huhf. – resmungou, mas era fácil ver o seu sorriso.

Rolei os olhos e senti as mãos de Isabella em meus cabelos.

\- Sabe, você fica bonito de túnica.

\- Fico?

\- Muito. Antes eu achei estranho, sabe? Porque parece que está de vestido, mas agora eu já consigo ver a beleza.

\- Verdade?

\- Sim, acho que entendo toda aquela coisa de mistério.

\- Hmmm, quer que use somente o meu turbante hoje à noite Ghazal? – ela corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

\- Edward...

\- Isso não é uma negativa!

\- Não é... – resmungou, mesmo que os seus olhos brilhassem travessos.

Rindo ajeitei o seu icharb.

\- Já lhe disse como está linda?

\- Algumas vezes.

\- Bem, não me canso de dizer então. Você se cansa de ouvir?

\- Não. Pode dizer sempre que quiser.

\- Bom. Sabe, pode dizer pra mim também. – ela riu.

\- Quer que diga que está bonito?

\- É claro, eu também gosto de ouvir.

\- Está lindo Habíb.

\- Shukran Ghazal. Viu não foi tão difícil. – rindo, ela me abraçou pelo pescoço.

\- Como se diz eu te amo mesmo?

\- Ana lik ya habibi.

\- Isso quer dizer eu te amo?

\- Quase, um pouco melhor.

\- Vou confiar em você então. Ana lik ya habibi.

\- L'na, amo ouvir você falando em árabe.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim, é sexy.

\- Ah é? Falarei mais palavras mais tarde, enquanto usar somente a minha icharb.

Por Allá, aquela mulher era uma perdição.

\- Prontos para as fotos? – chamou Jaspar e resmunguei um sim enquanto via Isabella sorrindo.

Ela tomou o seu lugar na poltrona e fiquei atrás, com as mãos em seus ombros.

Só podia agradecer pela poltrona, pois imaginar Isabella usando nada mais que uma Icharb, seria uma tentação.

Sussurrando o seu amor em árabe, então?!

 **Era possível um homem morrer de tesão? Porque eu estava a caminho daquilo...**

* * *

 **N/A** **: oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervoooo!**

 **Hoje tenho um dia cheio, vou lá na 25 de março comprar os materiais da minha irmãzinha, se sobreviver posto, mas a grandes chances de não kkkkk.**

 **Aquele lugar é DUMAL.**

 **Mas que Allá me proteja porque vou u.u**

 **Enfim, postando rapidinho, desculpa não ter postado ontem, eu estou de férias no trabalho \o/**

 **E foi o meu primeiro dia de dormir até mais tarde u.u**

 **Sem contar que o feriado acabou comigo :p e tava sem criatividade, mas isso são detalhes. Kkkkk**

 **Agora momentinho Árabe.**

 **LALALALA SALAMA LALA ALALA SAMA LALA HEY \O/**

 **Sim acabei de inventar isso kkkkkkkkkkk**

 **Gente como uma leitora disse, eu já devia ter feito isso, mas eu tava com muito sono quando escrevia então vou começar agora.**

 **No nosso momentinho árabe terá algumas coisas legais que eu li sobre os sheiks e árabes, além das palavrinhas que rolarem no capítulo.**

 **Esse foi o pedido da leitora, pra eu repassar as palavras.**

 **Enfim, as palavras usadas no capítulo de hoje foram:**

"Shukran" significa Obrigado.

"Na'am" significa SIM.

"Arus" significa Noiva.

"Ikhet" significa irmã

"La" significa NÃO.

"Aasef" significa Desculpe.

"Habibiti" significa querida.

"Habíb" significa querido.

"Ana lik ya habibi" significa Eu sou sua meu amor.

Legal em, se soubessem o tamanho da lista de palavrinhas que tenho. Ow enorme.

Agora sobre a vestimenta das mulheres. Vi um pouco disso, um pouco daquilo, mas peguei só o principal que é o que elas mais usam ok. Aki vai.

 **"** **Icharb" seria uma echarpe ou um lenço daqueles grandes que cobrem o cabelo e o rosto das mulheres.**

 **"** **Tunica" é um tipo de vestido largo, tem o propósito de ser confortável e ao mesmo tempo tampar completamente o corpo das mulheres.**

 **"** **Cirwal" é uma calça, como uma legue, mas mais solta, usa por baixo da túnica.**

Ah outra coisa que a leitora Michele pediu, além das palavrinhas foi fotos. Eu num sou muito boa em fotos, e nem paciente pra escolher, então eu vou até tentar fazer umas montagens de como os imagino, mas não sei quando, imagino que quando a criatividade bater kkkkkk

Bem acho que é só por hoje, acabou o nosso momentinho árabe.

 **LALALALA SALAMA LALA ALALA SAMA LALA HEY \O/**

 **Bem perva agora me vou, espero que tenha gostado.**

 **Amando os coments como sempre, vocês arrazam \o/**

 **Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **N/B** **– Ai que vontade que dá de ir conhecer o mundo árabe... Enquanto não vou, vamos aprendendo com a DIVA... Casal mais fofo esse, né? Que tal muitos coments para deixar Paulinha mega feliz?**

 **TUCA**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Jaspar tirou várias fotos, de ângulos diferentes, e por tempo demais.

\- Chega Jaspar, já há o suficiente.

\- Mas meu Sheikh, mais algumas com essa luz, ficará perfeito.

\- Não! Já teve o suficiente!

\- Mas...

\- L'na! Se quiser aproveitar a luz, tire fotos de Hassan e Rosalina, sim?

Ambos estavam sentados não muito distantes, conversando, mas ao som do meu pedido, levantaram as cabeças.

\- Oh, sim! Serão ótimas fotos. Fazem um casal tão bonito!

Rosalina corou, mas se levantou olhando para Hassan, que com um suspiro a seguiu. Isabella se levantou da cadeira e Rosalina tomou o seu lugar.

Hassan ao se aproximar, me olhou com o cenho franzido e sorri.

\- Algo errado Khay?

\- La...

\- Ótimo. Deixarei que se divirtam, então.

A sua carranca se aprofundou, sorrindo peguei a mão de Isabella e a levei para a outra sala.

\- Cansada Ghazal? – perguntei ao lhe indicar uma cadeira e ela sorriu ao se sentar.

\- Um pouco, foi um dia agitado, mas bom.

\- Sim, muito. Eu já disse como fica linda com essas roupas? – as suas bochechas coraram adoravelmente.

\- Creio que sim, mas não me lembro.

\- L'na, indesculpável, está belíssima Isabella.

\- Obrigada. – sussurrou e toquei o seu rosto com carinho, passando o polegar pelas suas quentes e rosadas bochechas.

\- Deslumbrante... Você é a coisa mais linda que já vi.

\- Está tentando me seduzir Sheik?

\- Talvez, está funcionando?

\- Talvez... – ri e peguei a sua mão para beijar os seus dedos, em seguida a palma.

\- Bom, não vejo a hora de vê-la somente em sua icharb.

\- Por que esperar?

\- Sim, por quê? (...) – antes que falasse, a porta se abriu e grunhi.

Mas Hassan nem se importou, tomou um lugar no sofá a nossa frente.

\- Foi para isso que me deixou suporta as malditas fotos? Queria seduzir a sua esposa? – Isabella corou violentamente e ri.

\- E existe coisa melhor?

\- E eu que sei? Não sou casado!

\- Mas o será, em breve.

\- Eu suponho...

\- Ainda não falou com ela?

\- E o que há para falar.

\- Bem, se tem intenções para com a moça, terá que lhe falar.

\- Ainda não sei se tenho...

\- Hassan? – a voz de Isabella cortou a nossa discussão imediatamente e ambos a olhamos.

\- Na'am ikhet?

\- Pensei... Bom, acreditei que você gostasse de Rosalina.

\- Eu gosto, eu a aprecio muito.

\- Sim, eu sei. Ela me diz constantemente. Mas a ama, deseja se casar com ela?

\- Amor?

\- Sim, quando não consegue parar de pensar na pessoa, quando ela é tudo o que vê e o que importa.

\- Isso parece bobo.

\- O amor é bobo. Então sente isso por ela?

\- Não sei dizer...

\- E o que sabe dizer? – ele suspirou e me olhou, dei de ombros, aquilo era entre ele e Isabella.

\- Ela me atrai, é claro, é uma moça muito bonita, também gosto de conversar com ela, passar um tempo em sua presença é sempre agradável.

\- Mas não é amor... – Isabella sussurrou parecendo triste.

\- Algo a incomoda Ghazal?

\- Não, eu só, só queria que Hassan tivesse o que nós temos. – ele bufou e veio se sentar ao lado dela pegando a sua mão.

\- Ouça Ikhet, não é algo ruim, o que você e Edward têm é raro encontrar. Contentar-me-ei em simplesmente gostar de minha futura esposa, se eu um dia me casar.

\- Mas merece mais do que só gostar. É um bom homem Hassan, sei disso, e merece o amor. É uma das pessoas mais dignas de amor que conheço.

Sorrindo, ele levou a sua mão aos lábios.

\- Você me emociona Ikhet, tem muita fé em mim.

\- Sempre, deveria ter também.

\- É difícil...

\- Por causa de sua infância? Viveu nas ruas, não é?

\- Na'am, isso endurece um pouco o coração.

\- E antes, com os seus pais verdadeiros? Eles eram bons?

\- A minha mãe morreu no parto, e o meu pai preferia que eu tivesse tido o mesmo destino. Fui criado por uma avó, mas quando ela faleceu, ou era ir viver com o meu pai ou o orfanato, aí fui para as ruas.

\- Tinha quantos anos?

\- Uns sete, eu acho. Foram tempos difíceis, pareceram mais do que foram...

\- Até a mãe de vocês...

\- Sim. Elizabeth era a real definição da palavra _mãe._

\- Ela deve ter sido uma mulher incrível. Queria ter podido conhecê-la.

\- Nós também. Ela iria amar você Ghazal.

\- Sim?

\- Com certeza Ikhet, ela sempre quis ter uma filha.

\- Mas só conseguiu dois moleques. – Isabella riu e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro ainda olhando para Hassan.

\- Sabe Khay, sei que não foi fácil, passou por muita coisa que não deveria, mas tudo o que passou fez de você o homem que é hoje. Respeito e admiro esse homem... Mas tem que deixar as dores e o passado para trás, tem que dar uma chance ao seu coração de falar mais alto.

\- Acha que não dou?

\- Acho que a única mulher que deixou tocar o seu coração foi a sua mãe, pois foi à única que lhe mostrou respeito e carinho, que o amou sem reservas, contudo está na hora de deixar outras pessoas o tocarem... – ele sorriu e beijou os nódulos dos dedos dela.

\- Eu deixei você.

\- Eu sei, eu o amo de verdade Khay. É o irmão que sempre quis na vida, que me abraça quando eu preciso... Conforta-me e cuida de mim, me ama sem reservas. E eu o amo por isso, mas um homem precisa de mais do que amor de irmãos.

\- Não é o suficiente?

\- Nunca é... Você merece ter o amor de todos os lados, de irmãos, de esposa, de filhos.

\- Eu gostaria de filhos... – ele murmurou para si mesmo e sorri.

\- Então se case com Rosalina e pronto!

\- Edward! – Isabella me deu uma cutucada e bufei.

\- O quê?

\- Você ouviu algo do que eu disse?

\- Que ele tem que ser feliz, amar e viver. Então por que não se casar com a moça?

\- Porque ele não a ama.

\- Acredite-me Ghazal, ele a ama.

\- Como pode saber? – Hassan e Isabella perguntaram ao mesmo tempo e bufei.

\- Conheço o meu irmão como a palma de minha mão, sei que ele esconde o que sente, que às vezes não se acha digno, embora seja a pessoa mais digna de ter o amor, que conheça, mas ainda assim, sei o que vai dentro de seu coração.

\- E o que vai? – meu Khay me olhou com curiosidade e ri.

\- Medo.

\- Eu não tenho medo.

\- Sim tem. Teme amar a moça e ela o deixar, de ela ser pior que Amani. Teme que a morte a leve para longe de ti, teme que os sentimentos dela por ti um dia se esgotem. Enfim, você teme o amor, pois teve tão pouco e quando o teve, ele foi tirado de você. Mas está na hora de deixar o amor fazer parte de sua vida de novo Khay.

\- L'na. – grunhiu se levantando e saindo da sala.

Ri e enterrei o rosto no pescoço de Isabella.

\- Isso é verdade?

\- Ah sim, é. Porque acha que ele saiu.

\- Por que ficou bravo?

\- Sim, por eu estar certo. Geralmente ele é a voz da razão, quando sou eu quem tem razão, ele sempre se irrita.

Isabella riu.

\- Ah entendo, coisa de irmãos, eu creio.

\- Exatamente.

\- Então, Hassan teme amar e perder?

\- Na'am. Como disse, ele teve muito pouco amor na vida, mesmo porque, o maior e melhor que ele já teve, lhe foi tirado muito cedo.

\- Sua mãe...

\- Sim, ele a amava com tanta devoção. Era bonito.

\- E o seu pai?

\- O que tem ele?

\- Ele amava Hassan?

\- Do jeito dele creio que sim. Meu pai era muito prático sabe, gostava das coisas certas, do jeito dele. Enfim, foi muito surpreendente para ele quando a mamãe chegou a nossa casa com um garoto magrelo e sujo, ela simplesmente avisou que ele era o filho dela. Pai ficou lívido, e não quis. Mas mamãe bateu o pé, ou aceitava Hassan, ou ela partiria imediatamente.

\- Acredito que com a sua mãe, ele não era nada prático.

\- L'na, o homem era louco por ela. Com medo de perdê-la, ele aceitou Hassan, e com o tempo, o amou. Mesmo que ele não fosse de demonstrações como a mamãe, sabíamos que ele nos amava.

\- Vocês tiveram ótimos pais. – vi o seu olhar perdido e suspirei, puxando-a para os meus braços.

\- Pensando em sua mãe?

\- Sim. Queria que o seu amor por mim fosse maior que o vício, mas nunca foi.

\- Pelo menos teve o seu pai. – isso a fez sorrir.

\- Ele era um pai tão bom. Sinto falta dele.

\- Eu sei Ghazal, mas sempre tente se lembrar dos bons momentos, são eles que nos dão força para seguir em frente.

\- Às vezes é melhor ter conhecido alguém e ter tido momentos maravilhosos com ela, do que nunca a ter conhecido e perder todos esses momentos.

\- Na'am. É um bom modo de ver.

\- Sim, um muito bom.

Houve uma batida na porta e com um suspiro soltei Isabella e mandei entrar. Jaspar colocou a cabeça para dentro sorrindo.

\- Meu Sheikh.

\- Jaspar, já tem tudo o que precisa?

\- Ah sim, embora Hassan nos tenha abandonado no meio das fotos, creio que irritei o seu Khay.

\- Dai-me paciência... O que fez?

\- Nada demais, só ressaltei algumas vezes como Rosalina é uma moça bonita. – olhei para Isabella que olhava Jaspar, irritada.

\- Bem, creio que não foi adequado, mas sei que não se repetirá.

\- É claro...

\- Então o que deseja?

\- Ah sim, queria a sua permissão para levar Rosalina para jantar.

\- Como é?

\- Sim, alguma objeção Senhora? – ele olhou curiosamente para Isabella que forçou um sorriso.

\- Não, se ela quiser não vejo o porquê não poderem jantar... Edward?

\- Ah, já a convidou?

\- Não, queria a sua permissão, primeiro.

\- É claro. Bem, se ela quiser eu lhe dou, huh, a permissão.

\- Excelente! Com licença.

Assim que ele saiu Isabella bofou.

\- Acredita nisso?

\- Bem, pelo menos ele pediu permissão.

\- Por que ele tem que pedir a você?

\- Enquanto estiver em nossa casa, Rosalina está sob a nossa proteção. Eu praticamente faço o papel de pai dela, até ela partir ou se casar, o que vier primeiro.

\- Entendo. Então por que deu permissão? Ela é para Hassan!

\- Minha linda e adorável esposa, talvez isso seja o empurrãozinho que Hassan precise.

\- Empurrão?

\- Ele crê que não ama a moça, mas talvez a perspectiva de perdê-la, mostre-lhe que ele a ama sim.

\- Ah, ardiloso esse meu Sheik.

\- Só quero a felicidade de meu irmão.

\- É claro!

\- Venha vamos voltar, já ficamos muito tempo aqui.

Ela assentiu e me seguiu conforme saiamos da sala e voltávamos a principal.

Rosalina estava sozinha tomando um refresco.

\- Servidos?

\- Eu preciso trabalhar. – murmurei dando um beijo na testa de Isabella.

\- Ok. Ana lik ya habibi.

\- L'na. Adora me provocar Ghazal. – ela sorriu, olhei de esguelha para Rosalina que sorria e olhava para o outro lado.

\- Yá Hayate.

\- O que isso quer dizer? – dei um beijo rápido em seus lábios e sorri.

\- Pergunte a sua amiga, sim? Até o jantar Ghazal.

\- Até...

Com um sorriso, acenei para as moças e me fui.

Ainda tinha trabalho a fazer, mas se dependesse de mim, passaria a tarde toda com Isabella. Então saí de lá e a deixei com a sua amiga, antes que eu mandasse tudo para o inferno e fosse ter minha esposa nua no meu quarto, exceto pela Icharb.

Sonhando com a Icharb fui para o escritório, realizaria aquele sonho mais tarde.

[...]

Ajudei Isabella em sua cadeira e tomei o meu lugar. Todos já estavam à mesa, então dei início à refeição.

Estavam servindo os pratos, quando vi Hassan olhar em volta da mesa confuso.

\- Algo errado Khay?

\- Não, eu só... Rosalina não se sente bem?

\- Ela parecia muito bem mais cedo, não é Isabella?

\- Sim, sim, e estava muito bem quando o carro veio buscá-la.

\- Carro? Ela se foi?

\- Oh não, perdoe-me Khay, fiz soar mais drástico do que realmente é. Ela saiu para jantar.

\- Jantar? Com quem?

\- Jaspar.

\- L'na. O que ele quer com ela?

\- Ela é uma moça bonita Hassan e Jaspar pareceu interessado.

\- Alguém tem que estar. A pobre moça veio até aqui esperando se casar, mas nenhum de vocês toma uma atitude.

\- Eu já sou casado, Amani.

\- Pode muito bem se casar de novo.

\- Nem pensar! – guinchou Isabella e ri.

\- Não se preocupe amor, não me casarei novamente.

\- Bom mesmo.

\- E quanto a você? – todos nós prendemos a respiração quando Amani se dirigiu a Hassan, era tão raro que sempre me dava nos nervos quando acontecia.

\- Eu, o quê?

\- Não vai se casar com a moça? Os pais dela esperam um casamento com um Al Rashid.

\- Ainda não me decidi Amani.

\- Por Allá! Decida-se logo. A moça estará velha quando se decidir.

\- Irei decidir quando eu quiser, e não quando você quiser Amani.

\- Na'am, eu vejo, mas por que esperar? Tem medo de que a moça seja como eu? Não se preocupe, ela foi uma decepção. Em vez de tentar seduzir Edward, ela se interessou pelo bastardo.

\- Meu Deus!

\- AMANI!

\- Ele não é filho legítimo do meu irmão, sempre será um bastardo Edward. Um indigno!

\- Indigna é você por ofender o meu irmão.

Com um empurrão brusco que quase derrubou a cadeira, Hassan se levantou e saiu da sala.

\- L'na, veja o que você fez.

Levantando-me também, dei uma rápida olhada para Isabella que assentiu e fui atrás de Hassan.

Fui para a sala de nossa mãe e sorri ao vê-lo lá.

\- Khay?

\- Não quero conversa de vitalidade agora, Edward.

\- Que bom, pois eu não quero dar.

\- Ótimo!

\- Ótimo!

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Sentei ao seu lado e só fiquei mesmo ao lado de meu irmão.

Depois de alguns minutos ele bufou.

\- Rosalina saiu mesmo com Jaspar?

\- Sim, ele a convidou para jantar e eu dei a minha permissão.

\- Por quê?

\- Hassan, se você não quer a moça, não é justo que ela fique esperando.

\- Eu a quero...

\- Mas disse...

\- L'na, ela me deixa confuso, entende?

\- Então eu estava certo.

\- Sim, estava por Allá. Tenho medo de lhe entregar o meu coração.

\- Mas ele já é dela?

\- Quase, quando ela sorri para mim, parecendo tão feliz em me ver, eu quero dá-lo a ela.

\- Então dê!

\- Sabe que é mais complicado do que isso.

\- Eu sei Khay.

\- Mas quando o amor não é?

Ele respirou fundo e me olhou determinado.

\- Quero a moça!

\- Então não deixe Jaspar roubá-la de você.

\- O que farei?

\- A quer?

\- Na'am.

\- Está bem, falarei com ela para você cortejá-la apropriadamente.

\- Shukran.

Ficamos em silêncio mais alguns minutos quando ele bufou.

\- Deu a permissão de proposito, não foi?

\- É claro!

\- L'na. Maldito seja.

\- Deu certo. Não me enche, tá?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e arqueei a minha em resposta, em seguida ambos rimos.

\- Vá para a sua Ghazal Khay, eu tenho muito que pensar ainda.

\- Em que exatamente?

\- Em como cortejá-la!

\- Eu até lhe daria algumas dicas, mas ambos sabemos que sou péssimo nisso, só não perdi a minha Ghazal porque você estava por perto.

Ele riu, mas não discutiu.

Convenhamos, sem Hassan era capaz de eu nem ter uma chance com Isabella.

Dei boa noite a Hassan e fui para o quarto.

Ao abrir a porta ofeguei com a visão de Isabella completamente nua, exceto pela icharb azul.

\- Meu Sheik, Yá Hayet.

\- L'na.

\- Ana Habebik ya habibi.

Por Allá, eu estava no paraíso. Ou no inferno, pois o meu corpo de repente parecia em chamas, eu só queria me livrar daquelas roupas, e pelos olhos ardentes de minha Ghazal, ela com certeza aprovaria.

\- Yá Habíb venha para mim...

 **Com certeza era o inferno, um delicioso inferno do qual eu não queria sair**...

* * *

 **N/A:** Oláaaaaaaaaaa povo pervo \o/

Aiaia esses dois pervos em, amoooooo e vcs?

Será que Edward vai usar o turbante? Ou melhor, SÓ o turbante? Kkkkk

EU querooo e vcs?

Já sabemos um pouco mais do Hassan? Quem o ama mais ainda levanta a mão \o/

Pobrezinho né, infância difícil, mas tinha Elizabeth \o/

E Edward, que bom, né?

E agora ele finalmente admitiu o seu amor por Rosalina. Será que ele ainda tem chance ou ela já desistiu e vai atrás de Jaspar?

Medo agora, e vocês o que acham?

Pervas amandoooooooo os coments, vocês são divasticas \o/

Agora o nosso novo momentinho árabe.

 **LALALALA SALAMA LALA ALALA SAMA LALA HEY \O/**

 **Então vamos começar nosso momentinho árabe com as palavras que rolaram no capitulo hoje.**

"La" significa NÃO.

"Icharb" significa aquele véu ou echarpe que as mulheres usam.

"Na'am" significa SIM.

"Ikhet" significa irmã

"Ana lik ya habibi" significa Eu sou sua meu amor.

"Yá Hayate" significa minha vida, esse é o modo masculino de um homem se dirigindo a mulher.

"Shukran" significa Obrigado.

"Yá Hayet" significa minha vida, já esse é o modo feminino, como a mulher diz para o homem.

"Ana Habebik ya habibi" significa Eu te amo meu amor

"Yá Habíb" significa Meu Amor, quando a mulher diz para o homem.

Depois dessa aulinha, uma curiosidade sobre os Sheiks.

Eu estava pesquisando e descobri que Sheik na verdade, pode tanto ser uma vocação religiosa, ou simplesmente um modo de se referir a um homem com muitas poses, tipo uma vasta fortuna.

Um Sheik pode tanto ser um tipo de pastor.

Quando somente um cara podre de rico.

Interessante, né?

Bem acabou o nosso momentinho árabe de hoje.

 **LALALALA SALAMA LALA ALALA SAMA LALA HEY \O/**

Agora me vou povo pervo.

Amo vcs e vão ler e comentar muitãooooooo fuiiii.

 **N/B** – Olá meninas! Desculpe-me por ontem, mas foi uma "doideira só" e não consegui tempo para _BETAR,_ mas eis que voltei...

Paulinha disse que deixaria o DRAMA para mim, então Alexandrina Oliveira, lá vai...

... Na verdade, Hassan, por coincidência do destino, é filho de uma arque inimiga de Armani, que quando jovem donzela, amava um determinado árabe de belos olhos negros. Tudo estava arrumado para o casamento da então donzela, só que um mês antes do evento, o seu então prometido, teve que partir em missão para países estrangeiros e lá conheceu uma bela arrumadeira de quartos que arrebatou o seu coração. Deste romance da plebeia com o ilustre árabe, veio o pequeno Hassan.

Armani inconformada pela traição e a desfeita, jurou vingança, mas não foi preciso tanto, pois a mãe de Hassan morreu no parto. O pai ficou tão desesperado que se descuidou do filho o deixando ao acaso. O pobre rapaz ou ia para o Internado das Virgens Segas de Salém ou fugia de casa. O menino decidiu cair no mundo.

O pobre coitado sobreviveu, e a muito custo, conseguiu um abrigo embaixo da marquise da feira livre de Bagdá.

Um dia a mãe de Edward, Elizabeth, visitava o mercado e conheceu o garoto, se apaixonou maternalmente pela criança e a adotou... (resumo da coisa)

A triste da situação foi que o jovem lembrava muito a sua mãe verdadeira e Armani logo o reconheceu... Daí em diante não preciso mais contar, Deixa que Paulinha Halle contará...

Ah, Alexandrina Oliveira e Vailda Pessoa Barbosa que a Paulinha Halle não me escute, além de tudo, Armani esconde um outro grande segredo, quando mais jovem, ela sempre teve um TOMBO pelo pai de EDWARD... Sim, incesto... mas não contem para ninguém... Pois a morte dos pais de Edward, não ainda bem contada... Só digo que só uma pessoa deveria ter morrido...

Beijos... **TUCA!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

Capítulo 18

\- Por Allá Ghazal, você está... – eu nem tinha palavras, ela riu baixinho e ficou de quatro na cama, caminhando até a beirada, ao chegar ficou de joelhos e me chamou.

\- Venha meu Sheik... – rapidamente fui e ela começou a tirar as minhas roupas, dando beijos aqui e ali.

O meu pau parecia que iria explodir se eu não a tivesse em breve, pelos seus olhos, eu podia ver que ela estava tão excitada quanto eu.

\- Acho que nunca vi nada mais tentador do que você agora.

\- Que bom que o agrado, meu Sheik. – piscou pra mim e começou a empurrar as minhas calças para baixo.

Ajudei-a, já me livrando dos sapatos, e ao ficar nu, comecei a ir para ela, mas ela me empurrou.

\- Nada disso, você me prometeu algo, lembra?

Prometi?

Por Allá, o que seria?

Vendo o meu desespero, a minha Ghazal teve dó de mim e beijou o meu peito sobre a icharb, o que foi muito erótico, ela saiu da cama, voltando com uma longa tira de pano branca.

\- Ah, essa promessa... – rindo ela me entregou e voltou para cama.

Nunca enrolei um turbante tão rápido na minha vida, tinha certeza que estivesse torto, mas nem me importei, assim que terminei praticamente saltei na minha Ghazal, que riu me abraçando, sorri apertando-a contra o meu corpo, sentindo todas as suas curvas se encaixando nas minhas.

Nosso riso morreu e nos olhamos por um momento.

\- Eu te amo, Isabella.

\- Também te amo, Edward. – afastei a sua icharb, deixando a sua linda boca para a minha apreciação e beijei os seus lábios.

Primeiro o superior, depois o inferior, chupei, mordisquei, em seguida realmente a beijei, provando a sua língua, o seu sabor, sentindo o seu corpo colado ao meu.

Isabella gemeu em meus braços, as suas mãos correndo por minhas costas, arranhando levemente a minha pele, me fazendo querer nada mais do que afastar as suas pernas e me afundar nela.

Mas antes eu tinha que prová-la, beijá-la e fazê-la gritar o meu nome uma e outra vez.

Então afastei a minha boca da dela e passei a beijar o seu corpo.

Deslizei os meus lábios pelo seu pescoço e fu descendo até os seus seios, local que beijei, mordiquei e chupei os seus mamilos durinhos. Isabella gemia e cravava as unhas em mim, me deixando cada vez mais excitado.

Depois de deixar os seus lindos seios inchados, desci mais os meus beijos por seu estomago, dando mordidinhas e lambidas, chupando a sua pele, fui descendo e descendo até chegar ao interior de suas coxas, abri bem as suas pernas, beijando cada lado do interior delas, em seguida enterrei o meu rosto em sua buceta.

Gemi ao sentir o calor e o cheiro, ela suspirou e a vi agarrar os lençóis mordendo os lábios carnudos, inchados dos nossos beijos.

Lambendo os meus lábios, abri mais as suas pernas e a burilei, desde o seu centro até o seu clitóris, qual chupei forte a fazendo gritar. Isabella era deliciosa e somente minha, eu queria aproveitar cada momento daquilo.

Então passei a prová-la, lambi, chupei, mordisquei, mas quando eu a senti, cada vez mais perdida em seu prazer, logo empurrei dois dedos em seu calor molhado, ela gritou e tremeu quando chupei o seu clitóris, ao mesmo tempo em que curvava os meus dedos dentro dela. Ela veio com força, clamando o meu nome em um lamurio muito sexy.

Sorrindo, afastei o rosto do paraíso e engatinhei sobre o seu corpo, ao ficar cara a cara com ela, vi-a lambendo os lábios e a beijei com ardor, ao mesmo tempo em que já esfregava o meu pau em seu centro.

\- Edward... – ela agarrou os meus ombros, cravando as unhas, arfante.

\- Te amo Ghazal...

\- Sim... – murmurou e sorrindo empurrei para dentro dela.

L'na, tão apertada.

Não importava quantas vezes nós fudéssemos, ela sempre era deliciosamente apertada. O meu pau estava sendo deliciosamente esmagado, mas eu queria mais, sempre mais com ela. Então sem deixar de beijá-la, comecei a me mover.

Lentamente no começo, só aproveitando o seu calor, o aperto, ela me prendendo a si, mas logo eu queria mais, ambos queríamos...

\- Mais, mais... – Isabella clamou, me abraçando com as pernas, ficando mais aberta, levando o meu pau mais profundamente dentro dela.

Então, lhe dei mais, a fudi forte, empurrando grosso e rápido dentro dela, sentindo-a me apertando cada vez mais... Afastei a minha boca da dela e voltei para os seus peitos, os chupei a fudendo, enquanto levava uma mão ao seu clitóris e o esfregava vigorosamente.

\- Ah meu Deus, Edward...

\- Venha Ghazal, goze pra mim.

\- Sim, sim... – ela gemia jogando a cabeça pra lá e pra cá, a sua Icharb já tinha caído, assim como o meu turbante que estava se soltando, mas quem se importava?

Eu só precisava gozar muito, reclamá-la como minha, contudo antes, eu tinha que a sentir vindo, me reclamando como seu.

Mordi o seu mamilo um pouco forte e foi o que bastou para que ela viesse.

Gritando o meu nome, gozando deliciosamente em meu pau... Assim, o seu gozo desencadeou o meu, sentir a sua buceta pulsando e mordendo o meu pau, me fez vir com tanta força que fiquei até zonzo, caindo sobre ela sem forças.

Senti as suas pernas me largando, mas os seus braços só me apertavam mais forte.

Enterrei o rosto no vale de seus seios e fechei os olhos.

Poderia ficar ali para sempre. Não havia lugar melhor que nos braços de minha Ghazal.

Depois de um tempo, senti as suas mãozinhas se livrando do turbante e sorri beijando a sua pele, ela suspirou, mas não parou a sua tarefa.

Quando senti a minha cabeça livre do pano, fitei-a, ela sorriu passando os dedos pelos meus cabelos.

\- Desistiu do turbante? – as suas bochechas coraram.

\- Foi sexy, mas eu pensei melhor, e eu prefiro me deitar com Edward, não o Sheik.

Sorrindo, me levantei e deitei ao seu lado, a puxando para os meus braços.

\- Sempre serei o seu Edward. – ela deitou a cabeça em meu ombro, me olhando e colocou a palma da mão em meu peito, bem sobre o meu coração que batia rápido, só por tê-la me tocando.

\- Eu sei. Ana bahebik.

\- Onde aprendeu tantas palavrinhas tão de repente? – estreitei os olhos e ela riu.

\- Rosalina me ensinou algumas. Gostou?

\- Muito. Ana bahebak Ghazal.

\- Isso também quer dizer eu te amo?

\- Sim, mas algumas palavras têm um jeito diferente de se falar, dependem do gênero, ou seja, um jeito para a mulher e outro diferente para o homem, porém significando a mesma coisa.

\- Interessante. Sabe, eu gostaria de aprender a sua língua.

\- Mesmo?

\- Claro, vou viver aqui agora, não é? Vou ser uma parte de seu povo, de seu mundo, acho que deveria aprender a sua língua.

\- Sabe que não me importo, não é? Conheci-te e amei-te como uma americana, não precisa mudar por mim.

\- Não veja isso como eu mudando, ou deixando de ser quem eu sou, mas sim como a oportunidade de aprender algo novo, de ser parte de seu povo, de sua vida.

\- Minha vida é você...

\- E a minha você...

Encostei a testa na dela e ambos sorrimos como dois tolos. Mas não éramos capazes de nos separar.

Nunca me senti unido a alguém como me sentia com ela, e só de olhar nos olhos de minha Ghazal, sabia que aquele sentimento só aumentaria, mais e mais.

\- Tesbah ala kheir, Ghazal. – ela sorriu bocejando e enterrou o rosto em meu ombro.

\- Tesbah ala kheir, meu amor.

Sorri e acariciei os seus cabelos até ela dormir, admirei-a até pegar no sono e era aquilo que eu queria fazer pelo resto de minha vida.

Adormecer com ela em meus braços todas as noites até o dia de minha morte.

[...]

Estava lendo o jornal, enquanto Isabella lia uma revista que Rosalina lhe emprestou sobre trajes de noiva tradicional, ri das suas sobrancelhas franzidas e ela me olhou com um pequeno sorriso.

\- O que foi?

\- Nada.

\- Vá ler o seu jornal chato.

\- Meu jornal está muito bom, a sua revista que parece confusa.

\- E ela é... Tipo, os modelos são interessantes, mas está tudo em árabe. – grunhiu e ri de seu beicinho.

Já ia me inclinar para mordê-lo, quando Amani entrou na sala.

\- Ah, aí está você.

\- Eu? – perguntei confuso e ela bufou.

\- Você não Ibnee. Mas sim Isabella.

\- Eu? – minha Ghazal não parecia nada contente.

E Amani ou fingiu que não percebeu, ou pouco se importou.

\- Precisamos preparar o seu casamento.

\- Ah sim. Huh, e o que fazemos primeiro?

\- Bem, sabe algo sobre casamentos?

\- O básico, vestir um vestido bonito, caminhar pelo altar e o Padre casa a gente?

\- L'na, não sabe nada. – Isabella me olhou consternada e olhei feio para Amani.

\- Aqui o casamento é um pouco diferente.

\- O quanto diferente?

\- O casamento dura três dias.

\- Três dias?

\- Sim, é muito divertido Ghazal.

\- Não é cansativo?

\- Nenhum pouco.

\- Ok, então o que faremos no primeiro dia?

\- Vamos ter que pular esse, já que a moça não tem família, sem contar que já estão casados, não vejo a necessidade...

\- Chega Amani! Isabella terá um casamento digno de princesa. Então será como manda a tradição.

\- Uh, o que acontece no primeiro dia?

\- O noivo vai à casa dos pais da moça pedir a sua mão. Seria a cerimonia oficial, trocaríamos alianças, fazemos o contrato de casamento, ah, e se o seu pai aceitar, haverá uma comemoração e beberemos sharbat para comemorar.

\- O que é sharbat?

\- Uma bebida, é muito boa, feita de frutas e pétalas de flores.

\- Hmmm, interessante, mas Amani tem razão devemos pular o primeiro dia.

\- De jeito nenhum Ikhet, deve ter um casamento completo, além disso, às vezes o homem mais velho da família toma o dever de pai e aceita o casamento para a moça, se me der à honra de ser o seu responsável.

\- Na'am. – falou animadamente nos fazendo rir, Amani bufou, mas a ignorei, a vi marcando algo em um bloco de anotações que havia trazido consigo.

\- O segundo dia será o seu favorito Ghazal.

\- Por quê?

\- É o dia da noiva. Será todo dedicado a você se preparar para o casamento. As moças solteiras irão fazer tatuagens em suas mãos e pés para simbolizar o amor e a alegria... Elas são para trazer fortuna e felicidade ao casal.

\- Tatuagem de verdade? – Hassan riu da careta de Isabella.

\- Não Iketh, são de hena, saem em alguns dias,

\- Também servem para afastarem espíritos maus que possam atrapalhar o casamento.

\- E não se esqueça do açúcar. – continuou Hassan e assenti.

\- Açúcar?

\- Sim, derrama-se açúcar sobre os noivos, também para afastar os maus espíritos.

\- Interessante. Aí já tem o casamento?

\- Não, esse é só o segundo dia, o casamento mesmo é no terceiro.

\- É verdade, parece divertido. Como é o terceiro dia?

\- O terceiro dia é a festa de casamento. Aí sim, teremos uma grande festa com muitos convidados e muita comida.

\- Ah entendi... Os dois primeiros dias são mais pra família, e o último é pra família e amigos.

\- Isso, também é o dia da cerimonia, trocaremos alianças e cada convidado recebe cinco amêndoas, que representam os desejos para o casamento: saúde, felicidade, riqueza, fertilidade e longevidade.

\- Nossa!

\- Mas o melhor é à entrada da noiva. – continuou Hassan e ri, não tinha certeza se Isabella gostaria dessa parte.

\- Por que como ela entra?

\- Você terá que sentar em um trono suspenso, enquanto os convidados jogam pétalas de rosa sobre você.

\- Ai meu Deus! – Hassan e eu rimos da cara de pânico de Isabella.

\- Não vejo graça. – Amani resmungou, mas a ignoramos.

\- Estará linda Ghazal e todos poderão admirá-la.

\- Você não estava brincando quando disse que eu teria um casamento de princesa, hein? – sorrindo peguei a sua mão, beijando os seus dedos, Isabella corou e olhou entres nós. – Hmmm a cerimonia é longa? E eu terei que ficar no trono durante toda ela?

\- Não, só até ser levada ao altar da mesquita, lá o Iman ou Xeique irá proclamar os votos, nós nos aceitamos e as testemunhas assinam.

\- Sheik?

\- Não Xeique, é o termo para homem religioso.

\- Então você não é um Xeique?

\- Não, um Sheikh pode ser tanto considerado um religioso, uh um pastor, ou um homem com grande fortuna.

\- Algo mais que eu deva saber?

\- Acho que é tudo, Hassvan?

\- Ah precisará de vestidos.

\- Isso, algumas noivas chegam até a usar sete.

\- Sete vestidos?

\- Sim, o casamento é o momento perfeito para as mulheres mostrarem a sua vaidade e feminilidade, no terceiro dia, deve usar um branco durante a cerimonia, mas é claro, que nos dois primeiros, as cores que quiser. Ah, e durante a festa no terceiro dia, poderá trocar por um mais festivo.

\- Puxa!

\- Amani, chame Alina para elas verem os vestidos de Isabella, sim?

\- É claro.

\- E temos que começar a preparar a festa, gaste o quanto precisar. Usaremos o salão de baile, sim?

\- Sim Ibnee. – Hassan fez uma careta e suspirei.

\- Acho que é só. Algo que queira acrescentar Amani?

\- Não, já explicaram tudo a noiva. O casamento se dará assim que os vestidos dela ficarem prontos, até lá já terei organizado a festa.

\- Excelente, ah, e não se esqueça de mostrar a Isabella os seus planos, será o casamento dela afinal.

\- É claro...

Amani saiu pisando duro e troquei um olhar com Hassan, era melhor ficar de olho nos planos dela. Tinha um mau pressentimento...

\- Ah, Rosalina venha me ajudar. – a moça sorriu entrando mais na sala e a vi olhando ansiosamente para Hassan.

Olhei também e ele parecia ansioso e desconfortável. Escondi a risada com uma tosse, mas acho que não deu muito certo, pois Hassan e Isabella me olharam feio.

Rosalina ainda olhava para o meu irmão com adoração.

Dai-me paciência!

\- Ah Rosalina, que bom que está aqui. Acabamos de explicar a Isabella como será o casamento, acredito que possa ajudá-la a entender melhor pelo ponto de vista feminino, é claro.

\- Será um prazer meu Sheikh.

\- Ótimo! Eu tenho algumas ligações a fazer, Hassan?

\- Huh?

\- Você vem? – ele olhou para Rosalina que o olhava e de volta para mim.

\- Onde?

\- Me acompanhar?

\- Para?

\- Pelo amor de Allá, venha logo homem! – o agarrei pelo braço, o levando para fora da sala e ouvimos as risadinhas das moças.

Assim que estávamos longe, o soltei e ele ajeitou a sua roupa me olhando irritado.

\- O que foi tudo aquilo?

\- Já falou com Roslaina?

\- Temo que não...

\- E por que não?

\- Não tive a oportunidade.

\- Então o que espera?

\- Bem, eu... huh... É mais difícil do que assumi, quando a mulher é para mim, entende?

\- Sim, se meter na minha vida é mais fácil, né?

\- Exatamente.

\- Deixe de ser mole homem, vá lá e diga o que sente.

\- Agora?

\- Que melhor hora que agora?

\- Por Allá, acredito que mais tarde será melhor.

\- Você está protelando.

\- Com certeza... – rolei os olhos.

\- Você devia...

\- Oh... – fui calado pelo suspiro, quando Rosalina parou ao nos ver.

\- Algo errado Rosalina?

\- Não, não só me surpreenderam. Ia, huh, buscar mais algumas revistas pra Bella.

\- Revistas?

\- Ah, de modelos de noivas sabe...

\- Você tem muitas?

\- Algumas, eu, bem sabe, que meus pais planejavam o nosso casamento... Então eu já havia começado a olhar alguns modelos, felizmente eles serão úteis para Bella, já que eu não usarei nenhum em breve...

Olhei para Hassan que engoliu em seco, e com um longo suspiro se voltou para Rosalina.

\- Gostaria que eu lhe acompanhasse?

\- Oh, eu adoraria Hassan.

\- Muito bem. – ele estendeu o braço, fato que a surpreendeu, mas em seguida estava sorrindo.

\- Shukran. – ele sorriu e o rosto dela se iluminou e juntos partiram para o andar de cima.

Sorri para mim mesmo, mas quase morri do coração ao sentir uma mão em meu ombro.

\- Por que parece muito satisfeito consigo mesmo? – olhei para a minha Ghazal.

\- Acho que Hassan e Rosalina se entenderão.

\- Mesmo?

\- Na'am.

\- Isso é maravilhoso.

\- E quanto a você Ghazal?

\- Eu?

\- Ansiosa para o casamento?

\- Depois de todas as coisas que me disseram, até que tô. Vai ser uma loucura, mas mal posso esperar. – sorrindo levei as suas mãos aos lábios.

\- Eu também Ghazal. Não vejo a hora de mostrar a todos a minha linda esposa.

\- Só quer me mostrar ao povo?

\- Exatamente, para que acha que serve o casamento? É pra esfregar na cara dos outros que eu fiquei com a garota bonita.

\- Você é muito presunçoso.

\- Mas eu fiquei com a mulher mais bonita, preciso exibi-la para alguém.

Sorrindo, ela ficou na ponta dos pés e me beijou lenta e deliciosamente.

\- Você acha que Hassan e Rosalina vão demorar?

\- Não sei dizer.

\- Eu acho que eles vão demorar.

\- Acha?

\- Na'am. E muito.

\- E o que você tem em mente para passar o tempo? – sorrindo ela tirou detrás das costas a sua Icharb azul e sorri.

\- Acho que a minha adorada esposa está tentando me seduzir...

\- Está dando certo? – ela balançou a Icharb próximo ao meu rosto e gemi.

É claro que estava, e sem nenhuma vergonha, agarrei a minha Ghazal, a joguei sobre os ombros e corri para o nosso quarto, ela gargalhou por todo o caminho, não se importando nenhum pouco com o meu rompante de homem das cavernas.

E se ela não se importava, ora, quem era eu, para não aproveitar?

* * *

N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaa povo pervo \o/

Antes de começar as minhas notas uma coisa que percebi nos coments...

Gente as Teorias da Tuca a nossa Beta, são somente TEORIAS tá? Não são Spoiler kkkk, só as ideias do que ela acha que eu tô tramando, mas ninguém faz ideia do que rola nessa minha cabecinha DUMAL Muuahauhauhauh

Agora voltando às notas...

AAAAAAAAAAh esses dois estão pervos demais, nem consigo mais controlá-los u.u kkkkk

Gente vcs tão arrasando nos coments e fazendo a sua autora mega feliz aqui \o/

Povo pervo, tô na praia, curtindo um sol e um mar, mas dei um jeito de escrever o cap, só pra vcs não ficarem sem postagens em \o/

Então aproveitem muitãoooo o capítulo, que eu vou curtir um sorvetinho \o/

Agora o nosso novo momentinho árabe.

LALALALA SALAMA LALA ALALA SAMA LALA HEY \O/

Então vamos começar nosso momentinho árabe com as palavras que rolaram no capitulo hoje.

"ana bahebik" significa Eu te amo, como uma mulher diz.

"Ana bahebak" significa Eu te amo, mas como um homem diz.

"Ibnee" significa filho.

"Ikhet" significa irmã

"Na'am" significa SIM.

"Shukran" significa Obrigada

"tesbah ala kheir" significa Boa Noite

Curiosidade Árabe, como as roupas femininas e masculinas são quase idênticas, para diferenciá-las o homem não pode usar objetos de ouro ou seda.

Turbante

De origem desconhecida, já era utilizado no Oriente muito antes do surgimento do islamismo. Consiste em uma longa tira de pano – que, às vezes, chega a 45 metros de comprimento – enrolados sobre a cabeça. As inúmeras formas de amarrá-lo compõem uma linguagem: o turbante indica a posição social, a tribo a que a pessoa pertence e até o seu humor naquele momento.

Outra Curiosidade

Você sabia que a tradição do uso das alianças veio do mundo árabe? Outra curiosidade é que o véu que as noivas usam só pode ser erguido após o noivo tomá-la como esposa.

Pós-casamento

Sete dias após o casamento, ocorre a Sabaa. É uma espécie de chá de cozinha. Apenas mulheres participam e dão presentes à recém-casada.

Bem acabou o nosso momentinho árabe de hoje.

LALALALA SALAMA LALA ALALA SAMA LALA HEY \O/

Agora me vou povo pervo.

Amo vcs e vão ler e comentar muitãooooooo ...


	19. Chapter 19

_**otas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Sentei-me atrás da mesa de meu escritório, estava relendo alguns papéis, ainda havia muito trabalho para colocar em dia.

Eu adorava viajar, assim como gostava de voltar para casa, infelizmente o trabalho que se acumulava quando retornava era sempre desanimador.

Reli os relatórios que Jamer deixou, para me inteirar no trabalho que ele fez na minha ausência. Ainda estava um pouco desconfiado do homem. Ele trabalhava há anos para a minha família, mas ainda assim, eu estava tendo um mau pressentimento em relação a ele. Podia até ser coisa de minha cabeça e provavelmente era, mas não custava olhar com mais atenção para o trabalho dele.

Estava relendo um arquivo um pouco confuso, quando a porta foi escancarada e uma Alina afobada entrou em minha sala, logo atrás dela estavam Rosalina e Isabella.

\- Pois não? - arqueei uma sobrancelha, o que fez Alina bufar e disparar a falar em árabe, mas ela falava tão rápido que não entendi patavinas.

\- Alina, se acalme e me conte o que houve.

Ela suspirou, olhou para as moças na porta e se voltou para mim.

\- Sozinhos! - assenti e me voltei para Isabella e Rosalina.

\- Se me derem licença, senhoritas...

\- Ela está bem, Edward? - Isabella parecia preocupada, então fui até a minha Ghazal e peguei a sua mão, beijando os seus dedos.

\- Sim Ghazal, ela só quer conversar.

\- Huh, tudo bem, vamos Rosalina...

Com um aceno, elas partiram e fiquei só com Alina.

\- Pode me dizer o que a incomoda agora?

\- Sua tia... Amani não tem limites.

\- L'na o que ela fez? - sentei na beirada da mesa esfregando as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos.

Já podia sentir uma dor de cabeça chegando.

\- Ela se intromete, não deixa a noiva escolher... Ela tem escolhido modelos simples para Bella e os mais bonitos para si.

\- O quê? Por que ela faria isso?

\- Quer deixar a moça apagada no seu dia.

\- Você tentou mostrar os certos a Isabella?

\- Na'am, mas Amani se... Se... _Intrometida._

\- Por Allá! O que deu nela? Essa já é a segunda.

\- Segunda?

\- Nem pergunte Alina... Escute, irei falar com Amani, mas a partir de agora, você quem mostrará os vestidos a Isabella, sim?

\- Shukran, meu Sheikh.

\- Ahlan beka.

\- Salâmo A-Leikon sheikh.

\- A Leikon Es Salam. - ela sorriu e se foi.

Assim que me vi sozinho grunhi.

Por mais que me doesse, eu teria que ter uma conversa séria com Amani.

Ela não respeitava a minha noiva ou as minhas decisões, talvez fosse chegada à hora dela partir.

Embora, por muito tempo tenha tentado apaziguar as coisas entre Hassan e Amani, ela estava passando dos limites em relação à Isabella.

Já passava da hora de eu tomar uma atitude. Amava a minha tia, mas ela tinha que aprender que a minha vida não era da conta dela.

Com pesar, fui à busca dela, subi para o seu quarto, mas ao bater não houve resposta.

Talvez ela estivesse na sala ou no jardim, segui para lá, mas ao me aproximar da sala fui interrompido por um som de risadas, olhei em volta em busca da fonte, seguindo o som, achei em uma sala adjacente, Hassan e Rosalina.

Arregalei os olhos ao ver os dois tão próximos, ele segurava as mãos dela e sussurrava algo em seu ouvido, ela ria com as bochechas coradas.

Muito bom!

\- O que você está espiando? - pulei com a voz tão próxima, quase morri do coração, com a mão no peito, olhei feio para Isabella.

\- Não se chega por trás das pessoas assim, Ghazal.

\- E não se deve bisbilhotar o irmão Sheik!

\- L'na, só estava dando uma olhadinha.

\- Pois pare seu bisbilhoteiro.

\- Já parei... Achei que estava vendo vestidos.

\- Eu estava... Mas Alina não estava se sentindo muito bem e pediu para marcamos para amanhã.

\- Certo! Gostou de alguns vestidos?

\- Bem sim, havia alguns muito bonitos, mas Amani disse que eram espalhafatosos demais, então escolhi alguns mais simples.

\- Eu vejo... Escute Ghazal, sei que não sou nenhum entendido de moda, mas vou lhe dar um conselho.

\- Uh... Tudo bem.

\- Não deixe Amani, nem ninguém, escolher as coisas por você. É o seu casamento, elas podem opinar, claro, porém no final, é o seu dia e você tem que ficar feliz nele.

Isabella sorriu e me abraçou pelo pescoço.

\- Obrigada, eu precisava mesmo ouvir isso.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim, sabe, eu estou em um país estranho, com gente estranha, e tenho medo de cometer alguma gafe, sabe? Às vezes sinto que todos sabem o jeito certo das coisas, menos eu.

\- Não precisa se sentir assim Ghazal, o que todos queremos é que seja feliz.

\- Só isso?

\- Só isso... Sabe que não precisamos ter um grande casamento árabe, não é? Posso cancelar tudo agora mesmo.

\- Não, eu quero, estou ansiosa, na verdade. Mas quero fazer direito, quero que seja perfeito.

\- E será! Mas ainda será o seu casamento e tem que ser feliz no seu dia.

\- OK, vou tentar.

\- Bom, agora me diga, viu Amani?

\- Ela saiu logo depois de Alina.

\- L'na!

\- Algo errado?

\- Nada, eu somente precisava conversar com ela.

\- Sobre o quê? - suspirei esfregando a nuca.

\- Amani tem... Eu temo que ela não esteja muito feliz aqui.

\- Oh, e o que vai fazer?

\- Mandá-la para outro lugar, ela pode viajar, ou viver em algumas das outras casas da família.

\- Parece bom, se ela não está feliz... - Isabella forçou um sorriso e ri.

\- Ghazal não precisa fingir, sei que ficará aliviada quando ela se for.

\- Desculpe... - ela corou um pouco, peguei o seu rosto e beijei os seus lábios rapidamente.

\- Não há nada para se desculpar Ghazal, sei que Amani não tem sido... Acolhedora, na verdade ela é uma verdadeira megera.

Isabella riu e beijei os seus lábios sorridentes mais uma vez.

\- Desculpa...

\- Enfim, Hassan já aguentou demais... Você não deveria ter que passar por isso, afinal, quando a convenci a vir comigo, eu lhe prometi que seria feliz.

\- Sou feliz!

\- Mas não o suficiente. - ela bufou.

\- Como sabe?

\- Eu só sei Habibiti.

\- Você é muito presunçoso.

\- Só o suficiente. - rindo ela se inclinou para que eu a beijasse.

\- Te amo Habíb!

\- E eu a você Habibiti!

Inclinei-me para beijá-la mais um pouco, contudo um suspiro nos fez nos afastarmos.

Soltamo-nos dando de cara com Hassan e Rosalina, que saíam da sala.

\- Khay o que faz aqui?

\- Uh... - olhei para Isabella que arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

Nem pra me ajudar!

\- Estávamos só passando. E quanto a vocês?

\- Ah, bem estávamos só... Uh, conversando.

\- É claro...

Ambos nos entre olhamos, nos medindo, cada um esperando o outro confessar, mas como sabíamos que nenhum iria desistir, simplesmente sorrimos dando de ombros.

\- Então, há algo que queira me dizer Khay?

\- Mumkin, há algo que queira me dizer Hassan?

\- Mumkin.

\- Então vamos logo ter essa conversa!

Falei já o puxando para cima.

Ouvi as moças rindo, pisquei para Isabella antes de ir.

Ao chegarmos ao escritório, tomei o primeiro assento disponível, esperei Hassan tomar o seu, assim que ele estava sentado, mal abri a boca, ele disparou a falar.

\- A pedi em casamento!

\- Oh, uh isso é bom Khay!

\- Na'am. Mas então por que estou tão nervoso? - sorri.

\- Por que a ama?

\- Amor? Não parece estranho que só agora o sinta? Eu a conheço há dias. Você olhou Bella uma vez e sabia que ela pertencia a você.

\- Não foi assim também, demorei um pouco para ter certeza dos meus sentimentos.

\- Mas entrou no carro e mal a conhecia.

\- Porque me senti atraído por ela, queria conhecê-la, ficar perto dela.

\- E isso não já era amor?

\- Não sei, e na hora nem pareceu.

\- Acreditava que tinha sido a primeira vista.

\- La, antes fosse. Teria sido mais fácil. Mas foi difícil entender os meus sentimentos, já que antes de Isabella eu nunca havia me sentido assim.

\- Hmmm...

\- O quê?

\- Antes de Rosalina nunca havia me sentido assim também.

\- Pronto, aí é amor! - ele sorriu.

\- Eu não sei... Importo-me com ela, acho-a extremamente atraente, além de inteligente e meiga, mas não sei se posso chamar isso de amor.

\- Khay, se não a ama agora acredite- me, você está a caminho.

Ele sorriu parecendo esperançoso e só pude sorrir de volta, além de torcer para que ele percebesse logo que ele já amava a moça.

\- Bem, obrigado pelos conselhos irmão... Mas sobre o que você queria falar?

\- Quero mandar Amani embora.

\- Nuch Kour Allá!

\- Hassan! - grunhi e ele pigarreou.

\- Aasef.

\- Claro, claro. Eu queria a sua opinião, mas já vejo que não será preciso. - resmunguei, o que o fez suspirar.

\- Perdão mais uma vez, Khay. Não foi a minha intenção, mas sabe como Amani me faz sentir.

\- Eu sei, perdoe-me por não ter mandado ela embora antes, sei que ela nunca foi gentil com você, mas eu sempre tive esperanças que as coisas mudassem.

\- Eu sei Khay. Eu não guardo rancor, sei como se sente.

\- Sabe? Porque às vezes eu não sei.

\- Na'am. Só queria a sua família de volta... Amani e eu somos tudo o que sobrou.

Sorri, ele me conhecia bem demais, às vezes.

No fundo, era exatamente aquilo o que eu sempre quis, a minha família unida. Infelizmente, querer não era poder.

\- Sempre quis isso também, Khay. Que a nossa tia me aceitasse e que refizéssemos a nossa família com o que sobrou.

\- Por isso, você nunca pediu para que ela partisse...

\- Como poderia? Ela é minha tia também, mesmo que ela não me reconheça como um Al Rashid.

Ambos suspiramos com pesar. Mas já estava na hora de aceitar a verdade.

Amani nunca iria fazer parte de nossa família. Ela não queria aceitar quem eu amava em minha vida e já estava na hora de dizer a ela que a vida era minha e que não havia mais lugar para ela.

Senti a mão de Hassan em meu ombro e olhei para cima, ele me olhava com pesar, mas com solidariedade, também.

\- Sinto muito Khay.

\- Eu também Hassan.

[...]

Já era hora do jantar e Amani ainda não tinha aparecido. Eu já estava uma pilha de nervos, pelo que iria ter que fazer em breve.

Isabella com certeza notou que eu não estava bem, pois ficava me olhando ansiosamente. Tentei sorrir para apaziguaras suas preocupações, mas ela não acreditou, pois só parecia mais preocupada.

\- Khay, eu tenho um anúncio a fazer. - Hassan falou de repente, chamando a minha atenção.

\- Na'am.

\- Falei com Rosalina essa tarde, e com o seu consentimento, gostaríamos de nos casar. - ele olhou para Rosalina que era toda sorrisos e muito rubor.

\- Muito bem Hassan, claro que dou o meu consentimento e estou muito feliz por vocês.

\- Shukran Khay.

\- Shukran meu Sheikh. - Rosalina agradeceu também enquanto olhava para Hassan como se ele fosse toda a sua vida.

Com certeza a moça o amava.

Só faltava o meu irmão cabeçudo perceber que era completamente apaixonado por ela.

Como já tínhamos terminado a comida, sugeri que brindássemos a boa notícia.

Reunimo-nos na sala principal e uma das criadas trouxe Arak para nós.

Servi as moças com uma pedra de gelo, mas para mim e Hassan sem.

\- O que é isso? - Isabella cheirou a bebida meio desconfiada.

\- É Arak, experimente.

\- Parece leite.

\- É muito bom Ikhet.

\- É um pouco forte, mas é bom.

\- Forte? Uh, acho que não devo.

Já havia dado um bom gole no meu Arak e olhei confuso para ela.

\- Por que não?

\- Nada, só não gosto muito de álcool...

Franzi as sobrancelhas um tanto confuso, porém Isabella evitou o meu olhar.

\- Então vamos brindar? - Hassan ergueu o seu copo e fizemos o mesmo.

\- A Hassan e Rosalina, que o casamento de vocês seja próspero e feliz.

Todos beberam exceto Isabella. Estranho...

Já ia perguntar o que havia de errado, mas o som de algumas palmas, nos fez olhar para a entrada, e lá apareceu Amani, sorrindo desdenhosamente.

\- Que lindos! O que comemoramos?

\- O noivado de Hassan e Rosalina.

\- Ah finalmente, embora eu ache que poderia arrumar alguém melhor que um indigno, querida.

Hassan grunhiu, as mulheres arfaram e eu já _estava por aqui_ com as suas insinuações e ofensas.

\- L'na, chega! Saíam todos! - grunhi e vi Amani arregalar os olhos.

Lançando-me olhares preocupados, todos saíram, ao ficarmos sozinhos, Amani forçou um sorriso e suspirei.

\- Precisamos conversar Amani.

\- Por quê? Sabe que estava apenas brincando Ibnee.

\- La, você não estava! Já é hora de falarmos sobre isso.

Vi-a empalidecer, mas eu não iria recuar, ela estava fora de controle e eu iria pará-la antes que ela realmente machucasse Hassan ou Isabella.

Seria a hora de cumprir a minha promessa e proteger a minha família.

 **Ia ser uma conversa tensa, mas estava na hora, mais do que na hora...**

* * *

 **N/A** : Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervoooo!

Ow finalmente Amani vai levar um pé na bunda kkkkkkk

Será?

Gente pra quem não tá no grupo do facebook, avisando aki..

O cabo de carregar do meu note book quebrou, aí até arrumar vou ficar meia atrapalhada nas postagens, porque tô escrevendo no celular.

E no celular demoro um pouco mais tá?

Então, ainda teremos postagens, só estarão um pouco atrasadas :p

Agora momentinho Árabe.

LALALALA SALAMA LALA ALALA SAMA LALA HEY \O/

Enfim, as palavras usadas no capítulo de hoje foram:

"Na'am" significa SIM.

"Shukran" significa Obrigado.

"Ahlan beka" significa De nada.

"Salâmo A-Leikon" significa A Paz Esteja Com Você

"A Leikon Es Salam" é como se responde.

"Habibiti" significa querida.

"Habíb" significa querido.

"La" significa NÃO

"mumkin" significa Talvez.

"Nuch Kour Alla" significa Graças a Deus

"Aasef" significa Desculpe.

Essas foram às palavras usadas hoje, agora respondendo uma pergunta.

Barbara Gouveia eu também leio a musiquinha cantando, vc não é a única \o/

Ah e Michele ainda não pretendo fazer pov. Hassan ou Rosalina, mas quem sabe mais pra frente, OK?

Agora Curiosidade árabe...

Arak é um destilado árabe de uvas ou tâmaras com infusão em anis. A bebida possui teor alcoólico de 45,9%, mas a maravilha mesmo está na sua alquimia. Ah, e pela bebida ser forte não é bom ingerir puro, coloque uma pedra de gelo para aliviar o sabor.

A bebida é servida em taças como as de Margarita, e ao adicionar uma pedrinha de gelo. Eis que a mágica acontece e a bebida começa a adquirir um aspecto leitoso com um cheiro forte de anis e, juro, até certo brilho. Por isso também é conhecida como leite de leões ou leite de camelo.

Bem acabou o momentinho árabe.

LALALALA SALAMA LALA ALALA SAMA LALA HEY \O/

Bem perva agora me vou, espero que tenha gostado.

Amando os coments como sempre, vocês arrazam \o/

Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

 **N/B – Não pode tomar bebidas alcoólicas, hum?** Será que vem aí um lindo baby? Veremos...Coments, please!

 **TUCA!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Assim que ficamos sozinhos, encarei Amani com pesar.

\- Amani... Tia, eu a amo. Você e Hassan são tudo o que sobrou de minha antiga família, e por isso lhes preso tanto. Mas eu não posso mais aceitar o seu comportamento.

\- Ibnee?

\- Está na hora de você partir, Amani.

\- Vai me expulsar?

\- Claro que não! Contudo você poderia viajar ou viver em uma das outras casas da família.

\- Mas... Mas essa é a minha casa... - suspirei assentindo.

\- Eu sei tia... Todavia você não aceita as minhas escolhas e não respeita as minhas decisões. Eu escolhi Hassan como meu irmão, assim como escolhi Isabella como minha esposa. É minha decisão de que eles são partes de mim, mas você não aceita isso, então não há lugar para você aqui.

\- Então vai escolher eles a mim?

\- Vou... Porque você me forçou a isso. Você é a minha tia, foi uma mãe para mim, cuidou de mim, e eu a amo por isso. Vou lhe ser eternamente grato por tudo. Mas sou um adulto agora, e sou eu quem decide como devo viver a minha vida... Como e com quem...

\- Só quero o melhor pra você... Por que não entende isso?

\- E por que Hassan, o meu irmão, não é bom pra mim?

\- Ele é um bastardo, indigno! Vivia nas ruas, não pertence a essa família, muito menos a essa vida. Ele quer roubar o seu dinheiro, a sua herança, quer ser um Al Rashid quando ele não passa de sujeira. - suspirei com pesar.

\- Me dói profundamente que pense assim, pois Hassan só tem o que lhe dei de coração. Por mim ele teria a herança, o título, e eu aceitaria sem nenhum problema ser apenas o irmão mais novo.

\- Não pode estar falando sério!

\- Estou tia. Eu amo profundamente o meu irmão, tenho orgulho e respeito por ele, e se não fosse pela teimosia de Hassan, ele seria o Sheikh.

\- Por Allá, você enlouqueceu? Dar a um bastardo vindo das ruas o seu legado... Decepciona-me Ibnee!

\- Não Amani, você é quem me decepciona. Eu sempre quis acreditar que no fundo você era boa, mas não é... Você constantemente mágoa o meu irmão, e agora a minha esposa, já está na hora de eu lutar por aqueles a quem amo.

\- Edward...

\- Quero que parta amanhã. Você não é mais bem vinda nessa casa. Escolha a casa que mais gosta da família e a passarei para o seu nome, e claro, mandarei uma mesada para você até o dia de sua morte.

\- Está me renegando? Por um indigno e uma estrangeira?

\- Não Amani, eu a estou renegando por meu irmão e minha esposa, a mando embora, pois não respeita as minhas decisões, nem aceita as minhas escolhas. Mas a essa vai aceitar! Quero que vá e não volte mais.

\- Vai se arrepender Ibnee. Quando esse bastardo e a puta o traírem vai se lembrar de mim, que fui a única a lhe amar verdadeiramente.

\- Eles me amam Amani. Você só ama o status.

\- L'na! – xingando, ela saiu correndo e suspirei esfregando o rosto.

Aquilo foi difícil.

A situação era difícil.

Mas era o certo.

Amani perdeu todo o respeito por nossa família e por si mesma. Ela tem envergonhado o nome Al Rashid com o seu preconceito e já era hora de dar um basta naquilo...

\- Edward? - ergui a cabeça e sorri fracamente para Isabella, ela parecia ansiosa e estiquei a mão para ela.

\- Vanha Ghazal, me faça companhia. - rapidamente ela pegou a minha mão e a puxei para os meus braços, sentando-a em meu colo, os seus braços rodeando o meu pescoço e apoiando a sua cabeça contra a minha.

\- Como você está?

\- Triste... Amani cuidou de mim, quando os meus pais morreram, por isso demorei tanto para aceitar que ela não era quem eu pensava.

\- Sabe, posso aguentá-la, não me incomoda tanto assim.

\- Não Isabella, estava na hora dela ir. Eu lhe prometi felicidade e amor quando a convenci a vir comigo, e não tem tido muito disso ultimamente.

\- Claro que tem cumprido as suas promessas. Sou intensamente feliz aqui. Claro que nem tudo aqui tem sido rosas e arco íris, mas já estou acostumada.

\- E não devia. Seu passado foi difícil Ghazal, eu não vou deixar você passar por aquilo de novo. Abuso não é só físico... Palavras machucam tanto quanto um tapa, e eu nunca me perdoaria se Amani a machucasse.

Ela ficou em silêncio por bastante tempo, que até pensei que não havia nada mais a ser dito. E por mim não havia.

Amani iria embora e finalmente poderíamos viver as nossas vidas como deveríamos.

Finalmente teríamos paz e tranquilidade na casa. Eu assim esperava.

Levantei-me de repente com Isabella no colo, ela soltou um grito de surpresa e sorri.

\- Que tal irmos deitar um pouco, Ghazal?

\- Não estou com sono.

\- Eu não pretendo dormir Habibiti.

\- Ah... Bem já que insiste ir para cama parece bom, me senti exausta de repente.

Rindo corri para o quarto. Tudo o que eu precisava agora era do corpo delicioso de minha Ghazal, para que tudo ficasse melhor.

[...]

Estava olhando pela janela, vi Amani entrar em um dos carros enquanto os empregados colocavam as suas malas no porta-malas.

Senti braços rodeando o meu corpo e um beijo no meu ombro.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Ela nem veio se despedir...

\- Você ainda pode mudar de ideia... - me virei para ela, pegando o seu rosto em minhas mãos.

\- Eu já tomei a minha decisão Ghazal!

\- Mas parece tão triste. Não quero que sofra Habíb.

\- Eu vou ficar bem. - ela me olhou com preocupação e sorri beijando os seus lábios rapidamente.

\- Sabe, acho que devíamos tirar o dia de folga.

\- Folga?

\- Sim, sem trabalho para você. E eu estou por _aqui_ de preparativos de casamento. - falou com a mão na testa mostrando o tanto de trabalho que tinha.

\- E o que faremos nessa folga?

\- Podemos passar o dia todoooo na cama, ou passear... Você escolhe!

Sorri e beijei os seus lábios mais uma vez.

Ela era incrível e só minha.

\- Eu gostaria disso.

Sorrindo, ela me abraçou em seguida me olhou com malícia.

\- Então, meu Sheik, onde quer passar o dia?

Perguntou abrindo a sua camisola e a deixando deslizar por seu corpo.

Sorri passando as mãos por seu corpo sentindo-a se arrepiar com o meu toque.

\- Edward... - Isabella suspirou e sorri vendo os seus mamilos endurecer e ela esfregar as coxas, ansiando por mais.

Por mim...

Beijei-a deslizando as mãos até a sua bundinha e a apertei, ela arfou agarrando os meus ombros e me beijando com ânsia.

Levei-nos para a cama, deitei-a ficando sobre ela, sem nunca deixar de beijá-la.

Quando ambos estávamos sem fôlego, afastei a minha boca da dela e passei a beijar o seu corpo, os meus lábios descendo pelo seu pescoço e indo para os seios.

Beijei os seus mamilos, mordiscando, chupando.

\- Ah... Edward... - ela suspirou o meu nome, se contorcendo agarrando os lençóis, perdida em seu prazer.

Era a coisa mais linda do mundo.

Depois de dar a devida atenção aos seus deliciosos seios, voltei a descer os meus beijos.

Fui para as suas costelas, descendo para o seu estômago, indo mais além até o seu centro.

Abri as suas pernas e beijei o interior de suas coxas, Isabella arfou agarrando os meus ombros, sorri lambendo os lábios e abri mais as suas pernas, as colocando sobre os meus ombros e agarrei a sua bunda.

\- Edward... - ela suspirou e sorrindo mergulhei a cabeça em sua buceta.

Ela gritou com o primeiro toque da minha língua, ao mesmo tempo em que eu gemia com o seu sabor.

\- Oh meu...

Lambi o seu centro, chupei e mordisquei o seu clitóris, provando o seu gosto, me deleitando com o seu sabor.

Podia sentir que ela estava cada vez mais perto e apertei a sua bunda mais forte, lambendo-a mais profundamente.

O seu corpo tremia e ela murmurava coisas incoerentemente, apertando as coxas contra o meu rosto, a lambi e chupei até ela explodir em minha boca, passando a língua desde o seu clitóris até a sua bundinha linda.

Quando ela veio agarrou os meus cabelos gritando o meu nome, tirei as mãos dela de mim e rapidamente me livrei das calças, subi sobre ela guiando o meu pau extremamente duro para a sua entrada.

Ambos arfamos quando nos unimos, ela ainda estava se recuperando de seu orgasmo, a sua buceta estava molhada, quente e apertada.

Estava no céu...

Movi-me devagar no início, sentindo o seu aperto e calor me envolverem. Mas não demorou muito para que eu a fudesse forte.

Meti com força e rapidez.

Beijando a sua boca, o seu rosto, os seus cabelos, querendo consumi-la... Ela me abraçou com braços e pernas, pedindo por mais e mais.

Eu lhe dei mais, lhe dei tudo.

Quando viemos, ambos gritando os nossos orgasmos, a sua entrada me apertando, enquanto eu vinha dentro dela, fazendo-a minha.

Sempre minha...

Deixei o meu corpo cair sobre o dela, enterrando o rosto entre os seus seios e abraçando os seus quadris.

Poderia ficar assim para sempre.

Ela começou a acariciar os meus cabelos, sorri beijando o seu seio e fechando os olhos.

\- Estou pesado?

\- Não. Eu gosto de sentir o seu corpo sobre o meu.

Abri um olho e a olhei.

\- Sério?

\- Muito sério. Fique onde está.

Sorri e voltei a deitar.

Não havia melhor lugar para estar do que entre os seios de Isabella, a minha Ghazal.

[...]

\- Pare de roubar o meu baklava.

\- Você não vai dividir nenhum comigo?

\- Hmmm... Não!

\- Mulher má. - ela riu, tirou um doce da caixinha e enfiou na minha boca.

\- Você é muito guloso.

\- Eu? Você comeu uma caixa de baklava sozinha.

\- Eu estava com fome, às atividades de mais cedo me deixaram faminta. - moveu as sobrancelhas e ri.

\- Percebi... E temo que vá deixá-la faminta novamente mais tarde. - Foi a minha vez de mover as sobrancelhas e ela riu.

\- Hmmm mal posso esperar...

\- Meu Sheikh, como vai?

\- Muito bem e o Senhor? - cumprimentei outro cidadão de Al Fujayrah, que nos parava, enquanto mostrava a cidade, ou pelo menos, os meus lugares favoritos a Isabella.

Conversei um pouco, apresentei a minha noiva, ele nos parabenizou pelo casamento e se foi.

Voltamos à caminhada e vi Isabella com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- O quê?

\- Me chamou de noiva? - Franzi as sobrancelhas, havia a chamando assim desde que a primeira pessoa nos parou...

De repente entendi, todos que nos pararam falaram em árabe.

\- Ah, é que como estamos para casar, é melhor que seja só uma noiva. O povo a aceitará melhor.

\- Jaspar já colocou a nossa foto no jornal?

\- Na'am. Achei que tivesse visto.

\- Não, o casamento tem preenchido todo o meu tempo livre.

\- E como estão os preparativos?

\- Bem, eu creio. Rosalina e Alina têm sido verdadeiros anjos, estaria completamente perdida sem elas.

\- Isso é bom. Mas sabe que pode pedir a ajuda de Hassan, assim como a minha, não sabe?

\- Oh mesmo? Achei que os homens não se envolviam.

\- Na verdade, não nos envolvemos. Mas por você Ghazal, eu enfrentaria um pouco de flores e disposição de mesas. - ela riu baixinho e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro.

\- Vou me lembrar disso.

Caminhamos mais um pouco e lhe mostrei o comércio local, alguns dos meus restaurantes favoritos. Passamos pela feira, onde lhe comprei alguns colares e pulseiras. Além de algumas icharb muito bonitas e bem coloridas.

Mal podia esperar para vê-la os usando e nada mais.

Prometi-lhe levar a praia, e quem sabe ao resort, mas a esse último, estava planejando levá-la em nossa lua de mel.

Era perto da hora do jantar quando voltamos para casa. Isabella foi guardar as suas coisas e fui atrás do Hassan.

O encontrei na sala de nossa mãe, mas ele não parecia muito feliz.

\- Khay? - ele ergueu a cabeça quando me ouviu e me deu um sorriso triste.

\- Edward. Já voltaram? Divertiram-se?

\- Sim foi bom. O que houve? - me aproximei dele e vi que bebia.

\- Nada, tudo, o mesmo de sempre.

\- Do que está falando?

\- Que mesmo que não admitamos, Amani tinha razão... Sou um indigno, ou bastardo, pode escolher.

\- L'na. Por Allá, do que está falando?

Ele me ignorou e tomou um longo gole de sua bebida.

Algo estava muito ruim.

\- Já que não quer dizer vou atrás de Rosalina... - mal dei dois passos, ele bufou.

\- Ela se foi...

\- Como?

\- Parece que os pais dela não gostaram muito de nossa pequena troca.

\- Os pais dela levaram-na?

\- Fui pedir a mão dela, eles não gostaram muito do novo acordo. Não a deixaram voltar comigo.

\- L'na. Temos que...

\- Não há nada a fazer Khay. Ela se foi...

\- Mas...

\- Sabe o que é engraçado? Que agora que ela partiu, eu realmente entendi que a amo.

\- Hassan...

\- Quero ficar sozinho. - grunhiu voltando a encher o seu copo, assentindo saí da sala.

Ainda estava meio atônito com as notícias.

Saí em busca de Isabella e a encontrei vindo em minha direção parecendo preocupada.

\- Edward, eu não encontro Rosalina ou Hassan, você... Está bem?

\- Ela, Huh se foi...

\- Como?

\- Os pais dela não gostaram da troca. Sabe, por ela não se casar comigo.

\- E ela se foi?

\- Os pais dela assim o quiseram, Isabella.

\- Mas, mas... Temos que fazer alguma coisa. Cadê Hassan?

\- Bebendo. - ela fez uma careta. - O que houve?

\- Nada, Huh... Só não gosto de bebidas.

\- Por causa de sua mãe?

\- Sim. Ele Huh está muito bêbado?

\- Um pouco, está mais triste.

\- Vou falar com ele.

\- Ele quer ficar só, Ghazal.

\- Não, ele precisa de mim.

Ignorando-me, ela saiu em disparada para a sala de minha mãe.

Com um suspiro a segui, quando cheguei, ela abraçava o meu irmão, que fungava baixinho. O meu coração se apertou ao ver o meu irmão tão grande e forte, que sempre cuidou de mim e me protegeu de tudo, tão triste.

Bem, estava na hora de eu ser o Sheikh Al Rashid e cuidar da situação.

Nem que pra isso eu tivesse que sequestrar Rosalina para que ela se cassasse com Hassan.

 **E nem deveria ser tão difícil sequestrar uma moça disposta. Só esperava que ela ainda estivesse disposta, senão, aí sim teríamos um problema.**

* * *

 **N/A** : oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervoooo!

É muito ruim escreve no celular

O sofrência kkkkk

Mas aí tá o capítulo ;)

Pobre Hassan, será que o Sheikward vai resolver a situação?

E a Rosalina? O que será que ela acha da decisão dos pais?

Curiosaaaaa e vcs?

Agora momentinho Árabe.

LALALALA SALAMA LALA ALALA SAMA LALA HEY \O/

Enfim, as palavras usadas no capítulo de hoje foram:

"Ibnee" significa Filho.

"Habibiti" significa querida.

"Habíb" significa querido.

"Na'am" significa SIM.

Essas foram todas as palavras usadas hoje.

Bem acabou o momentinho árabe.

LALALALA SALAMA LALA ALALA SAMA LALA HEY \O/

Bem pervas agora me vou, espero que tenham gostado.

Amando os coments como sempre, vocês arrasam \o/

Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **N/B** : Será que **Royce King II** vai aparecer? Preocupada aqui...Oremos!

 **TUCA depois de comprar um PC novinho pra BETAR!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**otas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Agradeci ao empregado que me trouxe café, tomei um longo gole, enquanto esperava pelos pais de Rosalina.

Quando os Hussein entraram, os saudei e os esperei se sentarem para voltar ao meu lugar.

\- Sheikh Al Rashid, Ahlan-Wa-Sahlan! É uma honra tê-lo em nossa casa.

\- Shukran. É um prazer estar aqui.

\- O prazer é nosso Sheikh.

\- Claro. Creio que estão curiosos para saber o motivo da minha visita repentina.

Ambos se olharam e sorriram.

\- Na verdade, já imaginávamos que viria.

\- Imaginavam?

\- Sim, veio por Rosalina, não foi? - murmurou a mulher com um olhar sonhador e só pude mirá-la de boca aberta.

-Sabemos que já tem uma noiva, mas não nos importa que tenha mais de uma esposa... Contudo, deve se casar com Rosalina primeiro, ela deve sempre ser a primeira.

A esposa assentiu e continuei os fitando como se tivesse alguma coisa errada com eles. E de fato havia, ou não estariam falando aqueles absurdos.

\- Vejo que houve um mal entendido. Não pretendo me casar com Rosalina.

\- Como não? Por que veio então?

\- Para falar sobre Rosalina e Hassan.

\- Não há nada o que falar. O bastardo pediu a sua mão e neguei. Minha filha vai fazer um grande casamento.

\- Ela terá um grande casamento com Hassan. Afinal, ele é o filho do Sheikh.

\- Mas não o filho verdadeiro. É um moleque de ruas.

\- Quem lhe disse isso?

\- Acha mesmo que não pesquisei sobre a família quando a Sra. Amani apareceu com a proposta de casar a minha filha com o Sheikh Al Rashid?

\- Mandou investigar a minha família?

\- É claro! Eu queria saber com quem estaria lidando. Agora, vai se casar com Rosalina ou não?

\- Eu já sou casado. Casei-me na América com a minha esposa. O casamento aqui seria só para oficializar tudo diante de meu povo.

\- Entendo, então não há nada mais para se falar. - ele começou a se levantar e bufei.

\- Há muito a se falar. O meu irmão e Rosalina se amam. Eu vim aqui para resolvermos a situação.

\- Não há nada a resolver rapaz, me foi prometido que a minha filha se casaria com o Sheikh e não o seu irmão adotado. Ele nem sequer é um Al Rashid.

\- Ele é! O meu pai o adotou legalmente... Hassan é tanto Al Rashid quanto eu.

\- Não o suficiente.

\- L'na, homem teimoso.

\- Não sabe o quanto Sheikh. A minha filha não se casará com um indigno. Não a criei para ser uma segunda esposa, a criei para ser uma princesa.

Era inútil tentar dialogar com aquele homem.

Parece que teria que ir para o plano B.

\- Entendo... Parece que nada do que eu lhe diga o fará mudar de ideia.

\- Exatamente! - com um suspiro me levantei.

\- Então creio que devo ir...

\- Acho que é o melhor. Ma'as-salama Sheikh.

\- Ah, antes de ir seria possível que eu me despedisse de Rosalina?

\- Não! - respirei fundo antes que eu esganasse o homem.

\- Argook, Rosalina foi a minha ikhet pelo tempo em que esteve conosco.

O homem infeliz já negava quando a mulher se levantou sorrindo.

\- Ibrahim, ele só quer dizer adeus.

\- Não vejo motivos Fatinah.

\- Sabe como ela está triste, isso pode animá-la e dará um fim a tudo, também.

\- L'na, está bem. - ele grunhiu e se voltou para mim com uma carranca. - Mas será rápido, sim?

-É claro!

Voltei a me sentar enquanto a esposa foi em busca de Rosalina.

Assim que estava sozinho com o velho, ele tomou o seu lugar parecendo cada vez mais irritado, eu sorri, o que só o irritou mais ainda.

\- Me diga Sheikh, se o seu irmão é tão Al Rashid quanto você, por que ele não é o Sheikh? Ele é o mais velho.

\- Ele não quis.

\- Como pode não querer? Ele seria o Sheikh agora.

\- Meu irmão é um bom homem, e acreditava que o título era meu por direito, assim como a maior parte da herança.

\- E no que você acredita? - sorri.

\- Que o meu irmão é um tolo. Ele pode ter se recusado ao título, mas metade de tudo que eu tenho, será dele.

\- Acredito que você que seja o tolo rapaz.

\- Bem, se o Senhor não entende o valor de se ter uma família, então é mais tolo do que eu. Se o meu irmão me pedir amanhã para ser o Sheikh, eu lhe daria o lugar sem pestanejar.

\- A sua esposa não gostaria!

\- Isabella e eu nos casamos por amor, não por títulos e status.

Ele ficou vermelho, e se calou.

Pouco depois, Rosalina entrou na sala e me deu um sorriso triste.

\- Edward... Huh... Meu Sheikh. - rindo fui até ela e peguei as suas mãos entre as minhas.

\- Rosalina, que bom vê-la, todos sentem tanto a sua falta...

\- Oh, sinto a falta deles também, hmmm, como estão todos? - ela olhou de esguelha para o seu pai.

\- Tristes... Alguns bem mais do que outros. - ela engoliu em seco.

\- Diga a ele que sinto muito... Diga-lhe que as palavras de meu pai não são as minhas, que ele sabe o que vai dentro de meu coração hoje e sempre...

\- Rosalina! - gritou o seu pai e ela se calou.

 **-** Eu direi, mas só se você não aceitar a minha proposta...

\- Que proposta? – o seu pai se levantou vindo para perto de nós, imagino que para arrancar a moça de mim e escondê-la, então tratei de falar rápido.

\- Venha comigo Rosalina, cuidarei de você e assim poderá se casar com Hassan.

\- L'na rapaz ardiloso. Não ouse ouvi-lo menina ou a deserdarei... Aí será tão indigna quanto o seu bastardo.

\- Venha Rosalina, sei que peço muito, mas é sobre a sua felicidade que estamos falando.

O seu pai nos afastou, a puxando para longe de mim.

\- Saia de minha casa, não é bem vindo aqui, nem você, nem o seu irmão bastardo.

O ignorei, olhando para Rosalina, notei que ela estava pálida e tinha um olhar perdido.

\- Edward...

\- Sei que peço muito, mas se trata de sua felicidade. Se quiser vir comigo cuidarei de tudo.

\- Rosalina, vá para o seu quarto. Fatinah tire-a daqui agora.

A sua mãe começou a puxá-la, enquanto o seu pai me empurrava para fora.

\- Espere. - gritou Rosalina e todos a encaramos.

\- Filha venha... - ela negou e se afastou da mãe.

\- Eu amo Hassan, quero me casar com ele.

\- Ele é um indigno, filha.

\- Não! Ele é o homem que eu amo. - ela segurou as mãos de sua mãe e beijou a sua testa.

\- Rosalina...

Afastando-se de sua mãe, ela veio para o meu lado.

\- Eu vou com você...

\- L'na não vai a lugar algum, menina ingrata. Se sair por aquela porta, será tão indigna quanto o seu bastardo. Não terá mais família, nem nada meu.

Ela me olhou e lhe estendi a mão.

\- Sabe que Hassan não liga para nada disso.

Ela assentiu e colocou a sua mão sobre a minha.

\- Rosalina...

\- Ma'as-salama. - sussurrou e saímos.

Assim que estávamos do lado de fora ela me olhou assustada.

\- Vai dar tudo certo.

\- Eu... Eu abandonei a minha família.

\- Quer voltar? Eu vim porque acreditei que amasse Hassan. Mas se quiser desistir e voltar...

\- Não eu o amo, eu amo Hassan, mas... Eu...

Imaginava como ela deveria estar perdida. Mas se ela escolheu a nós, ao invés de seus pais, iriamos mostrar que valeu a pena a sua decisão.

A guiei para o carro e assim que entramos, ela me olhou com tristeza.

\- Ainda pode voltar, Rosalina...

\- Não, nunca mais poderei...

\- Não precisa se preocupar com nada, cuidaremos de você. Isabella e eu seremos os seus irmãos e terá Hassan, é claro.

Aquilo a fez sorrir.

\- Como ele está?

\- Triste, acredita que a perdeu para sempre. - ela suspirou.

\- Ontem quando viemos contar aos meus pais, o meu pai foi muito cruel com ele... Amani contou tantas coisas horríveis...

\- Espere, Amani?

\- Sim, ela veio a casa e conversou com os meus pais.

\- Ele disse que investigou a minha família... - resmunguei e ela negou.

\- Ele pesquisou o nome Al Rashid, mas ele não sabia da história de Hassan, pelo menos até Amani vir até aqui em casa.

\- Maldita mulher! Como pude ser tão tolo e ter confiado nela?

\- Ela enganou a todos nós. Antes que você e Bella chegassem, ela era a mais doce e gentil das mulheres. Sempre falando bem sobre os seus sobrinhos queridos.

\- Hmmm ela era mais falsa do que eu imaginava.

\- Sim muito... Sei que só fui por um dia, mas como estão todos?

\- Bem, na medida do possível. Isabella passou a noite com Hassan, enquanto eu planejava o seu rapto.

Ela riu.

\- E o que aconteceu com o plano?

\- Hassan estava ocupado com um copo de uísque, então Isabella tomou o seu lugar como voz da razão e me disse que eu deveria conversar com os seus pais antes de tomar medidas tão drásticas.

Ela sorriu mais verdadeiramente dessa vez.

\- Sabe, eu amo os meus pais e vou sentir falta deles, mas estou ansiosa para fazer parte de sua família.

\- Você já é Rosalina.

\- O engraçado é que ontem eu planejava escapar, armei milhões de planos para fugir e ir ao encontro de Hassan, mas tive medo.

\- Do quê?

\- De você reprovar e me mandar de volta. Ou que Hassan não me amasse o suficiente para me aceitar sem nada...

Bufei e apertei as suas mãos entre as minhas.

\- Todos absurdos.

\- Eu sei agora. Shukran sheik.

\- Chega de formalidades ikhet, me chame de Edward ou Khay.

\- Khay.

Ambos sorrimos.

Ao chegar a casa, saí e estendi a mão para Rosalina, colocando-a no meu braço, vi que estava um pouco trêmula.

\- Calma Ikhet.

\- Estou tentando.

Rindo, entramos em casa.

\- Por que preciso me arrumar? Quem vem nos visitar, Bella?

\- Alguém muito importante. Tem certeza que essa é a sua melhor roupa?

\- L'na sim, sim é tão boa quanto às outras, quem vem afinal?

Ri ouvindo Isabella e Hassan discutindo, Rosalina sorriu.

\- Você está muito bonito Khay.

\- Shukran Ikhet. Deixe-me arrumar o seu turbante.

O ouvi rindo e ao entrarmos na sala arqueei uma sobrancelha ao ver Isabella cutucando as costelas de Hassan.

\- Essa... Não é... Minha cabeça... - falou entre risos.

\- Oh, Desculpe me, eu me enganei.

\- Obrigada Bella por ficar comigo.

\- Você ficou comigo quando perdi a minha mãe.

\- É o que os irmãos fazem.

\- Sim irmãos!

\- Detesto interromper, mas olhe o que os irmãos fazem também.

\- Mar-haba Hassan.

\- Rosalina?!

Ele sussurrou olhando entre nós e o seu olhar se fixou em mim.

\- O que você fez Khay?

\- Resolvi o problema.

\- Por Allá, não me diga que sequestrou a moça.

\- Por que? Se eu tivesse teria sido uma péssima ideia assim?

\- Com certeza!

\- Viu? Eu te disse!

\- Que Allá me proteja, agora tenho duas vozes da razão.

\- Ainda não disse... O que fez?

\- Bem, eu conversei com os pais dela, mas quando não deu certo, eu a convenci a largar tudo e vir comigo.

\- Rosalina, deixou sua casa, por mim?

\- Você vale à pena Hassan...

Ele suspirou e foi até ela, segurando o seu rosto entre as mãos, beijou-a na boca, e com vontade.

Senti Isabella agarrando a minha mão e sorrindo, a levei para outro cômodo. Assim que estávamos sozinhos, ela deu um gritinho e me abraçou.

\- Conseguiu!

\- Eu disse que não voltaria sozinho.

\- Estou tão orgulhosa de você Edward... ...pelo que fez por Hassan.

\- Ele merece mais, fiz pouco em comparação a tudo o que ele já fez por mim.

\- Tem um irmão maravilhoso. E ele tem sorte em tê-lo também.

\- E como foram as coisas hoje?

\- Hassan foi um pouco difícil, mas deu tudo certo no final.

\- Sabe do que precisamos agora?

\- Do quê?

\- De uma cama e uma icharb. - movi as sobrancelhas, ela riu e saiu correndo em direção as escadas.

Sorrindo a segui, já imaginando a minha Ghazal com uma icharb e nada mais.

[...]

Ouvi uma batida na porta e ajeitei os lençóis cobrindo o corpo nu de Isabella, vesti calças e meu robe, então abri a porta.

Hassan me olhava profundamente, sorri saindo do quarto e fechando a porta.

\- Quer conversar?

\- Na'am.

\- Vamos para a sala de mamãe.

Ele assentiu e caminhamos em silêncio. Ao chegarmos tomamos assentos e nos encaramos.

\- Shukran Khay. Rosalina me disse o que fez.

\- Fiz por você, irmão. - ele sorriu.

\- É um bom irmão. Mesmo sendo precipitado, às vezes.

\- Só por que quis sequestrar a moça? - ele riu.

\- Isso também. Mas o que prometeu a ela...

\- Eu falei sério.

\- Eu sei que falou. Mas e se ela agiu por impulso e se ela se arrepender...

\- Pelo amor de Allá, pare de ser tão... Hassan.

\- Como?

\- Hassan, eu te amo, mas às vezes você é um chato. A moça te ama, ela largou tudo por você, só seja feliz. Mande as preocupações pró lixo e aproveite!

\- Parece fácil...

\- É fácil, basta querer.

\- Eu quero, quero a ela mais do que tudo.

\- Então case com ela. Já sei! Poderemos nos casar no mesmo dia e fazer uma festa gigantesca. O que acha?

\- Que você é louco!

\- Então é um sim.

\- Sim. Eu quero me casar com ela. Quero ser feliz.

\- Ótimo, agora com tudo resolvido, vamos dormir.

\- Sim, amanhã preciso ir com Rosalina ao centro, ela veio sem nada para casa.

\- Ah é, eu esqueci-me disso. Use o dinheiro que precisar e lhe dê tudo o que ela quiser, sim?

\- Eu darei.

Abraçamo-nos e fomos cada um para o seu quarto.

Ao chegar ao meu, não encontrei Isabella na cama.

\- Ghazal?

Ouvi um barulho vindo do banheiro e corri para lá, entortei o nariz ao vê-la com a cabeça na privada vomitando e fui até ela, segurei o seu cabelo longe do rosto.

Ela ficou ali por alguns minutos e quando tudo acabou, ela se afastou, foi até a pia e lavou o rosto e a boca, depois escovou os dentes.

Então, sem dizer nada foi para o quarto. Segui-a um tanto confuso.

\- Isabella? - ela se sentou na cama e me olhou enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

\- Sim?

\- O que foi aquilo? Você está doente?

\- Eu... - ela respirou fundo e me olhou torcendo as mãos. - São hmmm enjoos. Eu tenho tido há alguns dias...

\- Você está bem? O que tem?

\- Eu... Eu não queria dizer até ter certeza, porque pode ser só uma suspeita, mas não sei se tem farmácias aqui e eu preciso de uma pra confirmar...

\- L'na, fale logo mulher. - ela estava me apavorando ali.

\- Acho que estou grávida...

Olhei para ela com a boca aberta, em seguida para a sua barriga plana.

Grávida...

Então ela não estava doente, só grávida.

\- Nuch Kour Allá.

Eu não iria perder a minha Ghazal, só teria mais dela para amar.

\- O que isso quer dizer? É uma coisa boa ou ruim? - rindo fui até ela me ajoelhando entre as suas coxas e beijei o seu estômago.

\- É perfeito...

\- Mesmo?

\- Mulher, eu já me casei. O que não tem de maravilhoso nisso? - ela sorriu e vi uma lágrima deslizando por sua bochecha e me apressei em secá-la.

\- Há quanto tempo sabe?

\- Poucos dias, mas não tenho certeza... Eu precisava de um médico ou um teste de gravidez que seria mais rápido e...

Levantei-me como um raio e fui atrás de roupas.

\- Edward, aonde vai?

\- Atrás de um bendito teste, não vou me aguentar de curiosidade até termos certeza.

Ela assentiu e quando estava vestido, fiquei sobre ela e a beijei.

\- Te amo Ghazal!

\- E eu a você Edward...

Dei mais uma bitoca nela e saí do quarto.

Era tarde e provavelmente eu acordaria algumas pessoas na minha ânsia de saber.

 **Mas seria impossível me pararem agora. Eu precisava saber se seria pai ou não...**

* * *

 **N/A** : Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervoooo!

Como estão povo pervo?

Mais uma semana sem note, mas tô aguentando kkk

Eita que a Ghazal pode estar grávida O.o

O que acham?

E Hassan e Rosalina *.*

Muito love esse casal, hein?

Ah, respondendo a pergunta de uma leitora. Como entrar no meu grupo do facebook. Só ir ao face e me procurar que eu add. Paulinha Halle, e no meu perfil aki do site tem o link do meu face, me manda um oi q add ;)

Agora momentinho Árabe.

LALALALA SALAMA LALA ALALA SAMA LALA HEY \O/

Enfim, as palavras usadas no capítulo de hoje foram:

"Ahlan-Wa-Sahlan" significa Bem vindo.

"Shukran" significa Obrigado.

"Ma'as-salama" significa Adeus.

"ikhet" significa irmã.

"Argook" significa Por favor.

"Mar-haba" significa Olá

"Na'am" significa Sim

"Nuch Kour Alla" significa Graças a Deus

Essas foram às palavras usadas hoje.

Bem, acabou o momentinho árabe.

LALALALA SALAMA LALA ALALA SAMA LALA HEY \O/

Bem perva agora me vou, espero que tenham gostado.

Amando os coments como sempre, vocês arrazam \o/

Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...


	22. Chapter 22

_**otas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

Como podíamos não ter farmácias próximas? Aquilo era um absurdo, a primeira coisa a fazer amanhã seria mandar construir algumas.

Tive que ir até o resort para achar uma, depois de arranjar o bendito teste, voltei para casa, já se passava das duas da manhã.

Fui direto para o quarto. Ao chegar lá, suspirei ao encontrar Isabella dormindo.

L'na!

Em vez de acordá-la, tirei as roupas, deixei o teste sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama e deitei, puxando-a para mim. Isabella suspirou em seu sono, mas não acordou. Só se aconchegou mais contra mim.

Beijei o seu ombro nu e fui dormir, amanhã saberíamos...

Teria que refrear a minha curiosidade até o dia seguinte, com certeza passaria a noite em claro.

[...]

Abri os olhos de repente, olhei para o lado, Isabella me olhava com um sorrisinho.

\- Sabah el-kheir Ghazal. - murmurei roucamente e ela sorriu mais.

\- Bom dia, Habíb.

Sorri bocejando alto e me espreguicei, fitei-a com um sorriso.

\- Eu cheguei e você estava dormindo Habibiti.

\- Você demorou muito.

\- Foi mais difícil achar uma farmácia do que pensei. Precisamos construir algumas imediatamente. Sabia que na América tem praticamente uma em cada esquina? - resmunguei e ela riu.

\- Bem Sheikh Al Rashid, eu acho que está na hora de construir algumas.

\- Com certeza! - ela riu da minha careta e bufei. - É sério Ghazal, eu tive que ir até o hotel.

\- Bem, obrigada por ir.

\- Sem problemas... Vai fazer o teste agora?

\- Huh, já fiz... – sentei-me tão rápido que quase caí da cama.

\- Então, já sabe?

\- Sim. Vamos ser pais! - falou sorrindo e suspirei.

Nossa, vou ser pai.

Minha Ghazal vai me dar um filho.

Sorrindo, me ajoelhei na cama e peguei o rosto dela entre as mãos, acariciando a sua face com os polegares.

\- Isabella, minha Ghazal, você me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo.

\- Fiz?

\- Muito! Obrigado Habibiti. - ela sorriu virando o rosto e beijou a minha mão.

\- Sabe, no começo eu me apavorei um pouco, mas agora estou bem animada.

\- Por que se apavorou?

\- Bem, tirando o meu pai, eu não tive bons exemplos de paternidade. Como posso ser uma boa mãe? Isso me preocupou um pouco.

\- E por que não tem mais medo?

\- Por causa de você e Hassan, sei que irão me ajudar.

\- Sempre iremos...

\- Eu sei! Juntos nós somos uma família forte. E agora temos Rosalina também.

Assenti em acordo e a puxei para os meus braços para beijar os seus lábios, em seguida fui beijar o seu ventre ainda plano.

\- Ana bahebak. - sussurrei e ela afagou o meu cabelo esfregando as pontas dos dedos em meu couro cabeludo.

Quando me afastei ambos sorriamos.

Seríamos pais...

Era melhor adiantar aquele casamento, antes que a barriga começasse a aparecer.

[...]

Depois do café da manhã, deixei Isabella com Rosalina e fui trabalhar, havia alguns documentos para analisar, além do que, iria ver o porquê de não termos uma farmácia de fácil acesso em lugar algum ao redor.

\- Khay? - ergui a cabeça parando de ler os papéis.

Hassan entrou no escritório e sentou-se na cadeira em frente a minha mesa.

\- Então, gostaria de lhe falar...

\- Algo errado? - afastei os papéis, ele se apressou em negar.

\- Não, não, é sobre... uh, Rosalina e eu...

\- Ah sim, você já foi com ela comprar algumas roupas?

\- Não será preciso. Alina trará algumas roupas e já fará o vestido de casamento de Rosalina.

\- Isso é bom! Na verdade, eu quero apressar o meu casamento. Você se importaria? Ou quer esperar mais para o seu?

\- Na verdade, é sobre isso que vim falar. Eu a amo e ela a mim, não queremos esperar mais. Além do mais, Rosalina teme que o seu pai venha por ela.

\- Sabe que não precisará temer, não é? Ela está sob a proteção de nosso nome.

\- Eu sei, mas ela ainda teme o seu pai.

\- Bem, é o pai dela. Espero que ele venha a si em breve, e veja que a felicidade da filha é maior que o status.

\- Temo que não seja em breve...

\- Eu também irmão...

Ele me deu um sorriso triste e dei um de volta. Era desolador ver como as pessoas davam mais valor ao dinheiro e ao status do que ao amor, família e felicidade.

\- Já que estamos de acordo. O casamento será daqui a duas semanas. Parece bom?

\- Perfeito! Shukran Khay.

Assenti e voltei aos meus papéis.

\- Acredita que não temos farmácias por aqui? - murmurei alto com um bufo.

\- Como? - ele que estava se levantando e voltou a se sentar.

\- Sim, eu precisei de uma ontem à noite e só achei no resort, quase do outro lado do país.

\- Como isso é possível?

\- Nunca nos preocupamos em construir uma.

\- Como podemos deixar isso passar?

\- Não faço ideia, mas deixamos. Agora estou procurando dinheiro para construir...

Parei de falar ao ver alguns papéis estranhos.

\- Por Allá...

\- O que houve?

\- Já mandamos construir farmácias.

\- Sim? Ah, então estarão prontas em breve.

\- Temo que não...

\- Do que fala? - levei os papéis para ele ver e Hassan ficou tão estupefato quanto eu.

Eram ordens de serviço para uma farmácia, havia também vários pagamentos para a mesma. Pagamento de local, funcionários e equipamentos.

\- Quem autorizou isso? E pra quem está indo todo esse dinheiro?

\- Jamer... - falamos ao mesmo tempo e suspiramos.

\- Que outras obras estariam custeadas e que nunca saíram do papel?

\- Acho que vou ter que fazer uma análise mais profunda.

\- Irei pedir um café.

Assenti e fui até os arquivos pegar todos os documentos, precisava saber sobre cada projeto que foi financiando pela família Al Rashid, pois só assim, eu saberia quais haviam, verdadeiramente, sido realizados.

Jamer trabalhava para a família há anos, só Allá sabe quantos golpes mais ele nos deu.

Mas o pior nem era aquilo, mas sim que havia assinatura de Amani no projeto das farmácias.

Será que ela estaria ciente do golpe de nosso empregado? Temia que sim...

Pois duvidava que ele houvesse trabalhado sozinho.

E fora Hassan, só havia outro Al Rashid na família que poderia dar a iniciação a projetos de construção.

E como Hassan estava sempre comigo... Só restava saber se Amani fora realmente cúmplice ou vítima de Jamer.

[...]

Já era noite quando saímos do escritório, além das farmácias, encontramos mais cinco projetos fantasmas, e como eu suspeitava, tinha a assinatura de Amani em todos.

Hassan estava tão devastado quanto eu, o nosso funcionário mais antigo nos traía, e talvez com a ajuda de nossa tia.

Ao entrarmos na sala de jantar, local em que as mulheres nos esperavam para iniciar a refeição, tentei deixar os problemas para mais tarde, pois Isabella queria anunciar as boas novas.

\- Está tudo bem? - ela sussurrou assim que me sentei e neguei.

\- Mais tarde, agora tem que ser um momento feliz.

Ela me olhou preocupada, mas assentiu.

Assim que o jantar foi servido, comemos em silêncio, exceto por Isabella e Rosalina que falavam sobre o casamento.

Hassan e eu, embora tentássemos prestar a atenção, ambos estávamos muito chateados. Estávamos sendo roubados por Amani, a nossa própria tia.

Jamer era um simples funcionário, nós o mandaríamos embora, denúncias seriam feitas... Mas o que faríamos com Amani?

Ela ainda era uma Al Rashid.

\- Edward? - me voltei para Isabella que me olhava preocupada.

\- Asfa Ghazal, o que dizia?

\- Hmmm nada, eu acho melhor amanhã... - ela murmurou e me apressei em negar.

\- Lá, nada disso! Precisamos dar as boas notícias, sim! Conte!

\- Tem certeza.

\- Na'am. - ela sorriu abertamente.

\- OK. Estou grávida! - ela praticamente gritou de animação, fato que me fez rir e esquecer todos os problemas por um momento.

Agarrei a sua mão e beijei os seus dedos. Ela sorriu e se voltou para os outros.

Hassan levantou e a puxou para um abraço apertado.

\- Que surpresa Ikhet! Será uma mãe maravilhosa! - falou segurando-a pelos ombros e ela riu.

\- Mesmo?

\- Com certeza. É uma mulher incrível e o seu bebê terá muita sorte.

\- Oh Hassan, obrigada! Irá me ajudar, não é Khay?

\- Sempre Ikhet!

Ela o abraçou e quando o soltou sorria para mim.

Rosalina veio até mim e me levantei.

\- Parabéns Sheikh...

\- Sem Sheikh, sou seu irmão, agora. - a puxei para um abraço a fazendo rir.

\- Estou muito feliz por vocês Khay.

\- Obrigado Ikhet.

Quando a soltei fui abraçado por Hassan, enquanto Rosalina foi cumprimentar Isabella.

Meu irmão me abraçou e beijou a minha testa.

\- Mabruk Khay, será um ótimo pai.

\- Tenho minhas dúvidas, felizmente tenho um ótimo irmão e mais velho que irá me ajudar, sim? - ele riu.

\- Sempre Khay, sempre.

Sorrimos cúmplices e nos abraçamos, era bom ter o meu irmão por perto. Sabia que iria precisar muito dele naquele momento.

Tinha decisões importantes para tomar e Hassan iria me ajudar, pois sabia que sempre poderia contar com ele.

E agora precisava dele mais do que nunca.

•••

Mais tarde, no quarto, ao me deitar, vi Isabella me encarando com preocupação, suspirando, puxei-a para os meus braços, beijando os seus lábios demoradamente. Quando me afastei, ela segurou o meu rosto entre as suas mãos.

\- O que houve Edward?

\- Descobri algumas coisas muito desagradáveis.

\- Quais?

\- Amani... Ao que parece, ela ajudou um dos funcionários a nos roubar.

\- Sério? Mas ela já não é rica? Por que faria isso?

\- Eu não sei Ghazal e estou com medo de confrontá-la. Tanto eu quanto Hassan, esperamos que ela tenha sido enganada por Jamer, mas desconfio que não tenha sido assim.

\- Sinto muito Habíb...

\- O que farei Ghazal? Ela é minha tia... Apesar dos pesares, eu a amo.

\- Eu sei que ama.

\- Sempre me doeu vê-la sendo cruel com o meu irmão, e embora me doesse, eu nunca fiz nada e tenho vergonha disso. Mas era a velha história, amo os dois e qualquer lado que eu escolhesse, magoaria alguém, então ficava em cima do muro.

\- Era a sua família... É difícil escolher um lado.

\- Mas agora, ela foi longe demais. Se ela realmente ajudou Jamer... Ela traiu a nossa família.

\- O que fará com Jamer?

\- Vamos denunciá-lo temos provas. Mas o problema é que se Amani não for inocente, ela vai ter o mesmo destino que ele.

\- Vai falar com ela antes?

\- Sim. É necessário.

\- Como descobriu? Sabe, sobre os roubos...

\- É bem irônico, na verdade. Foi por causa da farmácia... - ela sorriu.

\- Iria construir uma farmácia?

\- Várias na verdade... Mas ao atentar para os projetos que víamos fazendo para beneficiar a cidade, percebi que já havia farmácias sendo construídas. Fiz ligações, revi projetos, mas nada estava sendo feito e ainda assim, o dinheiro estava sendo levado.

\- Caramba! Por que faz projetos para a cidade? Você é o prefeito, também? - ela arregalou os olhos e ri.

\- Não, não. Veja, a minha família vive há gerações em Al Fujayrah, e nos ajudamos a construir muitas das coisas que existe na cidade. Tínhamos dinheiro, e tínhamos a disponibilidade. O governo sempre encontra um jeito de usar o dinheiro e não fazer nada. Nós fazíamos algo. Por não termos amarras com ninguém, podíamos empregar o nosso dinheiro bem, na cidade.

\- Muito legal a sua família fazer isso.

\- Bem, esse é o nosso lar. Local onde vivemos e desejamos que nossos filhos venham a viver. Embora tenha quase certeza que o primeiro Al Rashid a fazer algo, só queria mesmo era ser importante.

Ela riu e deitou com um suspiro, tocando o seu estômago ainda plano. Coloquei a mão sobre a sua e sorri.

\- Quero que os nossos filhos vivam aqui...

\- Que bom Ghazal! Fico feliz que goste daqui.

\- Se eu não gostasse... Cumpriria a sua promessa e me deixaria ir embora?

\- É claro. Mas sabe que eu iria atrás de você, não é? - ela sorriu.

\- Eu esperava que sim.

\- Onde mais eu poderia estar se não com você?

Ela suspirou e me puxou para cima dela.

\- Então, que bom que decidi ficar.

Rocei os meus lábios nos dela e ela moldou o seu corpo ao meu.

 **Havia muitos problemas para resolver, porém os deixaria para mais tarde...**

* * *

 **Agora eu precisava da minha Ghazal.**

 **N/A** : Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervoooo!

Como estão povo pervo?

Eu tô com sono, escrever no cel me dá sono.

Sério, só essa semana, eu dormi umas três vezes escrevendo kkkk

Juro, escrevi o capítulo em várias partes

Comecei, aí dormi...

Acordei e escrevi mais um pouco, aí dormi...

Aí antes de ontem à noite, estava escrevendo e dormi...

E hoje comecei a escrever dormi de novo, kkk aí acordei e terminei o cap

É uma sofrência que VCs não fazem ideia kkkk

Enfim, vai continuar assim por mais um tempo.

Ainda não consegui mandar o note pra técnica a Asus tá sendo má comigo.

Mas vou postar viu? Às vezes vai atrasar, mas toda semana vai ter um post u.u...

Agora aaaaaaah Bellinha Grávida, dadyward a caminho kkkk

Amooo e vcs?

Gente e a Amani, tô chocada

Será que ela é cúmplice ou vítima do Jamer?

O que acham?

Comentem muitão e me digam o q pensam?

Agora momentinho Árabe.

LALALALA SALAMA LALA ALALA SAMA LALA HEY \O/

Enfim, as palavras usadas no capítulo de hoje foram:

"sabah el-kheir" significa Bom dia.

"Habíb" significa Querido.

"Habibiti" significa Querida.

"Shukran" significa Obrigado

"Ana bahebak" significa Eu te amo, mas como o homem diz.

"Asfa" significa Desculpe!

"Lá" significa NÃO

"Na'am" significa Sim

"Ikhet" significa irmã.

"Mabruk" significa Parabéns

Essas foram às palavras usadas hoje.

Curiosidade árabe.

Sheikh

O título significa "ancião" em árabe e ele é atribuído a quem completa os estudos de história, filosofia e cultura islâmicas na Faculdade. Nas últimas décadas, o seu uso foi ampliado: no Golfo Pérsico, designa homens influentes e poderosos.

PODEROSOS CHEFÕES!

Conheça outras categorias de governantes pelo mundo.

EMIR

É um título de nobreza islâmico, primeiro ligado a militares e depois a homens poderosos. Cada país usa e um jeito - é até nome próprio! Apenas no Kuwait e no Catar, o Emir é o chefe de governo.

•••

Passei essas curiosidade, por causa de um comentário que achei importante explicar.

O Sheik hoje em dia não seria como um rei que manda em tudo e todos. É um simples modo de se referir a alguém muito rico. No caso quando escolhi essa cidade pra história é por que ela é pequena, não sei muito sobre a política árabe.

Mas acredito que eles tenham governantes como todo mundo. Tô googlando aki e falo mais pra Vcs sobre isso no próximo capítulo.

Mas estou falando aqui por causa dos comentários que os pais da Rosalina foram desrespeitosos com o Edward. Primeiro nosso Sheikh não é nenhum tirano, e nem o todo poderoso, ele é só um jovem muito rico, que cuida da cidade onde nasceu assim como os seus pais e avós antes dele. Ele se preocupa com a cidade, ajuda dando dinheiro pra comércios e investindo na cidade. Ele não é rei de nada, ele é só um Sheik.

Antigamente um Sheikh era mais religioso, hoje em dia, é mais um modo de chamar um homem muito rico.

Bem acabou o momentinho árabe.

LALALALA SALAMA LALA ALALA SAMA LALA HEY \O/

Bem, pervas agora me vou, espero que tenham gostado.

Amando os coments como sempre, vocês arrasam! \o/

Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

 **N/B** – Enfim grávidos! E se, na verdade, esse tal de JAMER for um filho bastardo da Armani? Muitooooo estranho... Vamos comentar galera!

 **TUCA**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

Rolei-nos na cama, beijando a sua boca, enquanto as minhas mãos percorriam o seu corpo, tocando, sentindo e claro, livrando–a das peças ofensivas.

Porque tudo o que eu queria neste momento era estar unido a minha Ghazal.

Profundamente enterrado em seu corpo.

Ser _um_ com ela.

Depois de despi-la completamente, saí de cima dela e me livrei das minhas, enquanto admirava o seu delicioso corpo.

\- Edward... Venha... - pediu entre gemidos.

Assim que estava nu, voltei a deitar sobre o seu corpo, ela rapidamente me abraçou. Os seus braços e pernas me agarrando firmemente.

O meu pau se esfregava contra a sua entrada, eu já a sentia úmida pronta para que eu me interasse no paraíso.

\- Tão ansiosa, Ghazal...

\- Edward, por favor... - choramingando enquanto arqueava o corpo, tentando me levar para dentro de si.

Gemi baixinho ao sentir o seu calor e umidade na ponta do meu pau, agora ela que me provocava, arranhando as minhas costas, dando beijos e mordidas em minha garganta.

Levei as mãos até o seu rosto o segurando, eu a beijei... Ela suspirou contra a minha boca, em seguida abraçou-me pelo pescoço, as suas mãos se infiltrando em meus cabelos, me beijando com ardor.

Ainda provocando-a, afastei a minha boca da dela e desci os meus beijos, chupei a sua garganta, mordisquei as suas clavículas, quando cheguei aos seus lindos seios, os massageei antes de chupar um mamilo, ela arfou, voltando a fincar as unhas em minhas costas.

Ainda provando de seus deliciosos peitos, chupando e mordiscando os seus mamilos, desci as minhas mãos pelo seu corpo até chegar a sua entrada, esfreguei o seu clitóris, ela gemeu alto.

\- Ai Deus... Me foda... Por favor...

Pedia entre gemidos e choramingos... Eu também, ansiando por ela, guiei o meu pau até a sua gruta e a penetrei profundamente.

Ela gritou cravando as unhas em minhas costas, eu grunhi enterrando o rosto em seus seios.

Passei a me mover, no começo lentamente, sentindo o seu calor envolver o meu pau, a sua umidade me ajudava a deslizar para dentro e fora dela de uma maneira deliciosa.

Mas os seus sussurros e súplicas foram a minha perdição, pois dei mais, lhe daria tudo.

Passei a fudê-la, rápido e forte, indo profundamente dentro dela. Isabella gritou o meu nome, puxando o meu cabelo e me apertando com as suas coxas, não me deixando se afastar nem um milímetro.

Não que eu quisesse, mas era bom saber que ela não queria também.

Conforme o meu orgasmo se aproximava, voltei a beijar os seus seios, esfregar o seu clitóris, eu queria que ela viesse comigo. Queria sentir a sua buceta esmagando o meu pau, quando ela gozasse.

E com toda a minha estimulação, ela não demorou muito a vir. Quando ela veio com um grito, o seu centro ordenhando o meu pau, eu vi também, derramando o meu prazer dentro dela.

O meu corpo caiu molemente sobre o dela e a senti passando os dedos por meu cabelo, brincando com os fios úmidos de suor.

Beijei os seus seios que estavam ao meu alcance e a ouvi rir, o que me fez sorrir.

\- Estou te esmagando?

\- Não.

\- Ghazal...

\- OK um pouco, mas gosto de ficar assim.

Ri e nos virei na cama a deixando sobre mim.

Passei a mão por seu corpo voltando até os seus cabelos e foi a minha vez de brincar com os fios úmidos, ela sorriu e beijou o meu peito nu.

\- Ana Habebik ya habibi. - ela sussurrou e sorri esfregando o meu polegar por seus lábios vermelhos e inchados de nossos beijos.

\- Ana bahebak. - sussurrei de volta beijando os seus olhos e depois os lábios, quando me afastei, ela tocou os meus.

\- Ana bahebak. - sorri e beijei os seus dedos.

\- O jeito certo para você dizer isso é, ana bahebik.

\- Ana bahebik. - murmurou baixinho e assenti, peguei o seu queixo e beijei-a demoradamente.

Quando nos afastamos, voltei a acariciar o seu corpo.

\- Ah, quero de novo.

\- Então me tome... - pediu enquanto deslizava a sua mão por meu corpo até chegar ao meu pau, que ela acariciou me deixando muito excitado.

\- Seguidamente não faria mal para o bebê? - ela sorriu e subiu em cima de mim, quase me montando.

Sua buceta já se esfregava em meu pau, o deixando molhado e cada vez mais duro.

\- Só fará mal se eu ficar longe de meu Sheikh.

Grunhindo, levei as mãos aos seus quadris e a guiei até o meu pau muito necessitado.

Nunca poderia deixar a minha Ghazal mal.

Então faria aquele sacrifício de possuí-la, quantas vezes ela assim quisesse.

[•••]

Estava terminando o meu café, quando Isabella entrou, ela sorriu quando me viu.

\- SabaH al-khair! - murmurou e assenti em aprovação.

\- Está linda essa manhã Ghazal. - ela corou levemente e se sentou ao meu lado, peguei a sua mão, beijando os seus dedos, e quando me afastei, ela me olhava com adoração.

\- Shukran. Porque não me acordou?

\- Estava dormindo tão tranquilamente que achei melhor deixá-la descansar. Afinal fomos dormir tarde ontem... - ela corou novamente.

\- A culpa foi sua... - arqueei uma sobrancelha.

\- Minha?

\- Sim, toda sua, quem mandou ser tão sexy! - moveu as sobrancelhas, ri e a puxei para o meu colo.

\- Você que é extremamente sexy, minha Ghazal.

Ela suspirou enquanto eu dava beijos e mordidas em sua garganta, a minha mão subindo por sua coxa...

\- Por Allá, feche os olhos Rosalina. - ambos nos saltamos ao ouvir a voz de Hassan.

Ele nos olhava reprovadoramente, enquanto cobria os olhos de Rosalina.

Ela ao contrário, parecia se divertir.

Grunhindo coloquei uma Isabella extremamente vermelha em sua cadeira e me ajeitei melhor na minha.

\- SabaH al-khair Khay, Ikhet. - os cumprimentei voltando a beber o meu café.

Isabella riu baixinho e Hassan bufou enquanto guiava Rosalina para uma cadeira ao lado da minha Ghazal.

\- Vocês precisam aprender a se controlar, podia ter sido um dos empregados a pegarem vocês em um momento tão... ...íntimo...

\- Os criados só viriam se fossem chamados. Mas não se preocupe Khay, tomaremos o café a partir de agora, no quarto. - pisquei para Isabella que corou mais ainda, contudo ria também.

Rosalina se inclinou para ela sussurrando algo e as duas explodiram em risadinhas, olhei para Hassan, mas ele só tinha olhos para a sua noiva.

Era bom ver o meu irmão finalmente feliz.

Voltamos a tomar café e embora eu já tivesse terminado o meu, pedi mais um café para fazer companhia aos outros.

Enquanto as moças conversavam sobre o casamento, Hassan e eu tentávamos decidir o que fazer com Amani.

\- Devíamos confrontá-la. - resmunguei e ele negou.

\- Ela mentiria.

\- Mas temos a sua assinatura em quase tudo.

\- Ela ainda pode mentir dizendo que foi forçada ou que não sabia de nada.

\- Então, não faremos nada? Os deixaremos ficar impunes?

\- É claro que não, mas precisamos de um plano.

\- Podiam mandar alguém vigiá-la. - Isabella falou de repente e todos a olhamos.

\- Continue Ikhet. - ela olhou de mim para Hassan.

\- Bem, se esse homem e a sua tia têm algum envolvimento, eles com certeza se encontrão... Mande alguém vigiá-la que se ela for inocente não terá nada a esconder.

\- É um excelente plano.

\- Sim, e não causará mal a ninguém.

\- Verdade! Eu acho que devemos até mandar alguém vigiar Jamer também. - Hassan falou e assenti em acordo.

\- Quanto mais rápido soubermos de tudo, mas rápido poderemos descansar em paz.

\- Ynshalá, antes do casamento. - murmurou Rosalina.

\- O que significa isso? Ynshalá?

\- Se Allá quiser!

\- Ah, gostei. - ri e peguei a sua mão beijando os seus dedos.

\- Escute Ghazal, que tal nós chamamos um médico, para que você possa ter um devido acompanhamento?

\- Parece bom... Mas pode ser amanhã?

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Sim, eu só tenho algumas coisas a resolver sobre o casamento. Alina vem hoje para os últimos retoques no meu vestido.

\- Tudo bem. Então vamos resolver o assunto de Amani. Hassan?

\- É claro, quanto mais rápido melhor.

Levantei-me, peguei o rosto de Isabella e beijei os seus lábios demoradamente, quando me afastei ela sorria, esfreguei o meu nariz contra o dela.

\- Ana bahebak.

\- Ana bahebik. - ela murmurou de volta e sorri encostando a testa na dela.

Assim que deixamos as moças, passamos a trabalhar. A idéia de Isabella era perfeita.

Hassan passou a ligar para alguns dos nossos contatos para encontrar alguém que pudesse vigiar Jamer e Amani, enquanto eu separava e tirava cópias das documentações.

Depois de tudo organizado, voltamos ao trabalho. Era o máximo que podíamos fazer, pois agora só nos restava esperar.

 ** _Alguns dias depois._**

Sorri ao ouvir as risadinhas, ao entrar na sala, onde as moças riam e conversavam, sorri mais ainda ao ver a minha Ghazal entre elas, parecendo feliz e despreocupada.

Dei meia volta para não atrapalhar o seu momento de distração.

Isabella precisava fazer algumas amigas, se ela viveria mesmo aqui, ela tinha que se misturar. Felizmente Rosalina e Alina tinham algumas amigas pra emprestar a ela.

Voltei para o escritório onde Hassan estava ao telefone, me joguei na primeira cadeira disponível e esperei ele terminar.

Quando ele acabou, me olhou com uma careta.

\- O que foi?

\- Era da empresa de vigilância.

\- Ah, eles já têm notícias para nós?

\- Na verdade sim, mas você não vai gostar.

\- L'na, diga-me de uma vez. - ele suspirou e se aproximou tomando a cadeira ao meu lado.

\- Amani tem um envolvimento com Jamer.

\- Eles são cúmplices?

\- Pior, amantes.

OK, por aquilo eu não esperava mesmo. Amani, uma mulher tão bonita amante de um homem horrível como Jamer.

\- Tem certeza disso?

\- Eles têm fotos dos dois. Ao que parece agora que ela foi expulsa, ela abandonou todo o recato.

\- Por Allá, o que faremos? Não posso exigir que ela se case com um ladrão, mas se ela estiver nos roubando, terei que renegá-la.

\- Não acha irônico que por toda a minha vida, ela tenha me chamado de indigno e que agora ela seja uma? - ele falou com um suspiro e assenti. Peguei a sua mão dando um aperto firme.

\- Hassan ela só está colhendo o que plantou. - ele me olhou com pesar.

\- Tudo o que eu sempre quis, foi que ela me amasse, não queria que ela tivesse esse destino.

\- Eu sei... Você é um bom homem.

Ficamos em silêncio algum tempo, cada um preso em nossos próprios pensamentos, estávamos entre a cruz e a espada.

Amani era da família, a nossa única parenta viva, mas ela estava nos traindo. Se tudo fosse provado, ela seria chicoteada até a morte.

No nosso mundo não havia perdão para traição.

\- O que fará Khay? - Hassan finalmente perguntou e neguei.

\- Não sei irmão, mas quando for à hora de tomar uma decisão, espero ter a sua ajuda.

\- É claro... - sorrimos e voltamos a nos perder em nossos próprios pensamentos, só sendo interrompidos por nossas mulheres.

\- Incomodamos? - Isabella colocou a cabeça para dentro e sorri abrindo os braços.

\- Nunca Ghazal. - ela veio até mim e abracei-a sem me levantar, a minha cabeça pousada em seu estômago plano.

Beijei a sua barriguinha a fazendo rir baixinho, enquanto passava os dedos por meu cabelo.

Havíamos ido ao médico há alguns dias, ele confirmará a gravidez e disse que Isabella estava de 10 semanas, além de que estava tudo indo muito bem.

Olhei para Hassan e Rosalina, sorri ao vê-la ao lado dele, tocando o seu rosto e falando baixinho, o seu rosto corado, enquanto ele sorria como se ela fosse à única pessoa na sala.

\- Edward? - me voltei para Isabella e a puxei para o meu colo.

\- Diga Habibiti?

\- Faltam poucos dias para o casamento, e gostaria... Hmmm...

\- O que foi? Sabe que lhe darei qualquer coisa que o seu coração almejar.

\- Eu sei, mas não gosto de pedir coisas.

\- Bem, então terei que enchê-la de presentes, até uma das coisas que você queira chegar até você.

\- Wow! Calma lá, o que eu quero não se pode classificar como presente. Bem, pelo menos não a meu ver, já que não é uma roupa, nem jóias.

\- O que é então? - ela mordeu o lábio, em seguida me olhou com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Queria que Esme estivesse aqui para o casamento. - sorri.

\- Considere feito!

\- Mesmo? Acha que ela virá?

\- Claro que sim, ela adora você. Embora ela venha a ficar com o coração partido ao saber que Hassan se casará também. - ambos olhamos para Hassan que fez uma careta e Rosalina o olhava desconfiada.

\- Quem é essa Esme?

Hassan abriu e fechou a boca sem saber o que dizer, ou fazer, Isabella e eu explodimos em risadas, enquanto a moça começava a parecer irritada.

\- Ela é a governanta na cada da família na América.

\- E tiveram um romance? Fale-me agora Hassan, pois não me casarei com um homem que tem amantes espalhadas pelo mundo.

\- L'na! Vejam o que fizeram.

Ainda sorrindo Isabella correu para contar a Rosalina, sobre Esme, vendo a cara de alívio de Hassan.

Era bom rir. Esquecer dos problemas.

E apesar dos pesares, estava na hora de deixar os problemas de lado e me concentrar no casamento.

Seria em poucos dias. E minha Ghazal merecia um grande e feliz casamento.

Mas assim que tudo acabasse eu teria que falar com Amani. Ela era a minha tia, eu a amava, mas ela havia ido longe demais, eu precisava saber o porquê de tudo, antes de tomar uma decisão...

 **Seja qual fosse à decisão, eu sabia que não iria gostar... E nem Amani...**

* * *

 **N/A** : oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervoooo!

Dedicando o cap pra Drica, feliz niver perva \o/

Voltando as notas

Eita que Amani ta se tornando uma vila de novela mexicana em kkkkk

E essea casais muito inlove ne

Agora o próximo cap o casamento \o/

Três dias de festa uhuhu

Quem tá animado?

Eu estou e vocês?

Agora momentinho Árabe.

LALALALA SALAMA LALA ALALA SAMA LALA HEY \O/

Enfim, as palavras usadas no capítulo de hoje foram:

"Ana Habebik ya habibi" significa Eu te amo meu amor

"Ana bahebak" significa Eu te amo, como o homem diz.

"ana bahebik" significa Eu te amo, mas como mulher diz.

"SabaH al-khair!" significa Bom Dia.

"Shukran" significa Obrigado.

"Ynshalá" significa Se Deus Quiser

"Habibiti" significa querida.

Curiosidade Árabe

Um pouco de política em Al Fujayrah ou a falta dela :p

Poder é, em última análise, realizado pelo governante (xeque) de Fujairah, xeque Hamad bin Mohammed Al Sharqi, que esteve no poder desde a morte de seu pai, em 1974. O xeque supostamente faz o seu próprio dinheiro através de negócios e, os fundos do governo são usados para o desenvolvimento da habitação social e embelezamento da cidade, embora haja pouca diferença entre o estado e a sua riqueza pessoal. Qualquer decisão sobre qualquer aspecto da lei pode ser feita pelo governante, apesar das leis federais nunca serem revogadas. Porém, importa salientar que o governante do Emirado pode optar por operar numa forma completamente autónoma (ou autônoma, no português do Brasil) .

O Gabinete de Fujairah é chefiado pelo xeque e pela sua família imediata, com alguns membros de famílias locais tornando-se respeitados nos comités consultivos. Qualquer decisão do Gabinete deve ser ratificada pelo xeque, após o que poderá ser promulgada em lei como decreto Emiri. Os Decretos geralmente são eficazes, imediatamente e sem a devida consulta pública nos processos, às vezes podendo ser confusos, não negligenciáveis, causando consternação entre os habitantes da cidade.

A família do Edward, por ser muito rica, faz parte dos conselheiros do rei.

Sheikh como havia dito nem sempre significa que o homem é velho, ou sábio, pode ser somente porque ele é muito rico.

Na Arábia não tem política, tem rei, e ele só é substituído quando morre e seu filho toma o lugar.

Tenso né

Agora acabou nosso momentinho árabe.

LALALALA SALAMA LALA ALALA SAMA LALA HEY \O/

Bem perva agora me vou, espero que tenha gostado.

Amando os coments como sempre, vocês arrazam \o/

Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii


	24. Chapter 24

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

Assim que o carro parou, o motorista correu para abrir a porta, Isabella quicou ao meu lado.

Ri da sua animação.

Ela me olhou sorridente e voltou a olhar para o carro.

Mas quando Esme saiu do carro, ambos sorrimos abertamente.

Ao nos vê-la, sorriu e correu até nós.

\- Oh meu Deus, que saudades!

\- Esme, eu estou tão feliz que veio. - Isabella a abraçou apertado e quando a soltou, eu a abracei também.

Ela beijou a minha bochecha e ao se afastar, me deu uma boa olhada.

\- Olha só como você fica todo bonitinho com essas roupas. - ri olhando para a minha túnica e turbante.

\- Obrigado, eu acho. - ela sorriu e se voltou para Isabella.

\- E olhe para você toda odalisca. Está linda!

Isabella abraçou Esme beijando o seu rosto.

\- Obrigada Esme, já separei algumas roupas pra você, iguais as minhas.

\- Oh que maravilha! Vou adorar usar essas roupas, gostei muito do seu lenço.

\- _Icharb._

\- Saúde! - Isabella começou a rir e sorrindo coloquei o braço em volta dos ombros de Esme.

\- _Icharb_ é o nome do lenço, Esme. – as suas bochechas ficaram rosadas e ela sorriu.

\- Desculpe-me, é que estou muito animada.

\- Também estamos... Estávamos ansiosos para a sua chegada.

Pedi ao empregado que levasse as malas de Esme para um dos quartos que Isabella mandou preparar.

Depois a levei para sala, ao entrarmos Hassan e Rosalina que estavam conversando, se levantaram para cumprimentar Esme.

\- Hassan! - Esme sorriu brilhantemente, ele sorriu se aproximando e a abraçando.

\- Esme, é bom vê-la!

\- Como tem passado querido?

\- Muito bem. Ah, venha, quero que conheça alguém.

Ele puxou Esme até Rosalina que sorriu nervosamente.

Mesmo Bella falando como Esme era maravilhosa e uma mãe para todos nós, ela ainda desconfiava da pobre mulher.

\- Esme, essa é Rosalina a minha noiva. - ela piscou algumas vezes e olhou de Hassan para Rosalina, em seguida riu abraçando a moça que ofegou assustada.

\- Olá querida, estou tão feliz por vocês.

Rosalina a olhou de boca aberta e Hassan sorriu.

\- Obrigado Esme. Eu lhe disse Rosalina, ela iria adorá-la.

A moça ainda olhava confusa para Esme e vi-a rir.

\- Oh, ela não entende a minha língua. EU ESTOU MUITO FELIZ POR VOCÊS! - gritou fazendo gestos com as mãos que só nos deixou mais confusos.

Rindo Isabella se aproximou delas.

\- Esme, Rosalina fala inglês muito bem.

\- Tem certeza? A moça não diz uma palavra. - Rosalina acabou por rir.

\- Me desculpe, só fiquei surpresa com a sua animação.

\- Ah, tudo bem. Eu normalmente sou mais contida, mas estava com saudades dos meus garotos. E claro, de Bella.

\- Venha Esme preciso lhe contar as novidades.

\- Estou ansiosa por ouvi-las.

\- Vamos Rosalina...

Sorri vendo a minha Ghazal arrastar as mulheres com ela, olhei para Hassan que sorria também.

\- Até que foi tudo bem.

\- Sim, isso é bom! Rosalina estava um pouco nervosa, mas ela vai amar Esme, assim como nós.

\- Com certeza vai.

\- Já está tudo pronto para o casamento... – as minhas palavras foram cortadas pelo grito animado e sorri.

Parece que Isabella já contou a grande novidade a Esme.

Voltei a tratar dos detalhes com Hassan, pois mal podia esperar para fazer Isabella minha, diante de todo o nosso povo.

[•••]

Depois da chegada de Esme a correria foi tão grande que quase não consegui passar um tempo com Isabella.

Os meus dias estavam recheados de trabalho, enquanto os de Bella estavam com os preparativos finais do casamento. À noite, a moça estava tão cansada que desmaiava assim que batia a cabeça no travesseiro.

Enfim, eu estava morrendo de saudades de minha Ghazal.

Mas só poderia realmente estar com ela, quando toda essa agitação do casamento acabasse.

Já havíamos planejado passar uma semana sozinhos, em um Resort que tinha na cidade. Enquanto Hassan levaria Rosalina para uma viagem. A moça nunca havia saído do país. Achei justo que ela conhecesse alguns lugares. Hassan estava animado para mostrar tudo a ela.

Conforme o dia se aproximava, a agitação em casa ficava maior e maior. Todos já estávamos ansiosos para o grande dia.

O salão já havia sido decorado, assim como uma sala para as mulheres preparem as noivas.

Só mais poucos dias e tudo se acalmaria.

Eu esperava...

[•••]

\- Me dê a sua permissão, Hassan?!

\- Se você me der a sua, Edward?!

Rimos e brindados, em seguida servimos as nossas Arus, dei à Isabella um pouco de sharbat.

\- Não tem álcool, não é? - sorrindo peguei a sua mão beijando os seus dedos antes de dar a ela a taça.

\- Beba, não tem álcool.

\- OK.

Ri vendo-a analisando a bebida com cuidado, como se fosse atacá-la. Cheirando, olhando mais de perto.

Quando finalmente a bebeu, me olhou com um pequeno sorriso, eu me inclinei para beijar os seus lábios.

\- Bom?

\- Até que não é ruim. - deu de ombros, mas as suas bochechas estavam adoravelmente rosadas.

Ainda sorrindo, servi Esme, vi que ela olhava Hassan e Rosalina.

\- Tudo bem Esme? - ele me olhou e sorriu aceitando a taça.

\- Sim, sim, só estava pensando, realmente senti muita falta de todos vocês.

\- E nós a sua. - ela sorriu abertamente.

\- Estou muito feliz por você Sheikh.

\- L'na, não me chame assim. Sou Edward, e você é da família.

\- Obrigada querido.

\- Ah, já que estamos no assunto, eu queria lhe pedir um favor... Claro, que se não quiser, eu entenderei...

\- Tudo bem. O que é? - ela parecia um pouco nervosa e sorri.

\- Queria saber se está disposta a viver aqui, conosco.

\- Eu?

\- Sim, sei que tem uma vida na América, mas realmente gostaria que ficasse conosco. Isabella precisa de uma mulher para ajudá-la e...

\- Sim, sim, sim... - ela me interrompeu rindo e pulando nos meus braços, sorri e a abracei.

\- Maravilhoso! Mas temo que eu tenha que demiti-la. Pois quero que fique como uma amiga da família...

\- Oh, eu não poderia... - ela se afastou de mim, peguei as suas mãos entre as minhas.

\- Sim pode e vai! Quero que viva conosco Esme, você sempre foi uma parte da família, e já está na hora de realmente ser.

\- Eu adoraria Edward.

\- Devo ter ciúmes? - Isabella se aproximou de nós, nos encarando com curiosidade e ri.

\- Nunca Habibiti. Somente convidei Esme para viver conosco. - ela ofegou e olhou para Esme esperançosamente.

\- Eu já disse sim. - dando um gritinho animado, ela pulou nos braços de Esme, sorri deixando as duas comemorarem.

O resto do dia foi de comemoração, fizemos um almoço e ficamos planejando o futuro.

Todos estavam animados e ansiosos para os próximos dias, e como sabíamos que seriam dias cheios de correrias, aproveitamos bem aquele dia em família, comendo, relaxando e fazendo planos. Foi um dia perfeito só com as pessoas que amo.

[•••]

\- O segundo dia de casamento é um porre. - resmunguei me largando em uma cadeira.

Hassan sorriu e me serviu uma dose de uísque. Agradeci erguendo o copo e tomando um longo gole, ele serviu um para si e se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado.

\- Esse é o dia das mulheres... Não dos homens...

\- L'na. Eu sei. Mas não há nada para fazer.

\- Podemos conversar.

\- Claro, sobre o quê?

\- O que vamos fazer com Amani, sobre o futuro, a vida, tem algum plano?

\- Bem, o meu futuro está na outra sala se divertindo, eu espero... A vida, depois de amanhã espero que seja boa, tenho um filho a caminho e uma linda esposa. Quanto a Amani, até a confrontarmos, não sei o que fazer, mas seja lá o que for, faremos juntos, como uma família.

\- Talvez precisemos denunciá-la...

\- Sim, é umadas possibilidades, ou deportá-la, mas algo terá que ser feito, não podemos é deixar que ela fique impune depois do que fez.

Ele assentiu em acordo e tomou seu uísque de um gole só. Finalizei o meu e levantei-me indo nos servir mais uma dose.

Quando voltei para a minha cadeira, olhei para Hassan que encarava o seu copo com um ar preocupado.

\- O que houve? - quando ele me olhou parecia ansioso, eu fiquei ereto o encarando.

\- Só... Vou me casar amanhã... - relaxei e tomei um gole da bebida.

\- Sim, você vai. Com uma bonita mulher que está louca por você.

\- E eu por ela...

\- Então, não precisa ficar nervoso.

\- Mais fácil falar do que fazer.

Rindo, terminei o meu uísque em um gole e me levantei. Tirei o copo de sua mão, ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Vou tirar todas as suas precauções, nervosismo e o que mais tiver rondando a sua mente.

\- Acha que consegue?

\- Acredite Khay, eu sei que consigo.

Ele me olhou desconfiado, mas mesmo assim me seguiu.

Saímos da sala de nossa mãe, eu o levei para o salão que separei só para mulheres.

Conforme nós aproximávamos, já podíamos ouvir risadinhas e os burburinhos felizes das moças.

\- Por que estamos indo pra lá, não devemos...

\- Shiii, só vamos observar.

A porta estava entre aberta e podíamos ver claramente Isabella e Rosalina no centro da sala, rodeadas de moças com os mais diferentes vestidos de todas as cores.

Elas estavam deslumbrantes, cheias de sorrisos e lindas com os seus vestidos. As moças cochichando e rindo e vi as mãos delas esticadas, imagino que para secar as tatuagens.

\- Tinha razão Khay. - me voltei para Hassan.

-Sempre tenho. - ele riu, mas falou olhando para Rosalina.

\- Tudo o que sinto agora é ansiedade, para que amanhã chegue logo e a moça seja minha.

\- Ela já é Hassan. - ele sorriu abertamente.

\- Eu sei Khay, mas quero que seja minha aos olhos de Allá.

Assenti o entendendo perfeitamente.

\- Meu sheikh?! - quase enfartei quando a criada nos pegou bisbilhotando.

\- Huh...

\- Nós...

\- Ora, ora, olha quem está aqui? - me voltei ao som da voz de Isabella e ela sorria, todas as moças estavam atrás dela rindo.

\- Ghazal que surpresa. Não esperava encontrá-la aqui.

\- Sério? Aqui, na sala que você separou só para mim e Rosalina?

\- Ah, era essa? Achei que fosse outra... - ela riu e para a minha surpresa e das outras mulheres me abraçou.

Sorri enlaçando a sua cintura e a puxando para mim.

\- Perdoe-me Ghazal, mas acredite, não quis estragar a sua pequena festa, só queria ver se estava tão linda quanto imaginava.

Ela bufou e me deu um beijinho rápido.

\- Boa resposta!

Ouvi mais risadinhas das moças e sorri, mas antes que falasse qualquer coisa, uma chuva de algo caiu em cima de nós.

Ri ao ver que elas jogavam açúcar para afastar os maus espíritos.

Isabella riu escondendo o rosto em meu peito, eu sorri beijando a sua testa de olhos fechados.

Tudo estava certo quando ela estava em meus braços.

Procurei por Hassan e Rosalina, e ambos estavam de mãos dadas, também de olhos fechados, enquanto levavam uma chuva de açúcar e riam. Meu irmão abriu os olhos de repente, olhou para a sua noiva e o sorriso que ele lhe deu, mostrava o amor nos olhos dele por ela...

Ele realmente amava aquela mulher. Nada poderia me deixar mais feliz do que ver o meu irmão finalmente completo.

[•••]

Os salões já estavam todos arrumados. Havia muita comida, muita bebida e ao longo do caminho de casa até a mesquita havia muita gente.

O Iman, que iria fazer a cerimônia, estava ao meu lado direito e Hassan do outro, estávamos ansiosos, animados e mal podíamos esperar pra ver as noivas.

Na verdade, eu estava mais do que ansioso. Isabella resolveu dormir com Rosalina me deixando sozinho.

Não gostei nem um pouco daquela idéia. Mas aceitei, pois a minha Ghazal queria daquele jeito. Um casamento quase tradicional, americano e árabe.

Seria apenas um pequeno sacrifício, se fosse fazer a minha Ghazal feliz.

\- Calma homem, elas estarão aqui em breve. - olhei feio para Hassan e ele riu.

Nem parecia que ontem eu estava o ajudando com o seu nervosismo, agora ele quem estava preocupado comigo.

Inacreditável!

De repente houve uma grande comoção e a música começou a tocar, sorri quando ouvi um gritinho agudo, com certeza era Isabella.

Eu estava certo, pois não demorou muito para que eu a visse sobre o trono, sendo trazida até mim, ela agarrava nas bordas com medo de cair e estava de olhos fechados. As pétalas de rosas que os convidados jogavam com alegria, se prendiam em seus cabelos e véu, além de seu lindo vestido branco.

Rosalina, ao contrário, parecia uma rainha olhando para frente com um pequeno sorriso.

Hassan espelhava a sua futura esposa e ri.

Quando as mulheres chegaram, fomos ajudá-las e Isabella suspirou aliviada.

\- Você consegui, Ghazal. - ela me olhou através de seu véu e sorriu abertamente.

Ela nunca esteve mais linda.

\- Estamos prontos? - o Iman perguntou em árabe e nós quartos nos entreolhamos e depois miramos a ele.

\- Na'am! - falamos ao mesmo tempo e sorrimos.

Menos Isabella que me olhou confusa.

\- Está na hora Ghazal, pronta.

\- Ana lik ya habibi. - sussurrou e sorri.

Ela estava mais que pronta.

A cerimônia seria em árabe, eu ajudaria a minha Isabella a dizer as palavras certas, ela não as entenderia, mas confiava em mim, e com a minha ajuda, diria as palavras que a fariam minha, que a fariam minha diante de meu povo e de Allá.

 **Finalmente seríamos um do outro em todos os sentidos**.

* * *

 **N/A** : oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervoooo!

Desculpa não ter postado semana passada.

Eu me atrapalhei toda com o feriado.

E trabalhei de manhã e eu escrevo de manhã kkkk

Aí mo confuso.

Enfim postando

E vou ligar pra técnica hj quem sabe meu notebook não volta semana que vem \o/

Vamos rezar kkkk

Povo finalmente Esme com a gente e o casamento chegou

O que acharam das tradições árabes?

Bem maneiras NE?

Agora me vou que preciso trabalhar

Bjsss

Agora momentinho Árabe.

LALALALA SALAMA LALA ALALA SAMA LALA HEY \O/

Enfim, as palavras usadas no capítulo de hoje foram:

"Arus" significa Noiva.

"Habibiti" significa querida.

"Na'am" significa Sim

"Ana lik ya habibi" significa Eu sou sua meu amor.

Acabou o momentinho árabe.

LALALALA SALAMA LALA ALALA SAMA LALA HEY \O/

Bem perva agora me vou, espero que tenham gostado.

Amando os coments como sempre, vocês arrasam \o/

Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **N/B** – Sem querer acabar com a alegria do povo, mas cadê Armani? Será que vai aparecer no casamento? Será que vai haver seqüestro?! Só instigando...

 **TUCA**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

Sorri abertamente enquanto apreciava a minha Ghazal dançando com Hassan, ou tentando.

Ela ria feliz, toda corada e linda, o meu irmão parecia tão alegre e livre também.

Como se finalmente os pesos que ele guardava dentro de si, estivessem soltos.

Ele estava leve...

Estava feliz...

Era tão bom vê-lo assim.

Era bom ver que o meu irmão parecia finalmente em paz.

Cansado de só observar, me juntei a eles e puxei a minha esposa para os meus braços.

Ela riu jogando os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

\- Vejo que a quer de volta, Khay.

\- Sempre! E se eu fosse você, iria buscar a sua, porque Jaspar a está rondando.

\- L'na! - grunhiu e saiu correndo, ganhei uma tapa no peito e olhei para Isabella.

\- O quê?

\- Não seja mal.

\- Não estou sendo, Jaspar estava mesmo lá com ela.

Ela riu.

\- Então, não avisou só para deixar o seu irmão doido?

\- Isso também. - rindo ela ergueu a mão para me dar outra tapa, mas dessa vez a segurei beijando os seus dedos, em seguida o pulso.

\- Edward, pode fazer isso? - sussurrou e sorri a soltando.

\- Não é aconselhável, mas vou ser perdoado já que é o dia do meu casamento.

Sorrindo, ela voltou a deitar a cabeça em meu ombro e beijei a sua testa.

\- Gostou da cerimônia Ghazal?

\- Sim, mesmo eu não entendendo nada. - sorri.

\- Logo entenderá.

\- Vai me ensinar?

\- Pensei em contratar um profissional.

\- Por mim tudo bem. Só quero aprender, odeio me sentir por fora do que todos falam.

\- Sinto muito Habibiti.

\- Está tudo bem, pelo pior, eu já passei...

\- E qual seria o pior?

\- Ficar naquele bendito trono e não cair.

Rindo beijei a sua testa.

\- Você estava linda lá em cima, parecia uma rainha.

\- Estava me cagando de medo e só pensava que cairia e o nosso bebê poderia se machucar.

Assim que ela falou as palavras, a minha mão foi instintivamente para o seu estômago ainda plano.

Ela sorriu e colocou a mão dela sobre a minha.

\- Ele está bem.

\- Que bom!

Dançamos mais um pouco, mas quando Isabella reclamou dos pés a levei para se sentar.

Algumas pessoas vieram nos felicitar, mas só eu agradecia, já que Isabella os olhava retorcendo o seu lindo narizinho, pois não entendia nada de árabe.

Precisava arranjar um Professor urgente para ela. Eu mesmo poderia ensinar, mas não fazia idéia de como.

Então arranjar um profissional era o mais acertado.

O resto da festa foi bem tranqüilo, comemos, bebemos, dançamos, todos se divertiram e o principal, Isabella parecia feliz.

Sentia-me muito realizado quando via que realmente estava proporcionando uma vida feliz para a minha Isabella.

Já era noite quando os convidados começaram a partir, Isabella e Rosalina estavam sentadas na sala de visitas conversando sobre a festa. Esme se juntou a elas trazendo um chá, Hassan e eu fugimos assim como as mulheres, a festa parecia que iria durar a noite toda e para nós já era o suficiente.

Tomei o assento ao lado de Isabella, peguei a sua mão, beijando os seus dedos, ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Bom, estamos casados. E agora?

\- Lua de mel?! - movi as sobrancelhas e ela sorriu.

\- Passar uns dias na cama?

\- Pensei em uma semana em um Resort que tem na ilha, vamos, enquanto Hassan e Rosalina viajam para a América.

\- Ele vai levá-la?

\- Sim, a moça nunca saiu do país. Então pensou em surpreendê-la.

\- Acho uma ótima idéia.

\- Queria que pudéssemos viajar também, mas tenho assuntos aqui agora, então estou preso neste momento, sem contar que temos o bebê, mas poderemos viajar depois.

Ela sorriu e veio para o meu colo, abraçou o meu pescoço, deitando a cabeça em meu ombro enquanto me olhava.

\- Não preciso de viagem, só quero ficar com você. Não importa onde.

\- Te amo Habibiti.

\- E eu a você Habíb.

Trocamos alguns beijos e quando as coisas estavam ficando animados, nos afastamos, vi que Rosalina e Hassan haviam partido.

Com certeza queriam iniciar a lua de mel deles, já que viajariam somente na manhã seguinte.

\- Que tal começarmos nossa lua de mel agora?

Mal terminei de falar, já estava ficando de pé com ela no colo, Isabella riu passando os braços em volta de meu pescoço.

Eu corri para cima.

Ao chegarmos ao quarto, eu a joguei na cama, o seu corpo pulou um pouco o que a fez rir.

Livrei-me das minhas roupas, enquanto a minha Ghazal tentava sem muito sucesso, se livrar das suas, sorrindo, já quase nu, exceto pelas calças, subi na cama engatinhando sobre o seu corpo.

\- Quer ajuda Habibiti?

\- Seria bom...

Dei um rápido beijo em seus lábios, passei a tirar as suas roupas, sempre beijando cada pedaço de pele exposta.

Quando a última peça se foi, gemi ao ver o seu lindo corpo nu, acariciei os seus seios provocando os mamilos, desci mais as mãos por seu estômago e fui seguindo até chegar ao seu centro.

Ela suspirou quando espalmei a sua entrada que estava quente, bem molhada e pronta. Mas eu queria sentir mais dela, então empurrei dois dedos para dentro dela, grunhi ao senti-la tão preparada para mim.

\- Quero você...

\- Sou sua... - sussurrou me abraçando pelos ombros e me puxando para si.

Gemi baixinho contra os seus lábios, sentindo o seu gosto em minha língua, o meu pau parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento, se eu não entrasse nela em breve.

Afastei a boca da sua e empurrei a minha calça para baixo, Isabella gemeu baixinho quando nossas peles nuas se tocaram com fervor, o meu pênis já entre as suas coxas.

Passei a beijar o seu pescoço, chupando e mordiscando a sua pele, fui descendo até os seios, onde passei a beijar os mamilos, chupando um bico enquanto esfregava o outro.

\- Ah... Mais... Me faça sua... - ela pediu entre gemidos e lamúrias.

As suas mãos passeando pelo meu corpo, arranhando as minhas costas, seguindo até o meu pau, que ela agarrou e começou a guiá-lo para dentro de si.

\- Por Allá Ghazal... - gemi dando uma mordidinha em seu mamilo, ela grunhiu, mas não deixou de me levar para a sua entrada.

Quando o meu pau entrou em contato com a sua buceta, eu perdi de vez o controle. Deixei de idolatrar os seus deliciosos seios e agarrei a sua coxa, erguendo-a para se encaixar em volta dos meus quadris, enquanto empurrava para dento dela em um impulso, me enterrando completamente naquele paraíso.

Isabella arfou cravando as unhas em minhas costas e bunda.

Mas eu pouco me importei, pois sentir o calor molhado de sua buceta em volta do meu pau era o céu.

Começamos lento e gostoso, só apreciando estarmos juntos. Mas não demorou em ambos querermos mais, muito mais.

Logo os gemidos de Isabella passaram a gritos de prazer.

Ela passou a outra perna em volta dos meus quadris. Abraçando-me com s suas pernas e braços, me levando mais fundo dentro dela.

O meu pau parecia bater no ponto exato dentro dela, pois Isabella gemia cada vez mais alto a cada esticada.

Entre beijos, carícias e investidas cada vez mais urgentes, viemos entre gemidos e gritos de prazer.

A sua buceta me apertou ordenhando o meu pau quando veio, me puxando para o meu próprio orgasmo.

Ao terminarmos, deitamos lado a lado ofegantes sem deixarmos de nos olhar com sorrisos estúpidos.

\- Cansada?

\- Nenhum pouco. Você?

\- A noite só está começando, Ghazal.

\- Leu os meus pensamentos, meu Sheikh.

Rindo, subi sobre ela a beijando com vontade.

\- Hmmm bom saber Ghazal, pois não a deixarei sair dessa cama até o raiar do sol.

\- É uma ameaça?

\- Uma promessa...

[•••]

Isabella colocou os pés para cima e sorriu para mim, enquanto tomava o seu suco de frutas tropicais.

\- Sabe, eu poderia me acostumar com isso.

\- Se divertindo Ghazal?

\- E como! Esse lugar é perfeito.

\- É um paraíso mesmo.

Espreguicei-me na cadeira de praia de frente para o mar azul e límpido.

Isabella se levantou de repente, retirando a sua canga, os meus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o minúsculo biquíni.

Quando ela vestiu aquilo?

Olhei em volta e não havia ninguém no momento, ainda bem.

\- Aonde vai?

\- Nadar.

\- Com isso? - ela olhou para o seu corpo e me deu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Sim, não gosta?

\- É lindo Ghazal, mas um pouco indecente, não acha?

\- Sério? - ela olhou para o biquíni mais uma vez e começou a se afastar ainda me olhando com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Isabella...

\- Só vou nadar meu Sheikh, se acha que estou indecente é melhor vir junto pra cuidar de mim. - piscou e rindo me levantei.

\- Vou é te pegar e colocar uma burca em você.

Os seus olhos se arregalaram, ela saiu correndo, ri a perseguindo, e antes que ela chegasse ao mar, eu a alcancei, agarrando-a nos fazendo tropeçar. Conforme caímos no chão, eu consegui nos virar, deixando-a sobre mim.

\- Edward, você está bem? - a olhei com um sorriso e ela sorria corada.

\- Sim, mulher terrível. - ela riu mais e se esticou toda em mim, como se fosse uma gata e me deu um beijo.

Os seus lábios demoradamente provando os meus, me deixando cada vez mais e mais excitado.

De repente, ela estava fora de mim e correndo para o mar com um sorriso travesso, rindo, eu me levantei e a segui, só a agarrando quando ela já estava na água.

Ela me abraçou e me beijou novamente, a sua língua brincando com a minha, as suas mãos passeando por meu corpo até chegar a minha bunda, que ela apertou.

Afastei a minha boca da dela, fitado-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- O que deu em você mulher? - ela riu e me deu um beijinho.

\- Só estou feliz. Sou Isabella Al Rashid, vou ter um bebê, o meu marido é gostosão, e estamos nessa praia quase deserta... Vamos transar aqui!

Meus olhos se arregalaram e olhei freneticamente em volta.

\- Aqui? - ela riu e passou a mão por meu pau sobre a sunga o esfregando.

\- Sim, não tem ninguém mesmo. E quero tanto você... - terminou de falar e enfiou a mão dentro da minha sunga, tirando o meu pau duro pra fora.

Ainda bem que a água do mar cobria as nossas cinturas.

\- Isso é loucura, Isabella...

\- Você não quer? - sussurrou toda ofegante.

Ainda estava pensando se aquilo seria uma boa idéia ou não, quando Isabella se virou nos meus braços, colando as suas costas em meu peito, sem deixar de segurar o meu pau, ela levou uma mão para a sua entrada e a ouvi gemer, isso me deixou muito mais excitado.

Eu levei as minhas mãos aos seus seios, os apertando, ela suspirou e deitou a cabeça em meus ombros, aproveitei para beijar e chupar o seu lindo pescoço.

Ela ainda massageava o meu pau, eu fiquei um pouco surpreso quando ela o levou para sua entrada.

\- L'na... - arfei sentindo a sua buceta molhada e quente me rodear.

Belisquei os seus mamilos durinhos e investi para dentro dela lentamente.

\- Mais, mais forte... - ela pediu entre gemidos, agarrando os seus quadris com força, eu passei a fudê-la, ela gemia baixinho agarrando o meu cabelo com uma mão e a outra sobre a minha, que apertava o seu peito.

Não demorou muito para virmos, entre gemidos e beijos gozamos no balanço das ondas.

Assim que terminarmos, Isabella se virou para mim ajeitando a minha sunga e me beijou lentamente, quando se afastou sorria abertamente.

\- Obrigada amor...

\- Você é terrível! E não faremos isso de novo.

\- Uma pena, eu adorei...

Estreitei os olhos pra ela que sorria contente, depois me deu uma bitoca e começou a se afastar.

Segui-a ainda desconfiado, mas muito interessado. Ela ainda iria me meter em confusão.

Ao contrário do que pensei, o resto da semana foi tranqüilo. Isabella se comportou, o que acabou sendo uma lástima, pois eu realmente gostei da nossa travessura no mar.

Mas fora isso, nós nos divertimos muito. Nadamos, comemos, brincamos e realmente aproveitamos a nossa lua de mel.

Quando a semana acabou e estávamos no carro pontos para ir, foi um pesar. Vi Isabella olhando para o Resort com saudades e peguei a sua mão levando os seus dedos aos lábios e os beijei, ela se voltou para mim com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Voltaremos outras vezes, Ghazal.

\- É bom mesmo! Foi muito divertido.

Beijei a palma de sua mão, ela suspirou e tocou o meu rosto com carinho.

\- Bem, pelo menos podemos nos divertir em casa... Hassan e Rosalina só voltarão semana que vem, não é?

\- Sim, o que tem em mente, mulher perversa?

Ela riu e deslizou para o meu colo.

\- Nós, nus o tempo todo!

\- Eu gosto de como a sua mente funciona.

Ela riu e passou a me beijar.

Quando o carro parou em frente a nossa casa, ambos saímos rindo e trocando beijos, parecia que a lua de mel ainda não havia acabado.

Ia direto para o quarto, mas Isabella tinha outras idéias, pois me empurrou contra a parede e me acariciou entre as pernas, enquanto me beijava.

Felizmente estávamos dentro da casa.

Vi com alegria ela começando a se ajoelhar e abrindo a minha calça, mas um som ofegante nos fez congelar e quando nos viramos, Amani nos olhava com a boca aberta.

 **L'na! Aquilo era hora de aparecer?**

* * *

 **N/A** : oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervoooo!

Ainda sem notebook :'(

Mas aí o cap da semana

Muita pervisses desse casal

Infelizmente não durou

Aff o que essa vaca quer?

Vamos comentar povo pervo?

 **Agora momentinho Árabe.**

LALALALA SALAMA LALA ALALA SAMA LALA HEY \O/

Enfim, as palavras usadas no capítulo de hoje foram:

"Habibiti" significa querida.

"Habíb" significa querido.

Só essas mesmo kkkk

Agora acabou o momentinho árabe.

LALALALA SALAMA LALA ALALA SAMA LALA HEY \O/

Bem perva agora me vou, espero que tenha gostado.

Amando os coments como sempre, vocês arrasam \o/

Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **N/B** : Xiiiii sujou?! Que mulher inconveniente! E agora? Comentem, por favor!

 **TUCA**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

\- Amani o que faz aqui? - grunhi ajudando Isabella a se levantar, colocando-a na minha frente para que pudesse esconder a minha excitação.

\- Eu... Eu vim lhes dar os parabéns, teria vindo ao casamento, mas não fui convidada.

Grunhindo e já mais refeito, fui até ela.

\- Isso porque você não é bem vinda.

\- Ibnee, está me renegando por causa dessa indigna?

\- Sim, tia! Eu estou a renegando porque você não tem respeito por minha esposa e irmão, e se chamar qualquer um deles de indigno mais uma vez, não vai gostar das conseqüências.

\- Edward eu vou subir... - Isabella murmurou me tocando e assenti.

Com certeza, aquela não seria uma conversa que ela quisesse presenciar. Amani só estava na casa há cinco minutos e já tinha ofendido a minha esposa.

\- Sim, vá descansar, eu preciso conversar com Amani.

Assim que Isabella correu para longe, grunhi e fui em direção a sala de visitas, precisava de uma bebida forte.

\- Que moça mal educada você escolheu para esposa Ibnee, nem me cumprimentou.

Parei abruptamente e a olhei irritado.

\- L'na! Você vem a casa dela, ofende-a e ainda espera que ele seja cortês?

\- Bem, ela é esposa de um homem importante agora, ela tem que aprender.

\- Amani, você nunca foi cortês com o meu irmão, e nem agora com a minha esposa, então não está no direito de julgar ninguém.

\- Mas eu nunca fui casada. - resmungou passando por mim e indo para a sala.

Se ela agia assim com todo mundo, não estou surpreso que ainda estivesse solteira.

Segui-a, e fui direto para as bebidas, me servindo de uma dose generosa de conhaque.

Observei Amani se sentar, suspirei me aproximando dela e sentando-me no braço do sofá de frente ao que ela estava.

\- É por isso que é tão amargurada? Porque nunca se casou...

\- Não sou amargurada. Somente realista.

\- Chame como quiser Amani. Mas me diga o porquê de nunca ter se casado?

Ela desviou os olhos dos meus e encarou as suas mãos unidas.

\- Por que quer saber isso agora?

\- Curiosidade. O avô nunca escolheu ninguém para você?

\- Sim, mas somente homens mais velhos e desagradáveis, felizmente o seu pai interveio...

Sorri. Com certeza ele desejava que a sua irmã se cassasse por amor, assim como ele.

\- Mas e você nunca gostou de alguém? - ela bufou e me encarou com irritação.

\- Por que quer saber dessas coisas agora?

\- Tenho uma decisão importante a tomar, mas antes queria ouvir o seu lado.

\- Meu lado? O que está acontecendo? - beberiquei o meu conhaque, enquanto esperava que ela se acalmasse.

\- Só seja honesta comigo Amani. Eu só quero saber.

\- Não há nada a dizer. O único homem que amei não era digno de acordo com o meu pai.

\- E o meu pai não fez nada? Não ajudou?

\- Por que ele se intrometeria? Ele tinha a sua preciosa inglesa para se preocupar, um filho indigno e mais um a caminho, os meus problemas eram somente meus.

\- Mas disse que antes o meu pai interveio...

\- Sim, mas isso foi antes dele se casar, pois depois, tudo o que importava para ele era a maldita inglesa. - ela cuspiu com raiva.

Suspirei com pesar e terminei a minha bebida em um gole só.

As coisas faziam mais sentido agora.

Ainda assim, não era motivo para ela nos roubar.

\- Eu sinto muito Amani, de verdade. Mas eu tenho que perguntar o homem, o que amou, era Jamer?

Ela ofegou.

\- Por... Por que acha que seja ele? - ela evitou os meus olhos e suspirei.

\- Só responda Amani.

Ela encarou as próprias mãos e quando me olhou parecia triste e desolada.

\- Não, ele morreu...

\- Eu sinto muito tia.

\- Eu também. Ele era um bom homem, cheio de vida e muito alegre.

\- Como ele morreu? - a vi retorcendo as mãos com força.

\- Acidente de carro... - franzi as sobrancelhas.

\- Quando?

\- Quando os seus pais morreram, ele era o motorista.

Com um suspiro, me deixei cair em um assento, olhei-a com novos olhos.

Podia ver a mulher jovem que um dia amou alguém, que foi forçada a deixar o seu amor, que em um único dia perdeu o irmão e o amante.

A jovem que não pode nem chorar e honrar o homem que amava.

\- Eu sinto muito Amani.

Ela me deu um sorriso triste.

\- Não era para ser...

Assenti, mas ainda estava cauteloso. Será que era por isso que ela roubava de nós?

E onde Jamer se encaixava naquilo tudo?

\- Por que veio aqui Amani? - ela sorriu.

\- Acho que está na hora de eu voltar para casa. Já entendi que casou com a americana, não vejo mais motivo para que eu fique longe.

\- Você não vai voltar! Isabella e Hassan merecem ser felizes em sua própria casa, a sua presença aqui estragaria isso.

\- Então eu, a sua única parente de sangue, a sua única família vai ser jogada fora por causa daqueles dois indignos?

\- Foi a sua escolha desrespeitar a minha esposa e irmão Amani.

\- Eu sou a sua família Edward, eles são nada!

\- Eu sou a sua família e ainda assim você escolheu roubar de mim.

\- O - o quÊ? - ela gaguejou se levantando, dando alguns passos para trás.

\- Como pode fazer isso Amani? Você sabe como as nossas leis são duras, ainda mais para uma mulher.

\- Vai me entregar?

\- Acha que eu não deveria?

\- Sou sua tia...

\- Sim e eu sou o seu sobrinho e ainda assim, você roubou de mim. Por quê?

\- Eu... Eu...

\- Foi por causa dele?

\- Jamer?

\- Sim, você o ama, não é? Por isso se juntou a ele para nós roubar?

\- Eu, nós... Você não entende... - ela murmurou, eu ao contrário, já estava gritando.

\- Então me explique! Eu sei que tem me roubado por meses, quem sabe anos... E que você e Jamer são amantes... Agora me diga algo que não sei, por quê?

\- Você tem provas? - sussurrou evitando os meus olhos, os dela estavam em toda parte menos em mim.

\- Tenho!

\- E o que vai fazer?

\- Ainda estou decidindo. Hassan vai decidir comigo.

\- Vai colocar o meu destino nas mãos do indigno?

\- Aposto que desejaria agora, que tivesse sido mais gentil com ele, não é? - murmurei amargamente, ela negou tentando se aproximar de mim.

\- Não pode estar falando sério, somos família, fui como uma mãe para você, eu... - me levantei ficando longe dela.

\- Chega! Você não foi como uma mãe, você simplesmente foi a minha tia, que me tolerava, me manipulava... Eu deixei por muito tempo que você usufruísse como se dona desta casa. Deixei e tenho vergonha de dizer, você destratar o meu irmão e mesmo que por pouco tempo, até a minha esposa. Estou cansado de sua manipulação Amani.

\- Ibnee... - ela começou tentando se aproximar, mas neguei me afastando mais.

\- Não sou seu filho. Eu tive uma mãe, ela era maravilhosa e a melhor pessoa que já conheci, muito ao contrário de você.

\- Edward...

\- Eu não vou ajudá-las Amani, não mais, contudo pelos velhos tempos, eu vou lhe dar uma solução.

\- Que seria?

\- Você irá partir.

\- Já me mandou embora. - murmurou com amargura e neguei.

\- Você não entendeu. Irá partir do país.

\- Não pode estar falando sério?

\- Ah, sim! Eu estou! Você irá embora, América, Inglaterra, qualquer lugar, e não terá a proteção e nem o dinheiro da minha família.

\- Mas como vou viver?

\- Eu lhe mandarei uma pequena mesada até o dia de sua morte, mas fora isso, eu não quero ter mais nada a ver com você, você morreu para mim Amani.

\- Eu não vou! Você não pode me obrigar. Vou ficar exatamente aqui, sou uma Al Rashid, tenho direitos, tenho...

\- Acho que você não entendeu Amani, isso que estou lhe oferecendo é um _ramo de oliveira_ , pois eu vou denunciar vocês, e você sabe muito bem que quando as nossas leis te alcançarem, ninguém se importará que você seja uma Al Rashid, você vai ser menos que nada. Você será uma indigna.

Ela ofegou, depois engoliu em seco.

\- E quanto a Jamer... Ele é um homem adulto, resolveu trair a minha família porque quis... Então ele será acusado e preso, e se você tentar avisá-lo ou levá-lo com você, trarei os dois de volta e ambos irão ser acusados.

\- Seu _ramo de oliveira_ é somente para mim?

\- Sim, já que somos família. Como você gosta sempre de lembrar.

\- Vai mesmo escolher eles a mim?

\- Eu já escolhi Amani, e pelo modo como você tem agido, não foi uma escolha difícil.

Ela assentiu e olhou em volta com os lábios apertados.

\- Essa casa é minha, sabia? Ou ela seria, mas quando o seu pai se casou primeiro, o meu pai a deu para a inglesa.

\- E o que ele te deu?

\- Nada. Sou uma mulher, assim como ela era, ainda assim ela tinha mais direitos, mais liberdades, coisas que nunca tive. Um marido, filhos, uma família. Eu só estava pegando o que era meu por direito.

\- Não, Amani! Você estava roubando. Roubando a sua familia, a si própria, e no final, a única prejudicada foi você, pois além de dinheiro você me perdeu, perdeu Hassan, Rosalina, Isabella e o meu filho. - ela suspirou.

\- Ela está grávida?

\- Sim. O meu primeiro filho virá em breve, e você não estará aqui!

\- Eu... Eu sinto muito Edward, se me der uma chance...

\- Não! Eu quero que vá embora Amani.

\- Mas...

\- Vai partir ou vai ficar?

Ela me olhou com pesar e assentiu.

\- Partir...

\- Muito bem. Irei acertar os detalhes ainda hoje. Você irá amanhã cedo.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca, como se fosse dizer algo, mas ambos sabíamos que nada do que ela me dissesse mudarias as coisas.

As suas ações foram longe demais.

Por fim, ela me deu um sorriso aguado.

\- Eu... Adeus Edward.

\- Adeus Amani.

Com um suspiro, ela saiu da sala... Deixei-me cair no assento mais próximo, exausto, físico e emocionalmente.

Estava esgotado...

Destruído...

Como ela pode nos trair assim?

Talvez ela odiasse o seu pai, o meu avô, mais do que suspeitávamos.

\- Edward? - ergui a cabeça, mirado-a e sorri.

Nem havia percebido que ela tinha entrado na sala.

\- Oi Ghazal. - ela tocou o meu rosto acariciando a minha bochecha e fechei os olhos por um minuto.

\- Está tudo bem? - quando abri os olhos, a minha linda Ghazal me olhava com tanta preocupação, sorrindo peguei a sua mão e beijei a palma.

\- Vai ficar... - sussurrei contra a sua pele macia.

\- Eu o ouvi gritar... O que houve?

Suspirando, puxei-a para o meu colo, ela veio de muito bom grado, deitei a cabeça em seu peito e suspirei ao sentir os seus dedos em meu cabelo.

\- Ela queria voltar a morar aqui, como se isso fosse possível, enfim, uma coisa levou a outra, e quando vi, estava jogando na cara dela que ela nos roubou.

\- Nossa! E agora?

\- Bem, eu lhe dei a chance de ir embora, sem o dinheiro é claro, vou lhe dar uma mesada modesta pra ela viver em outro país.

\- Deu essa opção pro cara também?

\- Claro que não!

\- Então, como sabe que ele não vai fugir? Já que agora ela tem ciência que você sabe sobre o roubo.

\- Eu... - antes que eu terminasse de falar Isabella saltou do meu colo correndo até o telefone.

\- Liga pra alguém ficar de olho neles, um tem que ficar de olho em Amani e outro no cara... Ah, e tem que congelar as contas deles, para não dar tempo de eles tirarem de lá.

\- Você esteve escondendo de mim todo esse tempo que trabalha na Polícia?

Ela bufou rolando os olhos.

\- Edward você vê isso em programas de CSI!

\- No quê?

\- AFF! É um programa de TV... Se você quiser cometer um assassinato, dá pra aprender na TV.

\- A América é um lugar confuso.

Ela riu e me esticou o telefone, agitando-o na frente da minha cara.

O peguei me levantando e dei um beijo rápido nela.

\- Parece que a nossa diversão acabou, não é?

\- Se for uma ligação rápida ainda dará tempo...

\- Será rápida!

\- Ótimo! Eu o esperarei no quarto com a minha icharb...

\- E nada mais?

\- Se você fizer questão...

\- Com certeza eu faço!

Ela riu correndo para cima e suspirei.

Hora de trabalhar.

[•••]

 **Uma semana depois**.

Desliguei o telefone com pesar.

Não era uma notícia feliz.

\- Algo errado Khay?

\- Jamer morreu.

\- Como?

\- Se matou.

\- Por Allá! O que aconteceu?

\- Disseram somente que ele se matou na cela.

\- Acha que devemos contar a Amani?

\- Não vejo razão. De acordo com os nossos Detetives, ela não tentou entrar em contato com ele em nenhum momento. Ele ficou muito surpreso quando foi preso, ele não tinha idéia alguma...

\- Parece que ele foi usado por Amani.

\- Acha que eu deveria tê-la mandado para a prisão também?

\- Não, você fez bem, apesar de tudo ela é da família.

\- Que bom que concorda. Sei que deveríamos ter decidido juntos, mas quando ela veio, e as sandices que ela dizia, me tiraram do sério.

\- Já disse para não se preocupar Khay, eu fiquei verdadeiramente feliz por ter tomado a decisão sozinho. Confesso que estava um pouco receoso, pois temia que se fosse muito duro com Amani, me acharia vingativo.

\- Não seja bobo, nada do que decidisse me faria pensar assim.

\- Isso é bom, mas ainda estou feliz de não ter tido que tomar essa decisão.

\- Foi à única coisa que pensei, pois apesar de tudo, ela ajudou a me criar, pode não ter sido como uma mãe, mas eu a amo ainda e espero que essa nova realidade, mais simples a ensine a respeitar mais as pessoas.

\- Acha que funcionará?

\- Só o tempo dirá irmão, vamos rezar para Allá! Que ele a proteja e a ajude a ser uma pessoa melhor... É somente o que podemos fazer.

Ele assentiu.

Terminamos o nosso trabalho do dia e fomos atrás de nossas esposas. Ainda estávamos fazendo testes para um novo empregado, graças a Jamer, estávamos mais desconfiados e cautelosos.

Mas quem poderia nos culpar?

Todos os candidatos eram rigorosamente pesquisados. Esperava que em breve achássemos um novo contador, pois fazer aquele trabalho sozinho era terrivelmente chato.

Hassan concordava comigo, ele preferia gastar o seu tempo com a sua esposa.

Nunca pensei que veria o meu irmão como um bobo apaixonado, seria ridículo se Rosalina não estivesse na mesma situação. Na verdade, era até bonito.

Ver os dois todo corados e cheios de sorrisos secretos.

Cheguei à sala e Isabella e Esme estavam dando risadinhas, sorri ao me aproximar e sentar ao lado da minha Ghazal.

\- Qual é a graça?

\- Rosalina e Hassan.

\- Onde estão?

\- Onde acha? - Esme arregalou os olhos e ri.

\- Ele a arrastou para o quarto?

\- Na verdade, foi ela.

Ri e enterrei o rosto no pescoço de Isabella.

\- E você minha Ghazal, não quer me arrastar para o quarto?

\- Edward... - ela guinchou rindo e movi as sobrancelhas para Esme que riu.

\- Vocês são tão terríveis quanto os outros dois. - ela brigou, mas sorria.

Sorrindo, deitei a cabeça no pescoço de Isabella e vi que em seu colo havia roupinhas de bebê.

\- Onde arrumou isso?

\- Rosalina trouxe pra mim de Nova York, não é bonito?

\- Sim, é bonito, já estamos escolhendo essas coisas? - ela riu e começou a dobrar a roupinhas.

\- Foi um presente, é o primeiro de nosso bebê, mas vamos esperar saber o sexo para escolher as roupas e nomes...

\- UH, ele poderia ter o nome de meu pai?

\- E qual o nome do seu pai mesmo?

\- Mohammed Bin Al Rashid.

\- Hmmm, e que tal Mohammed Charlie Bin Al Rashid. - murmurou ainda concentrada nas roupinhas.

\- E que tal Charlie Mohammed Bin Al Rashid.

Ela finalmente me olhou com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Sério?

\- É claro, parece muito mais apropriado. - ela assentiu com um grande sorriso.

\- É perfeito! Mas só posso aceitar se for menino, pois se tivermos uma menina será Elizabeth.

Foi a minha vez de sorrir como um pateta.

Se havia alguma dúvida em minha alma de que eu fosse louco por aquela mulher, acabara agora.

 **Ela era perfeita, para mim e só para mim.**

* * *

 **N/A** : oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervoooo!

Ainda sem note!

Desculpa não ter postado semana passada.

Eu fiquei na esperança de que o meu note estaria aqui.

Mas tive um problema com a técnica e agora com a loja

Enfim...

Mais duas semanas sem notebook :'(

Triste aki!

Mas prometo não atrasar mais as postagens, tá?

Vou continuar escrevendo no celular mesmo.

Então espero que o cap. esteja bom

E que ainda amem a fic.

Essa semana sem momentinho árabe.

Porque tô morrida.

Mas amo vcs e comentem muitão!

Fuiiii...

 **N/B** : Também tô com problema com o PC... snif... Paulinha me enviou no sábado, mas só hoje pude betar... Sendo assim... OREMOS!

Bye, bye Armani!

 **TUCA**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

Os meses seguintes passaram tranquilamente. Isabella já ostentava uma bonita barriguinha em que eu conseguia sentir os chutes de nosso bebê quando eu deitava a cabeça nela.

O que eu fazia com muita freqüência.

Isabella dizia que o bebê estava me xingando, por isso chutava, eu já achava que ele estava era feliz por me ter ali. Ou me sentir no caso.

As coisas até que iam bem, em todas as nossas empresas ao redor do mundo, mas quando tinha alguma emergência, quem ia resolver era Hassan. Ele aproveitava para levar Rosalina para conhecer novos lugares. Eu me recusava a sair de perto de Isabella, então sobrava pra ele, contudo, nenhum dos dois estava reclamando.

Esme tem ajudado bastante e será uma benção tê-la aqui quando o bebê nascer, já que nem eu ou Isabella temos noção de como cuidar de um bebê.

Saí do carro estendendo a mão para a minha Ghazal, acabávamos de voltar do médico.

Ambos com sorrisos idiotas.

\- Agora já podemos começar a escolher os nomes. – sim, o médico havia nos revelado o sexo do bebê.

Ambos estávamos empolgados com o nosso menino.

Embora eu esperasse que na próxima tivéssemos uma menina.

\- Eu gostei quando pensamos em Charlie pra o menino.

\- Eu também, mas não é muito... Americano? - ri e em vez de levá-la para a sala, fui em direção às escadas.

\- O meu nome é muito inglês, mas ninguém se importa. Vamos deixar para os próximos filhos os nomes mais tradicionais. O que acha?

\- Eu adorei! Mas só pra eu saber, quantos filhos você pretende ter?

\- Ah, por mim uma dúzia.

\- Credo! Nem pensar!

\- Não seja assim Ghazal, vai ser bom para Charlie ter irmãos e irmãs. Foi muito solitário não ter amigos da minha idade.

\- Você não tinha amigos?

\- Bem, eu tinha Hassan.

Ela sorriu.

\- OK, mais dois, e nada mais.

\- Eu acho que posso te convencer a ter mais três ou quem sabe quatro. - movi as sobrancelhas a fazendo rir.

\- Pior que eu também acho.

Ela me puxou para cama e sorri caindo sobre ela, mas tomando cuidado com a sua barriguinha linda.

Ficamos nos beijando, até o bebê chutar, e a barriga de Isabella roncar.

\- Hora de alimentá-la.

\- Sim, estou faminta.

\- Quer comer no quarto...

\- Pode ser, vou só tomar um banho antes.

\- Vou pegar algo para você.

Dei um beijo rápido em seus lábios e ela foi pro banheiro.

Desci indo para a cozinha, onde pedi que preparassem um lanche para nós.

Enquanto esperava, fui ligar para Hassan, recentemente ele estava no Brasil com Rosalina.

Depois de dois toques ele atendeu.

\- Alô?

\- Masa el-kheir Khay.

\- Edward é bom ouvir a sua voz, irmão. Como está Bella?

\- Bem, acabamos de voltar do médico.

\- E está tudo certo?

\- Sim, descobrimos o sexo hoje.

\- Ah que maravilha, me conte.

\- Terá um sobrinho, irmão.

\- Um menino! - falou com deleite e sorri.

\- Sim, Charlie Mohammed Bin Al Rashid. - falei com orgulho.

\- Muito boa escolha. Mas por que Charlie?

\- Era o nome do pai de Isabella.

\- Então com certeza é uma boa escolha.

\- Também achei. Agora me conte como vão as coisas por aí?

\- Muito bem! Rosalina está se divertindo muito. A empresa está bem, já resolvi os problemas, mas acho que vou ficar mais uns dias para passear.

\- É uma ótima idéia! Leve Rosalina para se divertir.

\- Eu pretendo.

Conversamos mais um pouco até que uma empregada me trouxe uma bandeja.

\- Tenho que ir irmão.

\- Ma'as-salama Khay.

\- As-salaam-alayk, irmão.

Assim que desliguei, peguei a bandeja, agradecendo e voltei para o quarto. Sorri ao vê-la saindo do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha.

\- Ghazal com fome?

\- Muita, meu Sheikh. - piscou sorrindo e deixou a toalha cair, gemi apreciando o seu corpo.

Mesmo grávida, ela ainda me excitava. Na verdade, saber que ela carregava o meu filho, só a fazia mais linda.

Ela virou de costas para ir atrás de roupas, me dando uma esplêndida visão da sua bundinha, o que só me fez ficar mais excitado.

Rapidamente, coloquei a bandeja sobre uma cômoda é corri para ela, abraçando-a por trás.

\- Hmmm, parece que alguém não vai me deixar comer.

\- Ah, eu vou Ghazal, mas antes eu vou comer.

Ela riu e se virou me abraçando pelo pescoço, passei as mãos pelo seu corpo a fazendo suspirar, descendo até a sua bunda, que apertei com vontade.

\- Hmmm, eu acho que posso esperar um pouquinho. - murmurou antes de ficar na ponta dos pés, me beijando.

A sua boca tomou a minha com avidez, as nossas línguas entrelaçadas, enquanto ela tentava tirar as minhas roupas.

Sem deixar de beijá-la, ajudei-a, assim que estava livre das roupas a guiei para a cama, caímos juntos, rindo entre beijos e toques.

Passei a beijar o seu corpo, os seus seios, estômago e o seu centro. Ela suspirava e gemia, passando as mãos pelo meu corpo.

Beijei e lambi o seu centro, empurrando dois dedos dentro dela, enquanto chupava o seu clitóris.

Isabella gemeu alto, agarrando os meus cabelos, quando senti o seu centro pulsando, retirei os dedos e subi ficando sobre ela.

Sorri ao vê-la esfregando as coxas, voltei a beijá-la, enquanto empurrava o meu pau dentro dela.

\- Ahhh... - ela arfou agarrando os meus ombros, cravando as unhas me fazendo gemer.

Passei a fudê-la primeiro lentamente, sentindo a sua buceta apertada me prendendo cada vez mais, ela gemia e suspirava, me abraçando com os braço e pernas.

\- Tão bom...

\- Por Allá... - gemi sentindo que estava próximo, assim como ela, e passei a ir mais forte e mais rápido.

Não demorou muito para que ambos viéssemos com força.

Entre gemidos e toques, nós gozamos nos braços um do outro.

\- Agora sim, estou com fome. - ela murmurou se espreguiçando e ri.

\- Então vou alimentá-la antes da próxima.

\- Hmmm, como estamos presunçosos!

\- Quem pode me culpar com uma esposa tão deliciosa?

\- E galanteador também...

Rindo me levantei pegando a bandeja e coloquei na cama entre nós.

Passamos a comer planejando o futuro.

Filhos, família, vida.

Tudo estava perfeito.

Eu e minha Ghazal, somente o futuro a nossa frente que seria muito bom.

[•••]

 **Alguns anos depois...**

\- Ibnee, venha aqui agora! - ouvi Isabella gritando e sorri.

O menino era terrível.

Pobre Ghazal, eu até queria defendê-lo, mas preferia ficar de fora, quando a minha Isabella entrava em modo mamãe, era melhor passar longe.

Na verdade, era meio que o lema da família toda.

Sem contar que nosso _pestinha_ iria deixar até a mim de cabelos brancos.

Ouvi uma risadinha, olhei para debaixo da mesa e suspirei.

\- O que você fez agora? – a minha miniatura maligna sorriu angelicalmente, um grande sorriso banguela.

\- Nada papai...

\- Charlie...

\- Charlie Mohammed Bin Al Rashid. - Isabella gritou de algum lugar da casa e arqueei uma sobrancelha, ele voltou a rir.

\- Eu só queria deixar a sala da mamãe mais bonita.

Suspirei e o puxei de debaixo da mesa e o sentei no meu colo.

\- Já falamos sobre isso Charlie, faça os seus desenhos no papel, porque aí podemos levá-los para todos os lugares. - passei os dedos por seus cabelos ruivos e seus olhos verdes brilharam.

\- Mas eu fiz no papel e aí colei na parede.

Allá me ajude!

\- Edward você viu Charlie... - Hassan entrou no escritório, mas parou de falar ao vê-la no meu colo.

\- Sim, eu vi.

\- Sua mãe o procura. - avisou fechando a porta ao entrar.

\- Eu sei tio, por isso me escondi aqui.

Hassan tentou esconder a risada. Eu já ria descaradamente.

\- Precisa ir até ela.

\- Acha que é mesmo necessário tio? Por que aqui me parece bem mais legal. E seguro... - sussurrou para mim e assenti.

\- Sim, é necessário.

Ele suspirou e subiu em cima de mim, me abraçando.

\- Adeus papai, Anā uĥibbuk.

\- Uh, também te amo Ibn! Agora vá para a sua mãe e seja corajoso.

\- Serei... Se sobreviver, eu voltarei para brincamos.

\- Estarei esperando.

Com um último suspiro, ele pulou para o chão e foi até a porta, então acenou para nós.

\- Ma'as-salama...

\- As-salaam-alayk. - falei de volta, dando mais um suspiro dramático, ele foi atrás da mãe, sorri e olhei para Hassan que me fitava com reprovação.

\- Khay, não deve incentivar o seu mau comportamento.

\- O moleque é hilário, não posso evitar.

\- Você é um péssimo pai. - me repreendeu e ri.

\- Eu sei. Espero que você seja melhor.

Ele abriu a boca, em seguida fechou.

\- Não irei opinar até o meu filho nascer, se ele for como Charlie, temo que seja pior que você.

Assenti em acordo. O menino era o diabo encarnado. Mas eu o amava com todo o coração.

\- Se Rosalina for como Isabella, você vai ficar bem.

Ele suspirou e tomou uma cadeira.

\- Ela será uma excelente mãe. Acha que fizemos mal em esperar tanto para termos um bebê?

\- Claro que não. Foi bom pra vocês, viajaram, se conheceram melhor e agora vão começar a aumentar a sua família.

\- Você e Isabella não tiveram esse tempo.

\- Bem, eu e Isabella somos diferentes. Nem todos os casais são iguais, irmão. Cada um tem o seu tempo.

\- Tem razão. Não vejo à hora de minha menina nascer, tem certeza que não se importa que a chame de Elizabeth?

Sorri abertamente.

\- Estou mais do que feliz com a escolha, Hassan.

\- Eu também!

\- Ah, aí está você. Viu o que Charlie fez? - Isabella entrou no escritório com Nádia em seus braços.

\- Eu soube... Sinto muito Ghazal. - ela bufou.

\- Sente nada! Você acha é engraçado.

A mulher me conhece bem demais. Sorri e ela veio até mim, me deu um beijo rápido e me deu a menina.

\- Cuide de Nádia, vou supervisionar a peste.

\- Você é uma mãe tão amorosa. - ela piscou pra mim é saiu.

Fiquei olhando pra a minha pequena Nadia, uma miniatura perfeita de Isabella.

Os mesmos cabelos e olhos, linda e meiga, um anjinho. Também, ela só tinha dois anos, só Allá sabe como ela vai ser aos cinco.

Charlie também era um anjo de inocência naquela idade.

\- Oi amor.

\- Papai. - chamou espalmando o meu rosto, eu ri fazendo caretas e a fazendo rir.

Hassan não resistiu a sua pequena e fofa sobrinha e logo estávamos os três no chão brincando, que foi onde uma Rosalina muito grávida nos encontrou.

\- Por que estão escondidos aqui?

\- Mamãe está _bligando_ com Chalie. - Nadia falou correndo para a tia e abraçando as suas pernas.

Rosalina suspirou e sentou no chão para que a menina pudesse abraçá-la direito.

\- O que ele aprontou agora?

\- Fez desenhos no papel e colou na sala de Isabella.

Rosalina riu.

\- Impressionante para um menino de cinco anos.

\- Tenho medo do que ele fará com dez.

\- Todos temos, Khay.

Nádia se deitou, praticamente em cima de Rosalina para sentir o bebê, quando Isabella entrou.

\- Querida, não esmague a sua tia e prima.

\- Eu só estou _ablaçando_ ela, mamãe.

\- Só não muito forte, Habibiti.

\- Eu sobrevivi! - Charlie entrou atrás da mãe com pedaços de papel grudado em sua roupa e cabelo, eu suspirei.

\- Tem certeza filho? - ele sorriu e foi até Rosalina, abraçá-la e beijou a sua barriga.

As crianças estavam loucas para ver a priminha.

Isabella veio até mim sentando no meu colo, eu a abracei beijando a sua bochecha.

\- Ele tirou todo o papel?

\- Quase todo...

\- E não deu um banho nele?

\- Não. Deixei essa para você.

Sabia que ia sofrer por ter dado abrigo a ele.

Ela não perdia nada.

\- Cadê Esme?

\- Ainda não voltou de seu encontro.

Ri, todos esses anos Esme tinha sido uma bênção nos ajudando com as crianças e nos ensinando a ser bons pais.

A mulher era uma santa, mas também não era de ferro.

Depois de três anos, o nosso pediatra Carlile, finalmente tomou coragem e a convidou para sair.

Eles estavam namorando tinha um ano já, o homem até tinha vindo falar comigo sobre o casamento.

Esperava que ele fizesse o pedido em breve.

Deitei a cabeça no ombro da minha Ghazal, sorri observando a minha família.

Meus filhos, meus irmãos e em breve, a sobrinha, o meu sorriso só aumentou.

Aquilo era o que sempre sonhei, na verdade, era mais, pois nunca pensei que teria uma família tão perfeita.

\- No que pensa meu Sheikh?

\- Que a vida é perfeita.

\- Perfeita? Com aquela peste de filho?

\- Sim, mesmo com o nosso Pestinha. - ela riu.

\- Sei, então está tudo perfeito como está?

\- Sim, você não acha?

Ela sorriu e pegou a minha mão, colocou em sua barriga.

\- Acho que pode ficar melhor...

\- L'na sério?

\- Sim, eu fiz um teste hoje cedo.

\- Acha que daremos conta? - ela riu e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro, olhou para Charlie que tirava os pedaços de papel dele e colava na irmã, que nem ligava.

Ela só falava com a barriga de Rosalina, ignorando completamente o irmão.

\- Com certeza sim! - ela murmurou e ri.

O que era mais um, depois de tudo que passamos? Dos momentos bons e ruins, havíamos provado que o amor, às vezes, ultrapassa as tradições, e que às vezes temos que seguir os nossos corações, não importa aonde eles irão...

O meu me levou para uma linda americana, que mudou completamente a minha vida.

Me deu uma família, um propósito, uma razão, não várias razões para viver.

Então que viesse outro filho, eu estava pronto, na verdade eu mal podia esperar.

\- Te amo Edward. - a ouvi sussurrar e peguei a sua mão a levando aos lábios.

\- Te amo Ghazal, sempre.

\- Sempre... - ela sussurrou, enchendo o meu coração de alegria e amor por aquela mulher.

Minha Ghazal!

 **Eu estava errado, a vida podia ficar ainda melhor...**

 **FIM.**

* * *

 **N/A** : oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervoooo!

Então acabou mesmo.

Triste, né?

Mas eu precisei.

Eu tô desde quarta tentando escrever e escrevee, e foi então que percebi que já tinha escrito tudo, era hora de acabar.

Uma pena...

Mas amei estar em mais uma Fanfics com vocês.

Obrigada pelo carinho.

Vocês são divasticooooooos meu povo pervo.

Ah e antes que vocês peçam não vai ter epílogo.

Essa fic acaba aqui OK?

Acabou!

Vamos seguir em frente u.u

Então eu ainda tô sem note.

Mas eu já tenho idéias pra algumas Fics

Acredito que semana que vem já vou ter um note novinho, tá?

Então a próxima fic virá em breve.

Uma bem light e perva pra descontrair.

Vou postar uns spoiler no grupo durante a semana até estrear a fic nova.

Então curtam o último momentinho árabe que já me vou.

Agora momentinho Árabe.

LALALALA SALAMA LALA ALALA SAMA LALA HEY \O/

Enfim, as palavras usadas no capítulo de hoje foram:

"masa el-kheir" significa Boa Tarde

"Ma'as-salama" significa Adeus.

"As-salaam-alayk" significa A paz esteja contigo.

"Ibnee" significa Filho como a mãe fala.

" 'Anā uĥibbuk" significa Eu te amo.

"Ibn" significa Filho como um pai fala.

"Habibiti" significa querida

Acabou o momentinho árabe

LALALALA SALAMA LALA ALALA SAMA LALA HEY \O/

Bem perva agora me vou, espero que tenham gostado.

Amando os coments como sempre, vocês arrazam \o/

Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii e a gente se vê na próxima fic ;)

 **N/A** : Acabouuuuuu... Que peninha... Mas isso também quer dizer que vem coisa nova por aí... Vamos comentar bastante para que Paulinha poste logo a sua nova aventura perva!

 **TUCA**


End file.
